Take On the World
by Love2liveurlife
Summary: Caroline Howard is the best friend of Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. After being in Britain for a year for her dance career, she is coming back home. When Caroline comes home she will face everyday life questions while helping her best friends through the challenges of middle school life. Find out what happens to Caroline when she is reunited with her best friends.
1. Girl Meets World

Chapter One: Girl Meets World

I walked off of the plane and into the airport to look for my mom, dad, and my two brothers. Oh where are my manners. My name is Caroline Howard and I am 13 years old. I live in New York, but for the past year I have been in Britain for my dancing. It was an amazing experience, but I missed everyone back home especially my two best friends Riley and Maya. Now one of the best parts about me coming home is that they don't know that I am coming home. So tomorrow I start school with them and I am going to surprise them because when it comes to big gestures I do the biggest.

"Caroline!" I hear someone behind me exclaim. When I turn around I see my little brother Max running towards me. "Max!" I exclaimed and ran towards him. I picked him up and gave him a big hug while kissing him on the head. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too." Max replied. "Well did you miss your older brother who is so much better than you?" my older brother, Chase asked. "No I didn't miss my older brother who is so much better than me." I said and his face dropped. "I missed you."

"Whatever." Chase said pulling me into a hug. After Chase let me go I had my moment with my parents which consisted of my mom threatening me. She said that if I leave her again she will lock me in my room. "Of course mom I couldn't dream of leaving you." I told her. We walked over to baggage claim so we could get my bags. Afterwards we hurried to the car so we could get home because mom said something about I need sleep before tomorrow. Once we got to our apartment I ran to my room since I have been in there since a year. It looked just how I left it which was perfect.

"Caroline get ready for bed, you have your first day of school tomorrow." My mom called from down the hall. "Okay." I yelled back. I walked over to my suitcases and grabbed the new pajamas the one of my friends gave me before I left to come back here. After I got my pajamas on I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth then put my hair in a ponytail. I walked back to my room and got in my bed once I turned off my light. I couldn't wait to see how Riley and Maya were going to react.

I woke up the next morning by Max jumping on me. "Caroline, mommy said that you have to get up." Max said. "Okay." I said. "Now get off of me." I told him. Max got off of me and left my room. I walked over to my closet and picked out something to wear. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and stole some bacon off of Chase's plate.

"Hey that's my bacon." He whined. "No it's my bacon because it's going into my mouth." I told him eating a piece. "Come on Caroline I am going to drop you off before I go to work." My dad said. "Okay daddy." I followed my dad out of our apartment, but not before I stuck my tongue out at Chase. As we were riding down on the elevator my dad told me that I was being put in Cory's class.

The ride to John Quincy Adams Middle School wasn't a long ride, but it gave me enough time to figure out a way to make a big entrance. Dad took me to the office so I would be able to go to class. Once we did that I said goodbye to my dad and walked towards my classroom. I decided to wait outside the room till I saw the perfect time for my entrance. "Okay, let me get back to jamming so learning into your heads." Cory said. "The Civil War." "The Civil Bore." Maya said and I giggled. "Thank you future Mini Mart employee of the month." Cory said. "Would I be making more money than you?" Maya asked.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "The Civil War. Anybody?" "A war we fought against ourselves." Riley said. I was shocked that Riley actually knew that do to the fact that I have never seen Maya or Riley study. "What you actually studied it?" Cory questioned in disbelief. "No I'm actually living it." Riley replied. I heard something which probably meant that Riley hit her head against the desk.

"People, people are we here to learn or not?" Farkle asked gaining everyone's attention. "What do you mean Farkle?" Cory asked. "I mean I've been in love with Riley since the first grade, but I'm also equally in love with Maya and Caroline." Farkle explained. "Some might say the great mystery of the universe is whose going to be the first Mrs. Farkle." "You don't want this." Maya said then added, "and Caroline isn't here." Oh if only she knew. "Bring it on." Farkle said. "Also Caroline will come back for me" I had to hold in my laughter. "I always thought he would wind up with back of the class Brenda." Riley said. I'm guessing that everyone turned their heads to look at Brenda. Farkle made a sound of distaste.

"Actually the great mystery of the universe is how you can love three women the same who couldn't possibly be more different" Cory said. "We're not so different." Riley said. "Including Caroline." "May I overstep my boundaries, sir?" Farkle asked. "You always do." Cory said. He gestured for Farkle to move to the front and they switched spots. Farkle changed Cory's name plate so that it said Farkle. I wondered when he did that.

"Riley, is the sun warm, and bright, and lights up my whole day." Farkle said then moved on to Maya. "Maya is the night dark and mysterious, and the night has always been a mystery to me because I go to bed at 7:30. Then Caroline is dawn, the beauty before the day starts, the darkness before the light, then the light that takes the earth before the sun fully comes out. How could I love three women, how can I not? Thank you I am Farkle."

Farkle walked back to his desk and Cory walked back to the front of the class. "So we were indeed trying to find out who we were as a people." Cory flipped the name plate so that it showed his name again. "Who am I? What should I be? History shows that bad things happen when you don't know who you are." I saw this boy walk past me and into Cory's class. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Anyways he opened the door and walked in, Cory noticed him.

"Who are you? I don't know who you are." Cory said. "I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas." Lucas said. Why does that name sound so familiar? I thought as I messed around with my charm bracelet. "Oh new student Mr. Friar?" Cory asked. "Yes sir." Lucas answered. "Great you're just in time for today's assignment, have a seat." Cory said. I decided that now was a good time to make myself known. I opened the door and everyone turned to look at me.

"You might not know who he is, but you know who I am!" I exclaimed. "Caroline!" I heard a voice exclaim. The next thing I know I'm in the air. I look down to see Cory. "Mr. Matthews as much as I'm glad that you remember me." I said. "Can you please put me down?" "Of course." He said. Cory put me back down on the ground. "For all of you who don't know this is Caroline Howard. From the looks of it she just moved back here from Britain."

"Caroline you're back." Three voices said. I turned around to see three of my best friends. "Yep I'm back and staying." I said. "Well Miss Howard take a seat." Cory said. I sat down and turned to look at the boy behind Riley. "Luke?" I questioned. "Care?" he questioned. "It is you!" we both exclaimed. "You two know each other?" Riley asked. "Yeah for one of my competitions it was in Austin. I met Lucas there and we became fast friends." I explained.

"Can we get back to learning?" Farkle asked. Riley turned around and looked at Lucas. "Okay so we-." Cory noticed that Riley was looking at Lucas and not paying attention. He walked over and turned her head so she was looking at him. "So I'd like you guys to open your books to page 48." We all opened our books to page 48. "Now I'd like you to turn to page 1." We all turned to page 1, I had a feeling that no one was going to like what he was going to say next. "Now I'd like you to read from page 1 to 48." Everyone groaned when he said this. "Aw too bad on you. Okay so for tonight's assignment I'd like you to write me a three page essay on anything, anything at all that you guys believe in so strongly you'd fight for it."

"That," Maya started, "I'd fight for no homework. I come here every day why can't you teach me everything I need to know while I'm here." "Woo." Riley said and I shook my head. Cory gave Riley a look. "Not woo." Maya stood up, "He gets our days, let's take back our nights. No homework, more freedom. Who's with me?" Then Maya started to chant, "No homework, more freedom." Then other people started chanting with her. Maya turned to look at Riley and said, "This is it kid if you want to be more like me stand up." Then she looked at me and said, "Come on you've left us for a year." She was guilt tripping me into agreeing with her. Riley and I stood up and looked at Cory.

"What are you doing?" Cory asked. "I'm making a choice about who I want to be, about whose world I want it to be." Riley said. "Riley I know you, you know exactly who you are." Cory said. "Who am I, dad?" Riley asked. "You're just like me." Cory answered. "Yeah would you do this?" Riley asked. "No homework, more freedom. No homework, more freedom." Cory looked at me, "Don't do this." "Sorry Maya guilt tripped me." I told him before chanting, "No homework, more freedom." Riley and I walked past Farkle and asked, "Farkle are you with us or not?" I followed Maya and Riley out of the classroom.

I sat down with Maya and Riley when Maya said something, "Aw look at him looking for a place to fit in." "Do you think he'll sit with us?" Riley asked. Maya and I both scooted over. Lucas walked over to us, but the seat was quickly taken by Farkle. "Ladies." Farkle said. "Farkle." We replied. "Interesting lunch line dilemma. Sloppy Joe or chicken pot pie or Cesar salad. Or Sloppy joe or chicken pot pie or Cesar salad." "Is that all you got?" Maya and I asked. "That's it same time tomorrow." Farkle said before getting up and walking away.

"There he is." I told Riley. I grabbed her arm and said, "Invite him to sit down." I made her move over a seat. "With words?" Riley asked. "You're ready for this." Maya said. "But what do I say?" Riley asked. "Hey Lucas, looking for somebody special?" Maya suggested. "I can't say that." Riley said. "Hey Lucas, looking for somebody." Maya suggested. "Too forward." Riley stated. "Hey Lucas." I tried. "Like we're on a first name bases?" Riley questioned. "Hey." Maya and I said.

"Hey." Riley replied. "Hey back." Lucas said as he sat down next to Riley. "Hi." Riley said. "You're sitting here." "Way to point out the obvious Riles." I mumbled. "Is that okay?" Lucas asked. Riley gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. It was funny watching Riley trying to talk to Lucas because as it is shown she is not able to do so. "Can you excuse me for just one sec?" Riley asked and Lucas nodded. Riley turned towards Maya and I. We all started squealing and hitting each other. Riley turned back around to look at Lucas.

"How ya doin'?" Cory said. When did he get here? I also knew that this wasn't going to end well. "Dad, you have a choice here." Riley said. "You can understand this is just a boy talking to me in the cafeteria." "I'm going to do whatever you say next." Cory told her. "This is so innocent." Riley said. "Yeah Mr. Matthews, Lucas isn't going to do anything wrong." I said. "Honey, sweetie, fathers don't see anything as innocent." Cory said. See this is what happens when I try to help Riley. Her dad treats me like a daughter so I get these talks too. "We see it as. What's the opposite of innocent?" "Right here." Maya said raising her hand and Cory waved.

"Please don't do anything to embarrass us." Riley and I said. "I'm going to talk to Mr. Friar about geography." Cory said. But I knew better than it just being an innocent conversation. "You know I've been to a lot of places. Never been to Texas though, what part of Texas is closest to Mexico?" "That's be El Paso, sir." Lucas told him. Here it comes. "Great let's go right now." Cory declared. He went behind Lucas' chair and pulled him out of the cafeteria. Lucas waved and I think I was just as embarrassed as Riley because it felt like Cory was my dad. We grabbed our lunch trays and went to put them away.

"So did you do the homework?" Riley asked. "No I didn't do the homework." Maya said. "The question on everyone's kiwi lips is did you do the homework?" we put down our trays and walked away. "No, I'm one of the founding members of the homework rebellion." Riley said. "You think I did my homework?" "I think you did mine too." Maya said. "I did, I did and I really liked it." Riley admitted. "Riley don't save me." Maya said. "What?" Riley questioned.

"Let me be me." Maya said. Farkle walked past us. "Oh you got three deserts." "Angle's food cake." Riley said. "Devil's food cake." Maya said. "And red velvet cake." I said. "Let me guess who's who." Maya said. "Hey Farkle's just hungry, not everything is about you." Farkle walked away from us. "Oh and Caroline we know you did your homework." Maya said. "Well how was I not to?" I asked. "I mean Riley's dad told my father." They just looked at each other.

I saw Lucas walk into the classroom and smirked because I knew Cory was going to freak. Riley turned around and looked at Lucas. "Hi. I'm glad you're back." Riley said. "Hi, me too." Lucas said. "Hi, I'm glad that he wasn't able to get you across the border." I said. "Hi, thanks Care." Lucas said. Cory walked over to us, "Hi, apparently you have a better sense of direction then I anticipated."

Riley and I turned back around. "When will this stop?" I whispered to Riley. "Hopefully soon." She whispered back. Cory made motions between his self before speaking, "You are a really good looking guy." This is so embarrassing. "Okay, so today we are going to find out if anybody here believes in something so strongly they'd fight for it. Maya." "Yes sir." Maya replied. "Present your homework." He said. "Can't do that sir." Maya told him. "Why not?" he asked. "Didn't do my homework sir." Maya answered. "Why not?" Cory asked. "That's what I'm fighting against sir." Maya said.

"Oh this could go on for a while." Farkle said. He pulled out a sleep mask and put it on. He laid back in his seat and started snoring, "Farkle, Farkle, Farkle, Farkle, Farkle." "I didn't do my homework either." Riley said. "Oh really." Cory said. "Yeah we're the same now." Riley said. "I don't believe in homework." "Guess what Riley." Cory said. "That doesn't make you the same as Maya at all." Then he looked at me. "Please tell me you did your homework?" "I did do my homework." I told him. "You are my new favorite." Cory declared.

Maya raised her hand, "I have something to say." "Wow I don't know what to do. I've never seen this before. The floor is yours Miss Hart." Cory said. Maya got up and turned towards Farkle, she pulled his sleep mask, "Get up Farkle, you're gonna want to be awake for this." Farkle took off his sleep mask then stood up, "Is it our honeymoon?" "No you missed that now it's time to hand in our essays." Maya told him. "Oh Farkle goes first." Farkle declared. "Farkle always goes first." Farkle ran out of the room to do something.

Maya was at the front of the room and she turned to look at us, "Everyone who did their homework put it on your desks." I didn't want to because I knew what was going to happen. "Careful there Miss Hart." Cory said. "Are you sure about this?" Riley asked. "I got this." Maya said. When Maya came to my desk I didn't give her my homework instead I said, "Maya don't do this."

"Okay." Riley said. Maya continued to collect everyone's homework when Farkle walked in with a diorama. "The burning of Atlanta led to the end of the Civil War and to peace." Farkle said. "I believe that peace is worth fighting for." Maya walked by Farkle and took one of his sparklers. "Hey that's a pivotal part of my diorama." Maya took another one. "And there goes Virginia"

Maya walked to her desk with the homework and the sparklers. "The burning of the homework led to the end of the homework rebellion because there was no more homework." She was about to burn the homework when Cory stepped in. "Alright, alright that's far enough Maya I get it." Cory said. Maya raised the sparklers above her head. "Maya don't." I said. I got up to stop her, but it was too late. "No homework, more freedom." Then the sprinklers or whatever they're called went off and everyone started screaming. "Okay so those work." Maya stated.

"Is this still part of your presentation or is this actually going on?" Farkle asked. Everyone left the room except for Farkle, Maya, Lucas, Riley, Cory, and I. I took off my jacket and put it over my head while walking towards Riley and Lucas. "Why didn't you stop you friend?" Lucas asked. "That's not what I do anymore." Riley told Lucas. "You're better than that I mean Care tried to do something." Lucas said. "I'm just letting her be her." Riley said. We looked at Maya. Farkle started running around the room, or he tried running around the room before he jumped on Cory.

"Miss Hart you have detention." Cory said. "The principal will determine if it goes further than that. Miss Matthews and Miss Howard please leave." "I deserve detention too." Riley said. "No you don't you didn't do anything." Cory said as he struggled with Farkle. "Because you didn't do anything your best friend is in deep trouble." Riley walked out of the room and I followed behind her.

We were standing by the lockers waiting for Cory to come out. He did come, but he had Farkle on his back. "Down Farkle." Cory commanded. Farkle got down off of him. "You're looking at us pretty hard there Mr. Matthews." Maya said. "I just want to stand by my girl." Riley said. I had nothing to say at this point because I think I showed where I stood pretty clearly.

"You missed the moment to stand by your girl." Cory said. "You were trying so hard to be her Riley you forgot the best thing you could do for her is be you." It was silent for a moment, but she should know that he is right. "Riley and Caroline take Farkle for a walk." Riley and I looked at Maya before walking away with Farkle.

We were just standing and the silence was kind of killing me. "Riles and Care." Maya said. "Yeah." We said. "If we can't hang out with each other as much anymore don't worry about it." Maya said. Why was she saying that? "Wait why wouldn't we?" Riley and I asked. "He's going to make you end the friendship and he's going to tell Care's dad to make her do the same thing." Maya told us. "He said that?" Riley asked. "He's really upset with me." Maya said.

"He loves you." Riley said. "I don't think so anymore." Maya said. "I just want you two to know that I get it wouldn't be your fault." I heard clapping and I turned to see a lady, "Beautiful, you three little bumble bees got a sweet thing going, but where's your hunk?" We looked at her like she was crazy. "You ain't got no hunk, you ain't got no story." "I haven't been your good friend." Maya said.

"You're our best friend." Riley and I said. "They're you best friends." The lady said. "Best friends are important. I've got a best friend, I'm not talking to her right now." We turned back towards each other. "I go too far," Maya said, "and I don't thinks that's going to stop. I'm bad for you both." "Did he say that?" we asked. "He will." Maya replied. "This is your stop." Riley and I turned to look, but we didn't move. "Riley don't be me. You don't go as far as me."

"No." Riley and I said. We continued to shake our heads as Maya pushed us off the subway. "No!" "No." the lady said. "Do not push them off this train." Riley and I started to walk away. "You do not push your best friends off a train." Riley and I stopped walking and turned to look at each other. "I'm not you." Riley said. We turned back around and walked back towards the train. Riley pulled the doors open and the lady noticed. "Oh they're back." She said. "That little girl pushed these doors open with the power of love."

"You are not allowed to abandon our friendship." I said. "I would never do that." Riley said. "Riley and Caroline I'm pushing you both away because I'm not good for you anymore." Maya said. "Only we can decided that." Riley and I said. "Know why?" "Why?" Maya questioned. "Because if this is our world now the first person we want in it is you." Riley and I told Maya. "You two are going to save me aren't ya?" Maya asked. "We are." Riley and I said. We grabbed Maya's arms and ran off of the train.

"Where is he?" Riley and I asked when we got to Riley's apartment. Topanga and Auggie pointed towards Cory. "There is no way you can break up our friendship with Maya." "Is that what you think I want Riley?" He asked. "No what you said what you really want is for me to make the world my own and you want me to do my homework. Well I'm doing it right now." Riley said. "This is what I think is worth fighting for, this is one of my best friends. She going to get me and Caroline into trouble and we're going to get us out of it, and I did because here we are. Look at us dad we're right here. My Civil War is over dad, I won. What happens now?"

I would've gone with everyone to the subway, but my parents said that they needed to talk to me. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Honey your brothers got accepted into two different prestigious schools." Mom said. "Yeah mommy is going with me and daddy is going with Chase." Max said. "So who am I going with?" I asked. I was sad that I was going to have to leave my friends once again.

"That's the thing you aren't going." My dad said. "Then where am I staying?" I asked. "I talked to Cory and he said that they would be happy to have you stay with them." My dad said. "So I get to live with one of my best friends while you are somewhere else until the school year is over?" I asked. "Yes." My dad said. I jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much." I said before running to my room. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

It was late in the evening and my dad was dropping me off at the Matthews'. Apparently my parents had everything planned before I got back from Britain. My dad was dropping me off today because they're leaving in the morning and they don't want to have to worry about me. "You know that one of you could take me with you." I told my dad as we walked towards the Matthews' door. "We could, but we thought that it would be unfair to pull you away from your friends when you just got back." he told me. I groaned because he was making it very hard for me to be mad at him. "Why are you making it so hard for me to be mad at you?" I asked.

"I'm not trying I am just telling you the truth." He replied. We reached their apartment door and I knocked on it. I could hear people moving around and I waited until someone opened the door. Right as I thought that someone opened the door. "Caroline." The person exclaimed and I was brought into a hug. The person pulled away and I shot my famous smile at Topanga. "It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Matthews." I giggled. "I was so happy to hear that you were coming back and then when your parents asked if you could stay with us. I was so happy that I get to spend more time with you." She told me. "Topanga sometimes I think you and Cory love seeing my daughter more than me." my dad butted in. "Well who can blame us?" she asked. "Your daughter is just so loveable."

"Mommy who's at the door?" I heard someone behind Topanga asked. I looked behind her and saw Auggie standing there. "You know it hurts when you can't recognize my voice." I said with a hurt tone. "Care!" he exclaimed. He ran around him mom and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave him a hug and then pulled away. "It's nice to see you too." I laughed. "It was so boring here without you." Auggie told me. "Riley and Maya kept whining about how much they missed you and how they wanted you to come back. But they never asked me how I felt about you leaving."

"Aw poor Auggie." I told him. "How about I make you a promise." "What kind of promise?" he asked. "That if you every need someone to talk to then you can talk to me." I explained the promise to him. "I like that." He told me. "Kids as much as we love you guys having the moment," my dad said pointing to himself and Topanga, "but you two have to go to sleep and I have to get home before your mom kills me."

"Right." I said quietly remembering that my family was going away. "Hey ladybug don't be sad." My dad told me as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you." "I'm going to miss you too." I replied. He pulled away and thanked Topanga once more before walking away.

"Come on let's get you settled." Topanga said. She helped me get my bags. I had at least ten and they were pretty heavy, but we managed to get them to the room I was staying in. The room I was staying in looked almost like Riley's room, but the room wasn't out there like Riley's. I put away most of my clothes then decided that it was time for me to go to bed. So I grabbed my pajamas and changed. I turned off my lights and got in my bed. I have a feeling that staying here is going to be different from what I am used to.


	2. Girl Meets Boy

Chapter Two: Girl Meets Boy

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Instead of answering I just groaned in response. "Caroline get up before I make you." Topanga said. I knew for a fact that it wasn't a smart idea to not listen. So I quickly got out of my bed. I went to the bathroom, but made sure to avoid Riley so I could surprise her at breakfast. After I was done in the bathroom I went back to my room to get dressed. Once I was dressed I walked out of my room and I could hear people talking.

"Riley we were wondering how you would feel if you had a house mate." Cory said. "Mom are you pregnant?" Riley asked. "No Riley we are talking about someone your age." Topanga said. "Yeah it would be nice." Riley told them. I decided to walk in at that moment. "It's a good thing that you said that or me staying here would be awkward." I said as I sat down. "Are you telling me that Care is staying with us?" Riley asked. "Yes her parents need someone to watch her." Cory explained.

"This is amazing!" Riley exclaimed. She turned to me and said, "I hope you know that I am never letting you leave." "I was planning on you saying that." I told her. "Come on we have to go to school." Riley got up and grabbed her bag. "Why so you can stare at Lucas, text him, but never get the nerve to actually talk to him?" I whispered. Riley got flustered for a moment before replying, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Sure you don't." I said and walked towards the elevator. "I don't!" she exclaimed and all I did was laugh.

Riley, Maya, and I were standing by our lockers when Lucas walked past us. Riley took out her phone and started texting. I knew she was texting Lucas, but I didn't say anything because I did enough when we were walking to meet Maya. "Talk to him." Maya ordered. "Why?" Riley questioned. "We have a great text relationship."

"You know what's a better text relationship." I said. "What?" Riley asked. "Talk to him." Maya and I said. Riley's phone made a noise and she looked at it. She showed it to us and then she replied to it. "He's right over there." Maya pointed out. "Nooo." Riley said. "Too complicated over there. Lots can go wrong over there. The only thing wrong that can go over here is if I go over there." Maya and I looked at Riley then pointed over were Lucas was seated. Riley handed Maya her books and phone. She walked over to where Lucas was sitting, but instead of sitting next to him she was behind him. Riley didn't actually say anything and she turned to look at us. Maya mouthed, 'talk to him' and Riley turned back towards Lucas. Once again she didn't say anything, but this time she decided to smell him. Maya motioned for Riley to come back over to us.

Riley ran over to us and asked, "How'd I do?" "You smelled him." Maya said handing Riley her books. "Yep." Riley replied. "You smelled him is what you did." Maya said. "I walk through life the way I walk through life." Riley said. "Can we please talk about this?" Maya asked. Riley turned on her phone and walked into the classroom. Maya pulled out her phone then said, "Nope." She picked up her bag and walked into the room, I followed after her.

"You guys don't connect with each other." Cory said holding up his phone. "It's like you can't exist without these. You use emoticons instead of emotions. You're an unfeeling generation of zombies." Maya, Riley, and I started to act like we were eating each other's brains. "Stop eating each other." Cory commanded. We pulled away from each other when the door opened. A girl walked in then she closed the door behind her. "You're late Miss Myzell." "My goldfish died." She replied in a monotone voice.

"You see this is what I am talking about." Cory said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Miss Myzell has clearly suffered a tragic loss, yet she does not seem in touch with her emotions." "'Scuse me I am crying my eyes out." She stated. "I'm going to have to leave class early." She turned and walked out of the room. "Oh she actually made it out the door this time." Cory said. He walked to the door and opened it. "I actually made it out the door this time." She exclaimed. She walked to her seat while Cory closed the door.

"Dad adjust and deal, cell phones have been around since like forever." Riley told her dad. "It'll amaze you to know that there was a whole time before you and cell phones." He said. "No really?" I muttered sarcastically. "And it'll amaze you to know that I have three hundred and ninety-four friends in here." Riley said tapping her phone. "And I'm amazed that you believe that." He retorted. He walked over to the chalkboard and drew a not so straight line. "This is a timeline of all human existence." He pointed to the beginning of the line. "Starting here is everyone who's lived, laughed, loved, and understood the value of life. The cell phone era which begins right around here," he drew a line close to the end of the timeline, "pretty much destroys all that, way to go you."

Lucas raised his hand, "Sir if I may take a different position." "Save me Mr. Friar do I go too far?" Cory said. "Always sir." Lucas said and Riley nodded her head. "I understand your point, but I use my phone to video chat my old friends and to find what's going on in Texas." I saw a smirk form on Maya's face and I knew she was about to say something. "Yeah how else can he keep up with all the hoe downs and cattle pageants?" Maya asked in a fake country accent.

"Maya." I said. "It's okay Care I'm unaffected by Maya's view of country life." Lucas said. "As my uncle Buster always says 'Be like an eagle and soar above the mockingbird." "You're the mockingbird." Riley chimed in. "I know." Maya said. Maya turned around to look at Lucas. "It kills me to know I can't get to you." "Sorry mam'." Lucas said tipping his invisible hat. She turned back around and made this 'Oo' sound.

Farkle raised his hand and asked, "Farkle time sir?" "Oh I love Farkle time." Cory said. He and Farkle switched places. "With all due respects to history Mr. Matthews what's important to our generation will be on this side of the timeline." Farkle said. "When Farkle and technology rule and make another one of you." Farkle pulled a hair from Riley's head. "Ow." Riley said. "And another one of you." Farkle said to me and plucked a piece of hair from my head. "Ow." I said. "And another one of you." Farkle said to Maya and plucked a piece of hair from her head too. "Wait now there's six of us and one of you?" Riley questioned. "That's awesome." Farkle said. He continued to look at us. "The future you can't escape it. I am Farkle!" Farkle walked back to his desk while Cory walked back to the front of the room.

"The assignment you can't escape it. I am teacher." Cory said. "Okay so this is what we are going to do guys. We are going to spilt into teams and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings and here's a twist." I didn't like we this was going. "No computers." "What?!" Farkle exclaimed. "We're going old school." Cory said. "You're going to do your research at the New York Public Library." "Where?" Maya asked. I laughed at Maya. "And here's another twist because I trust you not at all give me your cell phones." Cory said. "No!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah." Cory said. People started complaining. "Hand them up." He collected everyone's phones. "Thank you so our teams for this assignment Maya." Maya opened her arms and Farkle sat in her lap. "What up?" Farkle said. Maya pushed him back to his seat. "Riley and Caroline." Cory said. Riley and I looked at each other then back at him. "You two will be with..." He looked at Lucas and he waved. "No!" Riley and I smiled at him. "No!" The bell rang. "No!" Everyone got up and when Lucas got close to Cory he asked, "Why did you have to come here?"

"Sorry I make you uneasy sir." Lucas said before walking out of the room. "Oh dad we don't have our phones what could possibly happen?" Riley asked. Riley walked out of the room and I followed, but Cory stopped me. "But I have to worry about you." He said to me. I flashed him my charming smile before saying, "You sure do." I walked out with Riley who stopped to wait for me.

We stood outside the classroom when Lucas walked past us. "Hey soaring eagle are you walking with us to the library tonight?" Maya asked. "Sure, if that's good with you guys." Lucas said. "Well seeing as you're Riley and Caroline's partner on this assignment. I guess we should find out if it's okay with them." Maya said. "Riley? Caroline?"

Riley didn't say anything so I decided to be the first one to say something. "Oh come on Luke we all know I'm okay with you coming." I told him wrapping and arm around his shoulder. "Of course Care." Lucas laughed. "Riley any thoughts on this that might come out of your mouth in word form?" Maya asked. "No because you don't have your phone. So what are you going to do to communicate I wonder." She gave us two thumbs up. "Oh look at that two thumbs us from Riley." Maya said then Riley started to smile. "And a smiley face." "Hey that's more than her just standing there." I added. Lucas just smiled before walking away. "Hey! How dare you walk away without saying goodbye?!" But he didn't reply.

We were at the table eating dinner and talking about our day. "It was a good day and then my friends treated me nicely and then my teacher measured us and then I'm growing and then Jenny Lewis loves me." Auggie said. We all looked at him. "I think because I'm growing." "It wasn't a good day," Riley and I said in unison, "and then my friend pulled my hair out and then my teacher took my phone away." Then Riley said, "And then my teacher was my father and Care's godfather." "At least you two are growing." Auggie said.

"Honey please don't come apart this is a beautiful opportunity to spend time with your family." Topanga said. "Well you aren't talking about me so I can come apart." I muttered to myself. "Oh no I was talking about you too." She said. I looked up shocked that she heard me. I turned to look at Riley to find her looking at Auggie so I turned to look at Auggie.

"Hello Riley, hello Caroline." Auggie said. "How ya doin'?" Riley and I said. "Wanna hear about my day?" he asked. "It was a good day." "Mom." Riley said. "Mrs. Matthews!" I exclaimed not wanting to hear about Auggie's day once again. "Forgive them Auggie they miss their telephones." Topanga said. "Well they can share mine." Auggie said handing Riley his toy phone. Riley pressed one of the buttons. _The cow goes_ "Moo." Auggie said and I giggled. I took the phone from Riley and put it down on the table.

"I'm not going to make it." Riley and I said. "That's what your father and godfather thinks." Topanga said. "They can't." Cory said. "Please don't make him right it's no good when he is right." Topanga said. "She's right." Cory said. "Why are you really doing this?" Riley asked. "Yeah." I agreed. Coy and Topanga looked at each other before answering, "Because I want you and your friends to become human beings and I believe by doing this you learn to become real human beings." The buzzer went off, "Hey losers, it's Maya." "Except her." Cory said.

"Know what Care and I are going to do this." Riley said. "Yeah." I said. Riley walked over towards the door, "We can make it through this whole thing without making a text or a call." She pressed the button, "Come on up." I got up and walked towards Riley when Topanga also got up. "Of course you can sweetheart." She said. "You know what you're already a wonderful human being, but every so often little test like this are going to come up." "Why?" Riley asked. "Because it's your father's job to give you little tests and maybe along the way you're going to learn a little more about yourselves." Topanga said.

The door opened and Maya walked in, "Yeah like I've learned that I'm actually okay with all of this." "You don't miss your phone Maya?" Topanga asked. "I was the only one in class without a smartphone and now I feel like everyone's even." Maya explained. The buzzer went off again, "Farkle." "Be ready in a minute." Riley called out. It buzzed again, "And Lucas." "Ready now." Riley said. She grabbed me by the arm and grabbed our jackets before running out of the apartment.

When we finally got into the library everyone started to look around. "What is this place?" Riley asked. "This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom." Farkle said. "Yep keep telling yourself that." I told Farkle patting him on the back. "Look at all of those." Maya said looking at one of the book shelves. "Books." Farkle said. "Books." Maya and Riley repeated. Lucas took a book off the shelf. "Look." He said. He blew on the cover and dust flew off. "Tales of Human Interaction."

"We'll take it." Maya said taking the book away from Lucas. "Thanks quick draw." Maya walked over to a table and dropped the book. Then passed it over to Farkle. "Farkle do whatever you do with that." Maya sat down in a chair. "You mean read." Farkle stated. Farkle opened the book. "Chapter one." "I'm bored out of my mind let's go to a movie." Maya said. The librarian at the desk said, "Shh." Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas turned towards her.

"There's one of those ancients now." Farkle pointed at the librarian. They slowly walked towards her and stopped in front of the desk. "Oh wondrous gatekeeper of knowledge we are travelers from another time and place." "7th grade middle school." Riley informed her. "We wish to partake of this information from your great of Wisdom." Farkle explained.

"Do you rent phones?" Riley asked. This resulted in the librarian shushing us once again. "There's no one here, but us." Lucas said. "Why do have to shush?" Maya asked. "Because you're supposed to be quiet in a library." I told them. "Let me handle this Maya." Farkle said. "She obviously likes it quiet." I giggled, but I kind of knew where this was going and it wasn't going to play in Farkle's favor. "Hello book lady."

"Well hello." She said. "And who might you be?" "I might be Farkle." Farkle replied. "Would you do me a favor Farkle?" she asked. "Oh you know I will." Farkle said. "Why don't you go over there," she said pointing to a table, "and shh." "Well that's disappointing." Farkle said. Maya grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to the table. Now it was just Lucas, Riley, and I standing. It was kind of awkward because neither Riley nor Lucas were talking.

"So." Riley dragged the word. "Yeah." Lucas said. "Okay this is sad." I said to myself. "Uh huh." Riley said. I just stood there as I watched Riley and Lucas slowly look at each other.

We were sitting at the table reading books and I was just waiting for something to happen between them. "My dad thinks that we have no idea how to talk to each other." Riley told Lucas. "What if he's right?" Lucas questioned. The librarian shushed as once again and we looked at her. "But we're not saying anything." "I know." She said. "Then why are you shushing us?" Riley asked. "Because I can't take it anymore." The librarian admitted. "You guys are hopeless." She motioned for Riley to come over. "Come here."

Once Riley was away from us I turned to look at Lucas. "You two are sad." I told him. "What about us?" he asked. "What do you mean what about us?" I asked. "Don't we do the same thing?" he asked. "No we don't." I told him. I started playing around with my charm bracelet and Lucas noticed. "You're wearing it." He said. The tone of his voice made it sound like he couldn't believe that I still had the charm bracelet he gave me and that I was wearing it.

"Of course I'm wearing it. It's special to me." I told him. "What's so special about it?" he asked. "It's obvious." I said softly. Lucas looked at me waiting for an answer. "It was given to me by one of my real friends." "I'm glad you kept it." He said. "I've been meaning to ask you something." I told him. "What?" "Do you still have the hat I gave you?" I asked. Lucas didn't answer me and looked away. "Lucas?" "Yes I still have it." He answered. "Don't worry Lucas we won't tell Maya." I told him. "You're just going to have to use it against her." "Right because we know how she gets." Lucas said. He made the noise that Maya made earlier in class and it caused me to laugh. We went back to reading our books when I saw Riley walk back over.

"Hi." She said. "Hi." We replied and went back to our books. Riley went back to her seat and started reading. Riley had asked what Lucas missed most about Texas. "I guess the thing I miss most about Texas are the pets I used to have." Lucas said. "I had a hamster." Riley said. "I had twenty-four horses." Lucas said.

"You win." Riley said. "No Riley you just can't let him win." I told her. "What's with you?" Riley asked. "She's made because while I had twenty-four horses, she had none." Lucas said. "For you information I do have a horse." I told him. I turned to look at Riley. "Start talking again before we start arguing." "Tell me about them." Riley stated.

"One day after school Sophia was falling." Lucas said. "That means she was giving birth, right?" Riley guessed. "Not too bad city girl." Lucas said and Riley laughed. "And there was no one there so I called Dr. Colanda and he talked me through it." Lucas said. "Anyways that was all." "More." Riley said. "Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?" Lucas asked. "Yes." I answered. "Really?" Riley asked. "I'd like to be there for that." "The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it." Lucas said. "Riley." "Lucas." "I've only told this to one other person." Lucas said and I raised my hand.

"Yeah." Riley replied. "I think one day I might want to be a veterinarian." Lucas told her. "That's cool too." Riley said. I knew what she wanted him to say, but if he was going to say he like her then he wouldn't do it in front of me. "I delivered this beautiful Palomino. I'd show you her picture, but I don't have my phone." Lucas said. "That's okay just keep talking." Riley said. Instead of talking Lucas and Riley just looked at each other. Honestly I don't know why Cory put me with them. Lucas started talking and I was finally able to join in on the conversation.

Riley opened the door and we walked in. She still had that dreamy look on her face as she leaned against the door. "How was your night Riley?" Cory asked. "Thank you for sending us to the library." Riley said. "Yeah we needed that." I added. "Really?" Cory questioned in disbelief. "Yes Lucas, Caroline, and I did really well on the assignment." Riley said as we walked further into the apartment. "I think that we connected."

"And it made our friendship stronger since I was gone for so long." I told him. "What do you mean connected? What are you talking about? How did you connect?" Cory asked. "We talked about stuff that was important to us." Riley said. "Too important to text." I said. "Did you know that when you listen to someone," Riley started. "They'll tell you stuff." I finished. "Oh boy." Cory said.

"Friends talk to each other." Riley said. "But real friends listen." I continued. "Maya knows how to draw and we know how to be a real friend." We said together. "You're a good teacher dad." Riley said. "You can keep my phone for as long as you want." Riley gave him a hug and pulled me into it. When she pulled away she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We said goodnight and went to our separate rooms.

"Here you go take your phone, take it now very good." Cory said to me and Riley as he handed us our phones. "Here's your phone." Cory handed Maya her phone. "Good, great. Nobody talks to nobody, no more feelings thank you." He looked really happy while he was doing this. I think it has something to do with Riley and Lucas, but he was also looking at me. "Okay guys the great technology debate let's boot it up." Cory said. Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas and I all got up. Then walked to the front of the room.

"I always believed that technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species, but when Farkle does rule the world no matter what devices we come up with we should never forget what we can do with a pencil, a piece of paper, and our own imagination." Farkle put his phone away and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened the paper and showed us the drawing that Maya made. "I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be." Farkle turned to paper so he could see the drawing. "I keep looking at it." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'm fine." Farkle turned to look at Maya. "Thanks Farkle." Maya said. "Look in my eyes." Farkle demanded. "No." Maya said.

"I thought my whole life was in my phone, but it turns out that I don't have any friends in here and you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends." Riley said. "Allow us to demonstrate." Lucas said. "Hi." Riley and I said to Lucas. "Hi." He replied.


	3. Girl Meets Sneak Attack

Chapter Three: Girl Meets Sneak Attack

"Care get up!" Riley shouted. I pushed her off of me and sat up in my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Well today is a great day and I want to share it with my friend that is living with me." Riley explained. I did notice that Riley looked happier than normal which is a good thing. But I have a feeling that something is going happen that is going to ruin that happiness. I don't want that to happen.

"Okay just let me get dressed." I told her. She sat on my bed and I walked into my closet. I walked out and posed for Riley. "How do I look?" "You look amazing and today is going to be amazing." Riley commented. "Don't get a head of yourself." I told her. We walked out of my room and we could hear the buzzer. Riley pointed towards the door.

"Those are my friends." She walked down the step. "I love my friends." She jumped down another step. "It's a sunny day, I love a sunny day. I love my friends." She pushed the button and walked towards the table. "I love my family, I love a sunny day." Then she hugged Cory. "I even love going to school." Riley sat down and I sat down beside her.

"Okay what's going on with her?" Cory asked. "I don't know." Topanga answered then she added, "Don't do anything." "I'm in a good mood." Riley said, she started snapping her fingers. "This life thing, I think I got it down." The door opened and Maya and Farkle walked in. "Maya, Oatmeal." Topanga said holding a bowl of oatmeal. "No thanks Mrs. Matthews." Maya replied. "Oh I wasn't asking." Topanga said setting the bowl down.

"Yow." Maya said. She walked further into the apartment and Farkle closed the door before walking any further. "Farkle you too." Topanga said. "Thank you, but my mother already made me eggs, home fries, wheat toast, marmalade, and a strawberry shaped like a star." Farkle told her. Farkle sat down next to me. "I'm going to the Farkle's." Auggie declared. "Whose with me!?" Auggie got up, but Topanga stopped him. "Sit down and eat it please." Topanga said as she sat down. "But it's still this." Auggie retorted pointing towards the bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey Auggie guess what? It's Googly time." Cory said. "No TV at the table." Topanga ordered. "You're right Topanga this table is about the discussion of today's events only." Cory said. "Riley, Caroline." "I woke up, I love everything, and I sat here." Riley stated. Cory turned to look at me. "I was awoken by a very happy Riley, I got dressed, and sat down at this table." I told him. Cory looked at Topanga. "All caught up, Googly time." Cory said turning on the TV. Everyone besides me started singing the theme song. Auggie got up and turned off the TV.

"Hey." Everyone, but Topanga and I said. "I'm too old for ." Auggie said. He walked over to the couch. "What?" Topanga questioned. She got up and walked over to Auggie. "But Auggie, Mr. Googly is your best friend." Cory said. Topanga picked up Mr. Googly. "But Auggie I'm your foogly boogly best friend." Topanga said talking through Mr. Googly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Auggie asked. "Of course you can tell Mr. Googly all your secrets." Topanga said. "I have a new best friend now." Auggie told Mr. Googly. "Oh really? Who would that be?" Topanga asked. "I don't want to tell you who she is." Auggie said. "She?" we all questioned. "I said too much." Auggie told Mr. Googly.

"Why don't you tell Mr. Googly all about your new best friend and none of us will listen?" Topanga suggested. We all looked away and pretended that we weren't listening. "I'm this many. I'm done with you now. Goodbye." Auggie said. I looked to see him setting Mr. Googly face down on the couch then he sat back down. "They grow up so fast." Riley commented. Topanga continued to stare at Auggie in shock.

As we walked through the hallway Maya and I listened. "I was so worried about this new school year." Riley said. "New school, new people, I didn't think I was going to survive. Not only am I surviving I'm thriving. I'm like a plant going like this." She made a motion that I think is supposed to represent a plant growing. Maya and I were smiling. "What was I so worried about?"

Maya and I looked in the classroom to see Lucas talking to Missy. I looked at Maya and she turned around so she could put her hand over Riley's face. I put my hand over Maya's so we were sure Riley couldn't see anything. "What are you doing?" Riley asked. "Oh this is two easy it's Maya and Caroline. I know because I saw you two put your hands in front of my face. I'll do Maya first." Maya and I removed our hands while Riley tried to cover Maya's eyes.

"That's not the game." Maya told her. "What's the game?" Riley asked. "The game is protect the plant from the bulldozer in the pink sweater." I told her. Riley moved past us. "Oh Caroline bulldozers don't wear pink." Riley saw Lucas and Missy talking. "Huh." She turned around and walked over to the lockers. "You okay?" Maya and I asked. "Yeah." Riley answered before sliding down the lockers. Maya and I soon followed her.

"Aw look what the bulldozer did to ya." Maya said looking at Riley. "Really Maya?" I asked and she just shrugged. "I'm sorry Riley." "There are other girls in this world." Riley started. "There are." I confirmed. "And other girls like Missy Bradford are going to talk to Lucas." Riley said. "They are." I said because this happens all the time with Lucas. "I don't like that." Riley stated. "Sometimes I don't like it either." I told Riley. "I know." Maya said.

"I wish the world was just as three." Riley said looking me and Maya. "Then it is." Maya and I declared. Riley leaned against Maya and I leaned against Riley. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Sneak attack." Cory said. "December 7th, 1941" "A date which will live in infamy." Farkle pointed out. "A date?" Riley turned to look at me and Maya. "They're going on a date?" Riley looked at Missy and Lucas. "In Italy." Maya leaned over me. "No honey you're in history." Maya told her softly. "I'm history?" Riley questioned.

"Okay put your hand up." I told Riley and I lifted her arm by her elbow. Cory looked at us before speaking. "Yes Riley. You have an important observation on the sneak attack." I pulled her hand done a said, "May I be excused?" "Maya see my shoes." Riley said. Cory looked at Riley before looking at me and Maya. We motioned our heads back to Missy and Lucas. I think he got it because he said, "Yes Riley you may be excused." "Forever?" Riley hopefully asked.

"No you have to come back to class at some point honey, you just have to." Cory told her. Riley got up and started to walk towards the door. She was about to walk into the wall when Cory pushed her over and she walked out the door. "It was another sunny day in paradise before the sneak attack that changed everything." He said. I turned towards the windows and saw Riley. "Do you like the movies? Dark at the movies." Missy laughed. "Depends on the movie." Lucas told her. "Depends on who I'm going with."

"Scary movies? I get scared at scary movies. Will you take care of me?" Missy said. I snorted because of her sad attempts of flirting. Riley was pushing her face into the window it was funny to watch. "People who had viewed themselves as safe no longer had any security at all." Cory continued. "Just you and me Missy?" Lucas asked. Missy nodded, "Just you and me Lucas." She reached over and tapped his nose while saying, "Boop." Riley ran towards the door and opened it.

"Boop?" Riley questioned. She walked over to where Missy and Lucas were sitting. "Is that the best you've got?" "Please be cool, please be cool." Maya begged. "You don't think that I can do boop." Riley stated. Maya turned to look at me and Farkle. "How bad do you think this is going to be?" Maya asked. Farkle said, "I think that we should have some faith in our Riley." While I said, "She will most likely get embarrassed and want to stay in her locker without food."

"I can do boop like you've never seen." Riley bragged. This wasn't going to turn out good for Riley. "Boop." Riley turned, but instead of touching the top of his nose it was touching his nostril. "Does anybody see this?" "Everybody sees this." Missy laughed and I glared at her. Riley didn't move her hand away from Lucas' nose. "Take your finger out." Maya demanded. "Can't, can't move." Riley said only moving her mouth. "Scared." Missy had this smug look on her face and I didn't like it one bit. "Do you think Lucas knows?" "Oh he knows." I muttered.

"Riley I've never seen anything like this before I don't know what's going to happen." Maya admitted. "Farkle." Riley said. "Boy Riley I don't think I could do that if I tried." Farkle told her. "Hey Maya, boop." Farkle pointed his finger out. "Caroline." Riley pleaded. "Don't ask me you are the first person I've met who has done that." I told her. "The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance into a world at war and nothing would ever be the same." Cory finished. Riley still had her finger in Lucas' nose and that means embarrassment central for Riley.

We were standing in front of Riley's locker. "Do you want me to bring you lunch?" Farkle asked Riley. "No food would only keep me alive." Riley said from inside her locker. "Come on little plant come back into the sun." Maya said trying to get Riley out of her locker. "I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here." Riley told us. "Riley that's crazy nothing could be worse than what's already happened." Maya laughed. I hit Maya on the arm and shot her a look. I turned to look at Riley. "You can't let this one thing dictate what happens next." I told her.

"I can and I will." She retorted. I saw Missy walking towards us. "Oh there you are." She said looking down at Riley. "I've been looking for you." She leaned back against the lockers. "You're not upset with me are you because I didn't hear that you and Lucas are together or anything." "We're not." Riley replied. "Hmm yeah that's what I thought." Missy said. "So if you're not then it's not a problem if I ask Lucas out because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

"I loathe you." Maya smiled at Missy. "Well Lucas doesn't. In fact I kind of think he's into me, shocker." Missy said. She was about to leave when I started to giggle. "What's so funny?" "I think it's funny that you think Lucas actually likes you." I told her. "And how would you know?" she asked. "Because I've been around Lucas longer than you or Riley have." I retorted. "I know him better than you so I know what I'm talking about. Now run a long." I made a hand motion that told her to leave. She turned around and walked away from me. Even after what I said to her Riley was still in her locker. "I live here now." She told us.

We were sitting by Riley's bay window. "I think of this as a personal challenge issued by Missy Bradford to grow up fast." Riley said. "So what do I do?" "Nothing." Maya and I replied. "Give me advice you two are geniuses at this." Riley said. "Grow me up." "Why?" Maya asked. "Because everybody else is." Riley said. "That's not the way I see it." Maya said. "How can you see it any other way?" Riley asked.

"Missy Bradford has decided to grow up fast that has nothing to do with you." Maya told her. "But what if Lucas takes her to a scary movie?" Riley asked, then she started imitating Missy, "I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me, won't you?" We just looked at Riley. "Barf! Barf I say." I smiled at Riley and asked, "Riley do you want Lucas to take you to the movies?" "Alone?" she asked. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Then what do you want from him?" Maya asked. "I don't know. I just don't want him with her." Riley said. "Am I jealous?" "You wouldn't know how to be jealous and I don't want him with her either." I told Riley. "I just I don't want him taken away from us." Riley told us. "She's bad news. Teach me how to flirt." Riley did this pose while scrunching up some of her hair. Maya winked at her before saying, "Not going to do that." "Why not?" Riley asked.

"I don't even know how to flirt." Maya told her. Riley looked at me. "I know how to flirt, but I am not just going to teach you because of stupid Missy Bradford." I told her. "Anyways who our age knows how to flirt besides Care?" Maya asked. Right when she asked that question Farkle appeared in the window. "Hello ladies." Farkle greeted. Farkle climbed through the window while Riley spoke, "Farkle you were out there." "I'm always out there." Farkle said. "That's something you shouldn't tell people." I told him.

"Farkle you're the biggest flirt in 7th grade." Riley stated. "Why thank you." Farkle replied. "Can you teach me how to flirt with Lucas?" Riley asked. "I would do whatever you ask me." Farkle told her. "But I thought you loved her." Maya said. "I love all three of you. I want you happy." Farkle informed her.

We were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Just like Riley I was wondering if Lucas was going to eat with us. "So do you think he'll sit with us or her?" Riley asked her tone changing when she said 'her'. "I try to worry about things that I have no control over." Maya said. "Really?" Riley questioned. "Because that's all I do." "Hey can I sit with you guys?" Farkle asked when he got to our table. "You better." Riley said. Farkle sat down, "So you think he'll sit with us or her?"

"I think he's going to sit with us, but she's going to come and pull him to another table." I told them. "Hey what's up? Is there a seat with you guys?" Lucas asked as he stopped at our table. "Always room for you buddy." Riley said. "Yeah sit down." I told him. Riley turned to look at us. "I said buddy I'm not helping myself am I?" she asked. You could hear the sound of Missy's boots before you could see her. She walked to Lucas and started talking, "Well you know I was just thinking," She looped her arm in Lucas and took him away, "that if you and I are going to the movies together I should find out what kind of snacks you like so I could buy some for you. Because," Missy showed Lucas her leg while pulling her sock, "I don't want you paying for everything." She walked over to the other side of him and sat down.

"You're toast." Farkle told Riley. "I know." Riley replied. "Are you saying that she flirts better than you?" I questioned Farkle. "Oh nobody's better than Farkle." Farkle said. "I just don't think my young protégé is ready for that monster." "So what are you going to do genius?" Maya asked. "I think I'll just steal her from Lucas myself." Farkle told us. "You would do that for me?" Riley asked.

"Well I'm certainly not doing it for me toots." Farkle retorted. "She's evil, if I'm not back in two minutes she ate me. How's my hair?" "Hasn't changed in six years." Maya answered. "She doesn't stand a chance." Farkle said flipping his hair. He got up and walked over to where Lucas and Missy were sitting. "Hello lady." "Farkle." Missy said. "Why go to the movies with a boy when you can go with," Farkle lifted his leg on the table and pulled back his pant leg, "a man?" Missy just sat there and I had a feeling this wasn't going to work in Farkle's favor. "Enjoy." "Wow look at you. You're next." She told him. Farkle took his leg off of the table and walked back over to us. He sat down and looked straight ahead. "It worked, I'm next."

Maya shook her head and turned to look at Riley. "Riley she's too good you can't compete with her." "I don't want them together, I don't." Was all Riley said. Riley got up and grabbed my arm to pull me along with her. "Riley." Maya said. "Why are you bringing me with you?" I asked. "Because you agree with me." She answered. She got to the table. "Lucas." "Riley." Lucas said then looked at me. "Caroline." "Yeah hi." I said.

"I don't know what's going on here and I don't have any right to say this, but I don't think you should hang out alone with this girl." Riley told Lucas. Lucas had a smile on his face and asked, "Why not?" "I don't really know, but I think you actually spend time with her alone it's going to change things for you know all of us." Riley explained. "Well aren't you just a concerned friend." Missy said. I glared at her because she was honestly getting on my last nerves. "Yeah I am." Riley replied.

"Well with you around how could I ever possibly get Lucas alone?" Missy asked. She grabbed Lucas' mashed potatoes and smashed it on both of their faces. "Food fight!" Missy cheered. "Hey." Lucas said. Cory walked over. "No food fight." He commanded. "Detention after school both of you." "Oh no both of us alone." Missy said in a fake shocked voice.

I was with Riley while she talked to her dad. "How could you do that dad?" Riley asked. "What did I do?" he asked. "You gave them detention together." Riley answered. "I was the cafeteria monitor I saw potatoes not where potatoes are supposed to be." Cory defended himself. "Detention him, detention her." "But Lucas didn't even do anything." Riley retorted. "Don't care I'm mad with power." He told her pointing to himself. Cory turned towards the chalkboard.

"Then I want detention too." Riley demanded. Cory turned around to look at Riley. "You do?" he questioned. "Riley you've never had detention in your whole life. What could you possibly do that would get you detention on such short notice?" Oh how you shouldn't have said that. I reached in my sock and pulled out my eyeliner pencil getting ready for the plan.

"I could introduce you to my special guest star." Riley suggested and gestured towards the door. "Uh oh." Cory said. Maya came into the room and jumped on Cory's back. "Nothing personal bub." She said. She was able to get him lower to the ground. I walked over and wrote _Caroline Howard is the best_ while Riley ran her finger up and down his lips. "Yeah that will do it." Cory told her. Maya got off of him and Cory turned to look at her. "Nice job." "Pleasure doing business with ya." Maya said as she shook his hand.

We were in detention waiting for Lucas and Missy to show up. Riley decided to make name plates and she made sure Missy wasn't sitting next to Lucas. Lucas and Missy finally walked into the classroom. Missy stopped when she saw us. "How ya doin'?" Riley asked. "What are you doing here?" Missy asked. "Oh I'm a bad girl." Riley replied.

"Yeah you don't want to mess with this one." Maya said when they looked at her. Missy picked up Maya's name plate and asked, "What are these? Place cards." "Yep." Riley answered. "I made them. You sit over there." Riley pointed to the desk all the way in the back closest to the door. Lucas went and sat down in his seat. Missy walked further into the room and stopped at the seat next to Lucas. "I think this seat has my name on it actually." Missy told her sitting down at the desk.

"Alright guys." Cory got up from his seat. "I like my detention to have a little learning in it. So I'd like to continue talking about Pearl Harbor and what happened after the sneak attack. The world was at war and alliances were forged in battle and remained stronger because of that." Maya, Riley, and I looked at each other. I saw Farkle walk past the room, but came in when he saw us. "What is this place?" he asked walking into the room. "It's detention Farkle, it's not for you." Cory explained. "If my friends are in it then it's for me." Farkle said. He walked and sat down behind Riley.

"During this war the United States was put to one of its greatest tests when it met a threat to our way of life." Cory continued on. "But because we were united we prevailed." "Hey Riley and Caroline." Lucas called. Riley and I turned to look at Lucas. "Missy invited me to see a movie with her." Missy leaned over to Lucas. "I think they're aware of it Lucas. No need to make them feel worse." I glared at her when she said that. "And I was wondering if you guys would like to come along with us." Lucas continued. We all smiled and looked at each other.

"You want us?" Riley questioned in disbelief. I smirked because Missy thought she had everything figured out, but when it comes to Lucas friends always seem more important. Missy scoffed, "I'm sorry Lucas that wasn't the invitation." "Oh well then I'm sorry Missy, but I can't go." Lucas said. "What are you talking about? Nobody's ever turned me down in my life." Missy said is disbelief.

"Well you see these are my friends." Lucas explained motioning to us. "And I don't like doing anything without my friends. Right Riley and Caroline?" "Yeah," Riley and I nodded, "right." Lucas turned around to look at Missy. "Now I certainty appreciate you wanting me to take care of you during a scary movie and showing me your leg and all, but back here in the 7th grade I think we would have more fun just hanging out together." Lucas told her.

"Boop." Maya said pointing at Missy. Missy smiled and grabbed her books before getting up. She walked to the front of the classroom then turned to look at us. "Grow up." She said. She started to walk out of them room. "Not yet." Riley said looking at me and Maya. I quickly got up and ran out of the room. "Oh Missy I think you need to watch yourself. You know some people don't like kids who think they are all grown up." I yelled when Missy turned to look at me. I flashed her a smile before turning on my heel and walking back into the room. I took my seat and everyone looked at me. "What? I have wanted to say that to her for a while."

"Oh she's leaving?" Cory questioned. "Okay." "Hey." Riley said to Lucas. "Hey." He said back. "Do you know what the easiest thing about having friends is?" Riley asked. "What?" Lucas asked. "Sometimes all you have to do is trust them." Riley answered. We all smiled at each other.

"When peace time came the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity, and happiness. Detention over." Cory said. He started to walk out of the room, but stopped when he noticed we were still sitting. "You guys coming?" "No we're good right here." Riley told him. He left the room and we just sat there looking at each other. This is what a real friendship is.

It was late, but I had something to do before I went home. I walked into the cemetery and found the head stone I was looking for. I sat down and placed the flowers that I had. "You know I thought that coming back here would help me forget what happened to you." I started talking. "Then I remembered that this is your home to that you belonged here. I forgot that you would come back here where your family could come visit you." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "I wish there was something I could have done, something that would have told you that I wasn't giving up on you. But here you are six feet under and I did nothing to stop that from happening. You may have thought I was a good friend, but do you really think that when I did nothing to help you? I am sorry I let you down, that you ended up here." By now I was sobbing and I couldn't stop. I felt something wrap around me and I knew it wasn't my jacket because it was too big.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it." A voice behind me said when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I turned around Chase's face. Chase is Jenna's older brother, but he's three years older than me. "Where have you been?" I asked quietly. "Parents sent me away until the realized that I should be here with them before they lose me like Jenna." Chase explained.

"I'm glad you're back." I told him honestly. "I'm glad I'm back too." He said. He got up and helped me get up. "Now let's get you home." "We can't go to my house." I told him. "Why?" he asked. "Because I'm staying with my godparents." I told him. "Why?" he asked once again. "Because my parents had to go with my brother's because they are going to schools that are not in New York and they didn't want to pull me away from my friends." I explained. "Well then let's get you to where you need to be." He declared. We walked out of the cemetery and I told him where we had to go. When we got to the building he decided to walk me in. Once we were at the door I turned to look at him.

"Goodnight." I said. "Goodnight." He replied. He gave me a kiss on the cheek which shocked me. I was about to give him his jacket back, but he said, "Keep it and give it to me when you see me again." He left after he said that. I opened the door then closed it before leaning against it. I heard four pair of footsteps and I saw everyone looking at me. "Where have you been?" Cory asked. "I had to do something." I told him honestly walking further into the apartment. "That's not your coat." Riley pointed out. I wrapped the coat around me and smelled it. "I know." I smiled. I walked past them and to my room. I got my pajamas on and got in my bed so I could go to sleep. Seeing Chase today made going to sleep so much easier.


	4. Girl Meets Father

Chapter Four: Girl Meets Father

My alarm was the first thing I heard this morning, but instead of groaning I was happy. I don't really know why I was so happy all of a sudden. Maybe because I saw Chase yesterday it brightened my mood. Also it could be that won't be the last time I see him. I got out of my bed and went in my closet so I could get dressed. After I put my hat on my head I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room. I skipped into the kitchen while humming. Everyone was in the kitchen including Maya and I could feel them all staring at me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. "No." they answered. "So why is everyone staring at me?" I asked. "Well I would like to know why you came home so late last night." Topanga told me. "And I want to know about the jacket that you were wearing when you got home." Riley added. "What's so special about the jacket?" Maya asked. "It wasn't her jacket and it looked like a guy's jacket." Riley explained. "So what happened last night?" Cory asked.

"I saw someone I haven't seen in a long time when I went to do something that I had to do." I told them. I got up and grabbed an apple before grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. I turned around to look at Maya and Riley. "Are you guys coming?" I asked. They got up and grabbed their stuff before walking out with me. I don't think any of them need to know about Chase yet.

"Look at that ninth grade girl." Riley said. I turned around from my locker to see a girl applying lip gloss to her lips. "We're going to be ninth grade women someday." I saw Maya's eyes widened. "This things goes to ninth grade?" Maya asked. Riley and I nodded. "Why that?" Riley asked as she pointed to the girl putting on mascara. "Brings out your eyes." Maya told her. "Why would I want to take out my eyes?" Riley asked. "She's not taking out her eyes because if she was then I wouldn't have eyes because I use mascara." I told her. "And I think she is." Riley said. I looked to see the girl using an eyelash curler.

"It's an eyelash curler. It doesn't even hurt." The girl said holding up the eyelash curler for Riley to take. Riley laughed and took it. "I have eyelashes." Riley said taking the curler from her. "Watch this." Maya said to the girl as we walked towards her. "Ahh!" Riley screamed as the curler made contact with her eyelashes. "A normal person would have stopped by now." I commented. "Anybody else would stop." Maya told her. "Ahh!" Riley screamed again as her dad walked by. "Open it." He told her. Riley opened it and stood up straight. "Thanks daddy." Riley said. "Yeah okay." Cory said walking away.

"Ladies." Farkle greeted walking up to us. "Farkle." We greeted back. "School dance. I'm gonna put you three down for dance numbers one through all of them. We will alternate, you and me, me and you, you and me. When you are not dancing with me you may not dance with anyone else. You may sit and wait until you dance with me again." Farkle told us. I shook my head at Farkle's crazy idea. "Yeah no of this is happening." Maya said. "Never in a million years." I added. "Oh." Farkle said disappointed, "Well then may I have one dance with each of you?" "Sure." Riley answered. "Ha! That's all I wanted. You just got played by Farkle." Farkle said walking away. Did that really just happen?

"Hey guys." Lucas greeted as he walked by us. "Lucas!" Riley shouted raising her hand. "Hand." Maya said. "Lucas!" Riley shouted this time without raising her hand. "Grown up voice." I reminded her. "Lucas, hello." Riley said walking up to him. "Hey." Lucas greeted. "Hey, hee haw." Maya greeted. "You going to tick tock shake your body time?" she asked. "Cause, you know it's not a square dance, so not gonna be a whole lot of do-si-do." Maya finished. "Well then I'm sure I'll have no idea what to do and you can make fun of me." Lucas said. A smirk found its way to my face because I know that Lucas acting like this is going to bother her. "You're not playing this right!" Maya shouted pointing at him. "Well, that's certainly not my intention. I'll try harder next time." Lucas said. "I will break you!" Maya shouted. "Well, if that's what makes you happy then I certainly can't wait for it mam'." Lucas said tipping an invisible hat at Maya. Maya shuddered. "Ohhh!" She shouted and then turned around.

"You going to the school dance, Lucas?" Riley asked. "Thought I would, you?" Lucas asked. Maya mimicked a gagging sound. "You hear me?" Maya asked. She did the gagging sound once again. "You'll both be there. He'll be the one in the cowboy hat going like this." Maya said. She then started to do some sort of cowboy dance. I turned to look at Lucas, "Do not forget your hat." I told him and he nodded his head. The bell rang and Lucas looked at us. "You two going to class?" he asked. "Thought I would." Riley answered. "I have nothing better to do." I told him. "You?" Riley and I said to him. We turned and walked away from Maya.

We were back at the apartment and Riley asked me to come with her while she asked her mom something. "Mom can I ask you a question?" Riley asked as we walked towards the couch. Instead of Topanga answering Auggie did. "You can ask me a question." He said. I looked at him and smiled. "It's a girl thing Auggie." I told him. "You think I don't know about girls?" he asked. Riley looked at him before speaking, "Okay I'm at a certain age-. " Auggie cut her off by saying, "I don't care." He got up off the couch and walked away.

Riley and I sat on the couch and looked at Topanga. "You're at a certain age?" Topanga questioned. "You had to know this was going to happen." Riley told her. "I know a lot of things are going to happen." Topanga said. She gave Riley a look. "Which one is this?" she asked. "Makeup." Riley answered. "Oh good." Topanga smiled. "I can have some?" Riley asked. "No." Topanga answered. "Why not?" Riley asked. "Caroline wears make up." I glared at Riley because I saw Topanga throw me a look. "We'll talk about that later." she told me. "And well make up leads to other things that I-." Riley cut her off. "We have our first school dance on Friday night." Riley told her.

"And we're there." Topanga stated. "What's the difference between day time make up and night time make up?" Riley asked. "No difference because you're not wearing any." Topanga told her. "But what about when I do?" Riley questioned. "When we decided that you're at the right age to start wearing makeup-" Once again Riley cut her off by saying, "Friday." Topanga replied by saying, "No."

"You might find that you prefer a more natural look during the day. Some women prefer to go a bit bolder at night." Topanga explained. "You are not allowed to hand out with those women." She looked at me. "Neither are you." I nodded in understanding. "I want to paint my face." Riley happily exclaimed and I shook my head.

Topanga smiled at Riley before realization washed over her face. "Wait the dance is Friday?" she asked. "You're doing that thing with your voice." Riley told her. "But Friday is the last night for the Coney Island Cyclone." Topanga pointed out. "But it's our first dance." Riley explained. "And dad takes me to ride the roller coaster a bunch of time, right?" Topanga shrugged her shoulders. "Your father thinks of it as a tradition." Topanga told her. "How bad is this?" Riley asked. "It's not going to end well for you." I told Riley. "Your father thinks of it as the reason he wakes up in the morning." Topanga said. "Yep this is going to end bad for you." I informed her.

"Maybe he won't remember it this year." Riley said. The door opened and Cory came in. "Three days till Cyclone day." Cory cheered. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "When's my birthday?" Topanga asked. "148 days from Cyclone day." Cory said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Topanga turned to look and Riley and smiled. "Good luck dear." She said. "Daddy." Auggie cheered as he ran into the room. "Auggie." Cory replied. Cory ran towards Auggie and picked him putting him on the bench. "Tell me stuff." Cory demanded with a smile. "Riley wants to wear makeup and Caroline wears make up." Auggie told him. "Hey little spy." Riley and I said in unison. Cory looked at me and Riley." Don't call him a spy." Cory said putting his hand on Auggie's shoulder. "He is not a spy."

"I am a spy you made me a card." Auggie said pulling out a card that said 'Auggie Matthews. Spy'. Cory turned to look at us and we all shot him a smile. "Alright he is a spy and guess what he's working for me and he just got promoted." Cory informed us. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another card before handing it to Auggie. Auggie looked at the card. "Super spy." He cheered. We smiled at Auggie.

"Dad." Riley said while getting up, Cory turned to look at Riley. "Yeah?" Cory asked. "Dad." Riley got up and gave him a hug. Cory turned to look at Auggie. "Hey super spy tell me stuff." He said to Auggie while pointing at Riley. "Riley wants to go to the school dance on, dun dun, Cyclone day." Auggie told him. "Oh wow." Cory said looking at Riley who nodded at him. "It's the same night?" Riley nodded her head. "I understand." Cory said walking past Riley. "I understand completely." He turned to look at Riley. "I'm sorry you're going to have to miss the dance."

"Try again." Topanga spoke up. I got up and stood next to Riley. Cory looked at Topanga before clearing his throat and turning to look at Riley. "I'm sorry you'll have to miss the dance." Cory said to her. "Nope same thing." Cory said looking at Topanga. He sat down and Riley moved to sit next to him. "But it's my first dance dad." Riley told him. Cory put his hand over his heart and grunted. "Oh boy." Topanga said. "No, no I'm down with this." Cory said. Cory leaned over to Topanga and said, "Yeah I said that."

"Dad when it comes to this stuff I don't think there's anything you can teach me." Riley told him honestly. "Oh boy." Topanga said again. Cory grunted and clutched his other hand on his chest. "I'm growing up dad." Riley told him. "Oh boy." Topanga said. "By-bye." Cory said leaning back into the couch. "You're breaking him." Auggie exclaimed. "You were a great father to me when I was a kid." Riley started. Cory sat up and looked at her. "Don't take this the wrong way dad, but there's just somethings that mom can naturally teach me. Like what do you know about make up?" Riley finished. "I know that's what you're going to have to do with me." Cory said sadly. He got up and walked away. Riley scooted closer to her mom. "That went better than I thought." Topanga told Riley and I just shook my head.

"Friar." Cory greeted us as we walked into class the next day. "Farkle. Hart. Howard. You." The last one he said was to Riley. "Dad I didn't-" Riley began when I took my seat. "Ferp!" Cory exclaimed cutting her off. "Okay." Riley said sadly. She walked to her seat next to me and sat down. "Well guys, I've got your test results on Darwin to give back to you. And uh, I'm pleased to see some of you have evolved since the last quiz." Cory said. He looked at us like he was expecting us to laugh or something. "Ha!" Farkle shouted. "Thanks Farkle." Cory thanked. "Well you were drowning, sir." Farkle said.

"Ms. Hart." Cory said as he began to hand out our tests. "Mr. Friar, nice work." "Thank you sir." Lucas said take his test. "Mr. Farkle." Cory said handing the test to Farkle. "'A' number seven hundred. Huzzah!" Farkle shouted and blew into a noisemaker. "You." Cory said handing Riley her test. "Ms. Howard." He gave me my test before going to hand out the other tests. I looked down at my test and saw that I got an 'A'.I was so happy that I was able to keep up my straight 'A' average even after moving from Britain.

I looked up to see Maya just staring at her test, like it put her in a trance. "You okay?" Riley asked, finally noticing Maya's behavior. "He gave me an 'F'." she told us still looking at her test. "That's nuts." Riley mumbled, but Maya and I were able to hear her. "Yeah you're a solid 'D' student." I added.

"Mr. Friar, I took particular note of your position that evolution does not preclude the existence of, how did you put it" Cory asked Lucas once he handed out all of the test. "A guiding hand that has your best interest at heart." Lucas read. "Ms. Howard I also noticed how you answered the question. Please read?" Cory asked. I complied by finding the question he was talking about. Once I found the question I read my answer out loud. "A choice that is made by God that will help us, even if we don't know it." I read, Cory nodded.

Maya raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Hart?" Cory asked. "You failed me." Maya stated. "Why don't we talk about this after class?" Cory suggested. "What's there to talk about? You failed me," Maya said standing up. "You think I'm a failure. There's nothing more for you to teach me." She handed him her test. "Oh come on! Both of you gotta say that? What? You mean I lost both of you? I lost two out of three of ya?" Cory asked. Maya looked at Riley and me before she began to walk out of the door.

"Maya!" Cory shouted at her. Maya stopped and turned around. "You do not walk out of her!" he shouted. Maya looked towards us and I shook my head at her. She looked at me and Riley once more before she walked out. Riley and I raised our hands. "Go." He told us. Riley and I ran out of the door and to Maya's locker. We found her there emptying her locker.

"Redecorating your locker?" Riley asked. "Nope cleaning it out." Maya told us holding up a creepy doll with no head. "You want one? Cause it's the last one you're going to get." Maya said, holding up two cotton candy sticks. Riley and I nodded and Maya stuck the two sticks in her locker while circus music began to play. It stopped and Maya handed us the cotton candy.

"Maya, it's just one 'F'." Riley said. "Yeah it's no big deal." I agreed. "It's not about the paper Riley, Caroline. Riley your dad failed me." Maya said. "Yeah I know. And I'm not going on the Cyclone, I failed him" Riley told her. "Riley." I told her. "Right, can't we just call it even?" "No. We can call it I'm leaving." Maya said walking towards the stairs. Riley and I turned around and faced her. "Maya I know you. You'll make a big deal about this, pretend to leave school forever, and you'll be back by gym class." Riley told her. "No this time I mean it." Maya said.

"Alright Maya, we'll see you tomorrow." Riley said. "No you won't." Maya told her. "You'll pick me and Caroline up at 7:00." Riley said. "I won't be there." Maya said and with that she walked up the stairs. Once she was up the stairs I couldn't see her.

"Riley I think she's serious this time."

"You made your point okay." I said to Maya. I was sitting on Riley's bench in her bedroom by her windows with her and Maya. "You didn't come to school today and your teacher is really upset with you." Riley continued. "He's not my teacher anymore." Maya told us and I rolled my eyes at her. "I now attend a prestigious online academy." Maya told us.

"Welcome to the Frank Mantucci on da computer school, where youse get out what you put into it. And what you need to put into it is 400 dollars, gimme." A guy on the computer said in a Brooklyn accent. "You paid that?" Riley asked. "It's a free trial. I took the test to see if I qualify for the free trial." Maya replied. "Maya it's a scam." I told her. "They take anybody." "Congratulations!" the computer guys shouted. "I got in!" Maya said with enthusiasm. "You are the first person to ever fail the Frank Mantucci on da computer school. How'd ya do dat?" the computer finished. Riley and I gave each other a knowing look. "How'd ya do dat?" we asked in unison mimicking the guy on the computer.

"We asked: "Name?" You didn't put nuttin'." The dude said. "Well at least you were smart enough not to give them your name." Riley pointed out and I agreed with her. "It's not that I'm smart enough." Maya told us. "Then what is it?" I asked. "Maybe sometimes I'm not so proud of who I am." Maya replied. Riley's door opened revealing Topanga. "How's it going in here?" she asked. "Mom tell Maya to come back to school, regular school." Riley ordered and I nodded. "Hmm, so you two don't like this, huh?" Topanga asked. "Of course not!" Riley and I shouted in unison.

"Maya always comes to school with us." I stated. "She always picks us up at-" Riley started. "Like a tradition?" Topanga asked cutting her off. I saw where this was going. "Yeah!" Riley shouted. After a moment realization struck Riley. "Oh." Riley muttered. "You know even though you're a mother that was creepy good." I told Topanga. "So Maya doesn't show up like she's supposed to and how does that make you feel?" Topanga asked. "Oh." Riley said. "Honey you have to go to him. He feels bad, you have to go to your father." Topanga told her daughter. "I feel bad. Will he come to me?" Maya asked. "No, he's your teacher." I pointed out. "He doesn't have to." Riley continued. "But he will." Topanga finished.

"What?" Maya asked in disbelief. "He doesn't have to, but he will." Topanga answered. "Why?" Riley asked. "Because he's always there." Topanga replied. The door opened again this time revealing Cory. "Always." He said. He grabbed Maya by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Read it." Cory told Maya. Riley and I were standing in the doorway which lead in the hallway. Maya had her test in her hands. "I don't want to do this, Mr. Matthews." Maya said trying to stand up. "Sit down." I ordered. "You can't tell me-" Maya began. "I just did." I said cutting her off. "Thanks." Riley said as we sat down on both sides of Maya. "Go ahead." I said.

"Darwin animal studies were thought to be when the travels he took on the boat with the Beatles." Maya read from her test. "Are you kidding me?" Riley and I asked. "Do they have to be here?" Maya asked. "What were you trying to do?" Cory asked her. "I tried to write like I was smart. Like Caroline." Maya said. I looked at her in shock and disbelief. "You are smart Maya." I told her.

"What did you mean to say?" Cory asked. "Darwin studied animals." Maya replied. "What kind?" Cory asked again. "I don't know." Maya admitted. "She does know." Riley said. "I don't know. You think I don't know what I don't know?" Maya asked. "I think you know more than you don't know, but you don't know that." Riley replied. "You know what?" Maya asked. "What did Darwin study?" Cory asked. "Birds." Maya answered. "There you go." Cory said. "Really? I got that one wrong." Riley admitted. "You want to be smart Maya? Say what you mean. I understood that perfectly and you're correct." Cory told her. "That's all I had to say?" Maya asked.

"What was the name of his boat?" Cory asked. "The Beatles." Maya replied. I shook my head. "The Beatles are a band." I said. "The Beagle. It's a tiny difference, but an important one." Cory said ignoring what I had said. "Because if you now it, Maya you won't fail." "I want to not fail." Maya told us. "What kind of birds did he study?" Cory asked. "I don't know." Maya said shrugging. "You do." I told her. "Finches." Maya answered. "And what else?" I asked. "Finches and mockingbirds" Maya replied. "Yes." I told her. "How did you two know she knew?" Cory asked. "We know she listens to you." Riley answered. "I listen to you." Maya said. "Then you won't fail and neither will I." Cory said.

Topanga walked in. "How about some turkey sandwiches?" Topanga asked. "Darwin didn't study turkeys. He studied finches and mockingbirds. His boat was the Beagle." Maya said. "And for extra credit?" Cory asked. "Galapagos. The islands he studies were the Galapagos." Maya answered. "Because she listens to me." Cory told Topanga.

"Hey Maya watch this." Cory said. He took a red pen and changed Maya's F into an A. "You're giving me an 'A'?" Maya asked in disbelief "No, I'm giving you a 'C+', but I want you to see how easily an 'F' can become and 'A'." Cory told her "Nothing to be ashamed of anymore Maya." Riley told her and I smiled. "My dad doesn't live with-" Maya started. I squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. "It's okay." I told her. "He's got this new family." Maya said. "Maya you don't have to-" Topanga started. "I do have to. I have to be able to talk to you." Maya said cutting her off. "If you give me an 'F'. If you decided I'm not worth working on-" "Maya look around you." I told her cutting her off. "We're all here for you. Does this look like we think you're not worth working on?" Cory asked.

"I just don't want to fail, Mr. Matthews. Thank you." Maya said. "I don't want to go to the dance! The dance doesn't matter to me at all! I want to go on the Cyclone with you more than anything in the world!" Riley shouted. "You're going to the dance." Cory told her. "Hooray!" Riley cheered dreamily. "I'm going to chaperone." Cory said. "What's that mean?" Riley asked raising her hand. "Hand." Maya told her. "What's that mean?" Riley asked lowering her hand. "Grown up voice." I told her. "Luca, hello." Riley said. "What's that mean?" Cory asked and I giggled.

I was seated at a table watching Lucas and Riley dance. It was a slow dance, but they were dancing very weirdly. I looked closer at Lucas and realized he was wearing the cowboy hat I gave him when I went to Texas. I took out my sketch book and worked on one my designs. I don't know how long I was sketching, but I heard the music stop playing so I put away my sketch book.

"Well guys, it looks like the night is winding down. We hope you all enjoyed the dance. But before we go I notice some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters. I wonder if we might have one last dance." Cory suggested. Everyone in the room cheered at his suggestion. "A father daughter dance." Cory said. I looked down at my boots because my father wasn't here. He was somewhere else with one of my brothers. As music started to play I looked up to see a sight that brought a smile to my face, Cory dancing with Maya. Cory looked over at me and offered me his other hand. I stood up and took it with a smile. Riley also joined us and we spent the rest of the dance dancing, before we had to go home.

The front door to the apartment and Maya appeared. "Sup goofballs?" She greeted. "Hey Riley, Caroline 7:00." Maya told us. Riley and I grabbed our bags and walked out of the door with Maya following us.


	5. Girl Meets Truth

Chapter Five: Girl Meets Truth

"Eyes look your last. Arms take your last embrace." Lucas said as he walked over to the table where Riley was laying on. I was seated in the audience with Maya watching our school's production of the play _Romeo and Juliet_. "And lips, oh you the door of breath seal with a righteous kiss." Lucas continued. He leaned down to kiss Riley when something of course had to stop the kiss. Can you guess what it was? "Back off!" Farkle shouted. He jumped from the background and into the scene. I sat back and got ready to be amused because it's Farkle and it's not going to be boring. Horrible acting? Yes. Boring? No. Entertaining? Definitely.

"What meanest thou spear carries? Who havest no lines." Lucas said staying in character. "You tried to kiss my woman. This I cannot allow, prepare to die!" Farkle shouted. "Farkle what are you doing? It's _Romeo and Juliet_." Lucas told him. "Well now it's _Romeo and Juliet and Farkle_. I play Farkle." Farkle stated. "Dude, I'm supposed to kiss the girl, Shakespeare said." Lucas reminded him. "Who thinks the spear carrier should finally get to kiss Juliet?" Farkle asked the audience holding up his spear.

Maya stood up and began to cheer. I clapped with the audience too, "Yeah you kiss that girl you crazy spear carrier." Maya cheered. "Hark! You cometh uppeth here and getteth kissed too." Farkle demanded. I stood up and cheered with the rest of this audience. "Thank you, thank you." Maya said. She laid down next to Riley on the table. "You too! Cometh uppeth here!" Farkle shouted pointing at me. Everyone continued to cheer and applaud so I decided to just do it. I started to walk to the table where Maya and Riley were sitting. "Thank you o and all." I told the people as I continued to walk to the table. I lied down beside Maya. "How ya doing?" Maya and I asked Riley. "I just don't understand how we end up in situations like this." Riley told us. I let out a giggle while this strange play continued.

As I walked into the school hallway after the play I was greeted by applause. I was shock because I wasn't even supposed to be in the play. Though if people clap for you, you should take it. So I gave them a little fake curtsy before standing next to Riley and Maya. People continued to clap when Lucas entered, but once Farkle entered everyone got silent. I think to make Farkle feel better Riley started to clap and soon everyone in the hallway slowly began to clap. No matter if Farkle is my friend I really didn't want clap because he honestly kind of ruined the play.

"Thank you, thank you Farkle nation!" Farkle shouted. "Farkle come over here." Maya commanded. "Maya don't." Riley warned. I turned to look at Riley. "She needs to." I told her. Maya walked towards Farkle, but Riley stopped her. "Caroline, Maya he thought he was good." Riley told us. I looked at Maya and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to fix that." Maya said. "But you can't tell him the truth." Riley said. "You'll crush him." "Okay I can him the truth and Caroline can tell him the truth. It's you who can't tell him the truth because you're afraid." Maya explained and I agreed. "I'm not afraid, I'm nice." Riley told us and I looked at her in disbelief." "You're saying we're not nice?" Maya asked. "No I'm afraid to say that." Riley admitted. "For your information Riley I don't give the blunt truth and when it comes to things like this I would just give him constructive criticism" I told her. "Tell him the truth." Maya ordered. "Yeah you know Farkle. You know what will happen if you don't." I added.

"Farkle, you were so, what are the best words?" Riley asked as we walked up to Farkle. I shot Riley a look, like come on Riley just tell him the truth. "He killed the play. Those are the words." Maya said to Riley. "That's one way to put it." I added. "No, those are the only words. You killed the play." Maya told Farkle then turned to look at Riley. "Tell him." "What? What do they mean?" Farkle asked Riley. "They mean you killed it Farkle. Killed it! Showbiz talk." Riley lied. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually I thought I ruined the play. If you would've told me I ruined the play I would have believed you. I would have been crushed, but I would've believed you." Farkle told Riley. I leaned closer to Maya. "Let's see how she plays this." I whispered to her and Maya nodded. Riley sighed. "How could I crush one of the best actors working in middle school today?" She asked. "I'm a good actor? What if I better than good? What if I'm great? What if I'm the greatest actor who ever lived and I never knew it? That would be said, wah. It's okay, it's okay I was acting." Farkle said.

"Thanks Riley, my public awaits. Hello everybody!" Farkle walked away from us. Maya and I turned to look at Riley. "You can't lie to him Riley." I told her. "You're gonna break out little Farkle." Maya added and I agreed with her. "Oh, I will not. I didn't do anything, this will all go away." Riley said. All of sudden there was jazz music playing. Farkle appeared with a top hat and a cane, he began to do a tap routine. "And I think…" I began. "You broke him." Maya finished.

As I sat in class the next day I was playing with my necklace and charm bracelet a lot more than I usually do. I knew I was playing with my necklace because I miss Chase, but I was playing with my bracelet because I realized how much I depended on it. "Nice locket Maya. Also beautiful charm bracelet and necklace you've got there Caroline." Riley complimented. "You likey?" Maya asked. "Thanks." I thank Riley. "If history's about discovering the truth of what happened in the past. We spend some time trying to find out what the truth is." Cory said continuing his lesson.

"Where'd you get the nick locket and the beautiful necklace and charm bracelet?" Riley asked. It was getting annoying that she was asking about my jewelry. "Shh, I come here to learn." Maya said. Maya, Riley, and I burst out laughing. "All through history people have suffered consequences for telling the truth." Cory continued. "Is that real gold and real silver and a real dream catcher?" Riley asked. "I know and I don't care." I told her looking at my bracelet and necklace. "Doesn't matter." Maya answered.

"They all suffered dearly for having the courage to tell the truth." Cory continued. "So sometimes it's better not to?" Riley asked. "But aren't there consequences foe that too, sir?" Lucas asked. "Yes there are, Mr. Friar, but in my experience with the universe, no matter what you do the truth always finds a way of coming out." Cory answered. The bell rung and the room was soon filled with students talking.

"So where'd you get the locket, the charm bracelet, and necklace?" Riley asked once we were the only ones still in the room. "France." Maya answered. "You were in France?" Riley questioned. "Sí, senor." Maya replied in Spanish. "Really, Maya?" I asked her in disbelief. She just motioned for me to be quiet. "You didn't go to France because if you went to France, you would have brought me back a croissant." Riley told her. "Bing." Maya said and she held up a croissant, but I had a feeling that Maya didn't buy that for Riley. "Ooh piping hot." Riley said taking a bite out of it. I got up and started walking to the door before Riley could question me and Maya followed after. "Wait a minute, where did you guys really get this?" Riley asked. "Yeah I want to know too." I added looking at Maya. "I found it on the street." Maya smirked and walked out of the room. I knew she didn't buy it. "Bleh!" Riley said spitting out the croissant. I followed after Maya.

"Come one where'd you really get the locket and the bracelet and the necklace?" Riley asked coming out of the room after the whole croissant thing. "My father sent it to me." Maya answered. "And my parents gave me the necklace and bracelet a few years ago." I replied. I wasn't going to tell Riley that I got a charm bracelet from the guy she liked and a necklace from my guy friend who I haven't seen in a while. "They did?" Riley questioned. "You don't believe us?" I asked. "Did you just tell me?" Riley asked. "We just told you." Maya answered. "Then I believe you guys." Riley answered.

"So this is over?" Maya asked. "Like it never happened." Riley said, "I do however have a question for the locket, the bracelet, and the necklace." Riley then grabbed Maya's locket and tried to grab both my necklace and bracelet. "Where'd you get the Maya?! And you two, where'd you get the Caroline?" Riley asked the jewelry. "You don't believe my father sent this to me?" Maya asked. "And you don't believe that my parents gave me these?" I asked. "Why don't you guys just tell me?" Riley asked. "Why don't you just call us liars?" Maya asked.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth?" Riley asked. "Oh you think that's important?" Maya and I asked. "I do." Riley replied. "Did you think Farkle was good in the play?" Maya asked. Farkle must have heard Maya's question because he did a melodramatic gasp.

I was still a little mad at Riley because she still thinks that Maya and I are lying. Though she's kind of right because I didn't get the charm bracelet and necklace from my parents, but I wasn't going to tell Riley that. Riley and I walked towards the table for dinner. I went and sat down while Riley stopped next to her dad. "I want to skip ahead in your truth lesson." Riley told him. "Is it okay to tell a little white lie to spare somebody's feelings?" "Even if that lie can cause them to do something drastic?" I added looking at the table.

"No." Cory answered. "My feeling?" I giggled shaking my head at Cory. "No." Riley answered. "Then always truth." He told her. Riley sat down next to me. "You hear that Caroline always truth." She told me. "Don't start this now Riley." I retorted. I started to eat when Topanga sat down placing what looked like a bird down on the table. "Wow, what do we have here?" Cory asked. "Chicken." Topanga answered. "I'll tell you right now Topanga this was never a chicken." Cory told her. "Why don't you just eat it honey." Topanga suggested. "I'm looking forward to what you think of it after." "Oh great teller of the truth, please demonstrate how you are going to get out of this one." Riley and I said together.

Topanga turned her head cracking her neck then she cracked her knuckles. Cory looked at her then us before looking at Auggie. "Pss, what you get?" Cory asked. "S'ghetti and meatballs." Auggie answered taking another bite. "Oh yum. Yum that." Cory said pointing at Auggie's food. As of now Cory wasn't doing so well and I knew that it would just get worse from here. "Why this me?" he asked pointing at the chicken. "Why yum him?" Topanga pushed the plate closer to him. I continued to eat while watching. "Alright fine I'll eat it. Here we go." Cory said, but he didn't move to eat the chicken. "Have we prayed?" he asked grabbing Topanga and Riley's hand. "Have we prayed? As a family?" Topanga grabbed Auggie's hand and I grabbed Riley and Auggie's hand. "We haven't done that in a while." Riley smiled at him and I shot him a knowing look, as if he thought praying was going to get him out of eating the chicken.

"Go 'head, pray." Topanga commanded. "Oh I'll pray." Cory told her. "The world is a beautiful place full of many beautiful things." Cory looked up before continuing. "Look what she did to your chicken." I managed to stifle my giggle. "Eat you dinner honey." Topanga told him. "Okay." He replied. He looked up once again. "I'll see you soon." He finally picked up a piece of chicken, but he was hesitant to eat it. He finally took a bite of the chicken. "Well what do you think?" Topanga questioned. While chewing Cory said once of the stupidest things possible. "Um you know from eating this chicken I'll tell you right now how this chicken died." Cory told her. "It ate this chicken." I shook my head while Topanga just looked at him.

"You know daddy sometimes when I don't want to eat something mommy feeds it to me like it was an airplane." Auggie took a forkful of spaghetti and made an airplane sound before eating it. "And I like that." "That's very sweet Auggie, but daddy is a little too old for mommy to feed him." Cory laughed. Topanga grabbed the fork that was beside the chicken and stabbed the chicken. She then picked it up and brought it closer to Cory while making the airplane noise.

Even though I was kind of mad at Riley we were in her room reading magazines together. "There's a serious pigeon following me." Maya said as she crawled into Riley's room through the window. Riley put her magazine down. "How ya doing? Hey, here's a new thing. Where'd you get the locket? And how about you Caroline?" Riley asked. "He's a very sneaky pigeon, but I was on to him." Maya continued. "Because it's gold, that's silver and the other one's gold. All three of them are expensive, and my curiosity gets the better of me." Riley continued.

"So I ducked behind the tree to fake out the pigeon and you know who came over?" Maya asked. "A squirrel. I didn't say hell though because I was already in my thing with the pigeon." Maya said. "I need to know if you two are stealing things." Riley said. "You don't think my dad sends me stuff?" Maya asked. "And you don't think my parents give me stuff?" I asked. "Maya, you've cried to me because your dad doesn't send you stuff. And Caroline, if you parents gave you those then we would have seen them or you would have told us." Riley told us. I sighed because I knew that wasn't going to work, but I tried anyways.

I heard Maya sigh. "Sometimes I walk around the village and I pass stores and look in windows at things I know we'll never have." Maya began. "So one day I saw this locket sitting in a lost and found basket." She continued. "Do you think it's right that somebody loses something so beautiful and never comes back for it?" "Who knows? I don't have a criminal mind." Riley answered. "I don't think like you people." "I walked by the window for months. Nobody claimed the locket okay?" Maya continued. "The locket sat there like a kid that has no." Maya started to explain, but she hesitated before saying, "Like an orphan. So I claimed it, it's mine now."

"It's not you took something that doesn't belong to you." Riley told her. "Riley don't" I told her. She turned to look at me. "What you must've stole those too. Since you won't tell us where they came from." Riley said to me. "How come you don't tell Farkle the truth, but you have no trouble telling us?" Maya asked. The pigeon that must have been following Maya appeared on the window sill. It warbled. "And you stop judging me." Maya told the pigeon and it flew out the window.

"Hey my father tells my mother the truth." Riley started. "Even when he knows she's gonna shove a chicken in his face" I continued as we sat at the window. "Sorry I missed it." Maya said. "Yep, we were thinking about you." Riley and I told her. "Because we love you." "I love you two too." Maya replied. "Then why do you two want to end up in the slammer?" Riley asking going back to that subject. I turned to look at her. "Oh boy." I muttered. "You two won't do well in the slammer." Riley told us. I couldn't disagree with her because that's true for me, at least I think. Maya on the other hand looked offended at the statement. "I will so!" Maya shouted. "Me not so much." I told her.

"No you won't pack right and you will forget to bring you shower shoes and you'll take somebody else's from the lost and found. And I think you are gonna get toe fungus! And I think you deserve to get toe fungus because they're not you shower shoes. They're not!" Riley ranted. I smiled at what she said. "That's adorable." Maya admitted. "I think you both are thieves." Riley told us. I stopped smiling and just stared at her. "That's not." Maya said. "You think I'm afraid to tell people the truth? I'm not, and I now await the praise from you two." Riley said as she held her arms out for a hug. Maya crawled out of the window without saying a word. "Maya?" Riley asked. She turned to look at me. "Caroline?"

"That wasn't right Riley." I told her. I got up and walked out of her room and to mine. I got into my pajamas and got in my bed, with my sketchbook and pencils. I started completing one of my designs before going to bed. Trying to forget what Riley had said to us today, some friend she is.

I walked down the stairs at school with Maya. This morning she texted me asking if I want to go to school with her. I of course agreed because I didn't want to be around Riley more than I had to. When we got to the bottom I saw Riley standing by the doorway of our history classroom. Maya and I walked up to her and Maya handed her the textbooks she was holding "I got something to say to you." Riley announced. "Maya plugged her ears. "I can't hear you! Baddad dada!? Maya sang in order to avoid Riley's lecture. I just watched not wanting to get involved. "I'm talking to you." Riley said trying to get her attention. Maya continued to sing, but the words were just nonsense. As she continued to sing she entered the girl's bathroom and then she exited the bathroom. She continued to sing. "Da da dada. Whata whata whata, waa waa waa." Maya sang. "And go." I laughed and turned to look at Riley.

"Whether or not the two of you are thieves, or not thieves. Or you both stole the locket, the charm bracelet, and the necklace, or you two didn't. It doesn't belong to either one of you. It belongs to somebody else and you have to tell the truth about it because you are upsetting the universe. And the universe is going to have the truth come out anyway." Riley lectured. When she finished Cory walked into classroom while eating noodles. "And what about you?" I asked. I was frustrated with Riley because I didn't steal anything. She thinks I did just because I don't want to tell her who gave the necklace and bracelet to me.

"When are you gonna tell the truth to Farkle?" Maya asked. "I hardly think the universe is upset with me for being nice to Farkle. I mean what could possibly go wrong there?" Riley told us. _Here it comes_ , I thought. Once she asked that question Farkle walked down the stairs to the chess club. "Hey chess club you can move king's knight to bishop six and then you can eat it! 'Cause I quit the chess club 'cause I'm an actor, 'cause Riley said so." Farkle told the club. Maya and I turned to look at Riley. "'Cause Riley said so." We repeated what Farkle said. "Hey chemistry club you know what you get when you put sodium and chlorine together? You're a bunch of losers!" Farkle shouted at the chemistry club.

"Farkle!" Riley shouted while we walked to him. "Riley you changed my life. The Farkle you knew is gone, I am now Farkle." Farkle said dramatically then he walked away from us. "Whata whata what. What could possibly go wrong? Whata whata what could possibly go wrong?" Maya sang as she walked up the stairs. I quickly followed after her without giving Riley a second glance and she followed after us.

I opened Riley's door and walked in about the same time Maya did. "Hey." We both said. I walked over and sat down next to Riley. "Well now they're back maybe it's not as upside down as you think." Cory told Riley. "It's a nice locket Maya." Cory told Maya while looking at her locket. Then he turned to look at me. "That a beautiful necklace and charm bracelet Caroline." He complimented. "Thanks Mr. Matthews." Maya and I thanked him in unison. "It looks like someone else's expensive gold locket and expensive gold necklace and silver locket." Riley pointed out and I rolled my eyes. "Maybe they are." Cory replied. "But you know I don't think that matters to Maya at all." "You don't?" Riley and I questioned. "You know it's an interesting thing about lockets, it's usually what's on the inside that matters most to people. Isn't that right Maya?" Cory said. He stood up and walked to the door. When he opened the door there stood Topanga. "Yeah, okay." He said closing the door. He turned to look at us. "Please don't tell anyone this is how I live in my own house." Cory pleaded then he crawled out of the window.

"What's inside the locket Maya, that's so important to you?" Riley asked. "Yeah." I agreed wanting to know. Maya looked at us then opened the locket. Inside the locket there was a picture of a family; a father, a mother, and a little girl. "Who is this family?" Riley asked. "I don't know." Maya answered then sighed deeply. "A father, a mother, and a little girl. I just like that they're all together. I'm keeping it." Maya said closing the locket. "Oh boy." Riley said. Cory crawled back through the window. "She's at the front door too. It's like there's two of her." He said walking to the door. Then why are you attempting to go back through Riley's door? He opened the door and there stood Topanga with the chicken from last night on a fork. She was mimicking the sound an airplane. Cory screamed and shut the door he walked over and sat between Maya and Riley. "So what do we do now? Just sit here or what?" He asked. I was silently laughing at him right now so I didn't have an answer.

"Hey dad, can you tell me why I kind of think trying to help Farkle was wrong and maybe Maya should keep the locket and Caroline should keep the necklace and charm bracelet?" Riley asked. I had enough of her saying I stole the jewelry that I got from my friends. "Hold up." I said standing up. "What?" they all asked. "For the last time Riley I did not steal these." I said motioning to my bracelet and necklace. "Then where did you get them from?" Riley asked. "Yeah you never told me." Maya agreed and Cory just nodded.

I sighed, might as well just get this out of the way. "I got them from my friends while I want to school in Britain for dance." I told them. "Who are these friends?" Maya asked. "Um the necklace is from my friend Chase that I met in Texas and my bracelet is from Lucas." I answered. "Really?" Riley asked. "Yeah." I told her. "Oh." Was all she said. "Anyways what about you saying that Maya maybe should keep the locket?" I questioned trying to change the subject. "I should?" Maya asked. "Maybe. Is it me that's upside down?" Riley asked.

"You know what girl? The universe is the most confusing place you'll ever live, but if you listen carefully, you'll find out that it's paying attention and that it cares about you." Cory explained. "Is that the truth?" Riley asked. "It's the only one I'm still sure of." Cory reassured. The bedroom door opened revealing Auggie with a plate of spaghetti. "Hey Auggie is that for me buddy?" Cory asked "I made it for you." Auggie said. I mentally awed at that. "Oh Auggie thank you so much, thank you. Look at this, ooh, this looks so good." Cory said taking a bite. "It's, it's cold s'ghetti." "I know it's better warmer, but I don't know how to do that." Auggie explained. "Auggie, I appreciate that you did anything for me at all." Cory said. "You said that very nice. Why didn't you say it that way to mom?" Auggie asked. "What?" Cory asked. "But all I did was tell the truth." "Then why do you get cold s'ghetti?" Auggie asked.

I stared at Auggie in shock and awe. "Whoa." Riley, Maya, and I said in unison. "Whoa, Auggie are you saying the truth doesn't matter as much as how you treat people?" Cory asked. "Auggie are you saying that the truth doesn't matter, but you should tell it to people warmly?" Riley asked. "Auggie are you saying that the universe pays attention to me?" Maya asked. "Am I the only one that understands that's not what he's really saying?" I asked. "Thanks Care and do you people realize that I'm only this many?" Auggie asked holding up 5 fingers. Maya gave him a high-five. Auggie just rolled his eyes before walking out of the room.

"Farkle I need to talk to you. I've been looking all over for you. "Riley said as she, Maya, and I walked into the auditorium or theatre room or whatever this place was. "Farkle?" I asked since he didn't answer Riley. "Farkle's gone, he gave up the chess club. He gave up the chemistry club. "Farkle replied gloomily. "What happened?" Riley asked. "You happened. You told me I was good. Well, I auditioned for the next play." Farkle told her. "Are you gonna be in the next play?" I asked. "I'm not even allowed to watch the next play." Farkle replied. "I'm sorry you stink." Maya said. "I'm sorry I could never hurt you." Riley apologized. "I'm sorry you stink." Maya repeated. "I heard you the first time!" Farkle shouted feeling frustrated. "Well it was very important." Maya defended herself.

Farkle sighed. "You made me think I was this great actor. You filled me up with confidence that I was really special. You made me think I could go after something totally unrealistic." Farkle told Riley. "Farkle-" Riley began. "Thank you." Farkle said. He then kissed Riley missing her lips, but that didn't make a difference. My mouth hung open in shock as I watch the sight in front of me. Farkle pulled away then walked away. Riley stood there with her eyes closed. "Well… that happened." Maya said. "Is it over?" Riley asked. "Can we talk about this?" I asked. "No." Riley answered shortly. "Because that was your first kiss and it was with Farkle." Maya said and I agreed. "He missed." Riley pointed out. "Still counts." I said. "Now for the rest of your life when people ask you, "Hey Riley, who was your first kiss?" You're gonna have to say," Maya started, but she was interrupted.

"Eyes look you last." Lucas said appearing out of nowhere. "Oh yeah!" Riley exclaimed jumping on to the table. "Arms take your last embrace. And lips, oh you the doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss." Lucas said. "Hi.  
Riley greeted. "Hi." Lucas replied. "How long you been here?" Riley asked. "Yeah I saw the whole thing. I just can't believe that little guy stole my moment, again." Lucas admitted. "You thought that was your moment" Riley asked. "No." Lucas told her. "Oh." Riley mumbled. "My moment will be my moment." Lucas told he, before he walked away he turned to look at me. "Glad you're still wearing the bracelet let." I flashed him a smile and he left. Riley let out a sigh them began to giggle. Maya and I lied next to her. "How ya doing?" We asked. "I like that end up in situations like this." Riley admitted.

"You're doing the right thing returning the locket to the store." Riley told Maya as we walked into the subway station. "I guess so." Maya said nonchalantly "Maya I know how much you want a locket with a family inside it." Riley said. "You want the truth?" Maya asked. "Yes please." Riley answered. "My father hasn't sent me anything in a long time and the universe is much too busy to notice whether or not I'm doing the right thing." Maya told her. I saw a smile grow on Riley's face so I turned to where she was looking at saw the family from the locket. Riley turned Maya around so she could see them too.

Maya opened the locket and looked at the photo. Maya looked at us and we smiled at her. We walked towards the family with Maya leading. "Hi, I think this belongs to you." Maya said showing them the locket. "Oh my gosh I've been looking at over for that." The lady told Maya. "Thank you." Maya smiled before walking towards the little girl and kneeling in front of her. May took the locket off and put it on the little girl. "Thank you." The little girl said. "Never lose this." Maya told her. Riley and I stood there smiling at the scene in front of us.

Riley, Maya, and I wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders while walking away. We stopped and looked at Maya. "Cool universe, huh." Riley and I said. We smiled at each other and we walked away all happy.


	6. Girl Meets Popular

Chapter Six: Girl Meets Popular

"Look what's happening, look what's coming!" Riley exclaimed as she, Maya, and I walked down the stairs at school. "What's coming crazy?" Maya asked. "Invitations to the seventh grade parties. It's begun, we could be party girls, I'm going to need a party girl walk." Riley said. She started to this weird walk/dance things and she finished in front of our lockers. Maya and I looked at each other. "Yeah that's not it." We said as soon as we were sure that she was done.

"You know there's going to be boys at these parties, but not just any boys. No opposite sex boys, they're the best kind." Riley told us. "They're the only kind." I giggled. "Yeah you sound ready for this." Maya commented sarcastically. "Oh I am and I may just be the first girl who crosses over from our side of the room to the-" Riley stopped talking. Yeah like she is going to do that. It's probably going to be me and Maya. "Nah it's going to be us." Maya and I said while Riley said, "Nah it's going to be you two."

"You know what pretty boy hipster is handing out invitations to?" Riley asked. "Don't ya?" She nudged me and Maya. "A party." I answered while nudging her back. "Membership cards to the popular cards." Riley corrected. "Why can't you just let it be a party?" I asked. "Because this is it, right here this is where you two go one way and I go the other way. You two get invites and you marry pretty boy hipster and his handsome friend and I end up marrying Anthony Delveccio and we buy things in bulk." Riley ranted.

Maya and I just looked at Riley with a questioning look. Well at least I know I was because she sounded crazy. Riley sighed. "You two are going to be popular, I'm not. Good for you two." Riley started stroking our hair which was hard for her to do to me because I had my hair in a ponytail. "Good girls, bye bye Maya and Caroline." Riley hugged us and started to "sob". "Bye bye."

Pretty boy hipster walked over to us, he took an invitation. He went past Maya and he went past me and stooped at Riley. Riley just pushed the envelope to me and I pushed it towards Maya. The boy looked at the invitation before putting it back in front of Riley. Riley looked up with a hopeful look on her face, they guy nodded at her and she began to hum, I think.

"Yay! For me!" Riley cheered. "Maya, Caroline I know you two didn't get one, but is it okay that I'm really happy?" She asked. "You go get 'em tiger." Maya told her. Riley squealed and jumped before doing her walk out of the hallway. "We love you, but," I started once Riley was gone. "You're a lot of work." Maya finished. We mimicked Riley's walk and did it all the way down the hallway.

Riley walked up to her dad's desk and slammed the invitation down. "Boom." She shouted. Cory picked up the invitation and looked at it. "You got invited to something?" He asked. "So much for genetics baby." Riley said. "Oh seventh grade party. Yep, I didn't get invited to a whole lot of these." Cory admitted. "Of course you didn't." I muttered, but Maya was able to hear me. "Good for you, I'm proud of you. Boy, girl party?" Cory questioned. "Yep." Riley answered. "You can't go." They both said in perfect unison getting closer to eat other.

"May we approach?" Maya and I asked. "Hurry please." They both pleaded. Maya and I got up and stood on both sides of Riley. "We're gonna keep your young'un out of trouble sir." Maya told him and I nodded. "Hart you are trouble and when Howard's around you long enough she becomes trouble." Cory told us. I had to agree with that. "Why would I want my young'un anywhere near the same party you two are going to be at?" Cory asked. "You wouldn't." I said. "Say it, you know you wanna say it." Maya said.

"You can't go if Maya and Caroline are invited." Cory told us. Maya and I pointed at Riley. "Maya and Caroline are not invited." Riley told Cory. "Then you may go." Maya and I told Riley. "Thank you daddies." Riley thanked. "Alright good day everybody class dismissed." Maya said. Everyone got up ready to leave. "Sit down!" Cory ordered. "Sit down!" Maya, Riley and I ordered. Everyone including us sat down in their seats.

"So there's this guy, Damocles, who really, really wants to be king." Cory started. "One day he get an invitation to come sit on the throne and actually hang with royalty." "No." Riley exclaimed. "Sup Riles." I said. "Pops lesson hitting a little close to home?" Maya asked. "Nope what he's saying has nothing to do with me. Yes I've been invited to hang with middle school royalty, but nothing bad could happen." Riley explained. "I'm sure you're right." Cory smiled at her. "Farkle!"

"When Damocles sat on the throne he noticed at sword hanging over it by a single tiny thread." Farkle said. "Maya." Cory called on. "Be careful what you which for." She said. "Caroline, why?" Cory asked. "Being what other people want you to be is just a sword hanging over your head." I explained. "Good." Cory said. "Riley." "Nothing to do with me." Riley said. Maya and I mimicked the hand gesture she did before she spoke.

I walked down the hallway with Maya, Cory, and Riley to drop Riley off at her "popular" party. "Well, looky here teacher daddy nothing hanging over my head except this here halo of popularity." Riley said. "And yay for you, my best friends for watching me with a smile." Maya and I were smiling because we knew what was going to happen. "Yeah we're smiling, we're watching." We said in unison. Pretty boy hipster walked past us and into the apartment.

"Alright, alright half hour you can stay. I'm waiting right here." Cory told her. Riley wiggled her finger before pressing the buzzer. Cory turned to look at me and Maya. "I change my mind I want you two in there, protect your friend." He whispered to us. "We can't do that, sir." Maya told him. "Wasn't invited." I added. "Why is that exactly?" Cory asked. "'Bout to find out, sir." We told him. "Smile." Maya said turning him around. "Watch." I said.

The door to the apartment opened and there stood Farkle. "Greetings fellow party goer." Farkle greeted. "Farkle?" Riley asked confused. Riley turned around and looked at us. "Starting to become clear sir?" Maya asked. "Oh yeah I'm smiling real big." Cory told her. "Announcing the arrival of party guest number six, female number one." Farkle said. We walked into the apartment and I was laughing, on the inside. "They wonder why they only have one girl." I whispered to Maya.

"I'm a female, Farkle." This girl told him doing this weird pose. "You getting this yet?" I asked. "But pretty boy, pretty boy's still here." Riley said motioning towards "him". "Wait for it." Maya and I said. Pretty boy took off his coat and accessories to reveal two geeks. "That's the greatest things I've ever seen in my life." Cory laughed. "It's a geek party." Riley exclaimed. "We know honey." Maya and I said.

"Everybody welcome Riley." Farkle said. They started to do this dance and speak in what I know probably wasn't a real language. "Honey stay an hour, stay a week, stay forever just enjoy." Cory told Riley. Cory came back over to us. "Hey you know what would make this just perfect for me?" he asked.

"Have you noticed the lightsabers hanging from the celling precariously over your head?" one of the geeks asked. Riley looked around at the lightsabers when one fell directly over her head. "Damocles." Riley hissed. Cory, Maya, and I were laughing or trying to attempt to keep it in. "There it is." Cory exclaimed. "Yeah we know." Maya and I laughed.

I stormed into the room behind Maya looking for Farkle. Maya picked Farkle up by his shirt while I just glared at him. "Okay Farkle, where is she?" I questioned. "Whatever have I done to deserve this display of affection?" Farkle asked. "This look like affection to you?" Maya asked. "I takes it however I gets it." Farkle told us smacking his lips. "Right there, nurses."

"She wasn't there when I woke up this morning." I explained. "She wasn't there when I tried to pick her and Caroline up this morning." Maya explained. "And we couldn't find her in the halls." I continued. "What'd you do with our girl?" Maya asked. "Maya, Caroline release the Farkle." We heard Riley ordered. Maya and I turned around and saw Riley walk into the room wearing the weirdest thing I have ever seen her wear. That's saying something considering what she usually wears.

"Farkle didn't do anything except open my eyes to what the world really thinks I am." Riley explained. "A Harajuku girl?" Maya questioned. "Yes, because I figured if what I am is nerdy geeky. I'm going to set the nerdy geeky world on fire." Riley told us. "You take it." Maya told me. "Nope, I have nothing. You take it." I told Cory. "Nope beyond me. All yours." Cory told us. I sighed and shook my head.

"Why should I struggle to be popular when I can be these people's empress fairy queen?" Riley asked. Riley did that weird ha noise and I heard those geeks repeat it. Riley walked towards her desk and sat down. Maya and I stood in front of her desk. "No please the one guy was two guys," Maya started. "And the sword fell. This is the way you're going to go?" I finished. "You going to embrace this?"

"Deal with it I've gone over to the dork side." Riley told us. "This isn't you." We told her. "This is her." Farkle butted in and I shot him a glare. "They love this me." Riley told us. "We're not changing you back." Maya and I declared sitting down in our seats. "Oh yes you are." Cory stood up. "My daughter's going through this week's crazy, you two get in there." He told us.

"Father, can we continue with the lesson? I seek knowledge." Riley said to him. Cory looked at her in surprise before looking at us. "Never mind leave her alone." Cory told us. "Look at her." Maya demanded. Riley had her face super close to the book while she read it. Cory shrugged before running to the back of the room where the geeks sat. "Alright what do you guys know about girls?" he asked.

"Mostly we're terrified of them sir." One of the geeks told him and another one nodded. "So we try to keep our distance." The other one said. "Well I choose empress fairy nut job." Cory stated. He and the geeks started to do some kind of robot dance.

"Come on this is not who you are." I told Riley as we walked into class the next day. "What do you know about being a Harajuku girl?" Maya asked. "I don't have to know anything except that they love it. Sorry Maya, Caroline I walk with a different crowd now and as you can see I'm quiet the influence on them." Riley told us. She waved at the geeks who were wearing hats and sunglasses.

Riley walked to her desk, but Maya and I just stood where we were at. "Maya? Caroline?" Cory asked. "She's gone sir." We stated. I looked to see Riley with her head in her book. "Yes she is." Farkle smirked.

I was sitting in my honors math class, my teacher was talking about I think fractions or something like that. I wasn't paying attention because I already learned this stuff when I was in Britain. So I pulled out my sketch book and continued to work on one of my sketches. This design I was making was important because it was an outfit that describes who Riley is. I started working on it when Riley decided to be something she's not.

"Ms. Howard is there are reason that you are not paying attention?" my teacher asked me. I looked up at her. "Besides the fact that I learned this in Britain last year, no." I answered. She looked flustered because I don't think she was expecting that answered. "Just pay attention." She ordered. I put away my sketchbook and tried to pay attention.

Instead of going home I was with Maya. She wanted to try one more time with Riley and I agreed with her. "Okay we're gonna take one last shoot at this." Maya announced as we crawled into Riley's bedroom. It was fun to use the fire escape and window to get into Riley's room. "While we believe Riley is still in there and not completely under the spell of-"I stopped when I noticed that Riley was looking past me and Maya. I turned to see Farkle sitting there.

"Ladies." Farkle greeted. "Farkle." Maya and I exclaimed angrily before pulling him down on the floor. Farkle popped up. "She's one of us now Maya and Caroline." Farkle told us. Maya and I grabbed Farkle and pulled him down while we got back up. "She's one of us Farkle." We told him. Farkle pulled us back down and got back up. "You're not letting her reach her full potential." Farkle told us.

Farkle pulled Riley over towards us while Maya and I got up. "The world we know wants you to be yourself." I explained to Riley. "And our worlds need you in it." Maya added. Farkle made Riley look at him. "You're one of us now and I've decided to prove it. By letting you help the John Quincy Adams spelling bee team to the regional finals." Farkle told Riley. "Really?" Riley asked.

"I'm right about you Riley. I know I am." Farkle said. "Thank you Farkle." Riley thanked him. She then turned around to look at me and Maya. "Sorry Maya and Caroline the world wants what the world wants and right now the world wants me like this." Riley said. "This isn't over Farkle." Maya and I told Farkle. "I'm not scared." He told us. "Oh really?" Maya asked as we pushed him down to the ground. Then he pulled us down after him. "Guys what about me?" Riley asked. We grabbed her and pulled her down. "Yay!" Riley cheered.

Auggie, Cory, and I were in the kitchen watching Riley. Auggie and Cory were eating grapes while I was eating melon and working on my design. Riley got a water out of the fridge and walked towards the couch right when Topanga walked in through the front door. I noticed the outfit she was wearing and it wasn't what she usually wore.

"How ya doin?" Topanga asked. "How ya doin?" Riley asked. They walked past each other before they stopped and turned back to look at each other. "Daddy?" Auggie questioned. "Yep." Cory answered. We're the normal ones including Care, right?" Auggie asked. "I hope so bubba." Cory replied and I nodded. "What is this?" Topanga asked. "What is that?" Riley asked.

"This is who I am inside. It's the part of me your father fell in love with a long time ago." Topanga explained. "This is what's inside of you?" Riley questioned. "Yeah, might be the best part." Topanga admitted. "Is this the best part of you?" "I'm extremely popular with five people." Riley told her mom. "Is one of them you?" Topanga asked. Topanga sat down on the couch and Riley followed.

"Weird mommy's cool." Auggie commented. "Way cool." Cory said and I had to agree with him.

"Welcome to this qualifying round of the city regional spelling bee. Between our own John Quincy Adams middle school," Cory said, pausing to allow us to clap, "and Einstein Academy." People clapped once again. I was watching the spelling bee, but Maya wasn't here yet. I knew she must be up to something because she would have been here by now.

Riley got up and walked up to the podium. "Okay Ms. Matthews, your first word is-" Cory was interrupted by Maya putting a card on top of the pile. "Maya you can't-" Cory started but Maya interrupted him. "Check out the word, Mr. Matthews." "Maya what are you doing?" Riley asked. "Hey Farkle's not the only one with a master plan." Maya said.

"Ms. Matthews your word is Harajuku." Cory told her. I got up and stood next to Maya. "So that's what was taking you so long." I whispered to her. "Yep have to get her back somehow." Maya whispered back. "Excuse me?" Riley asked. "Harajuku." Cory repeated. "May I have the meaning of the word?" Riley asked. "Oh you don't know?" I asked. "Then let me tell you, it's a real neighborhood in Japan where authentic Japanese girls have created an authentic look and life for themselves that is unique to them." Cory explained.

"Country of origin?" Riley asked. "Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "Can I hear it in a sentence?" Riley asked. "Yeah." Maya replied. "Stop pretending to be a Harajuku girl because you are not. You're Riley. R-I-L-E-Y." "Five seconds Ms. Matthews or you're eliminated." Cory informed her. "What do you mean "eliminated"?" Riley asked. "It means you wouldn't be a part of the group anymore." Farkle answered.

"Harajuku, something I'm N-O-T." Riley said taking off the glasses. Riley turned to Farkle and his friends. "Sorry Farkle it was a lovely party and your friends are really pretty cool." "We are?" one asked. "We've never been called that before." The other one said. "That is very easy to see." I said to myself adjusting my fedora. "Thanks Riley, we feel the same way about you." Farkle told her.

Cory rang the bell and Riley walked towards me and Maya. We all sat down next to each other. "Well I guess we're back to where popular is going to be kind of hard, huh?" Riley asked. "We wouldn't know." I said. "And let's not try so hard to find out." Maya added. Maya and I wrapped our arms around Riley and leaned against each other.

I sat next to Maya looking at Riley in the bakery. "You know what the best thing is about being yourself?" Riley asked. "What?" Maya asked. "You're always popular with you best friends." Riley said. I smiled at her. "No matter what." I added. Then I remembered something. "Riley I have something for you." I told her. "What is it?" she asked. I grabbed the box that I brought with me.

"You know I was wondering why you had that." Maya told me. "While you went through your phase I decided to give you this when you came back to being Riley." I told her. I handed her the box and watched her open it. She couldn't see the actually outfit since it was under tissue paper, but she held up a piece of paper. "A piece of paper?" she questioned. "Open it." I told her. Riley opened the paper and the look of awe washed over her face. "This is beautiful Care." Riley told me.

"Let me see." Maya commanded. Riley handed her the paper and she looked at it. "You did this?" "Yeah it helps." I told them. "Thank you Care." Riley told me. "But that's not the present." I told her. She looked at me. "Move the tissue paper." I told her. She moved the tissue paper out of the way and picked up the actual dress and leggings. "Where did you get this?" Riley asked.

"Though I had to pull an all-nighter to get it done I made sure it was finished before I gave it to you." I told her. "You made this?" Riley and Maya questioned. "Yep." I answered. "You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have." Riley told me. She pulled me into a hug and I smiled. "Thanks." I told her. This was a good way to end a day.


	7. Girl Meets Maya's Mother

Chapter Seven: Girl Meets Maya's Mother

I was in my art class with Maya, Riley and the rest of my class. "Why draw fruit?" Farkle asked as he entered the room. I looked up and saw that he was wearing a robe. He grabbed the bowl of fruit off the stool and handed it to Ms. Kossal. "Let's draw a real work of art. That's right, check out 48 lbs. of nasty." Farkle continued taking off his robe. "No." Maya, Riley, and I shouted in sync. Riley and I covered our eyes. I heard our teacher laugh so slowly I took my hands away from my face to see Farkle wearing a red and black stripped tank top with shorts.

"Well lookie here," my teacher said, "the male physique." "Why thank you art lady." Farkle replied to her. "Why aren't we drawing Lucas?" Riley asked smiling at Lucas. The teacher looked at him. "Because nobody looks like that." She answered. Then she walked over to Farkle. "Get used to this, get used to this right now. When drawing a Farkle, start with the eyes. "I think the eyes should go straight to the gun show." Farkle told us "Flexing" his non-existent muscles.

As Maya and I started drawing, Riley leaned over to us. "Maya, Caroline you're supposed to concentrate on the eyes." She told us. "You see, you know what my problem is? I don't listen." Maya told her. "And I felt like there is more to Farkle than what's there." I told her. "Oh and by the way you're drawing Lucas." I added. "Oh," Riley said. She looked down at her work and smiled at Lucas. "Well that's the first time I've ever done that."

Maya flipped open Riley's notebook to the next page to reveal a drawing of a bowl of Lucas' face on every fruit. "Do I need help?" Riley asked us. Maya nodded. "More than you think." I added. "Alright I know these are works in progress, but let's see where we are." Ms. Kossal told us. "Maybe we'll become famous artists. Well go to Paris," Riley stood up and leaned against the table, "drink coffee in outdoor cafes." She pretended to drink coffee. "How do I look?"

Maya started to sing while I think drawing a picture of how Riley looked. Once she was done she showed me and Riley the drawing she did of Riley. "Fine, make fun of me. I am a serious artist who belongs in Paris." She told Maya. Then she turned and smiled at Lucas. "Bonjour Lucas." "Bonjour Riley." Lucas replied. The speaking in French he told her that maybe they could go to Paris together. Riley didn't understand him so she repeated, "Bonjour Lucas."

"Vous porlez Français?" I asked. "Oui." He replied. "You know I have family that speaks in French most of the time when they visit and I think you speak as well as they do." I admitted. "That's Caroline." Lucas thanked. Ms. Kossal came over to check on our work. "Oh my gosh." "See I'm an artist. I'm finally something!" Riley exclaimed, smiling widely. "Maya, Caroline." Ms. Kossal said happily. "What a life I'm having." Riley said annoyed.

"Maya, Caroline. My goodness." Ms. Kossal said. She shows Maya and I's work to the class. "These are brilliant." "Farkle's in a birds nest." Riley stated in confusion looking at Maya's then she looked at mine. "And surrounded by barbwire sitting on pillows." "They're works of surrealism, Riley. It's how the artist mind views the subject." Ms. Kossal explained. "I'm a bird to you?" Farkle questioned Maya then looked at me. "You think I need to be locked up?"

"No, you just need to be protected." Maya and I answered together. "You love me." Farkle told us. "Leave us alone." Maya replied. "Maya, Caroline, there's a school exhibit coming up," Ms. Kossal said. "I want one of you pieces in it each." "What about my piece?" Riley asked. Ms. Kossal looked at Riley's notebook then at her top. "That's a cute top."

"No thanks, Ms. Kossal. I don't draw for other people to look at, but thank you." Maya said. "I don't like showing my drawing I think they are something personal." I told her. "I'd appreciate you two thinking about it, okay?" Farkle got up to leave. "Where you headed, Farkle?" Riley asked. Farkle turned to look at Riley. "Gym class. That should go well, right?" He said before leaving.

We were sitting at the dinner table while Riley was standing at the refrigerator. "They've been lying to you Auggie." Riley said. She moved to sit at her place at the dinner table. "Your artwork would not be hanging on a single refrigerator outside this apartment." Auggie looked up at Topanga. "You said I was a little genius." Auggie told Topanga. "Oh you are a little genius." Riley pointed out. "Well I had no one to compare you to honey." My godmother told her.

"Maya and maybe Caroline are going to be famous artists and everybody speaks French but me." Riley complained. "My sister Riley. You're a very simple girl and people like you." Auggie said in French. "You are going to change the world with your brilliant mind," Topanga praised Auggie, Topanga looked at Riley. "You have such a cute top." I looked at Auggie. "Try not to make your sister feel bad about herself even more." I told him in French and he nodded.

"Are there any more of these mashed potatoes?" Cory asked. "That's what you're thinking about right now?" Riley questioned in shock. "Riley, this whole 'what am I good at' thing, I've been there my whole life. It's a waste of time. You know what's not a waste of time? Mashed potatoes. You know why? They never let you down. They're the best in the world at what they do." Cory stated. "Oh boy." I muttered.

"So don't be mashed potatoes because they're better at that than you could ever be." Cory instructed. "How are you helping me?" Riley asked. "Can I eat a meal?" Cory questioned. "What about you guys. Do you have any talent? Did I inherit anything from you two?" Riley questioned her parents.

That question led to a very "interesting" magic show that caused me to put my head down on the table. Riley quickly closed the possibility that magic was a talent for her. Topanga then did this dance with her hips and Cory joined her. This embarrassed Riley so she put her head on the table. "Caroline what about you? What are you good at?"

"Um well I can sing, dance, design and create clothes, draw, cook and bake, gymnastics, acrobatics, can play multiple instruments, can speak eight languages, and I have never gotten anything lower than an 'A' in school." I listed off. "Show us something." Riley demanded. I got up and did a few acrobatic tricks while singing, "I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier. I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist. Like it doesn't exist. I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry. I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier." I got up from my split and sat back down.

"This is so unfair." Riley moaned which made me giggle. "Why couldn't Caroline be our daughter?" I heard Topanga ask Cory. I shook my head and continued to giggle at them.

"Okay history makers, welcome to career day! Now there are a lot of ways to make you mark on the world-" Topanga opened the door and walked into the classroom. "Hi Riley, hi Caroline." She said. "Oh great Shakira's here." Riley exclaimed sarcastically. "Where's your mom?" I asked Maya. "She won't be coming." She replied. "But she told you she was coming." Riley pointed out. "Yes she did." Maya said.

"Okay guys our first guest today is a lawyer," Cory said, "and I likes her. Hey lawyer lady, how's about we go out sometime? I get off work every day at 3:15 except for Tuesdays, I've got playground." "So I am an attorney." Topanga started. "I got here through a lot of hard work and school. By the time I was your age I had 350 'A's'."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Your mom!" Riley exclaimed to Maya. "There she is." Cory opens the door and there was this tall man in a blue blazer with brunette hair swept to one side. "Minkus!" Cory said pointing at him. "Topanga." The man said, ignoring my godfather and looking at my godmother. "Stuart." She replied.

"Topanga." He said again. He walked over to Farkle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Father." Farkle said. "Farkle." Farkle's dad said. "Wait a minute." Lucas said. "Yes?" Farkle asked. "He's your father?" Lucas asked. "Look at us." Farkle replied. "Your name is Farkle Minkus?" Lucas questioned. "Don't wear it out." Farkle told him. "I don't know how you could." Lucas replied.

Stuart got up and walked to the front of the class. "Sorry I'm late everybody. I had helicopter problems, 'cause I have a helicopter. Do you have a helicopter, Cory?" Stuart said to everybody then directly to Cory hoping to get a rise out of him. "Nope, do you have a Topanga, Minkus?" Cory asked. "Nope, because she chose you. I run Minkus International, I have a helicopter, and she chose you." Stuart said.

"Stuart, please. Aren't we a little too evolved to still be competing with each other?" Topanga asked. Stuart laughed, "Of course." Then Topanga laughed, "Of course." They both turned to look at each other. "Go!" They shouted. "Between the two of us, Riley and I have 1,260 'A's'. Ha!" Topanga bragged. "That's remarkable, Topanga. Between the two of us, Farkle and I have 1,261 'A's'." Stuart told her. I don't know why she didn't use mean because I have more than Farkle. "Ha!" Farkle shouted. "Ha!" Stuart shouted.

Topanga turned to look at Cory intimidatingly. Cory screamed. "I had to, Topanga. He's a lot smarter than I am." Cory defended. "And Caroline is too." Topanga snapped; "But what's more important to me than anything, is that I have this guy. Come up here son." Stuart said. Farkle got up and walked up to the front. "Come up here daughter, Caroline." Topanga said. Riley and I got up and walked to the front. Topanga grabbed us and pulled us close. "Look how tall she is. She's been taller than me since the day she was born." Stuart pushed Farkle up to make him taller. "And Caroline has been smarter than me since she was five."

"Well very nice. Good for you guys. So this is what Career Day is really all about." Cory said. "Yeah, I love it every year." Maya said sarcastically. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm always okay." Maya replied. Riley walked over to Maya and grabbed her hand and pulled her over to us. Us three hooked our arms together and stood in front of Stuart and Farkle. "Yeah thanks." Maya said.

"So these are the three ladies you tell me keep chasing you, huh?" Stuart questioned. We all looked at Farkle is disbelief. "Please." Farkle whispered. "Yes sir, it is us." Riley replied and I nodded. "I'm not doing it." Maya whispered. Riley elbowed her in the side. "Yes sir, it is us." Maya repeated. "We hope that one day one of us will become lucky enough to be the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have many baby Minki."

"Why won't you two show your art?" Riley asked us as we sat at her bay window. "Because I'm fine believing that nothing much going to happen for me. Otherwise I'm full of hope. You hope for things, you get disappointed." Maya explained. "And I don't feel like doing it if my parents aren't here to see it." I told her. "What reason could your mom have for not showing up, Maya? You're right, I did expect her." Riley said. "And I didn't, see only one of us is disappointed." Maya replied.

"And only one of us will never let this go. You know that." Riley told her. "I don't expect out of life what you expect, Riley." Maya said. "What does she expect?" I asked. "She expects good things. She expects people to keep promises and people to show up." Maya answered. "You don't?" Riley and I questioned. "Riley, Caroline, I'm not one of those dreamers like you two are.

"If you mom saw your art, doesn't it make sense that she'd be proud of you?" Riley asked. "Yeah, it makes sense to you. Riley, you need to be okay with this. Do you understand that finally something is beyond your control? Look, I know you can't control you twisted need to fix people's lives." Maya told Riley. I had to agree with Maya on that. To prove Maya's point Riley fixed Maya's jacket and my blouse. "I'm begging you." Maya begged. Riley tucked a piece of Maya's hair behind her ear and put her hand on top of one another. Then when she tried to fix my hair, I quickly got up and ran to my room. I got into my bed and tried to stop the tears from flowing. Hearing Maya and Riley talk about Maya's mom is missing my parents. It's not like they're dead, but they decided to be with my brothers instead of me and it hurts. After a while of trying to stop crying I drifted off to sleep.

I was in Cory's class playing with my blouse. "The Korean War." Cory started. "Genghis Khan." Farkle said out of the blue. I turned and gave him a look. "What?" Cory asked in confusion. "I just wanted to see what would happen." Farkle told him. I nodded and turned back around in my seat. The door opened and a lady in a waitress uniform walked in.

"Hello, Cory Matthews. I am so sorry for interrupting." She said. "Oh no." Maya said. "Nothing to forgive Katy. Class, this is Maya's mother, Katy Hart." Cory introduced her to the class. I remembered going to the diner and seeing her. "Mom what are you doing here?" Maya asked. "It was yesterday." "Yesterday I was unable to attend your little job fair." Maya's mother told us. "Career day." Maya corrected.

"Yesterday I was trapped in my vehicle in the rushing flood waters of the mighty Colorado River!" She started telling us some story. "To make matters worse, I just found out I was about to have a baby any second. So I crawled myself through the sunroof and I said, "Let's do this thing." Then I commenced to deliver my own baby until I heard that wonderful, magical sound." She made a popping sound then mimics baby crying. "Mama? Are you my mama?" "Maya?" Riley and I questioned.

"Soap opera. She was auditioning for a soap opera." Maya told us. "Can you believe I didn't get it?" Maya's mother asked. "Yes." The class answered. Katy laughed. "Yes. I am an actress. Are there any questions I can answer for anyone?" She asked. Farkle raised his hand. "Ah yes, the Farkle." She called on Farkle. "Why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" Farkle asked. "Anyone else?" she asked avoiding Farkle's question.

This time Lucas raised his hand. "Yes, the pretty, young man right there." Katy called on Lucas. "Yeah, thanks. Um, why are you wearing a waitress outfit?" Lucas asked. "My dad says actors are a bunch of people who never grow up." Sarah pointed out. Katy chuckled then asked, "What does your dad do?" "He's a director." Sarah answered. "Is he? Well, I'm sure your father never gave me a job either, which is the real reason I wear this outfit every day. Well, I'll just be going now." Katy said. She turned and walked out of the room.

Riley then got up and walked out of the room after Katy. I shot Maya a sympathetic look before she got up and walked out of the room too. When I got home Riley tried to talk me into helping her with Maya and her mother's problem. I ignored her and went into my room, I didn't want to get in the middle of their problems because it didn't involve me.

"Drawing a woman's face is different than drawing a man's. Look for subtle differences. Ms. Kossal instructed. "The lips are different." "No matter what, don't get mad at me, okay." Riley told me and Maya. "We could never." Maya and I told her. Ms. Kossal turned her head. "To paint a young woman's lips, she needs to stop flapping them." "Because if I have a talent at all, it's this, so don't get mad at me." Riley told us. "We could never." We told her again.

"Because when the mouth is moving, it will affect all the sketches. And they will come out like this." Ms. Kossal held up two sketches of Riley with her mouth open. "Except for these two. You don't listen to a word I say, do you?" she asked me and Maya. "Uh, it's not because we're disrespectful." We told her. "It because you're artists. I'm glad you two decided to display your work. I got your notes in my teacher's box." Maya and I tilted our heads to look at Riley.

"That's the thing you're not supposed to get mad at." Riley told us. "The exhibit starts at 6:00. It's thrilling seeing your art displayed, you two won't regret it." Ms. Kossal told us. She walked out of the classroom. Maya and I walked closer to Riley. "You don't listen to a word we say, do you?" Maya asked. "I-It's not because I'm disrespectful. It's because you're artists." Riley defended. "Yeah? Then let us paint you something." I told her. Maya and I each grab a brush. Maya throws green paint while I through blue at Riley's face.

Everyone in the class noticed and ran out of the room. Riley gasped and sighed. "Maya, Caroline, I am your best friend and I will always do my best by you no matter what you say." Riley told us. She grabbed two paint brushes and dabs our faces with red paint. "And who named you the king of friendship?" Maya and I asked painting Riley's face blue and green. Riley chuckled and painted our faces red. "I did, I made myself the king of friendship. And this would be my first act as a king." She told us. She grabbed re paint with her hands and covered me and Maya in paint.

We started to fight by throwing paint at each other. "Why won't you leave this alone?" Maya and I asked. "I don't know how!" Riley exclaimed. "Whoa." Ms. Kossal exclaimed. She walked over to us. "Riley, this is the most authentic piece you've done all semester. Now clean it up. See you tonight Maya and Caroline." She leaves the classroom once again. "One other thing, I invited you mom." Riley told Maya. Maya handed Riley a bowl of purple paint. Riley took the bowl and sighed before dropping the paint on top of her head.

Maya and I were seated next to our painting which were right next to each other. We stood up and smiled at the parents who looked impressed by our work. I see Riley walking towards us with Farkle and Lucas. "How's it going?" Riley asked. "It's going fine." Maya answered. "It's okay." I added. "What does your mom think?" Riley asked. Maya gave Riley a confused look. "She never showed up?" Riley asked. "It's just you guys." Maya replied. "Are you telling me your mom never showed up?" Riley questioned in disbelief.

Maya shook her head. "No, but of course you did." Maya stated pointing at Cory and Topanga. "Hey, Maya, Caroline. Wow, you two really have some talent. Look at this place." Topanga said looking at Maya's painting. "And you two Caroline." "I bet it's got great mashed potatoes." Cory said looking at Maya's painting. "Look at that lady. Why can you only see half of her? And why is that family so far apart from each other?" Farkle asked. Lucas wrapped his forearms around Farkle's mouth from behind. "Oh." Farkle said in realization. Riley was about to leave when I stop her. "What Care?" she asked. "Let me come with you." Was all I said. She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room.

Riley walked into the diner with me behind her. Some stranger bumped into Riley on his way out. "Get out of our way." Riley demanded angrily. The guy moves aside so Riley and I could walk up to Katy at the counter. "Did you think I wouldn't hunt you down?" Riley asked. "No, I was pretty sure you would. You want a tuna melt?" Katy said. "No, because we're supposed to be somewhere, and so are you." I told her. "You know all I do with Maya is disappoint her." Katy said as she walked around the counter and over to a table and we followed her.

"Here's what's funny, you not disappointing her at all. You're only disappointing us." Riley said motioning at me and her. I came to school and embarrassed her. I pretend I'm fancy, but I'm not." Katy started. She picked the money up. "I thought I had a good marriage, but I didn't. I pretend to have a career." She picked up the plate, "and it don't. I love that little girl and I won't pretend with her." Katy walked back to the counter and we followed her. "You need to go to her." Riley and I told her. Katy walked behind the counter and laughed.

"No, you saw what happens when I do. You need to go to her. You two need to go to her. Riley, Caroline, what do you dads do for a living?" She asked us. "Teacher." Riley answered while I said. "Business man." "And mom?" she asked. "Lawyer." Riley answered and I answered, "Surgeon." "And me?" Katy asked. "Actress." Riley and I answered.

"Waitress, Riley and Caroline. And people tend to stay at the same level as their parents, and I want more for her than coming home with those little arms of hers covered in pancake syrup. Maya's very lucky to have you two. Don't you think I don't know that? And I am offering you two a tuna melt to show you my gratitude. Yes or no?"

Riley and I walked back into the art room with the tuna melt. "Yeah, we even bought a drawing." Topanga said holding up a sketch. I looked and saw that it was a picture of Riley. "You have to wonder who this silly, little weirdo is." Riley opened her mouth widely. "Aw, that's our silly little weirdo." Topanga said. "Thank you for staying with Maya." Riley and I thanked them. "Always." Cory said before he and Topanga walked away.

"I couldn't get her to come and I'm very disappointed." Riley told Maya. "I know. You expect too much." Maya replied. "This is hard on me." Riley admitted. "You need a hug, darling?" Maya and I asked. Riley nodded and we pull her into a hug. "Maya, I was wrong." Riley said. "No, Riley, you were right." Maya said and I knew what she was talking about. "I'm very confused." Riley admitted.

"I showed my work. People liked it. It made me feel like I could be something someday." Maya said. "And it made me feel like I didn't have to have my family here to feel important." I added. "You will be. You are now. And your family is here." Riley said to Maya then to me. "Thank you, Riley." Maya and I said. "You're welcome. You want a third of a tuna melt?" Riley asked holding up the container. "You know why she gave this to you two?" Maya asked.

"Why?" Riley and I asked. "She knows it's my favorite thing there. She knew that you'd share it with me." Maya told us. "We'd be happy to give you the whole thing." Riley and I said. "I know you two would." Maya turned to look at her painting. "I'll be fine with half or a third." Maya, Riley, and I sat down with the tuna melt.

We were at the apartment eating desert with Maya, Farkle, and Stuart. "And Riley, for your excellence in your display of unwavering hope for others, I'm giving you an 'A'." Cory informed her. "Ha!" Topanga exclaimed. "What?" Stuart questioned. "Can he do that?" Farkle asked. "No you can't do that." Stuart said to Cory. "I does whatever she wants." Cory replied. "Yeah, so would I." Stuart stated.

"I come from a very talented family." Riley stated. "What am I talented at?" Auggie asked. "You're gonna find it someday, honey." Topanga told him. Auggie got up and walked into the living room. He started to sing in Italian while a spotlight shone on him. He stopped and said, "Nah." He walked back over to the table. We cheered for him and threw roses into the air. This is what having a family should feel like. Little did I know I was going to have a change in everything I knew.


	8. Girl Meets Tragedy

Chapter Eight: Girl Meets Tragedy

I got up the next morning and went in to my closet to pick out something to wear. Once I was dressed I went over to my vanity and brushed my hair. I applied some mascara and eyeliner before walking out of my room. "Good morning." I greeted walking into the kitchen. "Moring." They all replied. I grabbed a banana and went to get my bag. "I'm leaving." I told them. I picked up my bag and walked out the apartment. Last night I decided to go to school early because I asked the principal if I could work on a project I was doing.

As I walked into the school I made sure that no one I knew was there yet. It's not that I don't want to talk to them, it's just I don't want anyone to see what I'm doing. I walked into the classroom that I was allowed to use. It had everything I needed for my project. I took out my sketch book and pulled out my mannequin from the closet. I got back to working on the outfit because I needed it done before my performance. So I have this performance and I decided to make my own outfit and dance, since I am using someone else's song.

I was so busy working on my outfit that I didn't notice someone walking into the room. "What are you doing?" someone asked. I threw a cover over the mannequin and turned around to see Lucas standing there. "Um nothing." I lied. He walked over to me and pulled the cover off of the mannequin. "This doesn't look like nothing." Lucas stated. "It doesn't matter what it is no one is supposed to know" I told him. I covered the mannequin back up and turned to look at him.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked. I knew that either I told him or he would ask Riley and Maya, but they don't know. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else?" I asked. "I promise." He promised. "I have a show coming up and I decided to make my own outfit." I told him. "Do Riley and Maya know?" he asked. "No and I plan to keep it that way until the actual show." I answered. "Okay." He said. "So tell me more."

I explained the whole thing to Lucas. I have to say I felt kind of bad telling him and not Riley and Maya, but I would get over it. When they actually see me perform and not just find out what I am doing. I loved talking with Lucas because I knew he would listen and he wouldn't judge me. There are just somethings that I would rather tell Lucas than Riley and Maya. It's not because I like Lucas' better I just think he's wiser than Riley and Maya.

 **3** **rd** **person POV***

Topanga was seated on the couch reading a book with a cup of tea when she heard the phone ring. She grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello." She said. " _Hello is this Topanga or Cory Matthews?_ " the voice asked. " _This is Topanga, may I ask who is calling?_ " Topanga said. " _Yes this is officer Michaelson."_ Officer Michaelson answered. "May I ask why you are calling?" Topanga asked. " _Yes you and your husband were on their emergency list_." The officer answered.

Topanga was confused about who he was talking about. "Who?" Topanga questioned. " _Marie and Christopher Howard_." The officer answered. Topanga felt her heart stop, what could have possibly happened to Caroline's parents. "What happened?" Topanga asked. " _It seemed like they were on a flight back to New York with their sons when there were difficulties with the plane. It ended up crashing in a field in Virginia_." The officer explained. " _Also I understand that if anything happened to them you would be the guardian of their daughter_." "Yeah that's right." Topanga replied. "Thank you for telling me." " _You are welcome and have a nice day Mrs. Matthews_."

Topanga hanged up the phone and just stared into space. She then realized that she need to tell Caroline before someone else found out and told her. "Auggie." Topanga called. When Auggie heard his name he ran into the living room. "Yes mommy?" Auggie questioned. "We have to go." Topanga told him. She grabbed her purse and keys before putting on her and Auggie's coats. "Where are we going?" Auggie asked. "To school." She said before pulling him out of the apartment.

The kids in Cory's class were for the first time working instead of listening to Cory talk. Cory heard a knock on the door and saw Topanga standing there. "I will be right back." Cory announced before walking out of the room. "Topanga what are you doing here?" "You haven't heard?" She questioned, Cory shook his head not knowing what she was talking about. "Well Marie and Christopher got in a plane crash with Chase and Max and they didn't make it." Cory couldn't speak, he just found out that one of his friends and most of his family was dead. He also just realized that Caroline is now an orphan.

Cory turned to look into the classroom at Caroline. "How are we going to tell her?" Cory asked. "I don't know, but it's better we tell her than someone else." Topanga replied. Cory agreed with her. They walked into the classroom to tell Caroline the news. Riley looked up and noticed her mom there. "Mom what are you doing here?" Riley asked, but she didn't get an answer.

"Caroline can we talk at my desk?" Cory asked. "Sure." Caroline replied. She put her pencil down and got up from her desk. She walked over to Cory's desk and looked at them. Cory and Topanga looked at Caroline, but didn't say anything. "Mr. Matthews what's going on?" she asked. "Did you know that you parents and brothers were coming back to New York?" Cory asked.

"Wait they're coming back?" Caroline questioned. "No they were coming back." Topanga questioned. "So they're already here!" Caroline exclaimed. "Not exactly." Cory told her. "What do you mean?" she asked. Cory and Topanga looked at each other, but they didn't look at Caroline. "What did you mean by not exactly?" she asked once again. Cory and Topanga sighed before looking at Caroline, they didn't notice that everyone else was trying to listen.

"What are they talking about?" Riley whispered to Maya. "They said that her parents and brothers were coming back to New York." Maya whispered back sadly. "What's bad about her parents and brothers coming back?" Farkle asked joining the conversation. "They said they were coming back, as in they aren't coming." Maya told them. "What?" Lucas, Riley, and Farkle asked. "Just listen." Maya told them.

"What I mean is they were coming back when the faced some problems." Cory told her trying to avoid telling Caroline that her family is dead. "Oh, so can I call them?" She asked. "I don't think you can." Auggie piped up. "What does he mean?" Caroline asked. "Caroline your parents and brothers were in a plane crash and they didn't make it." Topanga said slowly.

Caroline started laughing like they said a joke. She stopped and let what they said run through her mind when she finally understood what Topanga just said. "No." she said shaking her head. "Care, we're sorry." Topanga said. "No, no, no, no, no." Caroline screamed. By now she was crying, she was about to fall to the floor when Lucas got up and caught her. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung on to him. Her cries had turned into sobs and she was shaking uncontrollably.

She couldn't believe what she just heard and she hoped it wasn't true. "Tell me it's not true!" she pleaded. "We're sorry Caroline." Cory and Topanga told her, but she wasn't listening. Lucas was holding on to her and rocking her back and forth. "Care you have to calm down." He whispered into her ear. "Just calm down, everything will okay. Even though it doesn't look like it." Lucas kept repeating those sentences to her until she stopped sobbing and shaking.

"Maybe we should take her home." Cory suggested. "Lucas can you come with us?" Topanga asked the only person who was able to calm her down. "Sure Mrs. Matthews." Lucas replied. Lucas picked Caroline up before following Topanga and Auggie out of the classroom. Riley and Maya tried to follow them, but Cory stopped them. "Dad what are you doing?" Riley asked. "You still have to stay in school." Cory told her. "I will inform the principal and they will bring someone to watch the class, but you are not leaving."

"But she's our best friend!" Maya and Riley exclaimed. "I understand that, but there is no need for you to be there." Cory told them. "What about Ranger Rick?" Maya asked. "He's with Caroline because it seems that he is the only one that can calm her down." Cory answered. Not being pleased with the fact that a boy could calm down his goddaughter, but he couldn't. "Now sit down and don't go anywhere." Cory commanded them.

He grabbed his stuff so he could go to the principal's office then home to check on his goddaughter. Riley sat back down and Maya looked at her. "What are you doing?" Maya asked. "Listening to my dad." Riley answered. "Come on Riles we are going." Maya told her. She grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her towards their lockers so they could get their and Caroline's stuff. They made sure no one was watching before they ran out of the school so they could get to their best friend.

When Topanga, Auggie, Lucas, and Caroline got back to the Matthews' apartment, Topanga directed Lucas to Caroline's room. Lucas walked into her room and laid her on the bed hoping she wouldn't wake up. When he saw no sign of her waking up he walked back to the living room. Cory had just arrived and he sat down on the couch. "I can't believe this happened." He said in disbelief. "It's going to be okay." Topanga said. Cory turned to look at her.

"I know we will be okay, but what about Caroline? She just lost her parents and brothers." Cory said. "Cory I know, but we will be there to help her." Topanga said. "I know." Cory replied. "Riley they're probably in Caroline's room which will give is time to sneak in." Maya whispered as she opened the apartment door. "You're probably right." Riley replied. "No she was wrong." Cory said. Riley and Maya looked up to see Auggie, Cory, Lucas, and Topanga in the living room.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Riley asked. "I could be asking you the same thing." Cory stated. "Listen here Matthews that is our best friend that just found out that her family died. So of course we are going to be here." Maya said to Cory. "I know and I'm not mad at you." Cory told them. "You're not?" Riley and Maya questioned. "No because you just want to be there for you friend and I can't take that away from you." Cory explained to them. "So where is she?" Riley asked. "She's in her room sleep." Lucas told her.

"So we got through the break down, what happens when she wakes up?" Maya said. "We are going to have to be careful with how we treat her." Topanga said. "She'll be venerable so we have to choose our words wisely or we could set her off." Lucas added. "I feel so sorry for her." Maya said. Maya kind of knew what it felt like to be all alone, but she realized she wasn't. She was lucky to have her mom and the Matthews because they were like her family. Caroline would be devastated at first, but when she realizes that she has people who love her she will be fine.

 **Caroline's POV***

I groaned as I sat up in my bed, wait why am I in my bed? I got out of my bed and walked towards the living room because I heard voices coming from there. When I got to the living room I saw Auggie, Cory, Lucas, Maya, Riley and Topanga. "Can someone please tell me why I woke up in my bed while I should be in school?" I asked. Everyone went quiet and looked at me. "You don't remember?" Cory asked. "Don't remember what-" I stopped talking when everything came back to me.

I remembered Cory and Topanga telling me that my brothers and parents were did. I remembered having a break down not wanting to believe what they said. I also remembered Lucas being the only one to calm me down. "I think she remembers." Auggie stated. "Thank you Auggie." Maya said sarcastically. I started shaking and I knew I was about to cry again. I saw Lucas get up and come towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and sat down on one of the chairs with me in his lap.

"Caroline I know you're sad, but you need to be strong." He told me. I nodded understanding what he told me. "Now Caroline we know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to worry about your apartment and their funerals." Topanga said to me softly. "I know." I replied. "Maybe we can go to the apartment tomorrow then after that I can start planning their funerals." "You won't be planning their funerals." Cory told me as he stood next to Topanga. "What?" I asked in disbelief.

"We will be planning their funerals." He explained pointing to everyone including me in the room. "Oh." I said sheepishly. I leaned against Lucas and played with my charm bracelet. "So how many people know?" I asked. "Anyone who was close with your family knows." Topanga told me. That means that Chase knows which means he's going to try and come over here. I really hope he doesn't because that would cause more problems.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Riley announced. She ran to the door and opened it. I looked past everyone and saw Chase, like this couldn't get any better. "May I help you?" Riley asked politely. "Yeah I need to talk to Caroline." Chase answered. "How do you know her?" Riley asked getting ready to close the door. "He's a friend of mine." I stated answering for Chase.

Chase looked past everyone and at me. "Care I heard what happened how are handling it?" he asked. I saw him look me over and he probably noticed me on Lucas' lap and his arms wrapped around me. "What are you doing here Chase?" I asked. "Wait that Chase?" Maya and Riley questioned. "Yes." I answered. "Wow." Riley said in awe. "Why are you here Chase?" I asked again. "My parents wanted me to come get you since you know." He trailed off.

"We are glad that you are worried about Caroline, but she's staying here with us." Cory told Chase. "And who made you the boss of her?" Chase asked. I've never seen this side of Chase because he usually respects his elders. "I'm her godfather and guardian." Cory told him. "Since she is my goddaughter she is going to stay with me and my family." Chase looked at me. "Care do you want to stay here or come with me where you belong?" Chase asked.

I looked at Chase then I looked at the people who have been here with me since my break down at school. I think it was obvious who I was going to pick. "Chase you know that you are my friend." I told him. "So you are going to come with me." Chase guessed. "But Maya and Riley are my best friends. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are my godparents and guardians so I have to stay with them." I continued with my explanation. "But my parents could fight for custody!" Chase argued. "Chase this is my family and I don't plan on leaving them." I told him. "Fine be that way, but I want my necklace back." He told me. He thought that was going to make me go with him, well newsflash Chase my charm bracelet is more important than the necklace.

I made Lucas unwrap his arms from around me so I could get up. I walked over to Riley where she stood by the door. "I knew you would change your mind." Chase said. I took the necklace off and handed it to him. "Goodbye Chase." I told him closing the door on him. I turned around and looked at everyone. "Well if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep because I have school tomorrow." I said before walking back to my room. I put on my pajamas and hoped that I could go to sleep without getting nightmares about my parents, Max, and Chase.

The next morning when I woke up I decided that it would be better for me if I didn't care. I walked into my closet and got dressed. Once I was done I walked over to my vanity and brushed out my hair and straightened out my beanie. I walked out of my room and toward the kitchen and living room so I could leave. I walked past everyone at the table and grabbed my bag. "Caroline what are you wearing?" someone asked.

I turned around to look at them. "Clothes." I answered. "What's with all the black?" Topanga asked. "Wanted to try something new." I told them. "But you love wearing colorful clothes." Riley stated. "I don't love anything." I retorted. I opened the front door and walked out into the hallway passing Maya on my way out. She didn't know it was me because I didn't look like I usually did, but I didn't care.

I was sitting in Cory's class, but I wasn't paying attention. I could feel people staring at me, so I looked around to see Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas staring at me. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" I asked them. "What are you wearing?" Maya, Farkle, and Lucas asked. "Clothes." I answered. "You don't dress like that." Farkle said. "I can and I will." I told him. I turned back around and pretended to listen to Cory.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riley raise her hand. "Yes Riley." Cory called on her. "What do you do when you have a friend that hides their emotions by being something they're not?" Riley asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at my nails. "Well usually you try to talk to that person. There's a reason why they are hiding their emotions." Cory explained. "What would that reason be, sir?" Lucas asked.

"Well Mr. Friar it means that they are not used to sharing that kind of emotion or something happened just as emotional as what they are going through and they don't want to relive it." Cory explained. "So say this friend already had to say goodbye forever to somebody they were close to would that be a reason for them to close themselves off?" Lucas asked. I turned to look at him in disbelief, I knew he wasn't going to tell, but the fact that he's bringing it up hurts.

"So say they lost someone important and they thought it was their fault." Lucas continued. I could feel the feelings that I got when Jenna died were coming to surface. "Well yes because usually someone doesn't want face that same pain again. So they tend to act or be something they're not." Cory stated. Lucas looked at me when he spoke. "You don't say." He said in a fake shocked voice. "Wow Care isn't that amazing." "Lucas what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I mean to have feelings like that I mean then it must have been your fault both times, right?" he questioned. I could feel my eyes start to water. Before anyone could see my cry I ran out of the room and towards the auditorium. I sat down and started to cry. I could feel everything, everything I tried to ignore. Not just from my family's deaths, but from Jenna's too. The fact that Lucas of all people brought it up made it hurt even more. Then I realized something he was doing that so I understood not to bottle up my feelings.

I heard four pairs of footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas who was carrying a bag. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Come on Care we are your friends it wasn't that hard." Maya said. I turned to look at Lucas. "Thank you." I said while giving him a hug. "You're welcome." He replied.

"You know I'm still confused about the whole thing that happened in the classroom." Riley said. "He was bringing up memories that he knew had an effect on me to show me that I can't bottle up my feelings." I explained. "Oh." She said. "So what's in the bag?" I asked. "Ranger Rick told us that we needed to bring some of your clothes, but he never told us why." Maya told me. I took the bag from Lucas and left the auditorium and went into the nearest girl's bathroom. I opened the bag and looked at the outfit that they picked out for me. I also noticed that I had a new necklace, but it wasn't mine. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the auditorium.

"So who picked out my outfit?" I asked motioning to my outfit. "I did I thought it was cute." Riley answered. "Hey Care where did you get that necklace?" Maya asked looking at the heart necklace. "I thought you guys put it in there." I said to Maya and Riley. "But we didn't." they said. I turned to look at Lucas who was avoiding eye contact. "Thank you Lucas." I thanked. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I saw his cheek redden. "So now that you are over your little phase let's get back to class.' Riley said quickly. "Yeah she's right." Lucas said. "Then off to class we go." I announced. All four of us laughed walking out of the room together.

Today was the day I was hoping wouldn't come. My families' funeral. I decided that we would just have one funeral because it made everything easier, especially for me. Though earlier this morning I didn't want to see the Matthews until the funeral so after I got dressed I called one of my dad's friends and asked them to pick me up. Right now we were at the church and people kept coming up and telling me that they're sorry for my lost. I was now tired of hearing that from everyone.

"There she is." I heard someone say. I turned and I saw the Matthews plus Maya, Farkle, and Lucas. "You guys are here." I said. "Where were you this morning?" Topanga asked. "I asked one of my dad's friends to pick me up because I some things to do." I answered. "You should have just told us." Cory said. "I know." I replied. After a while we had to take our seats. The funeral started with the pastor talking about my family then asking if people had something to say. Cory and Topanga did, even Maya and Riley. Sooner or later I knew it was going to be my turn. "Now if we could have Caroline come up here." He said.

I got up and walked to the front near the caskets, I took the microphone and turned to look at everyone. "I know that going to a parent's funeral is inevitable, but I thought it would be when I'm older and they die of a natural cause. I thought that I wouldn't have to go to one of my brothers' funeral so soon. Yeah Chase and I had bets on who was going to be going to a funeral, but I didn't expect to win that bet so soon. Then Max I never would have thought that I would have to go to his funeral you know him being younger than me and everything. Usually when I think of how my family would slowly grow smaller I didn't expect me to be the only one living. Though it looks like the universe has a way of screwing up a person's plan." I stopped and took a breather making sure I didn't start crying.

"Anyways as you can see I don't like following rules. Ever female here is wearing dress shoes so why should I be any different? I'll tell you why because my mom told me that I should never go anywhere if I don't feel comfortable. While my father would argue and tell me I shouldn't go anywhere that has boys. Which probably would have led me to being home schooled if it wasn't for my mom. My mom and dad taught me how to be the person I am now and never once did they doubt me. My brother Chase he was like the protector I had when my dad wasn't around or able to protect me. Most girls would talk about how they hate their older brother because they are too involved in their lives, but that's what I love about Chase. He cares about me not because he has to, but because he wants to. Besides Chase there's Max, Max is one of the best little brothers ever and I couldn't feel luckier. Actually I couldn't be any luckier than to have been with the family I was given. If I didn't have them I don't think I would be who I am today. The only problem with today is that I'm giving my family away. I don't think I'm saying goodbye I just think that I am giving them to God telling him that it's time for them to go. I think the universe does this so we can understand how the world works better. I've learned multiple times that you can't control what happens in the world. I learned that lesson from one of the best teachers ever and I am proud that he is my godfather. I don't think of him and his family as people who are taking care of me, I think of them as the rest of my family who has always been there for me. Even when I wasn't close by. I know I'm ranting, but I want to end my time talking about my family with three songs."

watch?v=mDswV8vl0ZQ

watch?v=BphrCg8SDFI

watch?v=RUsOtEV4zAs

Once I was done everyone clapped and moved to sit back down. The rest of the funeral was like any normal funeral. I was fine until we had to go to the cemetery and lower them into the ground. I stood there trying not to cry since I cried enough when I found out. Though I should have known that trying to be strong was going to work out well for me since I loved showing my emotions because they make me who I am. Someone moved beside me and I turned to see Lucas standing there.

"Hey." I whispered. "Hi." He replied. "How are you?" "Do you want the truth or the lie I've been feeding myself?" I asked. "The truth." He answered. "Honestly I feel horrible I wish I wasn't here right now and I wish my family was still alive." I told him. I could feel my eyes watering and I tried to hold the tears back. I felt Lucas wrap one of his arms around me and he pulled me close to him. "You know it's okay for you to cry." He informed me. "I know, but if I cry then it means that I'm weak." I replied feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

Lucas titled my head so I could look at him. "It doesn't mean you're weak, it means you have feelings and you don't hide them." He told me. "Thanks Lucas." I replied. "Though I don't think a girl like you should cry." He said. He wiped the tears off of my cheeks before kissing my right one. I felt my face heat up and I dunked my head hoping Lucas wouldn't see. Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? He has done things like this before, but it has never affected me before.

"Caroline, Lucas we're leaving." Someone yelled. "Coming." We replied. I took on more look at my family's caskets before walking away with Lucas. "You know you're even cuter when you blush." He whispered. I didn't reply I wish he didn't see that, but if he thinks that does that mean that he has feelings for me too? This is so confusing and my best friend does have a crush on him and I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I bet it's just my imagination since I am an emotional mess. But it's Lucas and he would play with my emotions because he knows how emotional I get. I just lost my family and I have to worry about a crush that might ruin a friendship.


	9. Girl Meets Smackle

Chapter Nine: Girl Meets Smackle

"Ancient Greece" Cory started. He was holding two boxes in his hands. "What that? What that that?" Riley asked. "What thi-this? These are presents." Cory answered pointing at the presents. "Are they for me?" Riley asked. "What's your game, Matthews?" Maya asked narrowing her eyes at Cory. "Game? I mean no game. I just wanna know who here wants these presents?" Cory asked. Everyone except for Maya and I raised their hands, Cory noticed that we didn't raise our hands. "Oh Maya, Caroline, what? You assume by playing hard to get, I'm gonna give these to you?" Cory asked.

"No." I answered while Maya answered, "Well, yes. That's one of the many arrows in my quiver." I heard Farkle shuddered. "Medieval talk, what are you doing to me woman?" Farkle asked. "Riley." Cory said putting on of the boxes down while putting the other one on my desk. "Yay!" Riley cheered. She opened the box and pulled out a frame. "The Trojan Horse?" she questioned. I understood why Cory was doing this now. "Surprise!" Cory exclaimed.

"This isn't a present. This is one of your life lessons wrapped up in a class lesson wrapped up in a box of nothing." Riley ranted obviously upset about what was in the box. "How you doing, honey?" Maya and I asked. "I'm worked up." Riley replied. "We know." We replied. Riley put the frame back into the box.

"You assumed because it was all neat and pretty that something good was inside." Cory told her. "Ancient Troy was protected by walls. The Greeks couldn't get in, so they built a big wooden horse and left it behind. What do you think the Trojans did?" "They left it there because they were afraid that someone was trying to teach them something." Riley stated. "They captured it as a trophy and brought it inside. That night, the Greek soldiers crawled out of the horse and defeated Troy. What have we learned here?" Cory continued. Lucas raised his hand. "Mr. Friar."

"Don't make assumptions based on what you see?" Lucas guessed. "Riley, listen, I'm sorry I made an example of you. So here's a gift for you." Cory said holding out a small box. "Ooh no! I want to, no! Pretty ribbon, no!" Riley was having an inner battle. "I'll take my chances with that, sir." Lucas said. Cory handed Lucas the box. "No, Lucas. You have to assume it was no good because the first one was no good. Aren't you all proud of me, dad?" Riley asked. "No." Cory told her.

Lucas opened the box and held a card. He read what was on the card. "Get out of detention free." Lucas read. I quickly opened my box and saw a cowboy hat and wondered why Cory gave this to me. "Ooh, I could use one of those." Maya said. "Gimme that and I won't call you ranger Rick all week." "Here you go." Lucas said handing Maya the card. "Thanks, ranger Roy." Maya thanked. "Lemme guess. Ranger Roy is filling in for ranger Rick?" Lucas questioned.

"All week. And now you." Maya said, the second part directed towards Cory. "Oh is something going to happen to me?" Cory asked. "Yes it is." Maya got up and walked towards Cory's desk. "A d-d-d-d, a d-d-d-d," Maya gets up on to Cory's desk, "a d-d-d-detention." She then bent down to Cory's level and showed him the card. "But not today. Boom!" "Read the card." Cory told her. "Huh?" Maya questioned. "Card." Cory repeated. Maya looked closer at the card. "Say 'get out of detention free' then give worthless card to Maya then watch her dance on my desk." Maya read. She got off of the desk and walked back to hers.

"Never assume. Look more deeply. Just because something is wrapped up all pretty, doesn't always mean it is." Cory said. He was right, except for mine because a cowboy hat wasn't bad. She turned back to look at Lucas. "You were in on this!" she accused. I understood why I had the hat because I knew what Lucas was about to say. I took the hat out and made sure Maya couldn't see it. "I'm ranger Roy and I'll be here all week." Lucas told her tipping his imaginary hat. "And let's not forget his partner." I told her. Maya turned and saw the hat on my head as I tipped it towards her. "Oh-oh-oh." Maya said shuddering while turning back towards the front, I giggled at Maya and kept my hat on.

After class we went to go watch Farkle's debate. Maya was a little mad that I kind of had something to do with the trick. But in my defense I didn't know that was going to happen. "In conclusion, school uniforms reduce individuality which will be unnecessary in the real world when you're all going to be working for me." Farkle concluded his speech. "Thank you. I am Farkle!" Farkle made a good point except for the last part because I am smarter than him so I won't be working for him. He will be working for me, he just doesn't know it yet.

"I don't understand debate." Riley stated. "I say you do." Maya retorted. "Okay." Riley said. "I like debate. Exploring two sides of the same thing; good and bad, light and dark, right in front of you at the same time. Where else are you gonna get that?" Lucas spoke. Riley and I smiled at Lucas while Maya glared at him. "Oh, right here, look at you."

"And now from Einstein Academy, undefeated this season. Seventy-two pounds of raw intellectual power. She is who your mama wishes she gave birth to! The one, the only Smackle!" Cory announced. Some rock music started to play and a girl came through this poster for Einstein Academy. She started to do some moves before walking over to Farkle. "You going down, chump." She told him. Smackle took the microphone and walked between the two tables. "Wearing a uniform makes you surrender to conformity and sacrifices uniqueness, which is our most valuable freedom. Don't let anybody tell you what to wear. Don't let anybody tell you what to be. Smackle, the one and only, out." She stated. We all clapped when she finished her debate.

"Well, before I announce the winner, let me remind you all that our final debate of the season will be held right here next week, where our thought provoking topic will be "is beauty only skin deep?" Cory said. I watched as Smackle made this weird face like she didn't understand the topic. One of the judges walked to Cory and handed him a paper. "Great, thank you. So the winner of today's debate is," Farkle had begun to stand up when Cory forced him to sit down. "Isadora Smackle, Einstein academy."

Everyone clapped. "It looks like our debate team could use some help." Caroline said. "Yeah, Smackle's definitely got game." Lucas replied. "She beats Farkle every time. You think he's gotten used to it by now?" I asked. My question was answered by Farkle lying down on the ground and groaning. "It hurts." He groaned. "Nope, good thing we're there for him." Maya said. Riley, Maya, and I got up and walked towards Farkle. "Being there for him is the most important thing we can be." We turned and saw melon balls. "Melon balls."

"Ooh." Riley said. We walked over to the melon balls. Riley and I walked over to Farkle. "Well, Farkle, good job at being smart and everything." Riley told him. "Yeah you were great, but just remember you are going to be working for me." I added. "Thanks for coming, Riley and Caroline. "Sorry you had to see me lose again." Farkle replied. "Wonderful debate, Farkle. A memory that will live with me right up until the next thing happens." Riley told him. We both give him a hug before he walked away then we walked closer towards Smackle. "Well, Smackle, good job being smart and everything." Riley told her. We turned away.

"I am said." Smackle stated robotically. Riley and I turned back around. "What?" We questioned. Smackle stood up. "Farkle and I are perfect for each other. Why does he prefer you two?" she asked. "I don't know. If I knew, I'd stop." Riley told her. "Yeah and I'm just as smart as you two so there's nothing I can really not do." I told her. "Well, there's nothing left to do now, but get a smoothie all along and continued this good cry I'm having." Smackle said. "You're crying." Riley and I asked. "Yes. Hu-we, hu-we." Smackle "cried". "I don't think that's actually-" Smackle cut Riley off. "Hu-we, hu-we." Then she mumbled some gibberish.

"Look, I am going to ask you something really fast and then I'm going to regret it. You wanna come to my house?" Riley said. She turned her head as she realized what she just asked. "Ooh." "Yes, I would like to come to your hose. There is much I can learn from you." Smackle replied. I thought about what Smackle said, but shook it off as I watched Riley try to hug Smackle.

"Oh, no I already have a weird friend." Maya said walking over to us with melon balls. "She means me." Riley stated proudly.

"Why do we have to be a part of your campaign to befriend every little woodland creature?" Maya asked, talking about herself and me. We were sitting at Riley's window with Smackle. "Which woodland creature and I in your mind?" Smackle asked. I looked over her for a minute. "You're like a little gopher-chipmunk combo deal." I told her.

"Maya, Caroline, Smackle needs our help." Riley told us. "Yes, I need you to teach me the equation to beauty." Smackle said. "Why?" I questioned. "Smackle loves Farkle." Riley answered. "Why?" Maya questioned. "But he prefers you three to me because you are athletically pleasing. While I on the other hand am less athletically pleasing, but superior in every other area." Smackle explained. "Not true." I coughed referring to the last part she said.

"Okay so you want us to make you beautiful?" Maya questioned. "Yes, but I don't expect you to be able to change a trillion years of evolution in five seconds." Smackle replied. I smirked and looked at my nails. "Let me know when it's four seconds." Riley informed us. We waited for a little while. "Go." Maya commanded. We went over to Smackle and started our work.

When we were done Smackle looked like a normal teenage girl and we sat down. "I'm pretty?" Smackle questioned, looking at herself. "You're the hottest little gopher-chipmunk in the whole forest." Maya told her. Riley handed Smackle a hand mirror and Smackle smiled at her reflection. Riley turned and looked at us. "Who's the genius now?" she asked. The three of us crossed our legs and flipped our hair behind us. "Stop it." We said in unison.

Smackle walked over to Riley's bigger mirror. "My outward appearance now seems to represent the current trends agreeable to the general populous." Smackle said looking at herself. Maya, Riley, and I got up and moved over to Riley's bed. "Then why are you still talking like you don't look like?" Maya asked. Smackle turned to look at us. "Ah, my speech that's an easy fix." She told us.

"I don't think so." Riley told her. "Awesome, like, giggle, question, oh my gosh." Smackle said. We looked at her confused. "Do you want to lay that out for us normals?" Maya asked. "Observations reveal that if I merely insert awesome, like, oh my gosh, and giggle everything like it's a question I will assimilate to the general teenage population." Smackle explained. I was kind of curious on why she knew that, it was weird if she was trying to be pretty why would she need something like that? There was something up with the fact that all of sudden she wanted our help. Especially when the next debate was about is beauty only skin deep. "It's not that easy Smackle." Maya told her.

"E equals mc squared." Smackle said. "Why'd you do that for?" Maya asked. "Like e totally equals mc squared." Smackle giggled. "Oh my gosh, awesome." Maya and Riley leaned towards each other. "E equals mc squared." Maya said. "I understand the universe." Riley said. Then they mimicked their minds exploding. Honestly it was kind of odd that they actually thought that made them understand it, but I wasn't going to ruin it for them.

Maya, Riley, and I walked into the classroom where Lucas, Farkle, and the rest of the debate team were. "Ladies." Farkle greeted. "Farkle." We replied. "Maya why are you wearing glasses?" Lucas questioned. "And why are you wearing glasses Care?" "They're Smackle's I'm just holding them for her on my face." Maya explained. "And I'm wearing these because I want too." I told him. "We want to see if people will treat Maya differently now that she looks smart." Riley added.

"Hello suddenly approachable woman." One of the nerds said to Maya. I knew he wasn't talking to me because even with the glasses I was still out of their league. "What's your prescription? Mines 20/800 I can basically only hear you." "I don't have a prescription although I must say you guys are looking a lot loss blurry." Maya told the first nerd. "That's the nicest thing a girl has ever said to us." The other nerd said. Maya took the glasses off. "I like you better blurry." Maya admitted. "That's the second nicest thing a girl has ever said to us." The same nerd told us.

"I think you look nice anyway you are Maya." Farkle stated. "Thanks, you want to go out with us?" Maya asked. Farkle looked shocked before he fainted. "Out like, out on a date?" Farkle asked. We walked closer to Farkle and crouched down. "No, like out there with me, Riley, and Caroline because there's someone else we want to introduce you to." Maya corrected. "Yep we think you'll really like her." Riley added. "I have a very specific taste in girls." Farkle told us. "Is she one?" "Uh huh." Riley replied. "That'll do it." Farkle said.

We were at Svorski's bakery about to start Riley's plan. I didn't really want to do this because I had this feeling about Smackle. "Presenting your date from the model runways of Paris, France." Riley started to announce. "The new face of geek chic Isadora Smackle." Maya continued Riley's introduction of Smackle. They both motioned towards the door of the bakery and there stood Smackle posing. "Wow." Farkle said in awe. Smackle walked towards us, but not before doing another weird pose. Riley made Smackle sit down in the both across from Farkle.

Farkle looked at Smackle before looking at us. "You made her over." Farkle stated. "You know just us girls playing with our hair and clothes." Riley replied. "Are you finally intrigued by me, Farkle?" Smackle asked. "I'm intrigued that my friends don't realize that you're an evil genius." Farkle retorted. Then I realized the feeling I had about Smackle was. She didn't want to be pretty she wanted to do this for the debate, it was to help her so she would win.

"But a pretty evil genius, don't you think?" Riley asked. "This is debate preparation, isn't it?" I asked. "What?" Maya questioned. I sighed before explaining and feeling kind of stupid. "The next debate is beauty's only skin deep. Smackle doesn't want to be like us. Smackle only want to win, we got played." I explained. "Is this true Smackle?" Riley asked. "Affirmative." Smackle answered.

"Riley, do I please have you permission to mess her up now?" Maya asked. "Negative." Riley told her. "Smackle did you assume that this outward change in your appearance would not affect your inner self?" Farkle asked. "Of course it won't I am Smackle." She said. She leaned closer holding up her hand. "But look four red nails ad one blue one. I don't know why." Then she sat back and stopped whispering. "That said how could any outward change possibly affect the inner Smackle?" I just happened to look toward the front of the bakery and noticed Lucas walking in. I smirked because Smackle was about to learn something.

"Hi guys." Lucas greeted. He stopped and looked at Smackle. "Wow Smackle you look great." This compliment caused Smackle to giggle and a smirk to find its way on to my face. "Did that just come from me?" Smackle questioned. "Smile at her." Farkle told Lucas and Lucas smiled at Smackle. "Oh my gosh." Smackle said dreamily before she realized what she said. "Oh my gosh I just said oh my gosh." She turned and looked at Lucas. "Like awesome question."

"Are you okay Smackle?" I asked trying to suppress my smirk. "I don't understand what's happening to me." Smackle cried. "Why don't you sit next to her Lucas?" Farkle suggested. Lucas moved and sat down next to Smackle. "No one that's ever looked like you has ever sat this close. Are you sitting here because you want to be my mate?" Smackle asked. I tried to stifle my laugh. "I'm sitting here because the seat was empty. And Dylan ordered me to," Lucas replied.

"You smell like pine trees." Smackle told him. "Thank you." Lucas replied. "Our feet are touching." Smackle said. "You're doing that." Lucas told her. "Hmm. Smackle, would you mind telling me, what is the square root of 36?" Farkle asked. "Who cares?" Smackle asked. "Excellent. Lucas is on our debate team. Will that be a distraction to you?" Farkle asked. "Should be, yeah." Smackle said, all dreamily. "Good. Let's go. We've got a debate to prepare for." Farkle said, standing. Lucas stood and followed after him.

"What have you done to me?" Smackle asked as we sat down across from her. "I'm broken, I'm pretty, I'm confused." "We can put you back." Riley told her. "I'm not going back." Smackle told us. She looked at her hand flipping in from front to back. "I'm not that confused."

Maya, Riley, and I walked towards Riley's room. We saw Topanga standing at the door and Farkle and Auggie sitting at the bay window. "Okay, who's first?" Riley asked. "I am." Auggie announced. Riley and I walked over to Auggie while Maya asked, "Farkle do you have an appointment?" "No I'm a walk in." Farkle answered. "I'm sorry Farkle feel free to read one of our waiting room magazines, we're jammed." Riley told him. Farkle moved from the window and picked up the magazine off the chair and standing next to Topanga.

"Go." Riley told Auggie. "I wanna be with Ava until I die." Auggie told us. "She doesn't feel the same way?" I asked. "She's vague man, she's messing with my mind." Auggie replied. "But it doesn't matter what she says, it matter what she does." I informed him. "Did she actually break up with you?" Maya asked. "No." Auggie answered. "What? Wait a minute." Topanga walked over to us and sat down next to Auggie. "Auggie I assumed you guys broke up."

"Oh mom you should never assume, didn't dad teach you that?" Riley asked. "Yeah, don't you get the home version of these lessons? You're married to the guy." Maya said to Topanga. "Yeah of course I do. There's just so many of them." Topanga explained. She had this look on her. "Oh no I married Feeny." "So how is Ava messing with you?" Riley asked. "She says that we might not be together forever, but she also say that we might." Auggie said. "So you still have a girlfriend." Maya told him. "And I let you eat cake and whipped cream." Topanga added. Auggie stood up, "Hmm, so I had a pretty good day." Topanga got up and they left the room.

"Next." Riley said. Farkle ran over and sat where Auggie had. "Yes?" Riley questioned. "I'm tortured." Farkle informed us. "What about?" I asked. "Smackle not going to be at her best at the debate." Farkle explained. "Why not?" Maya questioned. "Because you made her better, except you didn't." Farkle told us. "You want us to change her back." Maya suggested. "If we do Farkle, you'll lose the debate." Riley informed him. "I only wanna beat her when she's really her." Farkle admitted. "She's the best arch-nemesis I could ever have." "Otherwise if you beat her, it doesn't count." I understood. "You're pretty smart, Caroline." Farkle complimented.

I was seated next to Riley and Maya in the auditorium at the debate. Farkle stood in front of us looking at Smackle. "You promised you'd change her back." Farkle said like we lied to him. "We tried." Riley and I told him. "She wouldn't go for it." Maya added. Farkle walked over to Smackle and something I couldn't hear before he started talking, "The nation of Troy was charmed by a beautiful wooden horse, they neglected to consider what was inside and they lost everything because of outer beauty. Don't be fooled by a pretty wrapper I mean who keeps the paper?" Riley raised her hand. "I wear ribbons." She stated.

"Okay and our concluding statement will be made by Lucas Friar. Lucas stood up while Farkle sat down. "There can be absolutely no debate that the quest for outer beauty at the expense of one's inner self is a road of personal destruction. People make assumptions. I've been labeled a jock and a cowboy and this is from my friends. But here's a little secret I like school and I do pretty well. You might look at me and assume baseball player. I look at me and I know I better get good grades because what's in the inside has to be more important than what's on the outside to get into a good college and into a good life. Because beauty is not skin deep, thank you."

We all clapped and Lucas sat down. Smackle got up and stood between the two tables. "Oh my gosh I'm like so totally unprepared and scared. Maybe that's what you would assume I would say considering the effort I put into my appearance. I'm here to argue today that beauty is actually skin deep. So I've done some research and I've learned that it is. When you get compliments from people who don't ordinarily compliment you. When people look at you differently. Packaging does matter. I wasn't pretty then I was, this is a world where pretty seems better somehow. Which is too bad, but not debatable. However I also learn that if you get swept up from what you are on the outside you can lose who you are on the inside. Even though it is easy to be fooled by the beauty of the Trojan horse its real power comes from the army within. Intelligence, compassion, integrity, courage, that army is the really you no matter what you look like. So even though beauty may be skin deep, beauty is nowhere near as important as the army inside and I'll try not to forget that." Smackle walked over to her school's table, picked up her glasses and put them on while looking at us. "Wow, look at all of you, you're all very deeply beautiful. Especially you Farkle." She said looking at Farkle. "Thank." She said

Smackle walked toward me, Maya, and Riley. "Thank you taking me in, I hope we can be friends." She told us. "Cool we've got a lot to learn from each other." Maya replied. I quickly pulled Smackle into a hug before Riley hugged and when they pulled away Riley took her red bow off and put it on Smackle's dress. Smackle smiled at us before she went and sat down. "I continue not to understand anything." Riley admitted. "That's what's so beautiful about you." Maya told her.

After the debate, Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and I went to our hang out and sat in our usual seats. "Valliant effort Lucas, perhaps a smoothie will take the sting out of my latest victory." Smackle suggested to Lucas. "Whoa, whoa back off sister." Riley told her while I said, "Don't even think about it." "I actually think that Smackle's just enjoying some new found Riley and Caroline." Farkle explained. "You know me too well arch-nemesis." Smackle smiled. "She was using you to make Farkle jealous." Maya smirked looking at Lucas. "Well that's a new one." Lucas said.

"Tell me the truth Farkle, if Riley, Maya, and Caroline weren't beautiful would you still love them?" Smackle asked. Farkle looked at us. "They're beautiful, oh yeah I never really noticed." Farkle said. Maya, Riley, and I looked at each other and shared a smile.


	10. Girl Meets 1961

Chapter Ten: Girl Meets 1961

"The '60s, man. Influential musicians like Bob Dylan and Joan Baez, playing guitars and singing like prophets. The times they were a changin'." Cory said starting his lecture. The class was silent since no one really wanted to learn about the '60s. It was so quiet that they only thing I could hear was a dull thud, probably someone's head falling on to their desk. "The class, they are a sleepin'." Farkle pointed out.

"It's not your fault, dad." Riley started. "It's just the stuff you're saying." I finished. "I'm talking about the '60s man." Cory explained to us. Riley, Maya, and I all exchanged a look. "Nobody cares when you were our age." Riley admitted. I stifled a laugh, how old did they think Cory was? "Riley in was over fifty years ago." Cory said is disbelief. "How old do you guys think I am?" Cory asked.

"There's not right answer, sir." Lucas told him. "I think he's young enough to have not been alive during the sixties." I stated. "Thank you Caroline." Cory thanked me. "You should teach us future class, you know gives us something we could use." Maya suggested. "Listen dad, you're doing a wonderful job up there and we're very happy that you're all jazzed up." Riley told him.

"But history has nothing to do with us." Maya added. "I'm going to snap this chalk now." Cory announced as he held up a piece of chalk. "Uh oh." Lucas said. "Snap." Cory stated while snapping the chalk. He put the chalk down and stood up. "What did you guys do yesterday?" Cory asked. "I think I had grapes." Riley answered. "Do you know what yesterday was?" Cory asked. "Grapes day." Riley answered again.

"It's history." Cory corrected. "Every decision you make every day, every time you decided to take left instead of right you make history and you affect someone else's. And if you refuse to accept that I guarantee you, you guys will not become the best person you can be. Because history is all about missed opportunities." Cory explained. "History has nothing to do with us, wasn't it Miss Hart?" "I can't remember it was five minute ago." Maya replied.

"Fine I am not going to teach you guys about the '60s." Cory told us. "Yay." The whole class cheered. "You are." He told us pointing at us. "Uh." The whole class mumbled while Farkle still said, "Yay." "History is alive even if you weren't and now you're gonna be. You will visit the 1960s and give a report." Cory explained. "Time travel." Farkle stated. "How do we do that dad?" Riley asked. "We weren't there."

"You were." Cory corrected. "How?" Riley questioned. "You all have grandparents or great-grandparents, choose one who was around during that time. Learn all you can about them and report back, then will see if history has nothing to do with us. Living history, now I'm all jazzed up." Cory told us. We all moaned while Farkle kept saying, "Yay."

 *******1961********

 **Annalee's POV***

I walked into the club and I was hit by the aroma of coffee. I loved the smell of coffee because being a multi-talented artist coffee was my best friend. As I observed everyone in the club I noticed a girl with long blonde hair who looked pretty interesting and I was intrigued. I moved past people and got to the table she was sitting asked. "Is this seat taken?" I asked motioning to one of the empty chairs at the table. "No." she answered.

So I sat down in one of the chairs and looked at her. "Annalee Hanratty." I introduced myself. "May Clutterbucket." She replied. "Do you want to be friends?" I asked suddenly. "Yeah, I could use a friend like you." She told me. I smiled at that because it was obvious she didn't know who I was which made this even better for me.

As jazz music played this man stood on the stage. "Welcome to Café Hey, pronounced "hehhh"." The man said, who must've been the owner of the café. "Hehhh." The crowd beside May and I said. "You're getting better at that. Tonight's going to be legendary man, let's just see what flows." He said. He snapped his finger and only a spotlight shone on him. "Black, white, green, tan. No one listen to the man. Freedom is the only plan. Free to be who you am. Can't you see you are me? Karma." Everyone snapped for his as he walked off of the stage.

A girl came over and sat down in one of the chairs. "You two are really interesting looking. Are you two as interesting as you look?" she asked. "Sure, are you as weird as you talk?" May asked. "Oh my gosh, yeah man, I am the weirdest cat there is." She answered. "Really? Cause you seem like a nice normal girl to me." May told her. "Yeah I don't see anything weird about you." I added.

"You've figured me out in five seconds and you've hurt me." The girl told us. "How can we make that up to you?" we asked in unison. "Could we all be friends?" she suggested. "I would be a very good friend to you both." "Yeah I could use a weird friend." May said. "Me too, you remind me of someone I know." I told her. "Then you should pick," her fingers went around the room until they landed on her, "oh they both landed on me."

 ********Present*********

 **Caroline's POV***

"Alright status report." Riley announced. We stopped what we were doing and looked at Riley. "I got a guitar that belongs to my great-grandmother Rosie and her very weird journal." "My dad is sending something about my great-grandfather. We don't talk about him much, his name was Merlin." Lucas explained. "Merlin? Was he a wizard?" Farkle asked. "Ha!"

"Okay Farkle Minkus what was your great-grandfather's name?" Lucas asked. "Ginsburg." Farkle answered. "You make no sense to me whatsoever." Lucas told him. I had to agree with Lucas on understanding Farkle. I continued to look through my great-grandmother's book that apparently she wrote, but she also had a journal with drawings and other things.

"Whatcha looking at?" Riley asked. I looked up and noticed the book that Maya had. "Art book." Maya answered. "Ms. Kossal gave it to me. It's got all best artist and all their best paintings. It's amazing and depressing." "She's trying to motivate you." Farkle told her. "Ain't working." Maya replied. "Look at these I could never do anything near this. These people all have something to say." "Well you only know that because they went ahead and said it." Lucas countered.

"You know someday you are going to make someone a wonderful fortune cookie." Maya told Lucas. "Let me take a picture of everybody." Farkle told us as he got up. "What for?" Riley asked as he took the picture. "I don't know. It's us, we may be important to somebody someday." Farkle answered. "You guys are already important to me." I stated. "How?" Lucas asked. "You teach me how to be friends." I answered. "Aw." We all said.

We all gathered our stuff and got up. Riley and I walked towards the door, but stopped and turned to see Maya leaving the art book on the table. "Maya aren't you bringing that?" Riley asked. "What this book of why bother trying, I'll never be as good as these guys?" Maya asked. "That's a very discouraging title." I told her. "I love you Riley and Caroline, but I'm leaving this here it makes me and it's really heavy." Maya told us. Riley tried to grab the book, but Maya and I pushed her out of the bakery.

 ********1961********

 **Annalee's POV***

"You're making me feel bad." The girl told us. May had taken her journal and we were reading it. "There's some pretty heavy stuff in here. The girl with the long blonde hair." May read. I looked at the journal. "And the girl with the long curly hair." I read. We turned to look at the girl. "Who's that about? We wonder." Maya and I joked in unison.

The girl grabbed the journal from us. "It's my first time here and I would like to remember everything." She told us. "Maybe I'll write about it later." We sat back down at the table. "It's my first time here too." May said. "Mines too." I added. "I'm on my way to California, my bus broke down. Bad luck I don't understand why these things happen." May told us.

"Because if your bus doesn't break down then we don't become friends. If I go sit at that table instead of this table then I'm not friends with-." The girl started waiting for us to give her our names. "Annalee Hanratty." I told her hoping she wouldn't recognize me. "May Clutterbucket." May said. "Yow." The girl stated. "What's in California for you, May?" I asked. "I'm going to say Clutterbucket now, but just so you know when I say it I am not making fun of you." She smiled.

"Well there's this place where people are making art and singing." May explained. "Sounds cool." The girl commented and I agreed. "Where is it?" she asked. I realized where May was talking about because I've been there before. "It's a place called Topanga Canyon." May and I answered. "I'm sure I'll love it." May added. "Topanga, what a beautiful name for something you wanted to love." The girl said. She opened her journal and wrote something in it. "It want to remember that."

"May, take the stage May, you're up." The owner said. Everyone clapped for May. "What's your name new friend?" May asked. "Rosie McGee." Rosie answered. "Wish me luck Rosie McGee and Annalee Hanratty." May said. "Wow, you're going to sing?" Rosie questioned. "I'm going to try." May corrected. She picked up her guitar and walked towards the stage.

Rosie started to clap. "Yay, go get 'em and remember you're beautiful man." Rosie said. May sat down on the stool and began strumming her guitar.

 _"Car drove off,  
Airplane flew,  
I stayed here missing you.  
I grow old, never see that you were there missing me.  
Are we now what were we then?  
Will we look back and wonder when?  
What could have been what isn't yet, will you remember or forget?_

May sung and I smiled because the meaning of the words were deep and something meaningful. "Wow, I'll remember because that was great. Let's hear it for May Clutterbucket." Rosie said. No one was clapping anymore. "What are you laughing at Bob Dylan?" She asked. May came back over and sat back down.

"Merlin, Merlin Scoggins. Take the stage, cowboy." The owner said. That Merlin guy walked past our table up to the stage. "Who the heck is that?" Rosie asked. "It can't be." I whispered to myself. "So that's him, I've heard about him. We looked at the cowboy as he took the stage. He looked familiar I just hope he wasn't who I thought he was. The cowboy began to play. "Hello." He greeted. He turned around. "I'm Merlin Scoggins." He introduced himself.

 *******Present********

 **Caroline's POV***

"Hello, I'm Lucas Friar." Lucas greeted as he turned around to face the class. "My great-grandpa used to do that. He was a man named Merlin Scoggins." He held up the record in his hand. "And this record was a big hit." "That's amazing Lucas why didn't you ever tell us that?" Cory asked. "Yeah, I'm going to tell Maya, I have a country singing great-grandpa and that I actually do come from cowboys. Yeah because I need more nicknames to go with hop-along, sun dance, and ranger Rick." Lucas said.

"No I'm done with that, I am so impressed with your rich Texas heritage that I am officially throwing out all of those old nicknames forever." Maya said. I knew she wasn't going to stop picking on Lucas just stop calling him those old nicknames. "Yeah giving you a new one." I muttered to myself while fixing my fedora. "Well thank you Maya." Lucas thanked her. "Shouldn't have said that." I said. "No problem Bucky McBoing Boing." Maya replied.

"From what I could piece together my great-grandmother, Rosie McGee was a weird little wide eyed goofball who only saw the best in everybody. Who's like that?" Riley said. "Nobody." Maya and I answered sarcastically. "I'd like to play you my great-grandfather's song." Lucas told us. He put the record into the record play and soon country music began to play.

 *********1961*********

 **Annalee's POV***

 _"Hello, I'm Merlin Scoggins. I ain't got change in my pocket, but I see it on the streets, there's been change on the faces of the people I met. Hey mister, brother, sister could you spare a man some change. Hey mister, brother, sister can you spare a man some change?"_

Merlin sang. We clapped as he got off of the stage and walked over to our table. "This seat taken?" he asked. "By you." Rosie answered. She turned towards May and I. "See what I did?" she asked as Merlin sat down. "Yeah you're not a normal girl at all." May told her. "I liked your song mam." Merlin complimented May. "I liked yours." She complimented back.

"And what do you do?" Merlin asked Rosie. "Ah, who knows?" Riley asked. "She's an observer of humanity." May told Merlin. "We need those." He said, then he turned to look at me. "How about you?" he asked. "I do everything." I answered. I kind of gave away who I was, but I don't think they understood what I meant.

The owner walked over to us with a camera. "The observer, the singer, the everything doer, and the mystery man." He stated as he took a picture of us. "That's got to be worth something to somebody someday." He said. "Well thank you all for your kind words and I'll be on my way." Merlin said. "Oh, do you have to go?" Rosie asked attempting to bat her eyelashes at Merlin.

"I try not to stay any place to long. Especially when people do that." He said looking at Rosie. He got up and pushed his chair in. "Stay here with this one too long and she might change us for the better." May stated looking up at Merlin. "Aw." Rosie said. "Yeah anyway, you keep writing down those observations, you keep doing everything, and you, you keep playing." Merlin told us.

"What my new song 'Why bother trying I'll never as good as you guys'?" May asked. "That's a very discouraging title." I commented. May turned to look at me. "You have something to say." She said looking at Merlin. "Well now you only know that because I went ahead and said it." Merlin retorted. He tipped his hat before walking away.

May handed her guitar over to Rosie. "Here." She said. "Why are you giving me this?" Rosie asked. "You were great." "No, he's going to change the world, I'm not going to change a thing." May told her. She got up and walked away from the table. "Where are you going?" Rosie and I asked. "Don't you worry, weirdos. I'll be right back." May told us. I looked back at my book and continued working on it. I sat with Rosie, but May never came back. I knew I couldn't just leave Rosie so I stayed there with her till I had to go, but it wasn't the last time I saw her.

 ********Present*********

 **Caroline's POV***

"My great-grandmother and her friend never saw their friend again. The world has never heard of May Clutterbucket, but the world has heard of Annalee Hanratty, my great-grandmother's friend who stayed." Riley said. "My great-grandfather had one huge hit, people thought he was going to change the world, but he didn't. After an appearance in a small café in New York City, he made some bad choices. He went to jail for a little while, he went left instead of right." Lucas told us.

"Why do you think that was, Mr. Friar?" Cory asked. "Don't know, maybe he needed some better friends." Lucas answered. He went and sat down at his desk. "Rosie like observing things I'm going to read something from her journal. It's called "The Girl with the long blonde hair". Riley told us. "She said she would be gone for a moment me and Anna are still waiting. We could've been friends, maybe in some other life, the girl with the long blonde hair." She read.

"Sounds like Rosie was a pretty good writer." Cory commented. "There's a little more." Riley informed us. "If you quiet your voice, if you stop because you think other people are better then you are not who I know are. The girl with the long blonde hair." Riley read. "You wrote that." Maya said. "I continued it. I am a continuation, that's what history's about. Right dad?" Riley asked. "Oh now I get it." Cory said.

"Rosie had a daughter and her daughter had my mom. Rosie gave me my mom and she gave my dad his wife." Riley stated. She grabbed a guitar and walked in front of Maya. "This has been in our family for over fifty years, but I feel like it belongs with you." Riley gave Maya the guitar. "So I hope whenever you see it, it will remind you that even though Rosie's friend gave up you never should."

Maya's smile quickly turned to a smirk when she glanced at Lucas. "Oh no." Lucas said bowing his head. Maya started to strum the guitar and sing.

 _"Hello. I'm Bucky McBoing Boing. I got a great-grandson who's a ranger Rick and a hop-along and a sun dance, too."_

"Everybody! Maya shouted and everybody stated to sing along while Riley did a dance.

 _"I got a great-grandson who's a ranger Rick and a hop-along and a sun dance, too._

When we stopped Maya and I were laughing since during the song Riley was doing a weird dance.

I sat in class the next day. Cory was about to speak when Farkle ran into the room to Cory's desk. He flipped the name plate so that it said _Farkle_. "Yeah okay." Cory smiled. He moved and sat down at Farkle's desk. "We're all part of a puzzle called history. We're each a tiny puzzle that comes together and makes a picture. You're not going to believe the picture I just found." Farkle explained. "My great-grandfather, Ginsburg worked at a Greenwich Village café. Riley, Lucas what year did your great-grandparents visit New York?" "1961." Riley and Lucas answered. "Whoa." They both said.

"I knew it." Farkle said. "What month?" "December." They answered again. "Say it again." Farkle told them. "Whoa." They said. "And what was the name of the club?" Farkle asked. "Café." Lucas started. "Hey." Riley finished. "That's where my great-grandfather worked." Farkle said.

"Maya what did you learn about your great-grandmother?" Farkle asked her. "Nothing my mom said to leave it alone. I don't know anything." Maya told him. "I know you Maya, you're not a puzzle to me at all. You went behind her back and snooped around, didn't you?" Farkle said. "No." Maya replied. "What did you find?" he asked. "No." she repeated. "Tell me her name. Say it or I will." He told her. "May Clutterbucket." Maya mumbled. "What?" Farkle questioned. "I come from a long line of Clutterbuckets." Maya said louder this time. "Oh this is the greatest day of my life." Lucas shouted.

"Caroline what did you find out about your great-grandmother?" Farkle asked. "She did a little bit of everything from being and author to an artist and many other things." I answered. "Tell me her name." Farkle commanded. "Her name was Annalee." I started. "Hanratty." Lucas and Riley replied. "Yeah." I said. "I'm guessing your great-grandfather figured it out."

"All of our relatives met each other on the same night." Farkle said. "Your great-grandmothers were my great-grandmother's friends." Riley told Maya and I. "Yes." I answered. "No, they never became friends she walked out, she left." Maya answered. "And you didn't tell me." Riley replied. "Tell you what? That I come from people who give up. That I am a Clutterbucket." Maya retorted.

"Change history." Cory stated. "Excuse me?" Maya questioned. "Your relatives didn't realize they would've been better off being friends. That was a missed opportunity. Don't let your history be one of missed opportunities. Learn from the past." Cory said. Maya put the art book on her desk. "I don't want to be a Clutterbucket." Maya told us. "You're not." I told her. "You're all Hart." Riley added.

"On December 14th, 1961, five pieces of a puzzle came together and our lives touched." Farkle pushing the TV. Cory laughed. "How great is history class now everybody?" Cory asked. Everyone shushed him. "Great-grandfather, Ginsburg was hard to research because he was never in any of the pictures because he took them. Ladies and gentlemen, I have achieved time travel, thank you I am Farkle." A picture from 1961 was showed of our great-grandparents then a picture of us.

I sat in the classroom with Maya, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle when Cory came into the room. He went over to his desk and was about to open his case when he noticed us. "You're early." He said clearly surprised. "Where are we going today dad?" Riley asked. "I thought you guys didn't care about any of that stuff." Cory said. "No that was yesterday. Yesterday is history." I explained. "What do you have for us today, Mr. Matthews?" Maya asked.

"The year was 1963. 'I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character. I have a dream today'. Martin Luther King Jr." Cory told us. "A lot of things happened in 1963. The '60s, man." Cory said.


	11. Girl Meets Crazy Hat

Chapter Eleven: Girl Meets Crazy Hat

As the rain poured down and the thunder rumbled Maya, Riley, and I entered the subway station. I noticed the lady that is usually always there wearing her crazy hat. "There she is again." I stated. "Crazy hat's always here." Maya told us. "What do you think her deal is? Former movie star? Olympic figure skater?" Riley questioned. "Bum on a bench." Maya answered. "But look at how she looks at everyone." I said. "What goes on in a head like hers?" Riley asked. "I guess we'll never know."

"Hey Crazy hat what goes on in your head?" Maya called out. The lady turned to look at us before looking forward. "And a new adventure begins." Riley said. We walked closer to the bench she sat own. "You, you, and you come here. I'll teach you about life." Crazy hat said. I moved to sit next to her, but Riley stopped me. "We can't, stranger. You want us to sit on the bench, we're going to need three forms of identification." Riley told her.

"Trust me I know who she is, she's alright." The officer said. "Okay copper." Riley said. "Hey that's officer copper to you." The officer replied. Riley and I moved to sit on the other side of the lady. "Mornin' Evelyn, it's never going to stop rainin' is it?" "That's okay Eugene, these three little dollies are about to give me one of their designer ponchos." Crazy hat said. Riley pulled on of the garbage bags out of her bag. "They're garbage bags, Eugene. But you have to put a whole for your head." Riley told him.

"Ah, so you can breathe?" Eugene guessed. "So the garbage man doesn't throw you out." Riley corrected. "Yep that happened." I said. "I was yelling, but he didn't care." Riley stated. "Caroline and I rescued her from the truck." Maya added. "They chased me all the way to 33rd street." Riley said. "Wow now that are friends. Me, I don't chase nobody for nothing." The officer told us.

"What if I stole a banana?" Maya asked. "I'd be very disappointed in you." He told her. "Okay." She replied in a sad tone. "I have observed, you three are good friends." Crazy hat told us. "Don't miss a thing do ya, Crazy hat?" Maya questioned. "No I don't." she retorted. "Now you're about to be late for school and I'm about to be late for addressing the United Nations." Riley handed her a poncho. "Have a good day darlings. Be good people, learn all you can." She got up and walked away.

"How does that happen to someone Maya?" Riley and I asked. "Do you think that could ever happen to us?" We held out our hands and a guy put money in both of them. I knew I would regret wearing this stupid poncho and not taking it off. "Well at least nothing worse than that could happen." Maya told us. The garbage man came, but instead of just taking Riley he took me too. "Maya." We exclaimed as we got put it the bin. He started to walk away. "Maya." We called out.

"Belgium, 1831." Cory started. "No!" Riley and I shouted. "In 1831, Belgium." Cory started again. "No!" Riley and I shouted again. "Riley, Caroline?" Cory questioned. "What's my thing?" We both asked. "What's your thing?" He questioned. "What's my thing dad?" Riley and I asked. I know I should probably explain this to you, since the Matthews are like my family, Cory and Topanga thought that it would be more suitable if I called them mom and dad since they are like my parents. Riley and Auggie actually agreed with them. Auggie because he has always wanted me as a sister and Riley because she's always wanted a sister. "Am I going to be okay?" We asked.

"Riley and Caroline listen to me very carefully." Cory told us leaning in. "Okay." We responded. "In 1831, Belgium declared its independence from the Netherlands." Cory stated. "What will people be thinking of us, if we end up living in a subway?" Riley asked. Cory looked at me and Riley in shock. "What if nothing happens for them, sir? Riley and Caroline can't end up like that, they're my meal ticket." Maya came into the conversation. "What the? I just saw you girls at breakfast." Cory stated in disbelief. "What happened in Belgium?" Farkle asked in Dutch. "Calm down Farkle you're speaking in Dutch again." Cory told him.

"Oh, really?" he said in Dutch. He slapped himself. "My education should not be based." Farkle started in Spanish. "No no no. You slapped yourself way too hard, you went all the way to Spanish." Cory told him. Farkle smacked himself again. "My education should not be based on your daughters' moods." Farkle told Cory. "Neither should mine, but it is." Cory retorted.

"Guys, a daughter asks her father, what's my thing? This question will resonate in the heart of all parents from the moment it's asked until the day their child feels comfortable in the world." Cory explained. "Pretty soon you're all going to join the work force. What's your thing? What do you aspire to? How will you affect people? That's the only history that matters." "Thank you, daddy." Riley and I thanked him. "Thank you, daddy." Farkle thanked Cory.

"Alright guys tell you what, let's put the class into two separate businesses and see how you do for yourselves. Will see if anyone has anything to worry about, okay." Cory said. Riley and I nodded. "Excellent." Farkle said. "What will our companies be?" he asked. "Doesn't matter. Uh, muffins. Okay you three will be Riley, Caroline, and Farkle's Muffins." Cory told us. "That'll be your thing for the week. "I already got my thing Riley and Caroline are going to successes and I'm going to sponge off of them until they get sick of me." Maya stated.

"We will never get sick of you." We told Maya. "I'm set for life." Maya announced. "Alright let's get out there and make some money, cash, cabbage, cheddar cheese!" Farkle shouted. "Those are your values, Farkle?" Cory questioned. "What else should a company value but profits?" Farkle asked. "Well if I had a company I would treat my employees well and make sure we did right by our customers." Lucas answered.

"You are everything that is wrong with this country." Farkle told Lucas. "Then you do have company Lucas, Hart and Friar Muffins." Cory told Lucas. "So these two competing companies will hire the rest of you guys as employees, everyone else in school will be your customers. Let see what happens." "Here's what happens." Maya said. She turned to look at Farkle. "We crush you." "We will be bajillionaires, and you will eat your words using plastic cutlery." Farkle retorted.

"You're cute when you're menacing." Maya told him. I saw Farkle's face drop at that comment. "I don't know what to do know." Farkle admitted. "I know." Maya replied. The bell rung. We all got up and left the room except for Farkle.

"Yay!" Riley shouted as one of our customers handed her money. She ringed a bell. "Yay!" she shouted, but this time I rung the bell and handed Farkle the money. "Last muffin from this batch." Farkle called out. Everyone moaned in disappointment. "One dollar." Riley said. She was about to give away the muffin when Farkle took it away from her, we turned to look at him.

"Hold on, I don't think so." He told us. "What are you doing, Farkle?" I asked. "It's the law of supply and demand, Caroline. We supply, they demand. Let's find out what our last muffin is worth to them." Farkle explained as he raised up the muffin. "A dollar and a quarter." One of the students shouted. "A dollar fifty." Another one said.

"Hey." Maya shouted. "What's so great about their muffins?" "We've got plenty of muffins right here." Lucas said motioning to their table. The crowed turned back towards us. "Two dollars." One of them said. "$2.50." another said. "I'll give you my brother." The first one said. We looked just looked at her.

"Alright progress reports." Cory announced, in class later on in the day. Maya and Lucas stood in front of the class to present their progress report. "What's up in make belief corporate America?" "Hart and Friar Muffin's report. We started with 100 muffins, we made each with all natural and organic ingredients." Maya started. "And you selected these ingredients because?" Cory questioned. "Because that's the right and responsible thing to do." Maya answered. "You really believe that?" Cory asked. "I don't know." Maya admitted. "You spend a day with this guy." But Lucas isn't that bad.

"So far we've sold fourteen muffins at a dollar each." Lucas informed us. "Okay, how much did they cost you?" Cory asked. Maya and Lucas shared a glance. "They didn't cost us anything to make." Lucas answered. "Well, how's that possible?" Cory asked. "Well my mother bought them for us." Lucas replied. "She wanted us to sell healthy food." "How's that working out for us so far, Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

Lucas turned to look at Maya. "As soon as we sell them all, I will pay her back." Lucas said to her before looking at us. "I stand by our product, sir." "So do I. They're everywhere." Maya said moving to stand next to a box of their muffins. "How are you profits, Friar?" Farkle asked. "Let me teach my class Farkle, okay?" Cory told Farkle. "I decided what to say and when I'm going to say it. I decided who to call on and what I'm going to ask them."

"How are my profits, Friar?" Lucas guessed. "Yes." Cory huffed. Lucas opened the folder that he was holding. "Well I have those right here, sir. None." He said as he closed the folder. "I'm sorry what?" Farkle questioned. "None and it's not right sir, our muffins are good for you." Lucas stated. "I'm sorry what?" Farkle repeated. "None." Lucas replied.

"Can't even give them away." Maya told us. She picked up one of their muffins and threw it at someone, then they threw it back at her. Farkle stood up and walked to the front of the class, Riley and I followed him. "Alright likes talk about a real make believe company, Farkle's Muffins." Farkle said. "Riley, Caroline, and Farkle's Muffins." Riley and I corrected Farkle. "Yeah keep telling yourselves that." He told us.

"Unlike our competitors our profits are through the roof and so are our employees." Farkle stated. We looked at the class who looked like they couldn't stop moving. "Why are they like that?" Cory asked. "They ate the product sir." Farkle answered. "Riley, Caroline?" Cory asked. "Everybody seems to like our muffins dad." We answered. "Oh my sweet innocent children." Cory said. "Can't you see why?"

"Because they're filled with love." Riley answered. "I don't think that's what they're filled with Riley." Cory told her. "Yeah, why do they come out so white Farkle?" Riley and I asked. "Because they're a 100% percent carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen." Farkle answered. I realized what he meant and I silently gasped. "Sugar." I stated while Farkle grabbed one of the muffins. "Sugar." He shouted. "They're all sugar, just one big sugar cube."

"What?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "Ours are oatmeal, honey, and locally harvested berries." "Farkle you said all natural." Riley and I said. "Sugar." Was his reply. "You said organic." We said. "Sugar." He replied. "You said delicious." We said together. "Sugar." The class shouted. "Farkle we're a business, businesses do not just mislead their customers to make a little bit of money." I told him. "Ha!" Farkle shouted.

"We're done Farkle." I said. Riley grabbed one of the muffins. "These muffins are pure evil." Riley added. "Are you going to eat that? Because if you're not going to eat that I would eat that right now. That's what I would do, I would eat that right now is what I would do." One of the girls said really fast. Riley and I turned to look at Farkle. "You know how you succeed Riley and Caroline? You give the people what they want. That why we're a success," Farkle grabbed the muffin out of Maya's hand and threw it to the class. Like before the person threw it back at Maya, "and they're not."

"This isn't fair, Mr. Matthews. I had to listen to Lucas and his mother talk about good eatin' and wholesome livin' and the natural cornucopia of the earth's bounty." Maya complained with a country accent. "Have you ever even heard me talk?" Lucas asked. "Huh-hur-rrrrr." Maya shouted getting in his face. "Wow." Lucas laughed. "While these three just poured sugar into a muffin cup, it isn't fair." Maya continued. "What isn't fair?" Cory asked. "That I'm not on their team." Maya replied.

"Maya what we did wasn't okay. We didn't know and we're not going down for this. We'll talk." Riley said speaking for the both of us. "To who?" Farkle retorted. "To everyone who loves our muffins. Enjoy the taste of success Riley and Caroline, it's sweet." "Not to us we have a very bitter taste in our mouths." I replied. "You must've eaten one of ours." Maya stated.

"Maya you played fair we didn't." Riley started. "We have no integrity and you do." I continued. "And what does that get them? We can buy and sell their business." Farkle told us. "In fact I like the sound of that. Yeah I purpose a merger between Riley, Caroline, and Farkle's Muffins and Hart and Friar's Muffins." "Why the merger Farkle?" Cory asked. "We both have what we each need Mr. Matthews. We have profits and they have integrity. I'm buying it."

"My integrity is not for sale." Lucas told Farkle. "Mine is." Maya said as she raised her hand. "Maya." Lucas exclaimed in disbelief. "We own you mother a hundred bucks." Maya retorted. "Put 'er there, partner!" Lucas cheered as he shook hands with Farkle. "Our new company will be called Farkle," Farkle turned to look at me and Riley. "Your names are no longer part of the company." "Why not?" Riley and I asked. "What's the first thing that happens after a merger, daddy?" Farkle questioned pointing at me and Riley.

"What's the first thing that happens after a merger, daddy?" Riley and I asked pointing at ourselves. "Downsizing. When two companies come together employees become venerable." Cory explained. "Don't tell him." Riley ordered. "Uh Riley I think he already knows." Cory said pointing at Farkle. Farkle was sitting in Cory's chair with his feet on the desk. He flipped Cory's name plate to show his name.

"Lucas fire half of the company, start with Riley, Caroline, and Maya." Farkle commanded. "Why do I have to do that?" Lucas asked. "Because you're full of all that Texas gee willikers hooey. You charm people." Farkle explained. "So you'll be the face of the company and I'll be the behind-the-scenes hermit genius." "Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked. "How do you argue with that?" Cory asked. "I always like you Matthews, you got moxie." Farkle commented Cory. "Thanks Chief." Cory thanked as he saluted Farkle.

Lucas walked over to where Riley and I were standing. "Riley, Caroline." He started. "Yeah." We replied. "You're fired." He told us. "Fine." We said. Riley opened the door and we walked out together. We knew that Maya was going to follow behind us.

Maya, Riley, and I walked into the subway station. "I gave my whole life to that company." Riley told us. "What happened? I can't even keep a fake job. Oh no all my fears are realized. I'm going to end up here!" Riley panicked. "Don't go crazy." Maya told her. Some guy walked by us and put some money in Riley's box. But can you blame him she had a box full of office supplies and she was wearing a garbage bag. "Now go crazy." Maya told her.

Riley started mumbling in anger as we went and sat on the bench next to Crazy Hat. "Ah, the box of shame. What happened?" She asked. "Class project, fake business." Maya told her. "Got fired." Riley and I added. "Not so terribly I've been fired myself once or twice." She told us. "Yeah, but not from fake businesses." Riley replied. "I think you can call them that." She told us. "Now I come down here and watch people coming and going, giving their lives to fake businesses."

"Welp gotta go, big meeting." Crazy Hat told us as she got up. "With squirrels." Maya added. Riley got up and handed Crazy Hat the dollar that man gave her. "Yeah, thanks." Crazy Hat thanked before she walked out of the station. Riley came back over and sat down next to me while Maya got up and went over to the trash can.

"It's just us. It's just us on the bench, no jobs, no future, no dollar because I gave it to her." Riley stated. "What am I going to do about my midafternoon snack?" "I got pizza crust and a shoe." Maya told us. "What size?" Riley asked. "10." Maya answered. "What a terrible day." Riley stated.

"Well look who's still here. My dollies." Crazy Hat said as she walked behind the bench we were seated at and leaned forward. "Been looking at the people huh?" "Hey Hat, you're a sight for sore eyes." Maya greeted. "How'd your meeting go?" I asked. "Oh the usual. Yelled at everybody. Y'know rahr rahr rah! Rahr rahr rah! Had 'em all running around scared of me." Crazy Hat explained. "Sounds like fun." Maya replied.

Crazy Hat came from behind the bench and took at seat between me and Maya. "Ah more fun when I come down here from my big tall building." She told us. "Oh your building." Riley said. "It was named after me." Crazy Hat told us. "The Crazy Hat building?" Maya guessed. "I sit here looking at all the people because it turns out other people are the key to your own happiness." Crazy Hat explained. "I watch them enough and I start thinking about what I can do for them."

"What you can do for them?" Riley questioned. "Mm hm." Crazy Hat hummed. "Now you've been looking at all these people, now what do you see?" she asked. I turned and saw two girls with broken umbrellas. "I see a bunch of wet people." I said. "Who could probably use some umbrellas." Riley added. "Yeah not the no good kind some Farkle sells on the street just to make some cash, cabbage, cheddar cheese." Maya said. "Huh, you saw all that just by looking a little. What's a Farkle?" Crazy Hat said.

Maya was looking at someone. "Did you know people won't protect themselves from the storm, but they'll make sure their morning doughnut stays dry?" Maya stated. "Interesting observation. What are you going to tell your class about it?" Crazy Hat asked. "Nothing, not going back. Tired of being humiliated." Maya told her. "Tough, you know what we're going back." I started. "Crazy Hat goes into buildings and screams at people." Riley continued. "And you're not humiliated, right?" "Rahr." Crazy Hat screamed. "Rowr." Riley and I screamed. We turned to look at Maya. "Okay, rahr." She said. "That was terrible." Crazy Hat shouted at her.

Maya, Riley and I stood in class the next day. "It's been raining for six days." I started. "Here's what's real, people are wet and cold out there and they need something to keep them safe from the storm." "And we know how to give it to them." Riley continued. "What if every single subway stop in New York City was stocked with donated umbrellas?" Maya added. "The Matthews, Howard, and Hart Umbrella foundation." Riley announced. "It's non-profit." I added looking directly at Farkle knowing it would get to him.

"What?!" Farkle exclaimed. "When you come into the subway station you leave an umbrella in the stand." Maya started to explain. "And when you leave the next station there will be one waiting for you." Riley continued. We picked up our folders. "The Matthews, Howard, and Hart Umbrella Foundation." Maya said. "We've got you covered." Riley and I said.

"There's no money in umbrellas." Farkle told us. "No only people." Riley replied. "My company makes a profit." Farkle boasted. "Yeah, but at what cost look at your customers." I said motioning to the class. "How could something that taste so good make me feel so bad?" one of the students asked. "What goes up must come down Farkle." Maya told him. Maya threw one of the muffins and prepared for it to get thrown back at her. But the girl who caught the muffin took a bite out of it.

"At least I was up." Farkle retorted. "What do you have besides an idea?" "They've got an investor." Crazy Hat said from the door. She walked further into the classroom. "Oh no she followed us." Riley said. "Evelyn Rand." Cory stated pointing at Crazy Hat. "What you know Crazy Hat?" Maya asked. "I know she's the chairman of the board at Rand Industries. You guys walk by her building on the way to school." Cory explained.

"She really has a building." Riley stated. "With her name on it." Cory added. "You'll usually find me on the top floor of my building going rahr rahr rah." Crazy Hat said. She walked over to us. "You three dollies want to know how I got my name on the building?" "I do." Cory stated. "By knowing a good idea when I know one." She said. She moved between me and Maya while reaching into her purse. "So I made out a check to the three dollies." She told us as she handed me and Riley a check.

"You can do that?" Riley and I asked. "I can do whatever I want." She replied. "Now what I want you to do is go get some umbrellas, go get them in some subway stations. You start, the people will do the rest. I believe in them, I've watched them. Now which one is the Farkle?" We turned and looked at Farkle. Farkle slouched down in his seat and turned his head.

"Mm-hmm." Crazy hat said as she walked towards Farkle's desk. She leaned closer to Farkle and he tried to move away. "Stop it." She shouted at him. "Now," she pulled out the dollar Riley gave her, "this is one dollar Farkle. Somebody came by it by doing hard work. Not by pumping people up with something you knew would let them down. Don't keep the dollar, it won't fix you if you keep it. Pass it on, that's what changes you Farkle. Take it from me." Farkle took the dollar out of her hand. "Thank you." Farkle thanked it Dutch. "You're welcome." Crazy Hat replied in Dutch too.

She walked back towards us. "And you three don't worry so much about your future." She told us. "Really?" Riley questioned. "Really yes, you three dollies, you're gonna be just fine. Now here's your first umbrella." Crazy Hat told us as she gave me the umbrella. Then she put her hat on Maya's head. She walked away and stopped next to Cory. "Nice, nice work dad. You really think you can make a difference in these kids' lives?" She asked. "Yeah I do." Cory replied. "I'm their teacher." "Good for you." Crazy Hat told him before walking out of them room closing the door behind her.

Lucas got up and walked towards us. "Riley, Caroline if it's at all possible I'd like to help out with your company." Lucas told us. "Aw." Riley and I said. "You're as sweet as sugar." Riley and I whispered in Maya's ear before we went and stood by the door. "Miss Matthews and Miss Howard said you're fired." Maya told Lucas. Riley opened the door. "Huh-hur." Maya said in his face before walking towards us.

We walked out of the classroom, but stopped in the hall. I opened the umbrella and looped my arms with Maya and Riley as we walked down the hallway past the classroom.


	12. Girl Meets World: Of Terror

Chapter Twelve: Girl Meets World: Of Terror

"No no no no no!" Farkle shouted as he held on to Cory's desk while Cory tried to pull him off. "Let go Farkle." Cory demanded. "It's only gym class." "They throw things at me!" Farkle shouted. "Who?" Cory asked. "Maya." Farkle answered. We heard a clap of thunder. "I'm the pitcher." Maya stated.

"They make me stand there, in front of everybody." Farkle said. "He's the batter." Riley stated. "There's a guy behind me in a mask." Farkle said. "That's be the catcher, sir." Lucas told Cory. "And then somebody screams." Farkle continued. "That's the umpire." Cory said. "No." I corrected while giggling. "That's him."

"I'm still not going to write you a note for gym class Farkle." Cory told Farkle. "It's softball. What could possibly go wrong in softball?" There was a clap of thunder, the lights went off and we saw a flash of thunder. When the lights came back on Farkle was on Cory's back. "Get off." He told him.

We were in the gym class. I was in the outfield with my team which included Maya, Riley, and Lucas. I was playing second base, Lucas was playing shortstop, Riley was playing third base, Maya was the pitcher, and the rest of my teammates were playing the other positions.

"Batter up!" the coach announced. He handed Farkle the bat and he stood up since he was up to bat. "It's raining outside, why are we playing softball inside? We should be playing dodgeball, no! Wait, what am I talking about? Uh we should be square dancing, yeah we should be swinging our partner." Farkle said trying to get out of playing softball.

"You should be swinging your bat Farkle." The coach told him. "Get in there! What are you afraid of?" Farkle whispered something to the coach. "You're afraid of getting hit by the ball." The coach said. Once again Farkle whispered something to the coach, but I had a feeling that the coach was just going to repeat what Farkle told him. "You're afraid of public humiliation." The coach repeated, I was right.

"Quit your bellyaching she throws straight as a rope." The coach said to Farkle. I looked as Maya wound up her pitch and threw it to the catcher. She has so much force behind it that the catcher fell back into the mat. "Check, check, check her out. Check our little pitcher out." Riley cheered. "Riles?" Maya questioned. "Alright third base." Riley said as she crouched near third base. "I'm ready."

I noticed that Riley didn't have her mitt on and I saw her turn towards Lucas. "What hand does this thing go on?" Riley asked. "You know what hand it goes-." Maya stopped when she saw Lucas walk over to her and helped her put it on. "Oh." "Thanks." Riley thanked. "Yeah, okay." Lucas replied. He started to walk away when Riley smacked his butt with her mitt. Lucas turned around to look at her. "Yeah I did that." She said before turning back around.

"Why do I have to be up?" Farkle asked. "Why does anybody have to be up Farkle? Why does anybody have to be anything? Why do I have to be a gym teacher? I could be a ballerina! Doo, doo, doo! Doo, doo, doo!" The coach shouted. "Don't worry, do it. You know why? 'Cause I'm a gym teacher and you're up!"

Farkle walked over and stood in the batter's box while holding the bat up. Maya got ready to throw the ball when Farkle moved the bat back. So when Maya pitched the ball, she hit the wall near the door. "Wait can he do that?" she asked. "He's in the batter's box, ball one." Coach said.

Maya got ready to throw the ball. Farkle screamed and put the bat in front of his face. Maya threw the ball and it hit the floor and the catcher picked it up. "Ball two." The coach called out. "He's rattling my pitcher, coach. He's doing it on purpose." Lucas accused. "He's an evil genius mastermind." Coach looked at Farkle who was on his knees with the bat above his head. "Yeah I don't think he is." Coach said.

Maya was about to pitch the ball when there was lightning then thunder and the lights went off. "Aw, too bad, darn, heck. See you in science suckas." I heard Farkle say in the dark. "And let me tell you something Maya, you ain't all that. I would've hit the next one right out of the-." Farkle stopped when the lights turned back on and he was standing in front of Maya. "You look pretty." He complimented.

"Move." Maya commanded. "I'm good right here." Farkle replied. "You want to spend the rest of your life scared?" Coach asked Farkle when he walked over to him. "I was planning on it sir." Farkle replied. "Get in the box Farkle." Coach told him. Farkle walked over and stood in the batter's box. Maya was about to pitch when Lucas called out, "Time out."

"Alright you're done Maya." Lucas told her. "What?" she asked. "I'm taking you out." Lucas answered. "You're not my type." Maya retorted. "I'm taking you out of the game." Lucas told her. "What?" Maya questioned in disbelief. "Maya, Maya say goodbye-a." Riley chanted. "Riley!" Maya and I shouted. "Yes." She replied. I shook my head at her telling her to stop.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maya asked Lucas. "You haven't thrown a strike. I think Farkle's in your head kid." Lucas answered. "But he's a wah! Wah! Flah!" Maya said doing what Farkle was doing. "I know how to pitch to him Maya." Lucas told her. "I know what to do. Take shortstop." Lucas held out his mitt so Maya could give him the ball. Maya reluctantly handed over the ball before moving to the shortstop position. "Okay Lucas nice and slow." Farkle told him. "How's this for slow?" Lucas asked. He threw the ball and it ended up hitting Farkle.

"Why?" Farkle said as he fell down. "Hey." Lucas said as he walked over to Farkle. "You did that on purpose." Farkle stated. "Yeah I did." Lucas replied. "Why would you do that?" Farkle asked. "I did it for you Farkle." Lucas answered. "You threw that as hard as you could?" Farkle asked. "Pretty much." Lucas answered. "How do you feel?" "I'm fine." Farkle answered. "Doesn't even hurt really." "Right." Lucas said. "Huh, thanks a lot." Farkle thanked. "Anytime." Lucas replied.

"Trick or treat tonight?" Lucas asked. "Absolutely." Farkle replied. "You got hit, get to take your base Farkle." The coach told Farkle. "Don't want it coach. You," Farkle said pointing at Maya, "bring it." Maya and Lucas switched places. "Farkle, Farkle, gonna sparkle." Riley chanted. Maya pitched the ball and Farkle hit it.

As I stood in the hallway with Maya and Riley by our lockers, Lucas came by with Farkle on his shoulder and other kids behind him. "Whoo! Thank you Farkle nation!" Farkle shouted. I turned to look at Maya and Riley.

"So Halloween sleepover at my house to do candy trades?" Riley asked. "Yeah, except why don't we do it at my house?" Maya suggested. There was thunder and a locker opened to show a witches head. Riley screamed and moved over by me when our gym teacher came by wearing a pink tutu.

Riley turned towards the classroom door and saw her dad, she screamed and moved over to the ledge by the stairs. "Yeah why don't you sleep at Maya's this year?" Cory asked. "Because we've already agreed to have it in my room every single year forever." Riley answered. "Why are you so afraid to sleep over at Maya's house?" I asked. "I'm not." Riley retorted. "You've never made it through a whole night there." Maya told her. "Tell her that's not true dad." Riley said. "I can't honey I'm the one who has to get up in the middle of the night and get you when you secretly call me." Cory replied. "Caroline." Riley said looking at me. "No, because I'm the other one who gets waken up in the middle of the night to go home with you." I retorted.

"I wake up every morning and you're not there. It makes me feel bad." Maya told her. "I would never make you feel bad." Riley told her. "Then I want you to stay one night, all night, tonight." Maya declared as we walked closer to Riley. "Doo, doo, doo!" the gym teacher shouted as he walked past us still in the tutu. Cory handed Riley and I our bags. "Riley get over this fear." Cory told her. "Because you want me to grow out of this?" Riley questioned. "Because I want to sleep." Cory corrected. "Me too." I added.

"Could you at least drive us there?" Riley asked referring to me and her. "To Maya's house of horrors?" he questioned terrified and I shook my head at him. There was another flash of lightning with thunder that caused the lights to flash on and off. "Funny dad." Riley said, but Corry wasn't standing there. "Dad?" Riley questioned. Maya had a creepy smile on her face. "Lett's go." She said to the both of us and we followed her.

Riley, Maya, and I were in Maya's room, we were all in our pajamas. We were all fine, well except for Riley who was crouched up against Maya's chester drawers. "Alright, how's it going so far?" Maya asked. "It's good." Riley answered standing up. "I'm good. A little bit noisy." "Different part of town." I told her. "What's that? What's that? What's that?" Riley asked pointing at the ferret. "That's Ginger." Maya answered picking up the ferret.

"Hi Ginger, I'm Riley." Riley greeted when Maya put Ginger closer to her face, Ginger hissed at Riley. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your new cat's possessed." "It's a ferret." Maya and I corrected. "I don't know how to tell you this, but your new cat's a ferret." Riley said. Maya handed Riley Ginger and Riley put Ginger on the pillows. "Here you are Ginger."

"I wouldn't do that." Maya told her. "Does he let you know when he needs to pee?" Riley asked. "That's why I wouldn't do that." Maya answered. "Oh I get it now." Riley said. Ginger went down into the bed and Maya pulled him out. "Okay bye bye Ginger." Maya said. I saw Riley change the pillows around on the bed. "Okay Riley I'm going to turn off the lights now." Maya told her.

"No!" Riley shouted. "I don't like it completely dark. I like it just a little bit light." "No problem watch." Maya told her. She turned off the light and there was a shadow of a bunny surrounded by red light. "Aw baby bunny, baby bunny growing." Riley stated as the bunt got bigger. "Maya! Caroline!" "Come here." We said walking over to the window. "They opened a new bunny mart across the street." Maya informed her. "Oh." Riley said. "All you're seeing is the shadow on the neon sign were the bunny gets bigger and bigger." I explained. "Oh." Riley repeated.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Maya asked. "Yeah." Riley answered. Maya and I walked over to the bed. "It's just shadows, shadows can't hurt me." Maya and I got into the bed, I took my slippers off and Maya switched her and Riley's pillows. "You're house is nice and I am safe." Riley got in the bed and took of her slippers off, threw her pillow off the bed, and laid down. "I'll be okay, Imma be okay. Imma be okay. Something else is here, something else is here. Goodbye Riley. Goodbye Riley. It's gonna eat me, now. Maya! Caroline!" We heard Riley scream and I opened my eyes to see Maya's grandma standing over Riley.

"No it's me Gammy. Come on give me a hug." Maya's grandma said. "Hi Grammy Hart." Riley greeted. "How've you been?" "Oh, I'm still kicking Ry Ry. The old grim reaper has to move a lot fast to catch up with me." Grammy Hart explained. "Not today Sammy." "Maybe if I didn't see the shadows I might be able to go to sleep." Riley told Maya.

"Fine anything to get you to sleep." Maya replied. Maya got out of the bed and put a sheet over the window. Riley also got out of the bed. "You know Maya, if it be easier for you I could always call my father and save me daddy she has scary bunnies." Riley said half talking to Maya the other half talking to her dad. I walked over to her and took away her phone. "No you're gonna make it through the night." I told her. "You're gonna stay at my house and you're gonna be comfortable." Maya added.

"I don't understand because I really like it during the day." Riley told us. "So as long as this curtain is up." Maya said. "I'll be okay, promise." Riley told us. "Good." Maya and I said walking over and getting back into her bed. "Just shadows. Shadows are just shadows, they can't hurt me. No problem at all." Riley told herself before she got back into the bed.

I turned towards the window and see two shadows appear in the window. "Ahhh!" Maya and I screamed. "Okay." Riley said. She turned and we all screamed at the top of our lungs. Riley turned on the lights as Maya removed the sheets. "Boo!" one of them screamed. We screamed again when we saw the scary faces. "Ladies." A familiar voice greeted us. "Farkle!" we shouted. The two people took their masks off to reveal an amused Farkle and Lucas. "Trick or treat." Lucas said. "Why are you screaming? You scared us." Farkle told us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maya and I asked. "We were passing by on our way home. We thought we'd say hi." Lucas explained. "In the middle of the night?" Riley questioned. "It's a quarter after seven." Lucas told her, Riley sighed. "Then why'd you have me go to sleep Maya?" Riley asked. "Trying to put us out of our misery." Maya explained.

"What are you scared of Riley?" Lucas asked. "It's great out here." "Nothing to be scared of." Farkle added. "I hear boys. You got boys in here?" Grammy Hart asked walking into the room. "They're outside." Maya told her. "Oh hiya boys." Grammy Hart greeted. "Scary old lady." Farkle stated. "Farkle." She said. "Come on Lucas, what to know how to attract older ladies?" Farkle asked. "No." Lucas answered.

"Bye guys." Riley and I said. "See ya." Maya said. "You know what?" Riley asked. "What?" Maya questioned. "You don't actually need to cover the window." Riley told her. "Why not?" Maya asked. "I was actually scared of Farkle until he took his mask off and when he did it was just Farkle." Riley explained. "Yeah Farkle's not scary at all." Maya told her. "No and neither is your neighborhood." Riley replied. "Once you take its mask off."

We walked over to Maya's window to look out at her neighborhood. Maya turned the lights off and we looked out her window. "It's actually kind of pretty. I've never noticed that before." Maya stated. "Yeah I like your house Maya." Riley told her. "Thank you Riley that makes me happy." Maya replied. "Good." Riley said. "So you want to go to sleep now?" I asked. "In a little bit." She answered. "You mind if we stay up a little while?" she asked Maya. "Why? Are you still a little but scared?" Maya teased. "Not anymore I just want to see what happens next." Riley told her as we continued to look at the window.


	13. Girl Meets Forgotten

Chapter Thirteen: Girl Meets the Forgotten

I was seated at the table with Maya and Topanga waiting for Riley. She walked in and took the toast out of Topanga's hand. "Why didn't you wake me?" She sat down beside me. "It's electives' day, the earlier we sign up the better the chance we have at getting the good ones." "I tried to wake you up three times." Topanga told her. "You know I don't know you're serious until six times." Riley replied. "You know the first three times I'm still checking for chicken pocks to see if I can miss school."

"Hey I tickled your toes." Maya told her. "Well that explains the Lucas dream." Riley stated dreamily. "Yeah we don't need to know about that." I told her. It felt weird when Riley talked about Lucas like that. "So what electives are we hoping for?" Topanga asked. "We are hoping to get out of them." Maya answered. "Actually it's not going to happen sister." I told her. "These are service electives, not only do they expect us to be students, but now they want to give us jobs." Riley said. "It's not that bad." I muttered to myself, but I think Topanga and Cory heard me.

"How are we supposed to work and go to school at the same time?" Maya asked. "Yeah who does that?" Riley asked. I turned to look at Cory. "I have an idea who." I said. "How ya doin?" Cory greeted. Topanga stood up. "Whoa hey honey, where you going?" She asked. "I'm going to school." He answered. "Oh, Whatcha gonna do there?" she asked. "I'm gonna work." He told her.

"You're gonna go to work and school?" she questioned. "At the same time." Cory added. "Wait, but just for a couple of days, right?" Topanga asked. "No, no, no this is forever." Cory answered. "But Topanga surely your responsibilities are temporary, right?" "Oh no I have to do everything all the time." Topanga told him.

We started clapping for them. "Bravo." Riley said. "No more, no more." Maya told them. Cory and Topanga bowed. "Thank you." They thanked. "Thank you." Cory picked up his briefcase. "We will be here for the rest of your lives." Cory told us. "Have a good day honey." Topanga told him. "I hate Parent Theater." Riley told us. "Well you did set them up pretty good." I told them.

"You know when I went to law school I held down two part time jobs." Topanga informed us. "Yeah now your life is a piece of cake." Riley retorted. If only she could be more wrong about that. "Would you make us cake?" Maya asked. "Get to school." Topanga commanded. Before I walked towards the door I went and put my dishes in the dishwasher. "Thank you Caroline." Topanga thanked me as I past her. I just gave her a thumbs up as I grabbed my bag.

"You'll be here making cake." Maya said. "Hey Riley you could put your dishes in the dishwasher like Caroline." Topanga suggested. "Later mom I promise. Job and school, job and school." Riley told her as we walked out the door. Riley closed the door while her mom was talking to her. I shook my head and caught up with Maya.

"Who here knows about the Great Depression?" Cory asked. "I thought it was called the Grand Canyon." Riley stated. Oh Riley, Riley, Riley why would you think that. "Excellent." Cory said sarcastically. "Who here knows about the Great Depression?" Cory asked again. "Maya." "Nothing's going to be that sir." Maya told him. Please pick someone who will actually answer the question. I love Maya and Riley, but sometimes I don't think they are able to retain information.

"Farkle, Caroline save me." Cory pleaded. Farkle stood up. "The year was 1929, the stock market crashed, everyone lost their money and their jobs." Farkle started to explain. I didn't stand up, but I continued his explanation, "And the people who were comfortable were now lost and became known as," I trailed off looking at Cory. "The forgotten." Cory finished pointing at the board.

"Working class people, the heart and soul of our country, basically taken for granted in the first place and now discarded and forgotten." Cory explained. "How could that happen, sir?" Lucas asked. "It shouldn't happen Mr. Friar." Cory told him. "But that could never happen to anyone in the Grand Canyon today, could it?" Riley asked. I shook my head at her.

"I don't know Riley." Cory answered. "I'm sure you would never take anyone for granted right?" "I would never." Riley replied. "And do you think there's anyone who cares about you that goes underappreciated or overlooked?" Cory asked. Riley thought for a minute before she turned to look and me and Maya. "Maya and Caroline, my life is so much better for having you two in it." Riley told us. "I know pumpkin." Maya replied. "I don't think that's what he meant." I mumbled.

"Thank you dad for the first time I actually understood something you tried to teach me." Riley told Cory. "Please bell ring." Cory prayed. "Riing. Ah." Cory grabbed his briefcase and left the room. "You could do that?" Maya asked.

"I wonder what electives we're going to get." Riley told Maya and I as we stood in the lunch line in the cafeteria. "I hope we get good ones." "Why do they call them electives if they make us do them?" Maya asked. "I don't know and why do they call it shop. That was the biggest disappointment of my little life." Riley said. "Because it's woodshop or shop for short." I explained to her. I remember when I saw Riley in there she looked so sad and disappointed. Not me though I love shop class, it was so much fun.

We moved forward in the line and one of the lunch ladies gave each of us a plate. Then we moved over and Miss Thompson gave us her potatoes. "Yum blob." Riley cheered dully. "Do blob for me please. Not because it's not good. Because there's not taste and no flavor." Maya told her. She still gave Maya potatoes. "Okay." "You know I made that myself." Miss Thompson told us. "What is it?" Riley asked. "I call it Tuesday." Miss Thompson answered. "But it's Thursday." Riley told her. "Mmm hmm." She hummed.

"No throwing rolls." Miss Thompson yelled. I moved over and she put some potatoes on my plate. "Thank you Miss Thompson." I thanked. "You're welcome Caroline." She replied. "Well she's in a good mood today." I heard Riley say when I sat down next to them. I saw the boys making a volcano. "That's the happiest I've seen her." Maya replied. "I don't care what elective we get as long as we end up in," Maya started. "Dun-dun-dun." Farkle sang. "Cafeteria duty." Maya finished. Maya, Riley, and I all shuddered.

I had to agree with Maya. No matter how much I liked Miss Thompson and respected her job I did not want to end up in cafeteria duty. "Do you guys actually ever eat the food?" Cory asked. "No." Farkle, Lucas. Maya, and Riley answered while I said, "Sometimes." Cory nodded and walked away. "Hey how do you guys actually make this thing erupt?" Maya asked. I saw her put something in it.

"Maya don't." Farkle shouted. "She's gonna blow!" The volcano did erupt, but it wasn't as dramatic us Farkle made it out to be. "Why do they build their villages so close, why?" Riley asked. I got up and threw away my food since I knew I wasn't going to eat any more of it. I walked back over to the table when the bell rang. We all got ready to leave when Cory stopped us.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where're you guys going? What's the rush?" Cory asked. "Geralyn, janitor Harley can you come over for a minute?" Miss Thompson and janitor Harley came over and stood by Cory. "So you guys don't think you should have to clean any of this up?" Riley looked at Maya, but nobody answered. "Geralyn, do they realize when they waste their food like this it makes you feel bad?" "I feel bad." Miss Thompson told us.

"And janitor Harley, do you think they realize that when they make a mess in the cafeteria it makes you feel bad?" Cory asked. "I actually feel I deserve what I get." Janitor Harley admitted. "But I have all kind of different issues." "You know in just a few minutes you guys played with your food and you left a mess without any regard or respect for anyone else, except for one of you." Cory said. "It's not just us." Maya defended. "I know and you're the good ones." Cory replied. "I'm gonna go ahead and assign you your electives now. Girls you elective will be, and I don't think anyone saw this one coming." "Oh no." Riley said.

"Cafeteria duty." Cory told us. "How ya doin?" Miss Thompson asked hugging as. "I've been better." Maya answered. Maya and Riley went into the kitchen, but I had to ask Cory something. "Dad?" I asked. "Yes Caroline." Cory replied. "Why was I put in kitchen duty?" I asked. "I didn't waste any of Miss Thompson's food and I didn't leave a mess for janitor Harley." "I know, but Maya and Riley are going to need you there." He explained. "And I know you're capable of this."

"Okay." I replied. I walked back to the kitchen and Miss Thompson handed me my uniform. "Thank you Miss Thompson." I thanked. "You're welcome Caroline." She replied. I walked towards the girl's locker room to change.

Maya, Riley, and I walked back into the kitchen. "Hey pretty lunch ladies." Maya complimented us. "You are killing this thang." Riley and I told Maya. We stopped and flipped our hair behind out shoulders. "Stop it." We said in unison. "What about me? Am I not the cutest thing ever?" Miss Thompson asked. Riley slowly walked closer to Miss Thompson. "Actually these are being worn on the back of the head this season." Riley explained while adjusting Miss Thompson hair net. "I have my own distinct sense of fashion." She shouted. Riley moved to stand next to me and Maya.

"Welcome to the cafeteria." Miss Thompson told us as she poured out a bag of potatoes. "We have a lot of fun here and by fun I mean potatoes and by potatoes I mean we peel them and by we, I mean you." Riley had her back to the many bags of potatoes when she said, "Well this actually doesn't seem so bad. There's more aren't there?" "Look behind you scare crow." Miss Thompson told her. "Oh I have a nickname." Riley said then she turned to see the potatoes.

"That's a lot of potatoes." Riley commented pointing towards the bags of potatoes. "When you have completed the peeling of the potato, you place the potato in the pot that is all you do." Miss Thompson told us. "Now I will finish preparing tomorrow's lunch, you ladies will do what?" "Peel the potatoes." Riley and I told her. "Put them in the pot." Maya told her. "What do you do?" Miss Thompson asked again. "Peel the potatoes." Riley and I said. "Put them in the pot." Maya said. "What do you not do?" Miss Thompson asked. "Anything else." Riley answered.

"I believe we have communicated, except one thing." Miss Thompson said. "This is a one week class for you for a grade, but this is my world and I care very much about what happens back here. Understand?" "Yes Miss.-." Riley trailed off not knowing her name. "Thompson." Miss Thompson and I told her at the same time. "Thompson, sorry." Riley apologized. "We should've known that." Maya added.

"Mmm hmm." Miss Thompson hummed. Riley held her hand out. "My name is-." Miss Thompson cut her off while shaking her hand. "Riley Matthews, loves fish stick Fridays." She said. "Who are we?" Maya asked referring to me and her. "Caroline Howard, the only student who thanks me every day. Maya Hart, I always give you extras to take home." Miss Thompson answered. "I know all my kids. Well I will leave you ladies to it." She walked out of the kitchen.

Riley and I started to peel some of the potatoes. "So this is easy, what could possibly go wrong?" Riley said. "Look at all these spices." Maya said pointing at the spice rack. "You know what these are?" Maya asked. "What?" Riley and I asked as we continued to peel potatoes. "Taste and flavor." Maya answered walking back over to the table. "The kids will love us." "Peel the potatoes, put them in the pot." Riley reminded her.

"I can't here you. Ba-da-da-da, da, da-da spicy!" Maya sang. I continued to peel potatoes while Riley tried to get another bag of potatoes, but she ended up making some of the bags fall.

Riley and Maya were laid across the couch while I sat in one of the chairs working on my book. I noticed that Riley didn't clean off the table like she told mom that she was going to do. I honestly thought that Maya and Riley were overreacting about having cafeteria duty. Topanga walked in with grocery bags. "Hey girls would you like to help me with the groceries, please?" Topanga asked. "Sure." I answered.

"We worked all day for 45 minutes." Riley complained. "Could you rub my back?" Maya asked. "Oh sure Maya I would love to rub your back right after I bring in all the groceries by myself and then cook dinner for the entire family." Topanga told her, sarcastically. "Okay hurry up." Maya replied. Topanga looked at the dirty table. "Riley I asked you to clear off the table this morning." Topanga said.

Riley and Maya sat up on the couch. "Mom you're not being very sympathetic to us." Riley said. "We worked." Maya told her. "In a kitchen." Riley added. "45 minutes." Maya said. "In a row." Riley added. "Which isn't a lot." I pointed out. "Rub my back." Maya said. "I'll do it." Riley told her. "No when you do it, it's like spiders poking at me." Maya told her. "But that's my spider move." Riley replied.

"Girl could you please help me bring in the rest of the groceries?" Topanga asked. "Other people had a hard day too." "Yes Farkle and Lucas had to clean." Riley told her. "45 minutes." Maya added. "In a row." Riley added. "Wow I had no idea. Poor, poor kids. I'll just go get the rest of the groceries by myself." Topanga said. I got up and followed Topanga downstairs.

I grabbed some of the bags and helped her bring them back into the apartment. "Thank you Caroline." She thanked. "It's no problem, unlike those two I can handle hard work, but it wasn't even that hard." I told her. We walked back into the apartment. "Wow Maya, you know that lesson about the "forgotten" this morning?" Riley asked. "Um yeah." Maya replied. "It's us." Riley told her. They laid back down on the couch and I helped Topanga put the groceries away.

"Alright the potatoes prepared yesterday will be served today." Miss Thompson told us, the next day in the kitchen. "When do we get paid?" Maya asked. "The grateful looks in everyone's faces will be pay enough for me." Riley said. "What grateful looks?" I muttered to myself. "You want a pat on the back you better get a longer arm. This is not the job for "atta boys" or "you go girls"." Miss Thompson told us.

"Yesterday was the hardest day I've worked in my life." Riley admitted. "I have no doubt in that." Miss Thompson told her. "Now for the actual hard part." "That's a joke, you're funny right?" Maya asked. "When that lunch bell rings brace yourselves rookies. It's about to get real in here." Miss Thompson explained to us. "You're in charge of the potatoes." She moved the potatoes to the window. "You scoop them up, then plop them down. Scoop then plop, say it."

"Scoop and plop." Riley and I said. "Say it." Maya said. "After the plates go out you know what happens next?" Miss Thompson asked. "We can go home." Riley guessed. Miss Thompson started laughing. "You can go home." Riley and Maya nodded. "No!" Miss Thompson shouted. "Those dishes come back with twice the furry. They come in here. You scrape, you rinse, they go on here were they go on their little dish journey where they are reborn as clean dishes for tomorrow." She explained. "Hallelujah, say it."

"Hallelujah." Riley and I said. "Say it." Maya said. The bell rang. "This is it. You ready?" Miss Thompson asked. "How bad could middle school lunch get?" Riley asked. "Goodbye tiny little girls." Miss Thompson said. If that was any indication then it must be bad. "Let's do this thing." Students came into the cafeteria screaming, Maya and Riley screamed while moving over to the window. I just walked over to them to start.

"Whoo, they have been served." I announced. "By us." Riley added. "The servers." Maya said. "Except no one smiled." Riley said. "And nobody said thank you." Maya added. "And nobody even knew my name and I go to school with these people." I added. "Welcome to my world." Miss Thompson told us. "Well at least the hard part is over." Riley said. "No, now here comes the actual actual hard part." Miss Thompson corrected her.

"Why do you keep making that same joke?" Maya asked. "Look over here, wait for it, here it comes, wait for it." Miss Thompson told us. We looked at the assembly line as one plate came in. "What? This is it?" Riley asked as she moved over and grabbed the plate. "Oh I got this. This is nothing. I'll do it all. Scrap, rinse. Hallelujah." Riley said as she did everything Miss Thompson told us to do. "Maya and Caroline you might as well go home."

"How bad do you think this is going to be?" Maya and I asked. "That was only the first raindrop." Miss Thompson told us. "Before what?" Maya asked. "Noah." Miss Thompson answered. Right after she said that a big mountain of dishes came in. "Maya! Caroline!" Riley screamed. We held on to Miss Thompson.

We were finally done with the dishes and I felt so tired. "We did it." I said. "Please tell me there isn't another actual actual hard part." Maya pleaded. "No you're done." Miss Thompson told us. "Hallelujah." We grumbled. "Why don't you three go to the locker room, hit the showers and freshen up." Miss Thompson suggested. "I'm filthy." Riley stated. "We don't want anyone to see us like this." Maya said. "Well I don't see where you have another choice." Miss Thompson said.

"There is." I said. "There is another way." Maya said. We went and sat on the assembly line that sent the dishes to get clean. Maya pressed the button and we started moving. "Yeah as curious as I am to see what would happen to you. I've grown to like you three. I'm very proud of you, you did me and my kitchen proud today. So no." Miss Thompson said. She stopped the assembly belt and we crawled back out and stood up.

"Thank you Miss Thompson." I thanked. "I think you three can call me Geralyn." Geralyn told us. The boys and janitor Harley walked in. "Ha, you girls are a mess." Farkle commented. "We got the school so clean yesterday, today was the easiest day ever." Lucas told us. "And janitor Harley said it was the least pukey day he's ever seen." Farkle said. "Wait a minute boys." Janitor Harley said. "What's the matter?" Lucas asked. "There's a storm a brewing." Janitor Harley answered. "What kind of storm?" Farkle asked. His question was answered by the sound of puking.

"We're too late." Janitor Harley said. "Oh Farkle run." Lucas shouted. "I am running I'm just not a good athlete." Farkle shouted. "Save yourselves. They're about to blow!" Janitor Harley shouted as he closed the window.

Geralyn picked up the spoon that had the potatoes we made on it. She ate the potatoes and looked at us. "All you had to go was peel the potatoes and put them in the pot." She said. "That's what I did." Riley and I told her. "Peel the potatoes, put them in the pot." Geralyn repeated. "Funny story." Maya said.

We were sitting by Riley's windows after our job in the kitchen. "Wow." Riley said. "Yeah." Maya said. "Geralyn is really good at her job." I stated. "We are not good at Geralyn's job." Maya pointed out. "Yeah." Riley and I agreed. "Wow." Maya said.

I stood in front of the class the next day with Maya, Riley, and Geralyn. While the boys stood with Harley. "In 1929, our country fell apart." Riley started. "Not only because the economy suffered, but because we neglected the working class people who served us with pride and dignity." I continued. "And because we never cared enough to know them they were easily taken for granted and became the forgotten." Maya added. "Can anybody tell us who this is?" I asked.

"The lunch room lady." Sarah guessed. "I think she has a name." Cory stated. "I do three taco Sarah." Geralyn said. "This is Geralyn Thompson," Riley started. "And she knows all of you names." I added. "She's worked at this school for twenty years and I can tell you that he job is not easy." "Because she has over a thousand children and when you feed over a thousand children you have to make sure it's something everybody can eat." Maya explained. "And even if she would like to spice things up a bit she knows not to because it's what is right for everyone." Riley said. "She takes pride in her work, her kitchen, her cooking, and us." I added.

"And I'm proud that I was able to stand in her shoes for a day." Maya told the class. "This lady right here does it every day for us." "Geralyn remember that name." I told them. "Whatever we end up doing in life we have to do it with the same pride and enthusiasm as her."

"Boys." Cory said pointing at them. Farkle was on top of Cory's desk hugging his knees while Lucas was standing just staring into space. "We've seen things." Farkle stated. "You don't know man, you weren't there." Lucas spoke up. "Then went in as boys, they came out as I don't know. I don't know what they are now." Harley told us.

"We'd be lying if we told you janitorial services was our first pick, but I wouldn't trade this experience for a trip to the moon." Lucas told us. "That was an elective?!" Farkle shouted. "Janitor Harley is a good man. You have no idea what he goes through for you." Lucas told us. "You may not even notice that he's there, but I promise you this you would notice if he wasn't there." Farkle added.

"The clean tables, the immaculate classrooms, the shiny floors they don't magically happen. They take a ninja" Lucas explained. "Ninja." Harley said. "People who go through things for you, people who pour their heart and souls into the jobs because they care should be valued and embraced. You should look them in the eye and say thank you." Cory said. Lucas and Farkle turned to Harley. "Thank you." They thanked. We turned towards Geralyn. "Thank you." We thanked her. "I appreciate that." She said as she pulled us in for a hug.

Riley and I were waiting for Topanga to get home from work. When we heard the door open we got up and Riley took her briefcase while I took her coat. Topanga closed the door and we wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "We peeled potatoes for one day and I almost died." Riley admitted. "I love you." We told her. "I love you too." She told us.

We sat down on the couch and Riley started to do her spider move. "Ooh, spiders." Topanga said. "What is this for?" Topanga asked us. "We get up in the morning you're already up." Riley stated. "We go to sleep, you're still up." I added. "There's food on the table." Riley said. "Clean clothes." I said. "You take us where we need to go." Riley added. "You have a job and you still make time to take care of me, Riley, and Auggie." I said. "And we know now it may not be so easy." Riley said. "So if we forgotten to say thank you, we're saying it now. Thank you." Riley and I said.

"Aw." Topanga said as we hugged. We turned to look at Cory. "Oh and you to dad." Riley and I said to him. Cory mouthed 'oh' and saluted us. We continued to hug Topanga.

Riley, Maya, and I stood in the lunch line the next day. "Thank you." Riley thanked. "How are you today Geralyn?" I asked. "I'm fine Caroline, thanks for asking." Geralyn replied. The three of us whipped our hair back as Geralyn whipped her imaginary hair since her hair was in a hair net. "Stop it." We all said in unison.

We walked over to our table were Farkle and Lucas sat. "I got this." Harley told them about to pick up their plates. "No." Farkle stopped him. "We got this." Lucas said. He got up and threw the plates away. While he was over by the trash can some kid threw a banana peel and missed. "Ah you missed." Lucas told him. The kid picked up the banana peel and threw it away.

Cory walked over to us and started to give this big speech about how we should appreciate our teachers. During the speech we grabbed our things and walked out of the cafeteria. As we walked out I could still hear him talking probably thinking we were still there.


	14. Girl Meets Flaws

Chapter Fourteen: Girl Meets Flaws

"Graduation and awards night is coming up. I am very proud of this class. Several of you will be recognized for your achievements throughout the year." Cory told us. Maya stood up. "Awards are a scam, a girl like me never had a chance Matthews, never had a chance." Maya told him. Maya looked down at me and Riley. "Alright we'll do it, but it's ridiculous." Riley and I said.

Riley and I stood up. "It's a scam Matthews, she never had a chance." Riley and I said. "Maya will be receiving the Griff Hawkins Totally Cool Award." Cory told us. The whole class clapped for Maya while she just sat down. "Maya, you just found out you won the totally cool award and you just sit there." Riley said. Maya just looked at her. "Oh you're being cool." Riley stated. "Why won't you rub off on me?"

"Caroline will be receiving the John Quincy Adams Amazing Citizen Award for her contribution in the school and community." Cory announced. I stood up and bowed while the class clapped for me. "And our two finalist for the scholar athlete award are Lucas Friar," Cory paused so we could clap for Lucas before he continued. "And Billy Ross." "I hope you're ready for some competition dude." Billy told Lucas. "Oh you know how I hate competition." Lucas replied. They laughed with each, then they glared at each, then repeating that before they just smiled at each other.

"Hey golden boys you want to hop down from your cloud of awesomeness? You're making us normals feel bad." Maya told Billy and Lucas. "Yeah right after our hand shake of awesomeness." Billy replied. Lucas and Billy got up and did their stupid hand shake of awesomeness before they sat down again. "Every day." I stated. "Girls should have their own hand shake of awesomeness." Riley declared. "What would it be?" Maya and I asked. All three of us crossed our legs and whipped our hair. "Stop it." We said in unison.

"Farkle, you are being awarded the Joseph T. R. Epstein Confidence Award. Congratulations." Cory said looking over at Farkle's desk. We turned and instead of seeing Farkle there was a machine instead. "Farkle?" I questioned. "Farkle can't come to his desk right now. If you have a question for Farkle say one, a comment say two, billing questions three." Farkle's voice came through the machine.

"One. Where are you?" Cory asked. "You have selected three." Farkle stated. "No I said one." Cory protested. "Sorry we are experiencing unusual high call volume." Farkle told Cory. "Your call will be answered in approximately," "35." A voice said. "Minutes." Farkle said before music started to play. "Representative." Cory shouted.

"What is this Farkle's never missed a class in his life?" Cory asked. The bell rang and we grabbed our stuff. Riley moved and stood in front of Cory. "Yes?" Cory asked. "Everybody's getting an award, but me." Riley stated. "What good is having you as my teacher if the fix ain't in?" "I'm sorry Riley." Cory apologized. "Riley you don't need a trophy to feel good about yourself." I told her. "Yes I do sometimes I feel kind of invisible." Riley admitted. "Sometimes you want to be invisible Riley. Believe me." Farkle said.

"Lucas and I looked in the library." I told Maya and Riley as we walked into a hallway. We were looking for Farkle. "He's not there." Lucas added. "Hey guys I checked the ball field no Farkle." Billy told us as he walked over to us. "You looked on the baseball field for Farkle. Billy are you even trying?" Maya asked. "Not really." He answered before he walked away.

The door behind Riley opened and Farkle with janitor Harley came out. "Trouble lad I now release you to the hands of your caring friends 'cause they have time for this." Harley said, he walked back into the janitor's closet. "You wanna tell us what's going on here buddy?" Lucas asked. "Are you my buddy?" Farkle asked. "What?" Lucas questioned. "Spill it Farkle." Maya told Farkle.

"Somebody made fun of my turtlenecks." Farkle told us. "Your turtlenecks?" I questioned. "Yeah somebody said they make me weird." he replied. "You are weird." Maya told him. "She doesn't mean that." Riley said. "Sure I do. He knows he is, he embraces it. But you already know that Farkle, that's what makes you unique." Maya explained. "What's good being unique if somebody knows you're really not?" Farkle asked before he walked away.

"Gandhi, what'd he do?" Cory asked the next day in class pointing to a picture of Gandhi. "Freed Ireland." Maya guessed. "Caroline, why don't you try?" Cory thought. "Freed India." I told him without really thinking about it. "Correct, he freed India." Cory said. "Before or after he freed Ireland?" Maya asked. "Jackie Robinson, what'd he do?" Cory asked pointing to a picture of Jackie Robinson. "First Irish guy in the major leagues after Gandhi freed him." Billy answered. "I-I quit." Cory stammered in disbelief.

"But you can't quit sir." Farkle said through his machine. "And you need to be in my class Farkle." Cory told him. "How long are you gonna be out sick?" "Don't know." Farkle's voice replied as he faked cough. "Pretty bad cold sir." "Okay feel better." Cory said. "What about her?" he asked pointing to a picture a Malala. "That's Malala, the Taliban doesn't think that women shouldn't be educated. She stood up to them and became the first teenager to be nominated for a noble peace prize." Riley explained.

"Sometimes the world presents you with opportunities to show who you really are. Will you have to courage to someone who tries to take your spirit away?" Cory asked. Riley looked back at Farkle's desk before standing up. "May I be excused?" Riley asked. "For what?" Cory asked. "The world has presented me with an opportunity." Riley told him before walking out of the room.

Maya, Lucas, and I walked into the janitor's closet where we found Farkle, Riley, and janitor Harley. "Somebody told Farkle he doesn't deserve us as friends." Riley told us. "Who?" Maya asked. "It's not important." Farkle told her. "It's the most important thing in the world." Maya retorted. "I'll find him myself and I'd hate to be him when I do." Maya tried to walk out of the janitor's closet, but Lucas picked her up. "Am I there yet?"

"Farkle don't let what anybody says get to you, that's what gives them power." Lucas told Farkle. ""Why are you my friend?" Farkle asked. "What is it with that?" Lucas asked. "Farkle would you just come back to class?" Riley asked. "Pipi long stockings is right." Janitor Harley stated. "I, janitor Harley Connor, was in my youth a school meanie and someone you all know and love was often the target of my shenanigans. But his will was so strong it changed the nature of our relationship forever. In fact he even got me this job and now I hold him in the highest esteem." I wonder who that could be.

Cory walked into the janitor's closet. "Hey, Johnny Baboon!" Harley greeted. My eyes widen in amusement. "Johnny Baboon?" we all questioned. "You promised me." Cory said. "Oops." Harley replied. "Farkle you're here. Are you okay?" Cory asked. "I'm fine sir." Farkle replied. "Good and I'll see you in my class tomorrow morning?" Cory asked. "Yes sir." Farkle replied. He ran out of the closet and we followed behind him.

"This is a very special place to us Lucas." Riley told Lucas. We were seated at Riley's windows with Lucas. "This is where Riley, Caroline, and I figure out our most important stuff." Maya told him. "Do you talk about me?" Lucas asked. My eyes widened at this question. "What do I do now?" Riley asked. "I don't know what to do." "Start over and move on." I told her. "This is a very special place to us Lucas." Riley repeated. "Do you ever talk about me here?" Lucas asked again. Riley turned to look at me. "You gave me bad advice." Riley accused.

"Well I appreciate you having me here." Lucas told us. "Whatever Farkle's dealing with, he shouldn't have to go through it alone." "I want my Farkle back, we're not as good without him." Maya admitted. "If you tell him I said that I will jack you up son." The door opened and Cory walked in. "Ah the brain trust. You guys have one day to figure this out and fix Farkle. Or else you come to an adult, you understand me?" Cory told us.

"Yes dad." Riley and I replied while Maya said, "Yes Mr. Matthews." And Lucas said. "Yes sir." Cory walked out and closed the door. "If we could just find out who this guy was then I'd know you take care of him." Maya said. "What?" Lucas questioned. "Beat him up? Maya all those people on the blackboard never became like the people who were attacking them by resorting to their methods. It's just not the first response of an intelligent person."

The door quickly opened and Cory came into the room. "Get out." He growled. Lucas tried to get out the window. But Cory grabbed on to his ankle and tried to pull him. Riley hugged me and Maya. Lucas managed to get away from Cory, but Cory got his shoe. "That felt really good." Cory admitted. Riley reached out and grabbed Lucas' shoe.

Maya, Riley, and I approached Lucas in gym the next day. "Where's Farkle?" I asked. "I thought he said he wasn't going to miss anymore class." Lucas replied. "Then why haven't we seen him?" Maya asked. "Oh hey man baseball after school?" Billy asked Lucas when he walked into the gym. "I don't think I'm going to make it. My buddy's still been hassled and I wanna be there for him." Lucas explained.

"Your buddy?" Billy laughed. "You mean Farkle?" "Yeah nobody's seen him." Lucas told him. "You're better off." Billy told him. "Excuse me?" Lucas questioned. "Come on Lucas I don't see Farkle as your buddy." Billy said. "Why not?" Lucas asked. "You don't think he's different than us?" Billy asked. "What do you mean?" Lucas asked. "Smarter? Yeah, he's the smartest kid in school, but he doesn't make a big deal about it. I mean he does want to take over the world and everything. Frankly I'd like to see what he does with it."

"Lucas Farkle is a nothing." Billy told Lucas. I realized that it was Billy who was the one who put those ideas in Farkle's head. Lucas pushed Billy up against the mats that were against the wall. "You're the one who did this to Farkle?" Lucas asked. "Why would you do that to a guy like him?" "I don't know because he's a guy like him." Billy answered. "You want to let me go now?" Billy moved Lucas' hand off of his chest, but Lucas' pushed him back.

"You're the nothing Billy." Lucas told him. "Lucas don't." Maya and I said. "I thought this is what you wanted Maya." Lucas said to her. "What? She wanted you to pop me, Mr. Perfect. Well I don't think that's what he's going to do." Billy told us. "Yeah." Lucas nodded. "No that's exactly what I'm going to do." "No." Maya exclaimed as she jumped on Lucas' back. "That's what he wants, he wants you to be like him. " I told Lucas.

"Um you see, Lucas is like me we live in a cloud of awesomeness, remember?" Billy told us. "Handshake." Billy did part of their handshake. "I don't like you like this. This isn't the Billy I know and I wanna know why and I wanna know now." Lucas demanded. "And would you get off my back?" Maya got off of his back and walked over to me and Riley.

"Come on man. The Billy you know is your teammate," Billy told Lucas putting an arm around his shoulder, "and that comes way before whatever these guys are to you." "These guys?" Riley and I questioned. "Boy are you wrong these guys are my friends. All the time not just on the field." Lucas told Billy. "How are you even friends with that little guy?" Billy asked. "Because I can depend on him. Because he's the most loyal person I've ever meet because he's my best friend." Lucas explained.

"Do you really mean that?" Farkle asked. We looked up to see Farkle holding on to the rope. "You're my best friend too." "Farkle how'd you get up there I thought you couldn't climb the ropes." Lucas said. "I can't, but apparently in desperate situations I can fly." Farkle shouted. Riley, Maya, and I looked at each other before we ran over to get mats to help break Farkle's fall. After we had the mats in place Farkle screamed as he fell on to the mats.

"You can have him. You'll figure out sooner or later that they're not us." Billy said. "Who's us?" Lucas asked. Billy didn't answer instead he walked past Lucas and was about to leave until janitor Harley stopped him. "Nice that's exactly the way I used to think." Harley told him. "Now here I am with a mop." Billy walked out of the gym.

"Okay we're done." Maya said. "It's all over." I said. "Nothing more to do then carry on with our simple middle school lives." Maya said. "Except." I said pointing at Riley. "What are we going to do about Billy?" Riley asked. "Riley you can't fix everything." Maya told her and I nodded. Riley just looked at us. "Okay go ahead." We told her. We walked out of them gym leaving Lucas and Farkle.

"I don't even thin Billy thinks he did anything wrong." Riley stated. "Yeah, where's that come from?" Maya and I asked. "Girls at this age you're just finding out who you are. I mean people don't usually walk around wearing signs that tell you." Cory told us. "Here I am." Ava announced as she walked into the apartment. I looked at her shirt and it read _Spoiled Rotten_. "Ah what do I know?" Cory asked.

"Where's my brekkie?" Ava asked as she walked further into the apartment. "Oh joy." Topanga cheered sarcastically. "And none of that toaster pastry. Everyone knows that's a short cut, Topanga." Ava said. "Why don't you love us?" Maya asked picking up her breakfast while all three of us gave her sad looks. Topanga and Eva walked closer together. "Uh oh." Riley and I said.

Topanga picked Ava up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Ava asked. "Never change Ava." Topanga told her. "You know if you ever what to kiss me again I wouldn't stop you." Ava told her. "You be exactly who you are Ava. You wear it proudly." Topanga said sitting her down. "Was that for my benefit mom?" Riley asked. "How ya doing?" Topanga asked.

Riley picked the marker off of the table. "Riley you can't fix everything." Maya told her. Riley just looked at her. "Okay go ahead." Maya told her.

We were seated in class the next day waiting for Cory to come in. We had just put Riley's little plan into action. Cory walked in and looked at us. "What's going on?" he asked. "Riley made us write on our heads." A girl in the back of the room answered. She had the word _Tattletale_ on her forehead.

"Riley?" Cory questioned. Riley had the word _Insecure_ written on her forehead. "Insecure. It's always matter more to me what my friends think about me then what I think." Riley answered. "Caroline?" Cory asked me. I had the word _Guilty_ written on my forehead. "I always feel like I am the problem for things that I don't have control over." I answered. "Maya?" Cory asked moving over to Maya. She had the word _Broken_ written on her forehead. "When I own it, it doesn't make me feel so bad." Maya answered.

"Good so before someone else can use our flaws against us maybe it would help as admit that we all have them." Cory told us. Billy got up and started to walk out of the room. "You going somewhere Mr. Ross?" Cory asked. "Trying to be invisible?" "Believe me in doesn't help." Farkle told Billy. He lifted his hair up to show the word _Nothing_ written on his forehead.

"You know Billy you seem to be the only one not wearing a flaw." Cory pointed out. "Do you not have any?" "Well none I know of." Billy answered. "What made you treat Farkle the way you did?" Maya asked. "Yeah, we never thought of you this way Billy." I told him. "I always thought of you as the good guy." Lucas stated. "Look I like people who are like me is that a flaw? Because I don't think so." Billy told us.

"Yes." We all answered. "You don't think I know that I'll never be a genius freak like you? I shouldn't make fun of that?" Billy asked. "No." we all said. Billy scoffed. "Stop making me feel bad. I already feel bad enough you got such great friends and that makes me feel…" Billy said. "I don't know. Is there a word for that?" "You're jealous. But you're Billy Ross." Riley stated.

"Yeah I'm Billy Ross. Jealous of you, of him because this little guy doesn't need to hit a baseball to have friends. Does that sound like jealousy to you?" Billy asked and I nodded. "Let me see that." Billy said to Riley holding out his hand. Riley gave him the black marker and he walked over to Farkle and gave him the marker. Farkle stood up and wrote _Jealous_ on Billy's forehead. "Welcome to the team." I told him. "Thanks. Glad to be here." Billy said as he sat down behind Lucas.

"We're all human beings. We're all on the same team and if we sense our own flaws because we see them in others. It's true friends who wipe them away." Cory stated. Cory handed Riley a pack of wipes. Riley wiped my forehead, I wiped Maya's, and Maya wiped Riley's. Billy got up and took the wipes away from Riley. "I'm sorry Farkle. Any friend of Lucas should be a friend of mine." Billy apologized. Farkle pushed his hair up and Billy wiped away Farkle's flaw.

"Thanks, you want me to get rid of yours?" Farkle asked. "No I just got mine. I better try to understand mine a little bit more." Billy explained. Billy was about to sit down when Farkle stood up and asked, "Can we do the handshake?" "Dude, you think you're ready for the headshake?" Billy asked. "I'm so ready for the handshake." Farkle told him. Billy and Farkle did the handshake of awesomeness. When they were done Billy stated, "Well I don't understand anything."

Lucas walked up to the front of the classroom. "Mr. Matthews." Lucas said. "Mr. Perfect." Cory replied. "Will my friend be alright?" Lucas asked. Harley walked in with Farkle's turtlenecks and placed them on Farkle's desk. "I believe these belong to you." Harley said. "Thanks janitor Harley." Farkle thanked. "This is Mr. Matthews." Harley said before walking out of the room. "Yeah." Cory answered. "People change."

We were in the gym for awards night and we all decided to wear turtlenecks. "Well, we've given out our award for confidence." Cory said looking at Farkle, everyone clapped. "Cool." "Sup?" Maya asked. "Amazing citizen." I waved and help up my trophy. "And we've acknowledged our scholar athlete." Cory said gesturing to Lucas. "Jealous?" he asked Billy, with a little smirk. "Yeah, but I'm working on it." I turned to look at Riley.

"You okay Riles?" I asked. "I know getting an award was a big deal for you." Maya added. "I'm okay, really." Riley told us. "And now for our final award for the evening. The John Quincy Adams Spirit Award." Cory announced. "Goes to the student with the courage to stand up for what they believe in and change us for the better. Now the award is voted on by the student body so we have no idea in advance who will win."

Cory opened the envelope. "Huh." He said. He was looking at Riley as he moved from behind the podium. He ran his finger across his forehead. "Proud. Riley Matthews." He said showing us. We all clapped for Riley. "Maya how do I act cool about this?" Riley asked. "You just be who you are." Maya told her. Riley stood up and extended her arms. "Yay!" she shouted.


	15. Girl Meets Friendship

Chapter Fifteen: Girl Meets Friendship

"The following is a campaign commercial brought to you by," I started. "The Riley for Princess Committee." Maya finished. "Imagine your education in a magical kingdom and unicorns roam the hallways." Riley said on top of a horse with a horn taped on its head. Maya moved the poster and we stepped out of the way. "Say goodbye to too much studying." Riley said. She pointed her sword to two girls' books and they were transformed into balloons.

Cory walked down the stairs. "Say goodbye to meddling teachers." Riley said. She pointed her sword at Cory. "But Riley I'm your fa-." Cory was cut off because he disappeared. "A vote for me is a vote to live happily ever after. I am princess Riley Matthews and I approveth this messageth." Riley said.

Maya and I stepped forward. "The campaign of Riley Matthews is not responsible for anyone who thinks a horse is a unicorn." I said. "No you're not." Maya said to the horse.

 **4 Days Before Election**

"Democracy. Our form of government where the power lies with the people. So who can tell me another form of government where the power doesn't lie with the people?" Cory asked us. "Farkle! Thank you sir." Farkle said calling on himself, but thanking Cory. "Dictators! Love 'em get to do whatever they want. Want to be one someday."

The door opened and Lucas walked in. "Mr. Friar!" Cory announced. "Sorry for being late sir, my flight was delayed." Lucas told him while handing him his slip. "You went back to Texas again this weekend?" Riley and I asked. "Visited my friends." Lucas answered. "He misses his old friends." Riley said. "Oh cowboy's got the blues." Maya said.

"Campfire for one. My friends are all cows and I miss 'em. Huh-hrrr, huh-hrrr." Maya sang. While she was singing Lucas pulled out a harmonica and began to play it. "I will never get to you, will I?" Maya asked. "No, but I sure do appreciate the effort." Lucas told her. "Ooh." Maya shuddered as she turned back around.

"Okay guys, seventh grade student council elections are coming up." Cory informed us. All of the class groaned except for Farkle who said, "Yay." "Why that?" Cory asked. "Because every year somebody runs, makes promises, and nobody does anything." I answered. "Yeah, what lug head is running the elections this year?" Maya asked.

"How ya doing?" Cory asked. "Can't you just make a change?" Riley asked. "You know what it's up to you guys to make changes. Since we're studying alternative forms of government this year, why don't we let the candidates run in any form of government they chose?" Cory suggested. Once again we all groaned while Farkle said, "Yay."

"So any nominations?" Cory asked. Farkle raised his hand. "I Farkle nominate I Farkle for dictator." Farkle stated. "You can't nominate yourself Farkle." Cory told him. "I'll nominate him." A voice said. I turned around to see it was the rebel talking. "Really?" Farkle questioned. "Yeah I like ya, I got your back." The rebel told Farkle. "I thought you had my back." Farkle said to Lucas. "Well I got his back." Lucas said, turning towards the rebel. "Whoa easy there harmonica." The rebel said.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Lucas asked. "He's the rebel." I answered. "Well, what am I?" Lucas asked. "Oh you're the good guy. You're our moral compass." Farkle told him. "Wow that sounds hard to pull off." Lucas said. "Yeah, but you're really good at it." Farkle told him. "Thanks." Lucas thanked. "See." Farkle said.

"He's right Friar, represent democracy." Cory told Lucas. "I don't know Mr. Matthews. If democracy worked maybe I'd gotten a vote on where I got to live." Lucas told him. "I nominate Lucas Friar for president." Riley announced. "Okay, second?" Cory asked. Riley raised her hand. "Honey you nominated him, you can't second the nomination." Cory told her. Riley put her hand down in defeat. Riley looked at me and gave me this look. I raised my hand and said, "I second the nomination."

"Alright fine." Cory said walking over to his desk. "What are you doing?" Maya asked. "He's you're competition." "I'm not running for anything." Riley told her. "Yes you are I've got plans for you." Maya retorted. "Yeah." "You know what it'd be an honor to run for president. Thank you Riley and Caroline." Lucas thanked. "My pleasure buddy." Riley replied while I just said, "You're welcome." "I don't know how it happens." Riley told us.

"I'm nominating you for something. This is your chance to be the voice of strong willed confident women everywhere." Maya explained to Riley as we walked towards our lockers. "I want to be a princess." Riley told her. "Listen." Maya started, but Riley cut her off. "No, you listen to me. I'm twelve years old, the window is closing on my princess dream. I'm too old to be a flower girl and I ain't winning any pageants until I grow into these limbs. Princess is all I have, get it for me." Riley explained. "As you wish my lady." Maya told her. "Yay." Riley cheered.

Riley and I were working on her campaign when Cory came into the apartment. "Hey dad campaign question." Riley told him. "Impartial as your teacher I must refrain from showing any favoritism." Cory said raising his hand. "But as your father. What ya got?"

"We got serious Riley." Riley told him. She held up a stick with her face showing no emotion. "Loser, what else you got?" Cory asked. "Smiley Riley." I shouted, showing him the one of Riley smiling and this one was in color. "Love her. See you at the victory party." Cory said.

"Quiet." Topanga quietly hissed as she came out of the hallway. I heard Cory do a little scream. Riley and I got up and walked towards our rooms.

 **3 Days Before Election**

"Everybody deserves the right to vote because if that right is taken away, you know what you get?" Lucas asked. I was in the gym standing next to Maya. We were in the gym because this is where the election was going to be held. Right now the candidates are supposed to be giving their speeches.

"I am Farkle!" Farkle shouted. "And these are the dictatorettes. They are part of the new Farkle nation. How would you like to be part of the new Farkle nation?!" "Meh." All the kids said. "Nobody's buying Farkle. Nobody wants you for dictator." Maya told Farkle.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. But genius that I am I have a plan. I got an uncle Morty in the t-shirt business." Farkle replied. "Who will become part of Farkle nation for a free t-shirt?" "Yeah!" the crowd shouted. "Dictatorettes give the people what they want." Farkle ordered. Farkle's dictatorettes started to throw the t-shirts to the crowd. "Uh oh." Maya and I said looking at each.

"Instead of learning on books we should learn on tablets. The whole world would be in our fingertips. Instead of reading about Spain we hit a button and we go there. Ole." Riley said. "Whatcha doing?" I asked Riley as me and Maya stepped on to her platform. "I'm addressing the issues." Riley answered.

"Nobody cares about the issues Riles. They only care about who's having the most fun." Maya told her motioning towards Farkle. "Farkle nation!" Farkle shouted. "Farkle nation!" the crowd shouted. "Holy moly I've got me an army." Farkle stated.

"He's got him an army. I need me a kingdom. I'm not princess enough yet, am I?" Riley asked. "No honey you're not." I told her. "Farkle nation." Farkle and the crowd started to chant. "Farkle nation! Farkle nation! Farkle nation! Farkle nation! Farkle nation!" Two boys put Farkle on their shoulders and they left the gym.

"What do I need to be princess enough?" Riley asked. "You need a unicorn." Maya answered. "You'll get that for me?" Riley asked. "Yeah, I know a guy." Maya told her before walking away.

Riley, Maya and I were in Riley's room petting the horse that Maya got Riley. Topanga walked into the room. "What horse?" I asked as Maya put a lamp shade on the horse's head. "I was up again with Auggie last night very tired. Cory we need bread." Topanga said. "Um I wanted you to have my princess hat from when I rallied against gender stereotypes. I was going to light it on fire, but it's too pretty. Good luck to you." She handed Riley the box. "Bye honey." She said to the horse before she walked out of the room.

 **2 Days Before Election**

We were in class watching Riley campaign commercial. _"A vote for me is a vote to live happily ever after. I am princess Riley Matthews and I approveth this messageth."_ Riley said on her "unicorn" in the video. Maya and I walked in front of the horse. _"The campaign of Riley Matthews is not responsible for anyone who thinks a horse is a unicorn."_ I said in the video. Everyone clapped once it was done.

"Well America's always had a special place in its heart for princesses. Perhaps Riley will be the first one every voted in." Cory said. "Not after everyone sees Farkle's commercial." Farkle said. "Play it sheep head." "Sheep head?" Cory questioned. "T-shirt." Farkle offered. "Oh free stuff." Cory said. He grabbed the t-shirt and the disk. He walked over to the TV and put the disc in.

The TV turned on and we watched Farkle's commercial. _"Good evening Farkle nation. It is I, your benevolent dictator. As you can see I'm kind to all the creatures of Farkle nation._ " Farkle said while petting a cat. _"Our animal friends need room to roam free, but my opponent, Riley Matthews, feels a proper place for a horse is trapped up in the confines of her New York apartment bedroom."_

Riley got up and turned off the TV. "How could you do this to me Farkle? You told me you were just going to take a picture of the horse." Riley said. "I want to win." Farkle shrugged. "Farkle don't even talk to me." Riley told him as she sat down. "Riley I-." Farkle started, but he stopped.

"Okay this campaign just got dirty, yay." I stated. "Team princess needs to strike back hard." Maya added. "Fine." Riley got up and stood in front of the class. "The truth is that horse had a dream. All that horse ever wanted was to be a unicorn and I made that dream come true. That horse loves me." Riley told us. The class clapped for her. "It's amazing what people will believe." Riley said quietly.

"He spies on us, he'll spy on all of you. I bet there's cameras on all of you right now. What you have to decide is if you want to live in a magical kingdom or a police state." Maya stated. "Hey cut it out. Friends don't attack each other. No going after Farkle." Lucas told Maya. "Okay moral compass I promise we won't go after Farkle." Maya replied. "Good, thank you." Lucas thanked.

The bell rang and everyone beside me, Riley, and Maya had already left. "We're going after Lucas." Maya told us and I felt my eyes widen. "Why?" Riley and I asked. "Farkle's nothing without his army. Lucas is the competition now." Maya explained. "I'm not attacking Lucas." Riley told her. "Me either." I added. "You two don't have to do anything." Maya said.

"No." we both said. "Riley this is your last chance to be a princess. Everybody's got something they're hiding even Lucas. I'm going to find out what it is." Maya told us. "Maya if you do." Riley started. "Yeah?" Maya questioned. "Don't tell us." I finished. Maya didn't answer she just walked out of the room. Riley grabbed her bag and we walked out together. "It's going to be fine." I told her. "I hope so." Riley replied.

 **Day Before Election**

"He's squeaky clean. I haven't found one thing to attack this guy on. Nobody at school has a bad thing to say about him." Maya told me and Riley, the next day. "Good." Riley and I said. "Our only hope is finding something personal." Maya replied. I saw Lucas walk down the stairs. "Hey Huckleberry." Maya greeted. "Hey Lucas." Riley and I greeted.

"Excuse me I'm dealing with something personal." He told us before moving away from us. A smile found its way on to Maya's face. "Hello." Maya said. We walked closer to Lucas. "I don't understand why I can't go back this weekend sir." Lucas said into his phone. Maya, Riley, and I moved to sit on the ledge near the stairs. "No I'm not trying to argue, but this isn't my home. Texas is my home." The statement hurt, what else is he going to say.

"But dad you told me I'd be able to see my friends on weekends if I wanted and I want to see my friends." There was a pause before Lucas spoke again. "Yes I have friends here. Right now we're all trying to destroy each other. Well I'm sorry to sir, but I wasn't the one who didn't to come to this school in the first place." Lucas turned and noticed us sitting there. I put my head down because honestly I didn't want to see Lucas right now. I took off my charm bracelet. "I have to go now."

I looked up to see Lucas walking towards us. "I suppose you guys will be using that against me." Lucas said. "I would never." Riley told him. "Quiet princess." Maya told Riley. "What that you don't want to be in our class? How could that hurt you running for president of our class?" "Don't worry it's only your word against hers." Riley said.

"Unless I had some kind of electronic recording device. Oh look at that." Maya said pulling out her phone. She played what Lucas was saying on the phone. Lucas left and I followed after him. "Lucas." Riley called, but he didn't answer. "Lucas!" I shouted. He stopped and looked at me. "Yes?" he asked. I walked closer to him and put the charm bracelet in his hand. "I'm sorry that you going here has been such a problem for you." I told him angrily. I could feel the tears threatening to come out. I turned away from him and left. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't listen.

 **Election Day**

Riley had told me her plan for Lucas and even though I was mad at him. I still wanted him to be happy. It wasn't that hard getting in touch with Lucas' friends since I did meet them when I visited Texas.

"The winner and new leader of the seventh grade of John Quincy Adams middle school is-." Cory was about to announce the winner as Riley, Maya, and I walked in. "Hold on!" Maya shouted. "Not now Maya." Cory told her. "It has to be right now dad." Riley told him as we walked up to him.

"We have one more very important campaign commercial everybody needs to see." Maya announced. "Girls we've already seen the campaign commercials. The votes are in." Cory told us. "This isn't going to change anything." "Yes it will." I argued. "This isn't about the votes, it's about Lucas." Riley added. "Did you know about this Mr. Friar?" Cory asked. "Is this okay with you?"

"Yeah I know. If this is the kind of friends they want to be, it's okay with me." Lucas told Cory. Maya handed Cory the disc. "Yeah this the kind of friends we want to be." Riley told Lucas. Everyone sat down as Cory put the disc in and the video started to play.

Asher walked on to the screen. " _Hey, my names Asher Garcia. I've known Lucas Friar just about all of my life. There's nobody finer I know. I'm here to indorse him for your seventh grade president._ " After he said that Dylan ran on to the screen. " _I'm Dylan Orlando. How ya doin' bud? Looks like you made some new friends. They thought it was important that we recorded this for you._ " Dylan said. " _Is there really a Farkle?_ " Asher asked. " _And Lucas after Riley, Maya, and Caroline went out of their way to find us and we got to know them a little and hear from Caroline again. I think we can indorse them too._ " Dylan said. " _Yeah I approve that message_." Asher finished.

"I second that." Farkle said moving over to sit next to us. "I don't want to be dictator anymore. Dictators don't have any friends." Lucas got up and came over to us. "Thank you for the video. That wasn't what I expected to see." Lucas thanked us. "No more going home for the weekends?" Riley asked. "I am home." Lucas replied.

 **After the Election**

Cory, Farkle, Lucas, Riley, Maya, the rebel, and I were in the gym after the election. Lucas won the election and they were figuring out something. I was seated on the stage just listening to everything.

"Hey Mr. Matthews, as the new president I'd like to name Farkle my vice president." Lucas told Cory. Cory laughed at this. "You're kidding?" Cory questioned. "You mean if something terrible happened to you, I'd be president." Farkle said. "Mmm hmm." Lucas hummed. "I accept." Farkle told him shaking his hand.

"Maya." Lucas called out. "I'd like you to be my secretary of state." "I'm nobody's secretary, ranger Rick." Maya retorted. "Hey Hart." The rebel said. "What?" Maya asked. "Secretary of state is the president's ambassador of the world. It means he thinks highly of you, it also means he's trying to get you out of the country." The rebel explained to her.

"Wait a minute. What about me?" Riley asked. "You? What about you?" Lucas questioned. "What am I to you?" Riley asked. "What are you to me?" Lucas asked. He whistled and the white horse walked in. Lucas helped Riley on to the horse and placed her blue veil on her head. "To me. You're a princess." Lucas told her. Riley smiled at him and the horse trotted around the gym.

Lucas came over and sat down beside me. "I believe this belongs to you." Lucas said holding up my charm bracelet. I was about to take it, but he stopped me. "Allow me." He said. He put the charm bracelet back on, but he didn't let go of my wrist. "And what about me?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What am I to you?" I asked. "You've always been my Care." He told me. I pulled him into a hug before pulling away. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before going over to Maya. When I turned I saw the blush on Lucas' cheek.

"Hey guys." Cory said as we walked into the apartment. "Cory come here." Topanga told him. "What's up?" Cory asked. "Watch this." Topanga told him. Cory sat down and Riley and I did too. "Auggie we are two working parents. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Sometimes daddy can be here to tuck you in and sometimes I can, but we always arrange it so that one of us is with you." Topanga explained to Auggie.

"I don't go to sleep because I want both of you to tuck me in." Auggie admitted. "Oh." Cory said in realization. "One of us isn't good enough, huh?" Cory asked. Auggie laid down on their laps and Cory pulled Topanga, Riley, and I closer to him. "Goodnight princess." He said twice. One for me and one for Riley and he kissed us on our foreheads. "Goodnight princess." He said once again which was probably for Topanga. It was nice to just lay there.


	16. Girl Meets Brother

Chapter Sixteen: Girl Meets Brother

"Well another year we're not going to be cheerleaders." Riley said to me and Maya as we got off of the subway. "Why do you make me do these things?" Maya asked. "Pom poms are stupid and pyramids made of humans freak me out." I giggled at Maya. I saw her look down at her legs like she's never seen them before. "And what are these?" she asked. "These are your legs." I told her. "Have you ever seen anything so white?" she asked. "One time when I looked into the sun." Riley answered.

"These need to be put away. We have to go to Demolition right now and get clothes." Maya declared. "Because you know they're gonna find out we took these things." "But our curfew is in fifteen minutes." Riley told her. "But they're having a sale." Maya replied. "Vintage t-shirts." "Ooh I do love t-shirts that other people have already loved." Riley stated. "You two are the only people I know who has to be home by seven." Maya informed us.

"It's ridiculous they treat us like babies." I stated. "Who?" Maya asked. "Mama and dada." Riley answered. "It's time we were treated like the women we are." Riley said and I agreed with her. They do kind of baby me and Riley. "We are going to Demolition." I added. "That's the spirit." Maya told us. She turned to walk away, but we didn't follow her. I think the reason had to be with I've never really disobeyed my parents.

Maya stopped and turned around. "You're not really coming are you?" Maya asked. "Nah." Riley said while I shook my head. "Wait you know what we are. We are old enough to stay out past seven o'clock." I said. "What the damage for this, in your professional opinion?" Riley asked. "Broken curfew? Chump change, whole thing blows over by Wednesday." Maya told us.

"Worth it!" Riley exclaimed. "Let's do it!" I exclaimed. We ran out of the subway station, but I heard Maya said, "Great see you Wednesday."

"We're late! We're late! We know we're late!" Riley shouted as we walked into the apartment with Maya. Cory looked at his watch. "Seven minutes." He told us. "Say nothing keep walking." Maya told us trying to pull us away. "No this is a thing. Deal with your bad girls." Riley told Cory and Topanga. "Okay we're were you?" Topanga asked. "Demolition, it's an alternative store." Riley answered. "Where rebels go and I bought this t-shirt I don't think you'll entirely approve of." Riley held up a shirt that said _bleh!_ "Bleh!"

"Edgy." Topanga commented. "Um Riley, Caroline what's going on?" Cory asked. "We are too old for a seven o'clock curfew." I told them. We walked over to the table and put our bags down while picking up our pom poms. "We reject it, reject it, reject it. Won't even respect it." Riley and I cheered. "Didn't make the team again, huh?" Topanga asked. "No." Riley answered. "Every year." Cory commented.

"Okay look Riley, your father and I gave you a seven o'clock curfew because we knew even when you got all rebellious and you dragged Caroline along you'd still be home by 7:30." Topanga told us. "What?" Riley asked. "Yeah, so when you come in here at 7:07 acting all dangerous, it's hard," Cory started, but he stopped and started to laugh. "I'm sorry. I can't even keep a straight face." He told us. He and Topanga continued to laugh.

"What are you laughing at? I outta control!" Riley exclaimed. "Maya, you couldn't keep them out any later than that? I mean what kind of bad influence are you?" Cory asked. "You're right I gotta up my game." Maya said. "This'll look great in my room." Maya said grabbing a pillow off of the chair. She opened the door and grabbed two coats before leaving. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Cory said. This wasn't funny to me.

"I want to be taken seriously." Riley and I said in unison as we walked into the kitchen. "We deserve a later curfew." Riley added. "Okay fine, but I'm your teacher and I want you to get proper rest. I don't want your school work to suffer." Cory told us. "And I'm your attorney so please state you case Miss Matthews and Miss Howard." Topanga told us.

"We submit to the court ten o'clock." Riley and I said. "The court laughs in your face." Topanga replied. "The legal system is a joke." I told her. "Your new curfew is eight o'clock." Topanga informed us. "God bless America." Riley and I said. "I want a later curfew to." Auggie stated. "Why? Where do you want to go at night?" Topanga asked. "Wherever you go." Auggie answered.

"Aw." I said. Topanga gave him a hug. "Does that mean I can come to your nanoversary?" Auggie asked. "Sorry honey, mommy and daddy haven't been on a date for like-." Topanga started. "Three weeks and four days." Cory finished. "Guys, guys, guys it's not just the curfew." I started. "We want you to think of us as more of a grownup." Riley finished.

"I have an idea." Auggie stated. "Define grownup." Topanga said. "I can go buy t-shirts whenever I want." Riley stated. "And how do you make the money to do that?" Topanga asked. "I don't have to I'm a kid." Riley retorted. Come on Riley. "Riley grownups have responsibilities." Cory told her. "Idea, idea, idea, idea, idea, idea!" Auggie shouted wanting to get everyone's attention.

"What's the matter Auggie?" Cory asked. "Is no one believing that the little kid could possibly have an idea how we could raise our older children." "Let Riley and Caroline be my babysitters." Auggie said. "Holy moly!" Cory shouted. "All hail August Matthews! Yeah king of apartment 26!" "Long live me!" Auggie shouted.

"Auggie you think your sisters are ready for that kind of responsibility?" Topanga asked. "I would put my life in their hands." Auggie admitted. "Aw Auggie, you really want us to babysit you?" Riley asked. "Yes I trust you." Auggie told her. Riley turned towards Topanga. "Catch me." Auggie said. He was about to fall on the floor when I caught him.

"Ten bucks an hour." Riley told Topanga. "The king was about to fall on the floor if it wasn't for Caroline." Topanga retorted. "Five bucks an hour." Riley negotiated and Topanga agreed. "Hey Auggie, you really want Riley and Caroline as babysitters?" Cory asked. "Riley makes me smiley and Caroline makes my smile shine." Auggie answered in my arms. I giggled at what he said especially about me.

"Well how do I look?" Topanga asked. Riley and I were in Riley's room with Topanga. "Wow." Riley and I answered. "You look wow." "Wow is good?" Topanga questioned. "Wow is amazing. When am I going to look wow?" Riley asked. "Aw, honey you already do." Topanga told her. "Yeah, but not with the bam, and the boom." Riley replied. "And the you know."

"Daddies going to love the way you look." Riley told her. "Thank you honey, but do you want to know one of the reasons I married your father?" Topanga asked. "Yeah." We answered. "He loves me no matter how I look." Topanga told us. We gave her a hug.

"Wow." Auggie said when he saw Topanga as we walked into the living room. "Wow." Cory said. "And bam! Boom!" Riley added. "Absolutely. You look stunning." Cory complimented. "Happy anniversary Topanga." "You too, Cory." Topanga replied. They kissed and when they pulled away she noticed Cory's tie. "What's up with the uh?" Topanga asked motioning towards his tie.

"Oh Auggie did it." Cory explained. "It's magnificent." Topanga complimented. "No going to my room until I tell you. Okay Riley and Caroline." Auggie said to us. "Deal." Riley and I said. "Aw look at you two all dressed up." Riley said. "Going out for dinner?" "Ba Ba Sushi." Topanga replied. "Ooh you hipster." I commented. "And then a horse drawn carriage and a play." Cory stated. "Oh you eighty year old man." Riley commented. "And then jazz night at Mud Bone." Cory added. "No we're playing." Riley said giving Cory a fist bump. "That's why I married him." Topanga told us.

"Yeah we're sophisticated adults." Cory said. "With sophisticated babysitters, right?" Topanga questioned. "The kid's in good hands." Riley and I told them. "We're sure he is." Cory said. "We trust you completely." Topanga told us. "Goodnight." Cory said. They opened the door and walked out of the apartment. "Yeah I don't believe this for a second." I stated.

"I don't blame ya." Cory said as they walked back into the apartment. "Let's talk." Topanga said. "Man you just can't get out of here without the life lesson thing can you?" Riley asked. "Oh please like I have something planned." Cory stated. He then pulled out two eggs from his pants' pocket. "Say hello to your new best friends." He said. Riley and I both took an egg from his hands. "Hello egg." Riley and I greeted our eggs.

"You're gonna introduce us Riley and Caroline?" Topanga asked. "Okay, mom this is Amanda McScrambleface." Riley introduced her egg. "And this is her sister Amelia McScrambleface." I introduced my egg. "They are lovely." Topanga told us before pulling out two markers. "Oh mom you too?" Riley and I asked. "Yeah I'm with him." Topanga told us. "Draw a face on them." Cory ordered. Riley and I both drew faces on our eggs.

"Okay we're doing the whole take care of an egg thing 'cause I've seen this." Riley said. "Not the way we're going to do it." Topanga told her. "Yeah there's a big twist at the end." Cory added. "So tell us about your new friends Riley and Caroline." Topanga suggested. "What are their hopes? What are her dreams?" Cory asked.

"Amanda makes friends very easily. Everybody likes her, she's a good egg. We're going to go backpacking through Europe one day." Riley told them. They looked at me. "Amelia likes to try new things all the time. She also likes to help people. We're going to go around the world helping people in need." I told them. "Wow, okay well before you do, may I hold them?" Topanga asked.

"Sure she's a people's person." Riley and I answered. "Hi Wiley's mom, you wook wow." Riley said pretending to be her egg. "I agree." I said pretending to be my egg. We slowly handed our eggs to Topanga. "Thank you Amanda and Amelia. It's very sweet." Topanga said. Topanga looked at Cory. "Do it." Cory told her. Topanga threw the eggs at the table causing them to break.

"No what is the point of this horrible lesson?" Riley asked. "These are eggs you knew for a minute. We're giving you responsibility for our child." Cory explained. "We all love him, don't drop him." Topanga added. "So clean Amanda and Amelia up and have a good night." Cory told us. "Bye." Topanga said. They turned and walked out of the apartment.

Riley saw Auggie come into the room so she grabbed him. "You're my real brother." Riley stated. "I can't breathe." Auggie managed to get out.

"Okay we fed ya." I stated as I put Auggie's dishes in the sink. "PBJ." Auggie said. "We pajama'd ya." Riley stated. "PJ." Auggie said. "We sent ya to the bathroom." I said. "P." Auggie said. "So we get to see your room now?" Riley asked. "It's 'splode your brain!" Auggie told us.

We got up and were walking towards Auggie's room when the intercom buzzed. _"What's up, weirdos?"_ Maya's voice asked. "Maya." Riley walking over to the intercom. "Maya?" Auggie questioned. "Every babysitter needs a babysitter's best friend." Riley told him. She pressed the button. "Come on up."

"She shouldn't be here on our night." Auggie told Riley. "Why can't it be our night with Maya?" Riley asked. "I haven't showed you my room." Auggie said. "Red Planet Diaries." Maya stated as she came into the apartment. "Tonight's the season finale." Riley and I said sitting next to Maya as she turned on the TV.

 _"Out here in space,  
I kiss your green face.  
But it feels like you're light years away."_

Maya, Riley, and I sang together. _"Previously, on "Red Planet Diaries"."_ The narrator said. _"Oh Blarg, I know I'm from earth and not used to your Martian customs yet, but I think I'm in love with your other head."_ Ashley, the female star of the show said. _"But what's he have that I don't have?"_ Blarg asked. _"Uh, I'm right here."_ Blarg's other head said. "I'm going to my room now. Riley, Caroline are you coming?" Auggie asked. "Yeah, yeah, just gimme a sec." Riley and I answered.

 _"Oh Blarg's other head if only we could run off together without you know."_ Ashley said. _"Actually there is a way."_ Blarg's other head told her. Ashley gasped. _"What is it?"_ Ashley gasped. "What is it?" Riley, Maya, and I asked. All of the sudden the TV turned off. "No!" We shouted.

"No more TV!" Auggie shouted. "Auggie we were watching that." I told him. "Give it back runt." Maya said. She got up and took the remote from Auggie and gave it to Riley. "You're a runt and you two are the worst babysitters in the world." Auggie told us. Auggie snatched the remote out of Riley's hand. "You shouldn't watch TV when you babysit your brother."

Auggie started walking over to the open window. "Auggie where are you going with that?" Riley asked. "I'm going to throw it out the window." Auggie told us as he put his arm out the window. "You wouldn't dare." Riley and I said. "I will do it, I will do it ladies!" Auggie shouted at me and Riley.

"You're the worst babysitters in the world!" Auggie shouted at me and Riley. "You're the worst baby in the world!" Riley and I shouted. "I'm not a baby!" Auggie retorted. "You ruined my night, you shouldn't watch TV." "You turned it off at the best part." Maya told him. "Easy there put the remote down nice and easy and nobody gets hurt, buddy." "You're not my buddy. You shouldn't even be here." Auggie retorted.

"Auggie, what's the matter with you?" Riley and I asked as we sat next to him on the couch. "You're what's the matter with me." Auggie told us. "You know what Maya you can have Riley and Caroline, they rather be with you anyways. They're your sister now." Auggie handed Maya the remote before he got up. "Auggie." Riley and I said. "This is the worst night eve." Auggie told us before he walked out of the room.

Riley, Maya, and I were in Riley's room. Maya was seated at the window and I was on Riley's bed, while Riley was pacing. "Now will never know is Ashley the astronaut ends up with Blarg or Blarg's other head." Riley ranted. "Gee if only something existed where we could type in a few words and." Maya said opening the laptop. "It's not the same." I told her.

"We were really looking forward to this night and Auggie ruined it." Riley said. "I think Auggie could say the same thing about me Riley and Caroline. He just wanted to spend time with you. You're really lucky to have that." Maya told us. "I know." Riley and I said. "It's like we don't pay attention to the people who really care about us." Riley said.

"Hello ladies." Farkle greeted from outside Riley's window. "Get lost Farkle, we can't pay attention to you right now." Maya told him. "But I feel like when we don't have school I'm not even part of the story." Farkle explained. "There's someone who really cares about me and Caroline and we're not letting him now that we care about him to." Riley said.

"Ooh, maybe I am part of this story." Farkle stated. "And I really love the little guy." Riley said. "And all he wanted to do was show us his room." I added. "How did you know?" Farkle asked. "I got to go talk to Auggie." Riley said. "Come on Care." Riley and I got up and walked out of the room.

"Okay Mr. Googly, you're my sister now." Farkle told Mr. Googly. "Don't you want to give Riley and Caroline one more chance?" Riley asked pretending to be . "No it's you and me." Auggie told Mr. Googly. Riley and I stood up from behind the couch. "Oh it's you two." Auggie said. "We went in your room looking for you." I said. "We saw what you did." Riley added. "I'm so sorry." Riley and I apologized.

"Could've been the best night ever." Auggie told us. "Maybe it still can be." Riley and I replied. "How?" Auggie asked. Riley and I both held a hand out. Auggie grabbed both of them and we led him to his room. When we got to his door I opened it.

"Arrgh!" Maya shouted. "How did you do this?!" Auggie asked looking around his room. "Demolition, opened late tonight and I have no curfew at all." Maya answered. "No where's all your treasure matey?" "We're being boarded by blonde beard!" Auggie shouted. Riley and I had taken off our robes to show we were wearing pirate costumes.

Riley handed Auggie a sword and we both grabbed ours. We got on Auggie's bed and started fighting with Maya. Auggie knocked Maya down on the bed. "Thanks for letting me stick around tonight Auggie." Maya thanked. "You're not such a bad pirate." Auggie told her. "So can we keep her?" Riley and I asked. "Yeah, but you and me our brother and sisters again." Auggie told us.

"Then who am I?" Maya asked. "You're the one who walks the plank." Auggie declared. "I can't swim." Maya said as she jumped off of the bed. She grabbed a glass of water and threw it up in the air. Auggie, Maya, Riley, and I continued to have a sword fight.

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and sat down next to Riley. "Smells good." Maya commented. "What are we having?" Riley and I asked. "Cory's breakfast special, scrambled eggs!" Cory shouted. HE handed us all plates of scrambled eggs. "Seriously? You cooked up the entire McScrambleface family?" Riley and I questioned. "Yeah. Yum yum. Eat 'em up." Cory told us.

Before Maya could eat her eggs Riley said, "That was Amanda and Amelia's best friend she used to come in through Amanda's bedroom window every night and they'd talk for hours." "Okay." Maya said. Maya, Riley and I all handed Cory our plates of eggs. "That was momma McScrambleface. She used to look wow." Riley told Topanga. Topanga handed Cory her plate back.

"Who'd I get?" Auggie asked. "You got baby brother McScrambleface, he was our favorite." I told him. "You monster." Auggie said to Cory as he gave him his plate back. "Out for pancakes?" Cory suggested. "Yay!" We all cheered as we got up from the table.


	17. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays

Chapter Seventeen: Girl Meets Home for the Holidays

"Honey this is our first year hosting the holidays. Is your mom going to go easy on me?" Topanga asked. Riley and I were putting ornaments on the tree with Auggie. "You want comfort or truth?" Cory asked. "Comfort." Topanga answered. "It's going to be hideous." Cory told her. "I said I wanted you to comfort me." Topanga replied. "It's going to be hideous." Cory replied while giving Topanga a hug.

"It's Maya's first time with us and we need the holiday to go good for her." Riley said and I agreed with her. "Well I need the holiday to be good for your mother." Cory told them. "Liar." Topanga exclaimed. "Liar." Cory exclaimed pointing to himself. "I need the holiday to be good for Shawn. Shawn's coming!"

The intercom buzzed and Cory quickly ran over to it. "Shawn?" Cory guessed. _"Maya."_ Maya said. "Shawn!" Cory said again _. "Aw, what's the matter your boyfriend's not here yet?"_ Maya asked. "He's not my boyfriend!" Cory retorted. "Aw then what are we going to do with this _Cory and Shawn 4-evah!_ Ornament?" Topanga asked holding up the ornament.

"Oh that, that goes in front of the Cory and Topanga wedding ornament." Cory told her putting the ornament in front of another. "My whole life." Topanga said to Riley and Caroline. "Auggie want to help with dinner?" Topanga asked her son. Maya opened the door and the first thing she said was, "I don't even think he exist." Maya said to Cory.

"He's real Maya. I've known the guy my whole life and he's real." Cory told her. "You're fun to play with." Maya told him before moving on to me and Riley. "Riley, Caroline, I got you both a present." She handed us both a piece of paper. "A donations been made in your name to the Maya new winter coat fund." Riley and I read. Maya showed off her new coat. "Thank you it's beautiful." Riley and I commented.

"I'm glad you two like it. I never know what to get people." Maya told us. "So what's the deal on the mysterious Uncle Shawn?" "I don't see him a lot. I don't think he likes me." Riley told her. "I see him more than any of you know." I told Maya. "Riley." Cory said ignoring what I said. "How could someone not like you?" Maya asked. "Ask him and let me know." Riley replied.

The intercom buzzed once again. "Shawn!" Cory shouted running over to the intercom. _"Now it's your parents."_ Cory's father, Alan said. "Rats." Cory stated. _"Let me explain how a speaker box works."_ Alan said. _"These holidays are important to me, Alan. How much of a fiasco do you think it's going to be?"_ Cory's mother, Amy asked. _"Let me explain how a speaker box works."_ Alan said again.

"Hideous already." Cory told Topanga. "How 'bout I throw this pot at you?" Topanga suggested. "They don't think you're real, but I know you are." Cory said talking to his and Shawn's ornament. Topanga threw the pot at Cory, but he caught it. "She tried to hurt you Shawn." Cory said to the ornament. "He needs some serious help." Caroline whispered to Maya and Riley.

The doorbell rang and Auggie ran towards the door. "Grandpa! Grandma!" Auggie shouted. He opened the door and Alan and Amy appeared in the doorway. "Here's ten bucks, write me better." Alan told Auggie handing him ten bucks. "Okay." Auggie replied. "Here's cookies." Amy told Auggie handing him a plate of cookies. "Here's ten bucks." Auggie replied to her, handing her the ten bucks. "And that's how you do that." Amy said.

"Riley, Maya." Alan said hugging Riley and Maya. "Yay!" they said. Alan finally noticed that I was standing there. "And look who returned." He commented. "Hi Mr. Matthews." I greeted giving him a hug. "Aw come on Caroline you're basically family, it grandpa." He told me returning the hug. "Fine grandpa." I told him. Riley, Maya, and I moved to sit at the table. I took out my phone so I could text some of my other friends.

 **Third Person POV***

"Ah, wow, look at all these kids. It wasn't long ago I had kids around the house." Alan said. "Yeah it was just this morning wasn't it dad?" Josh, Riley's uncle asked giving Alan some keys. "Whoa, yeah, yeah you." Alan said pointing at Josh. "Boing." Maya said pointing at Josh. Caroline was too busy on her phone to pay attention to anything around her.

"That's my uncle Maya." Riley told her. "Sweet I would be you aunt." Maya stated. "Joshie!" Auggie shouted. "Auggie!" Josh shouted as the both ran to each other. Josh picked Auggie up and placed him on his shoulders. "I love it up here!" Auggie exclaimed. "My brother." Josh said to Cory. "My brother." Cory replied. Caroline heard this and looked up to see Josh.

That couldn't be Cory's younger brother could it? But it had to be. Caroline heard her phone beep and she went back to her texts. "How it possible we're brothers?" Cory asked. "Because it's a surprise!" Josh shouted at Alan. "Stop doing that." Alan told him. "Aw dad so proud of himself. He gets into movies for like a quarter." Josh told Cory.

Josh put Auggie face first into a chair. "Uncle Josh." Riley said getting up. "Riley." Josh said giving Riley a hug. "Uncle Josh." Maya said repeating what Riley said giving him a hug. "Um, I'm not your uncle Maya." Josh told her. "Even better." Maya replied. Riley pulled Maya away from Josh. Caroline looked up from her phone and Josh finally noticed her.

"Who's that?" Josh asked pointing at Caroline. "Caroline get over here." Riley ordered. Caroline locked her phone and walked over to the three. "Josh you remember Caroline, right?" Riley asked. Josh was shocked. The last time he saw Caroline was three months before she left for Britain and she didn't look the way she did now.

"Nice to see you again Josh." Caroline said. "You too." He replied pulling her into a hug. When they pulled away the first thing Josh said was, "It's been a while." "Sure has." Caroline replied. "Well you grew up gorgeous." Josh complimented her. "Well it looks like Caroline is going to be your aunt." Maya commented. "I am not going to be her aunt." I said while Riley said, "She is not going to be my aunt."

 **Caroline's POV***

After Maya's whole comment about me being Riley's aunt we sat back down at the table. I looked up from my phone and noticed someone else walked in. I looked closer and noticed that it was Uncle Shawn. He closed the door and walked further into the apartment. He put on finger to his mouth telling us to be quiet. "He moved and sat down next to Auggie.

"Gee Cor, I thought you'd be more excited to see me." Shawn said. Cory looked at Shawn and gasped. "Yay!" he shouted. He gave Shawn a hug disregarding that his son was seated between them. "I told you he was real." Cory said to Maya. Auggie struggled to get from between the two, but he finally did. "I'm okay. I'm alive." He announced. Auggie walked over to Topanga.

"So that's us huh?" Maya asked. "So I've been told." Riley replied. "All they are missing is my dad." I added sadly. Riley wrapped an arm around me. "Hey Shawn." Josh greeted. "Am I cooler than you yet?" "Oh, not yet, but I'm getting nervous." Shawn told him. They did a bro hug.

"Hey Mrs. Cory." Shawn greeted Topanga when she walked over to him. "Hey Mr. Cory." Topanga greeted back giving him a hug. Cory got up and walked over to the two. "You two. How great is this? My favorite person in the world and my wife." Cory said. I held in a giggle. "My whole life." Topanga told us.

"Hey Shawn, how you doing?" Alan asked Shawn. "Keep moving, Mr. Matthews." Shawn replied. "We're glad you're here." Amy told him. Amy gave Shawn a hug. "You hungry?" "Yeah." Shawn answered. "Good luck with that." Amy told him. "I'm right here." Topanga reminded her. Riley, Maya, and I got up and walked over to Shawn.

"Hi Uncle Shawn." Riley greeted. "Yeah, hey kids." Shawn replied before walking over to Cory. "Yeah, hey kids?" Maya questioned. "He ignored me." I stated. "It's getting better. Last time it was just," Riley said while nodding. "Maybe's he's not just a big talker." Maya suggested. "Boy are you wrong." I muttered. "Cor time to talk. We've got a lot to catch up on." Shawn told Cory. Riley, Maya, and I linked our arms and walked off to Riley's room.

"So that's your dad's me?" Riley asked. "Uh huh." Riley answered. "We're them?" Maya asked. "Uh huh." Riley answered. "All they're missing is your dad's Caroline?" Maya asked. "Uh huh." Riley answered. "I don't see it." Maya told us.

Riley, Maya, and I walked back into the living room to talk to Shawn. "I wanna talk to you." Maya said to Shawn. "Did you not just hear our song?" Cory asked. "What's that?" Shawn asked Cory. "That's May, she thinks she's tough." Cory answered. "Scram." Maya ordered. "Okay." Cory said. Cory sat down so did Maya and Shawn.

"I've heard stories about you. You're great in the stories." Maya told Shawn. She looked him over. "I don't see it." "Okay." Shawn replied. "Riley, Caroline, and I are the best friends on this planet." Maya told him. "Well that's cute 'cause Cory and I are the best friends in all of existence which includes your crummy little planet." Shawn retorted. "Cory and I finish each other's-." Shawn started. "Sentences." Cory shouted.

"Yeah? That all you do?" Maya asked. "Because Maya," Riley stated sitting down next to Maya. "Riley." I said sitting down next to Maya. "And I." Maya said. "Can read," Riley said. "Each other's." I said. "Minds." Maya finished. "Ready." Riley said. Maya and I turned to look at Riley. "What am I thinking of? One, two three." "Pizza. One, two, three, clouds. One, two, three, Farkle." We all shouted in unison.

"Yeah right like we can't do that." Cory said. "We can't." Shawn told him. "One, two, three, rainbows!" Cory shouted. "Can't do it!" Shawn shouted. "It's pretty impressive, but you're still not me and Cory." "Why do you make Riley feel bad?" Maya asked. "I don't mean to." Shawn replied. "Well you do and that's not cool with me." Maya told him. "Me either." I added. "Cause we're her best friends. So we just wanted to tell you that." Maya said.

We got up and were about to walk away. "Hey." We turned away and looked at Shawn. "Maybe you are like me and Cory." Shawn said then he look at me. "And Chris." I looked at Shawn. "I'm still mad that you didn't give me a proper hello." I told him before walking off with Maya and Riley.

We were sitting on the kitchen bench watching Cory and Shawn sleep. It was funny watching Cory sleep because for some reason he crosses his arms and he goes "yip, yip, yip, yip, yip." Maya got up and pulled me and Riley with her. "How could you possibly not like Riley?" Maya asked waking Cory and Shawn up. "Maya." Riley and I said.

"What is she talking about?" Shawn asked. "Whenever you do come here it's like you find some excuse not to talk to me then you leave." Riley explained. "I talk to you. I'm talking to you right now." Shawn told her. "When's my birthday? What's my favorite color?" Riley asked. "Riley that stuff doesn't matter." Shawn replied. "It does matter." Maya and I said. "Tell us what you know." Maya demanded.

"Girls, Shawn knows Riley's birthday." Cory told us. "How do you know?" Riley asked. "He knows." Cory said. "Dinner everybody." Topanga called. Everybody got up and walked over to the table.

Once I was done eating my dinner I put my fork down. I knew that everyone was waiting for desert, but I also noticed Topanga was looking at us in disbelief. "Five minutes." Topanga exclaimed. "That dinner took two days to cook, you animals ate it in five minutes!" "What's for desert mom?" Riley asked. "Nothing." Topanga snapped. "I want you two sit there for two days and think about that dinner you just devoured and then maybe I'll give you a cupcake."

"Well I thought it was great, Topanga. Thank you, I don't get a lot of home cooked meals." Shawn said to Topanga. "How's the job going Shawn?" Cory asked. "Oh you do something?" Maya questioned. "Yeah I write for a site called hit the road. Go to a lot of different places and tell you if it's worth a weekend." Shawn explained. "I-I go on that site." Maya admitted. "Restless little spirt, huh?" Shawn asked. "No I just think about-." Maya said. "Other places." Shawn finished. "Sometimes." Maya said. "Yeah." Shawn said. "Yeah." Maya said.

"You take the pictures too." Maya stated. "I do. How'd you guess that?" Shawn asked. "I draw pictures." Maya answered. "Yeah." Shawn said. "Yeah." Maya replied. "I going to say 'yeah' last, okay?" Shawn told him. "Very mature." Maya replied. "Yeah." Cory said. Maya mouthed "Yeah."

"Okay that's it, when's my birthday Uncle Shawn?" Riley asked. "He knows Riley." Cory told her. "You keep on saying that. Why won't he answer?" Riley asked. "What did I do?" Shawn got up and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked at us. "You coming or what?" Shawn asked. Riley, Maya, and I got up and followed him.

We were at Svorski's and I was playing with the desert Shawn had bought us.

"December 8th." Shawn stated. "What?" Riley asked. "Your birthday." Shawn replied. "That doesn't save you. I know her birthday, but I don't abandon my friends to hit the road." Maya told Shawn. "Whoa." Riley and I said. "Think that's fair?" Shawn asked. "I do." Maya answered.

"Then this is fair to. What time was she born? How much did she weight? How tall was she?" Shawn asked. "Uh oh." Riley, Maya, and I said. "Six in the morning. Seven pounds four ounces. Twenty-one inches." Shawn told us. "I was there all night. I was the first person to hold you after your parents. You looked like this." Shawn scrunched up his face. "She still does." Maya and I told him. Riley scrunched up her face and I giggled at her.

"Why do you remember it all so well?" Riley asked. "It's the day I left New York City." Shawn answered. "City wasn't big enough for the both of ya?" Maya asked. "When people get married and they have kids sometimes their old friends who don't keep up start to feel a little out of place." Shawn explained. "Please don't make me the reason you don't stick around." Riley said.

"I'm the reason it's on me. Your parents are the best people I've ever met in my life." Shawn told her. "Then you should really love Riley because I love her. I mean she's exactly like her parents." Maya told Shawn. "He does love me." Riley told Maya. "What?" Maya questioned. "He loves my parents and I come from them so he loves me. He loves me so much he can't even look at me." Riley explained.

"I'm right here." Shawn said. "And why won't you look at me?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" Riley asked. "I mean since he's been here, he has avoid eye contact with me." I explained. "It's because of your dad." Riley stated. "What?" I asked. "You remind him so much of your dad that he can't look at you. He loved you dad and since you are exactly like him it hurts to look at you. Because he misses your dad so much." Riley explained. "Again I'm right here." Shawn said.

Riley pulled me up and we walked over to Shawn's side of the both. "Look at me." Riley and I said in unison. "I'm looking at you two." He told us. He was looking in our direction, but he was looking at us. "Look at us." We said again slower this time. We turned his head so he was looking directly at us. Shawn started smiling at us so we let his face go. "What?" Riley and I asked. "You're Cory with Topanga's hair. You got lucky." Shawn told Riley before looking straight at me. I saw a sad smile find a way on to his face. "And you look exactly like Chris, but with Marie's smile." He told me. "That's a good thing your dad's smiles are funny." Riley, Maya, and I all giggled.

"Is it okay if I say something scary?" Riley asked Shawn. "I hardly think a thirteen year old girl can say anything that would scare me." Shawn told her. "Every time you see me does it remind of you what you don't have?" Riley asked. "Check." Shawn called out.

Riley, Shawn, and I walked back into the apartment. On the way up Riley quietly told me her plan and she wanted me to help her. That would be easy from what my dad told me he, Cory, and Shawn were kings when it came to scheming. Though I think it's time someone else took the throne.

"You in there." Riley told Cory. "Um Riley, you do not command a grown man." Cory told her. "You." Riley and I said. "Who me?" Cory asked. "Both of you go to my room." Riley ordered Cory and Shawn. Cory and Shawn walked to Riley's room and we followed behind them.

Riley opened her door and we walked in. "Tell him how you feel right now." Riley and I commanded before I closed the door.

Once again Riley and I walked back into Riley's room. "Look you two, I know when I'm being set up. I know when I'm in the middle of somebody's scheme." Shawn told us. Riley and I just stood there with amused smiles. "Yeah we were the king of schemes." Cory added. They look at each other before they sat back down at the window. "We were kings." Cory told us. "Look at us Shawny."

"What's the scam little girls?" Shawn asked us. "Why did you really move out of the city?" Riley asked before we started to leave the room. "Are you two really doing this to keep me and Cory together?" Shawn asked. "'Cause we're fine we don't really need this." "We know that." I said. "We have our eye on a much bigger prize." Riley added. We opened the door and left the room.

When we heard what Cory said we knew it was time to interrupt. I opened the door and walked over to Cory. "Thank you, you have served your purpose." I said while pulling him up. "Wait what are you doing?" Cory asked as I pushed him towards the door.

Riley went over to the window and pulled Maya in. "Wait what are you doing?" Maya asked. "Ask him about his parents." Riley told Maya before she walked over to me and Cory. "Riley, Caroline." Cory said. "Look at them." Riley and I said. "There us." Riley added.

"Come here." Cory said. "Was this your idea and you brought Caroline in on it?" "What do you think?" Riley asked. "I think you are the new king." Cory told her bringing her into a hug. "Yeah, well I did learn from the best." Riley replied. We moved to leave the room.

"Uh, Cory what's going on?" Shawn asked. "Riley, Caroline what are you trying to do here?" Maya asked. "You got this buddy." Cory told Shawn. "You got this buddy." Riley and I told Maya. Cory opened the door and we walked out of the room.

Maya and Shawn finally returned to the living room. I wasn't really listening to everyone talking because I was thinking about my family. This was the first Christmas I went without actually seeing my parents. I mean last year they disregarded everyone else and traveled to Britain to spend Christmas with me since I wasn't allowed home. I'm used to spending the holidays with my technically extended family, but not seeing my brothers or my parents makes me feel sad. Riley must've saw my face drop because she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be okay." She whispered to me.

I looked up and listened to Shawn speak. "So listen I have an assignment next weekend up in Columbia county, upstate New York. It's beautiful up there." Shawn told us. "We're gonna miss you Shawn." Cory told him. "Well maybe not, 'cause I was thinking. Maybe you might wanna come?" Shawn asked, hopefully. "All of us?" Auggie asked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Shawn replied.

"You know," Riley started. "Here it comes." Cory said to Topanga. "Caroline and I never go anywhere without our best friend." Riley said as we looked at Maya. "Yeah that's not a bad way to grow up." Topanga commented. "So maybe you would like to invite Maya?" I asked. "Oh you mean her?" Shawn asked. "Ah what do you say kid? You wanna come?"

"Yeah." Maya answered. "You're invited to." Maya pointed at Josh. "Cool." Josh said. "Oh boy." Riley said. Little did anybody know that Josh was actually looking at Caroline when he said cool, but no one noticed.

Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Shawn, Maya, Riley and I were all seated in Svorski's. "Riley this is for you." Shawn told her as he gave her a camera. "Your camera?" Riley questioned. "I got a few, but I figured with Maya and Caroline being good at drawing pictures maybe you'd be good at taking them." Shawn explained. "Yeah now you guys can be inspired together." Topanga said. "Yeah good old friends should never be apart too long." Cory stated. "New friend either." Shawn added. "Yeah." Maya said. "Yeah." Shawn said. "Yeah." Maya said. "Okay." Shawn said. Riley positioned her camera and took a picture of all of us.


	18. Girl Meets Realization

Chapter Eighteen: Girl Meets Realization

The sun shining through my window was the first thing I saw this morning. I got out of my bed and walked over to my closet when I noticed what today was. It's my birthday! I started jumping and I walked over to my laptop and started to play some music. I walked back over to my closet so I could pick out my birthday outfit. Once I was dressed I went over to my vanity and put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

I grabbed my bag and checked my hair one more time before I walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and took my seat next to Riley. I was silently humming to myself and I noticed everyone was looking at me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No." they all answered. "We were just wondering why you are so happy." Riley told me.

"Yeah is today a special day or something?" Cory asked. "Not that I know of." I answered. "Are you positive?" Topanga asked. She got up and was doing something at the counter, but I couldn't see what she was doing. "Yeah." I answered. "Really because I heard today was special." Topanga told me. She walked over to me a placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Happy birthday." She said to me. "Thank you." I thanked. I looked at the pancakes and noticed they were the pancakes that my mom and Topanga used to make for me all the time for my birthday. "You remembered." I said looking up at Topanga. "Of course I did." She replied. I got up and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom." I whispered to her. "You're welcome."

I sat back down and started eating my breakfast. "Caroline we have to go." Riley announced. "Why?" I whined. "Because she wants to see Lucas." Maya whispered to me. "Fine." I said. I got up and grabbed my bag before following them out of the apartment. "Oh I almost forgot." Riley said. "Happy birthday Care." Maya and Riley said. "Thank you." I told them.

We were seated at the bench outside of Cory's classroom. Riley was looking around for Lucas. It was weird having a crush on the guy your best friend has a crush on. No not weird, dangerous because if Riley found out that might ruin our friendship. "He's here." Riley announced. I turned to see Lucas walking down the stairs to us. He walked over to us and Riley thought he was coming to her. That was until he came over to me, picked me up, and spun me around.

"Lucas, I'm wearing a dress." I told him with a giggle. He stopped spinning me and put me down. "Happy birthday Care." Lucas said to me. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. "Thank you Lucas." I thanked him. "I'm going to give you your present later." He told me. "What's later?" I asked. Lucas looked at Riley and Maya, I noticed that they were shaking their heads at him. "Um nothing." He answered. "I just want to give it to you later."

"Okay." I said not really believing him. "I will see you later." He told me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking away. I wonder what Maya and Riley are up to. Usually Lucas would tell me what's going on, but Riley and Maya must've told him not to tell me. "What's going on?" I asked my two best friends. "Nothing." They answered. "Fine don't tell me." I said. "I'll find out." I picked my bag up which I dropped when Lucas picked me up.

I walked into Cory's class and sat down in my seat wondering what they were hiding from me. But if anything I could either get it out of Farkle or Cory.

Nothing. I got nothing from any of them. Whatever they were hiding from me they made sure it was impossible that I find out. I mean I couldn't get anything out of Farkle, which was surprising, but aggravating. Right now I was at my locker putting my things in my locker when my vision turns black and I can't see anything.

"How's there?" I asked. "Don't worry Care, we're just taking you home." Riley told me. "Then why are you blind folding me?" I asked. "For a reason that you shouldn't worry about." Maya answered. "Fine." I said. I knew there was no point in arguing with them because it's two against one and I knew I wasn't going to win. Riley and Maya started to lead me out of the school. I wonder what they have planned.

Once I was able to see I noticed that we were in my bedroom. Maya was over by my vanity, Riley was in my closet, and they made me just sit on my bed. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "Getting you ready." They answered. "For what?" I asked. "A thing." Riley answered. "Let me guess you're not going to tell me." I said. "Yep." They replied. "Fine." I said. I laid back on my bed and waited until they actually needed me.

"Get up." Someone ordered. I looked up to see Topanga standing in front of me. I sat up and looked at Riley, Maya. And Topanga. "What's going on?" I asked. "Go put this on." Riley told me. She handed me a dress and pushed me towards my closet. I went into my closet and changed into the dress. When I walked out Maya handed me a pair of heels. I quickly put them on while Topanga pushed me into the chair in front of my vanity.

I noticed that all my mirrors in my room were covered for some reason. I sat in the chair while Topanga did my hair. "So is anybody going to tell me what is going on?" I asked. "Nope." They all replied. Topanga continued to do my hair until she announced that she was done. I felt her put something in my hair then she handed me my heart necklace and charm bracelet.

"Now you can look at yourself." Topanga said. Riley pulled me over to my big mirror. She pulled the cover off and I was able to see my reflection. "Whoa." I said slowly spinning around. "Now will someone tell me what's going on?" I asked once again. "No." Maya said. I saw that she had the blindfold in her hand which meant I was about to lose my sight again.

"I am going to blindfold you and put you on your bed." Maya said. "We have something to do, but we will be back to get you." Riley added. Maya moved over to me and put the blindfold over my eyes. She moved me over to my bed and I heard them leave. Why would they get me dressed up and blindfold me. This is not how I imagined my birthday to go.

I don't how long I was sitting, but I finally heard my door open. "Finally." I exclaimed. "We didn't take that long." Riley said. "Well it felt like forever." I retorted. "Whatever." Maya said. I felt someone grab my arm and they pulled me out of my room I think. Honestly when you don't have your sight it's impossible to know what's going on around you.

We were walking for a while till I noticed that we weren't in the apartment anymore, but we were outside. I wonder what they are doing. But asking them would be pointless because they won't give me an answer.

 **Third Person POV***

Riley, Maya, Topanga, and a blindfolded Caroline arrived at the hall where Caroline's party was being held. In all honesty Cory and Topanga were just going to have her party at their house until they found out what Marie and Chris planned for Caroline's party. They knew that they had to do it since it was something that they wanted for their daughter. Marie and Chris had planned everything before their deaths so all they had to do was set everything up.

"When can I take this stupid thing off?" An aggravated Caroline questioned. "Soon, we're almost there." Riley told her. "Where are we going?" Caroline asked. "You're about to find out." Maya said. They continued to walk until they finally got to the room. Everyone that was supposed to be there was there. "Can I take it off now?" Caroline asked. Instead of getting an answer the blindfold was taken off. Caroline blinked trying to adjust to the lighting when she noticed where she was.

She looked around and smiled because she remembered telling her parents where she wanted have her 14th birthday party. She looked around the room and smiled at everyone who was there knowing they must've had some part in this. "Thank you." She said to Topanga giving her a hug. "It's not a big deal." Topanga told her.

Caroline pulled away from Topanga and gave Riley and Maya a hug. "You are the best friends a girl could ask for." She told them. "You're welcome." They told her. "Now let's have some fun." Riley exclaimed. Riley, Maya, and Caroline went off and were having a good time.

They were so busy with each other they didn't notice the two boys who were looking at Caroline. Lucas and Josh were both in shock when they saw Caroline. She looked amazing and they both wanted to say something to her, but what was stopping them both were the two girls around Caroline. Tonight was going to be something special.

Through the night many things happened and Maya saw some things. She noticed that whenever Riley would try to have a conversation with Lucas. Said boy would kindly brush her off to go talk to Caroline. Maya also noticed the way Josh was looking at Caroline, but she knew that Caroline didn't like Josh. So Maya didn't have to worry about Josh and Caroline ending up together.

What she did have to worry about was the obvious fact that Lucas and Caroline liked each other. The only problem with that was Riley also had a crush. Maya had a feeling that Lucas and Caroline liked each other. She saw the interactions between the two compared to Lucas and Riley. Though she knew she would wait to tell Riley because she didn't want to cause problems for Caroline tonight.

Josh was another person who noticed somethings. Whenever he tried to get close to Caroline to talk with her. There was something that kept blocking that and that was Lucas Friar. Josh didn't understand what was so special about him, but he must be since Caroline spent most of her time with him. He just hoped that he would get to spend some time with her.

 **Caroline's POV***

So far the night has been amazing. "I would like to announce that it's time for presents." Cory said taking the mic away from the DJ. Everyone went over to the tables while Riley, Maya, and I went to the table near the presents. Since I was the birthday girl I had a special table and of course I wanted my best friends to sit with me. I couldn't wait to open my presents.

So I was almost done opening all of my presents and I got some nice things from friends, family friends, and family. Auggie made me a necklace which was so cute, Topanga got me new clothes even though I had enough, Cory got me three new books, Riley got me this giant panda because she knows how much I love pandas, Maya gave me a drawing me, her, and Riley, and Farkle got me a new camcorder with a tripod.

The only person who hadn't given me their present was Lucas and I was excited to open his. "Happy birthday." Lucas told me as he handed me my present. "Thank you." I said. I opened the both and I looked at the present in shock. "Care, what's the matter?" Riley asked.

"You kept them." I stated in disbelief. "Yeah I did." Lucas told me. "What did ranger Rick give you?" Maya asked. I help up the book. "What's so special about a book?" Maya asked. "When I was in Austin and met Lucas. We did this thing where we would send each other letters. I would also draw him pictures and write short stories or poems. We also took a lot of pictures. Before I left I decided that he should keep everything I gave him and he put them together into a book." I explained. "Aw that's so cute." Riley and Topanga commented.

I got up and pulled Lucas into a hug. "Thank you." I thanked him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome." He replied. I sat down and looked through the book. My smiled got bigger the further I went into the book. If my birthday wasn't already great this just made it greater.

 _Beep, beep, beep, bee-._ I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I sat up and looked around my room. I picked up my phone and looked at the date. Today was my big performance and I haven't told anyone about it yet. Well except for Lucas, but that was because he found out about hit so I had to tell him. I got out my bed and quickly got dressed. I did my hair, grabbed my bag, and left my room.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I was too nervous and excited to really eat anything. I sat down next to Riley and tried to hide the fact that I was nervous and excited. "Caroline are you okay?" Cory asked. "I'm fine. Why are you asking?" I asked. "Caroline you can't lie to us." Topanga told me. "Fine, tonight I have my big performance and I'm nervous, but also excited." I told her.

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Caroline you are an amazing performer." Topanga told me. "I guess you're right." I said. "She's right Care you are amazing." Riley said. "Thanks." I said. "Now come on we have school." I got up, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the apartment with Maya and Riley.

School was uneventful, but the best part is that it is over. Which means it's almost time for my performance. Instead of going home I had to the theater where we were holding the performance. I had three acts; the first two I am singing and dancing and the last one I am doing a dance.

"Caroline, you're here!" I heard someone exclaim. I turn around to see Mrs. Walker. Mrs. Walker was with me in Britain, but she runs a studio here in New York. She thought that it would be a good idea to have a show case for the students who went to Britain. "Yeah." I replied.

"Good it's almost time and you need to get ready." She told me. "Alright." I said. I walked backstage and went to my dressing room. I started getting ready for my first song so I put on the outfit for the song. Then I went to where everyone was warming up and started to warm up.

"Okay everyone gather around." Mrs. Walker said. "Tonight is the night where you show your parents and friends or whoever is out there for you, why it was a good idea for you to go to Britain. I want you to go out there and do your best. Don't worry about anything else, but performing. Understand?" "Yes." We all replied. "Good." She said.

Other people did the performances when Mrs. Walker came over to me. "Caroline it's time for your first song." Mrs. Walker informed me. I nodded and went to the side of the stage.

I waited for the music to start before I walked out on the stage.

 _When I get chills at night  
I feel it deep inside without you, yeah  
Know how to satisfy  
Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah_

 _Pictures in my mind on replay  
I'm gonna touch the pain away  
I know how to scream my own name  
Scream my name_

 _(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
Anytime, day or night  
(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
Anytime that I like  
(I love me)_

 _I'll take it nice and slow  
Feeling good on my own without you, yeah  
Got me speaking in tongues  
The beautiful, it comes without you, yeah_

 _I'm gonna put my body first  
And love me so hard 'til it hurts  
I know how to scream out the words  
Scream the words_

 _(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
Anytime, day or night  
(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else\  
Anytime that I like  
(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la...  
Anytime that I like  
(I love)_

 _I know how to scream my own name  
Scream my name_

 _(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
Anytime, day or night  
(I love me)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(Hey)  
Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
(I love me)  
Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else  
Anytime that I like  
(I love me)_

 _Ah, la la la, la la la la la...  
Anytime that I like  
(I love)_

When the song was done I quickly got off stage and someone else went on. This gave me enough to do what I needed to do. I ran to my dressing room and put on my outfit for the first part of my second song. I finished in time because when I got back to the stage it was time for me to go back on. I walked on the stage, but it was dark so no one could see me before the music started to play.

 _All the girls on the block knocking at my door!  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_

 _Is your lover playing on your side?  
Said he loves you,  
But he ain't got time.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it  
At a knocked down price._

 _Hey!_

 _Full of honey,  
Just to make him sweet.  
Crystal balling,  
Just to help him see  
What he's been missing.  
So come and get it,  
While you've still got time._

 _Hey!_

 _Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

After the chorus it went dark and there was an instrumental playing. I was quickly changed into my other outfit before the lights came back on and I continued to sing.

 _If you're lookin' for Mr. Right,  
Need that magic  
To change him over night.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it,  
While you've still got time._

 _Hey!_

 _Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

 _All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!  
(I got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!  
(Now you belong to me) [2x]_

 _Take a sip from my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me (hey!)\  
I got the recipe.  
And it's called (black magic), and it's called, and it's called black magic!_

 _Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me (belong to me)\  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

 _Falling in love (hey!) [8x]  
Magic!_

Once that song was done I got off stage and went back to my dressing room. I quickly changed into my final outfit of the night. "Caroline hurry!" Mrs. Walker shouted. "Coming!" I shouted back. I ran towards the stage and walked out on to the dark stage to begin my performance.

When I was done I walked off of the stage and stood in one of the wings. Since my final dance was the last performance all Mrs. Walker had to do was give the closing statement. Once everything was done I grabbed my bag and jacket. As I walked out to find everyone I was picked up by someone. "That was amazing." They said. I looked down to see Lucas. "Thanks." I said.

Everyone complimented me, but for some reason Riley was acting strange. I wonder what could have happened today that was bothering her. "Can we go home now?" I asked. "Sure let's go." Cory said. I wonder what was wrong with Riley, usually she's so happy. But I was too happy to ask her about it right now.

The next day at school, I was sitting by myself in the auditorium. I was drawing something random when I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw Riley. "What's up Riles?" I asked. "I know." Was all she said. "You know what?" I asked. "I know that you have a crush on Lucas." She told me. I froze before looking at her. "Before you say anything I can't blame you for having a crush on him."

"How'd you find out?" I asked. "Maya saw how you two were acting. I told her it was just you two being friends. But then I observed more and noticed he doesn't act that way around me." Riley explained. "I can also tell by the way you look at him and when he kissed your cheek on your birthday and the way he acted last night." "So what does this mean?" I asked.

"I realized that I don't like Lucas as much as I thought I did. I can tell you like him a lot." Riley told me. "And?" I questioned. "Go after him." She told me before walking away. Wow who would have thought Riley could be so deep? But the best part was it was now okay for me to admit that I had feelings for Lucas. I'm just glad that I didn't hurt Riley.


	19. Girl Meets Game Night

Chapter Nineteen: Girl Meets Game Night

 ** _Note: I would like to inform everyone that between Girl Meets Realization and Girl Meets Game Night Cory and Topanga adopted Caroline. So now her last name is Matthews instead of Howard. If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry. But this also means that this is definitely a Lucas Friar love story._**

"Family game night." Cory stated. "My favorite night of the month. Just me, my family, and my 'jama pants." Riley and I looked at Cory sitting on the arm of the couch. "Why do you guys have to make such a big deal about game night?" Riley and I asked when we sat down at the kitchen table. "Because game night is sacred, Riley and Caroline." Cory said then he chuckled. "I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but there's gonna come a day where you start to prioritize friends over your family."

"What? No." Riley and I said in mock surprise. The door to the apartment and Maya walked in. "Did you tell them yet? Did he freak? Did they tell you yet? Did you freak? Show me what you did. Freak out for me." Maya said walking closer to us each time. "Why would I freak out? I don't freak out." Cory denied. "What did you do?!" Cory asked us.

The front door opened once again, this time Josh and Auggie walked in. "Family game night, now with extra family." Auggie announced. "Well hello." Maya greeted flirtatiously twirling a piece of her hair. "Well hello." Auggie greeted back mimicking Maya. "Auggie didn't want to miss game night. We never made it out of the city." Josh explained. "Oh here's your money." Josh handed Cory some money.

"Hey, this is a dollar. I gave you a hundred." Cory said. "With that kind of money, you think we're not gonna buy steaks?" Josh questioned. "Thank you, papa." Auggie stated patting his stomach. "You know what?" Cory asked. He stood up. "My brother." He said. "My brother." Josh said and they shared a hug. "Listen you're here for game night. You're family, you're in." Cory told Josh.

The intercom buzzed. _"Farkle."_ Farkle said. _"And Lucas."_ Lucas added. Riley and I got up and walked over to the intercom. Riley pressed the button and together we said, "Come on up." "Riley and Caroline." Cory said coming over to us. "Um, you're gonna have to start to prioritize what's more important to you, your family?" Cory motioned back to the table. "Or your friends?" Cory motioned to the door.

"There is only one right answer." Cory told us. "Why do we…." Riley started. "Wrong answer." Cory stated. "….have to choose between…" I continued. "Wrong answer." Cory stated. "I love my friends and I want to hang out with my friends." Riley and I both said. There was a knock on the door and Riley moved over to answer the door. "Welcome to family game night, friends." Riley greeted. "Wrong, wrong, wrong answer." Cory said.

"Get rid of them." Cory ordered me and Riley. We were standing by the counter in the kitchen. "Why do you have to be you all the time?" Riley and I asked. "You think it's easy?" Cory asked us before he turned to look at Topanga. "Say goodbye to your daughters, honey. They have chosen their friends over her family." "Why can't we just play with their friends?" Topanga asked. "Because Topanga, the second they allowed Dr. Turtleneck and Mr. Howdy into our household, our family was compromised by interlopers." Cory explained.

Riley and I moved over to sit down at the table with everyone else. "Maybe we could just come back another time." Lucas suggested. "Oh, yeah, we don't have walls." Cory stated. He turned to look at Topanga. "I told you we needed walls, Topanga." "Dr. Turtleneck, I presume." Josh said shaking Farkle hand. "How could you tell?" Farkle asked. "Oh, because… you just seem like a doctor to me." Josh told him. "Thank you." Farkle said. "Thank you." Josh said back.

"And you must be…" "Howdy." Lucas told him shaking his hand. "See this." Cory said walking over to us. "The family game. The game for families. Not the friends' game, a game for friends. I saw that game. I didn't buy that game. I bought this one because I used to have a family. How could they choose their friends over us? I mean did they burp them?" Cory moved and stood on the couch. "Did they changer her diapers?" "We haven't yet, but we will when they're old." Farkle stated.

"Speak for yourself, honey." Topanga said sitting next to me and Riley. "I know that I have absolute love and loyalty of my children who like me fine and always will." "Everyone's here." I started. "And everyone plays." Riley added. "Cory, flipping out is only gonna make things worse. Do you really want to drive them away?" Topanga asked Cory.

"Yeah dad." Riley said. We both go up and stood on the couch with Cory. "It's like what you were teaching today. I was teaching about the America Revolution, Riley and Caroline. How is this anything like the American Revolution?" Cory asked. "How?" Riley and I both asked. "Let's think." We turned and put our hands on our chin and out on our thinking faces.

"The American Revolution. Imagine England as a father and America, its child, knowing it's time to break away. Ladies and gentlemen, I gave you the Revolutionary War." Cory announced motioning toward the door. The door opened and Farkle stepped into the room.

"Subjects." Farkle greeted. "It is I, King George III, ruler of the British Empire. Now where is the rebellious John Adams and his no good friend Thomas Jefferson, who dare choses their American friends over their king?" Riley ran into the room while I walked in. "Here we are." We announced. "Thomas Jefferson." I said. "John Quincy Adams." Riley said.

"Uh, Riley you're actually John Adams." Cory explained to her. "Who's that?" Riley asked as she moved to sit next to Cory. "John Adams was the father of John Quincy Adams." Cory answered. "But our school is John Quincy Adams." Riley told him. "My school is John Adams." Cory told her. "Your school is the father of my school?" Riley questioned.

"Does that make sense to you?" Cory asked. "None of this does." Riley answered. "I'm also going to be your teacher next year." Cory said. "You're kidding me." Riley and I said. "Now back to our story." Cory said pushing Riley off his desk. "It's is I, John not Quincy Adams." Riley said. "Wait," Riley went back over to Cory, "why'd they name the school after this guy? I mean, he must have done something."

"He did. He did something, we're gonna get to it." Cory said. "So, John Adams, where are your rebel friends?" "With me as always." Riley said. Lucas walked in dressed as George Washington. "Hark, here's one right now." "Looking good Georgy Washington." I complimented Lucas. "Thomas, you're embarrassing me." Lucas told me.

"Good! Now may I introduce, he is crazy smart, he's rocking granny glasses, the old kite flyer himself, Benjamin Franklin." Riley announced motioning to the door. "I'm not doing this." Maya said from the hallway. "Come on we can't start the revolution without you." Lucas told her. "Fine, but nobody look at me." Maya said. "Alright nobody look at Maya." Riley announced.

Maya walked into the room and the class was laughing at Maya. "Why, Benjamin Franklin, can you feel the electricity between us?" Farkle asked. "Huh." "When do we get rid of this guy?" Maya asked. "Right now." I said. "King George, the American colonies want their freedom." Riley and I said. "You belong to me, and I will never let you go. It's the King's law." Farkle said.

"You two belong to me. It's the law." Cory told us. "Whatever you say King George." Riley and I retorted. "Stop calling me that." Cory commanded. "What's the matter? Pops doesn't like pops' lesson?" Maya asked as she stood on the couch. "Yeah." Riley and I said. Riley, Maya, and I sat back down.

"Listen guys, not everything I teach you in class applies to our lives." Cory told us. "It does, ever time, sir." Lucas said. "Okay, game is all set up. We doing this, or what?" Josh asked. "No." Cory answered. "Yes." Riley and I said. "Do you guys even know how to play the family game?" Cory asked. "Let me teach you." Maya told him, pushing him down on the couch. "Okay." Cory said.

"Because I'm always here and you can't get rid of me." Maya explains. She points at Topanga. "Always wins." Then she points to me. "Always tries to make sure everyone is happy during the game." Then finally she points at Riley. "Always eats too much popcorn and says, "I'm never eating popcorn again"." "But it's so delicious." Riley said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Would you be on my team, Uncle Josh?" Auggie asked Josh. "Try and stop me." Auggie was pulling Josh. "Okay, I'll stop you. You're on my team." Maya told Josh grabbing his other arm. "He's my uncle." Auggie told her, pulling Josh towards him. "He's my husband." Maya retorted, pulling Josh towards her. Auggie let go of him and said, "Congratulation."

"It says here the goal is to get into one of the four success squares with your teammate." Farkle explained. "And then you win, it makes this sound." Auggie added. He pressed the button and the horn went off. "I win." Topanga said. "Oh it hasn't happened yet." "What's the big circle in the middle?" Lucas asked. "Oh we don't go there if even one person goes in there then you have to play the long game." I explained. "What's the long game?" Farkle asked. "I don't know we never played it." Riley answered.

"Intriguing. Should we find out?" Farkle asked. "No it take forever." Topanga told him. "And you don't get to hear this." Cory added pressing the button and the horn sounded. "I win! Oh something's wrong with me." Topanga said. The doorbell rang. "I win!" Topanga exclaimed. "Oh my goodness." "Now who could that be?" Cory asked. Auggie went over and opened the door. "Hi Auggie." Ava greeted. "You're playing a game. Can I be on your team?"

Auggie looped his arm with Ava's and they walked over to Josh. "Your own your own, pal. My woman's here." Auggie told him. "Sure Auggie bring your woman in." Cory said standing back on to the couch. "Let's bring everybody in. Why don't we put up signs on the telephone poles next to the cats and the dogs? Matthews' family game night. Only not really, it's kind of everybody family gams night. Isn't it? Huh? Isn't in?"

"There's the freak out. Best show in town. You feel better now, buddy?" Maya asked. "I do, thank you." Cory thanked. "Thank you." Maya repeated.

"Well, well looks like everyone's partnered up except for little old us." Maya pointed out. "Huh I could pick you." She leaned closer to Josh. "Or I could pick you." She looked at Cory. "Or I could pick you." Once again she leaned towards Josh. "Or I could pick you." She turned towards Cory. "Yeah, well, you see, you represent homework and no fun," Then she turned to Josh, "while you are so handsome it kind of makes my eyes hurt."

"Okay, here's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna be the game show host, is what I'm going to do. 'Cause they stand." Josh said. Josh stood up and Maya did the same. "And they move." Josh moved away from Maya and Maya tried to follow him, but Cory stopped her and made her sit down. "Hiya partner." Cory said to her. "Oh boy." Maya stated.

"And the game show hosts make sure everyone follows the rules and plays fair." Josh said. Ava was taking the game money and was about to hide it. "Especially this one." Josh took the money away from Ava. "Ava!" Auggie exclaimed. "Shh. I'm doing this for us baby." Ava told him. "Okay. The object of this game is to create a family, protect it, and get safely through a world of obstacles that will test how strong your family is. The winner of the short game is the first team to end up in one of the four success square with a car and a house." Josh read from the box.

"Get me a car and a house." Ava ordered Auggie. "I'm tryin'." Auggie told her. "Okay. Um, Maya and I up first. We'll go first." Cory said. "Says who?" Riley asked. "Says the king of the castle." Cory answered. "Just because you are the king doesn't mean you get to make all of the rules." Riley retorted. "Oh yeah. That's actually the first rule in the king's handbook." Cory told her. By now they were in each other's faces and Lucas was seated between them.

"Well, it's been a lovely evening." Lucas said climbing off of the couch. "And now I need a hug from my mama." "Mama?" Maya questioned. "Yeah." Lucas answered. "What do you call your mama?" Lucas asked Josh. "Ma." Josh answered. "Try it out." "Ma." Lucas said. "Nah she'd put me in the shed." "You know what, dad? You may be the king, but I am going first." Riley told Cory. Riley took the die from him and rolled them causing Cory to gasp.

Farkle gasped. "You are staging an act of open rebellion against your king." Farkle stated. "You have left the colonies no choice, but to break away from you." I started. "And become independent." Riley finished. "Because you're fighting for the sake of your families." Cory stated. "And friends." Riley and I added. "And family is the most important thing in the world." Cory stated. "And friends." Riley and I said.

"Riley and Caroline, you don't think family should come first?" Cory asked. We turned to look at Cory. "We cannot do this right now." Riley told him. "We are in the middle of a rebellion." I added. "Oh yeah." Cory said turning us back towards Farkle. "Oh yeah. Let's see how your little rebellion fairs against the might of the British Empire." Farkle told us.

Farkle opened the door and there was a big cannon. "Whoa Farkle, where'd you get the cannon?" Cory asked. "From my cannon guy." Farkle answered. Lucas raised his hand. "Yes General Washington." Cory said. "You really have to wonder if the king wasn't so stubborn, could something have been worked out so America would still be in the British family?" Lucas asked.

"A nation or a family, can only remain united if its leader govern fairly and address the needs of all of its members both old and young." Cory answered. "Well, I'm not gonna. So let's get this party started. Is this thing loaded?" Farkle asked going inside of the tank. "It's is now." Maya answered from behind the cannon holding a sparkler. "Happy Fourth of July, everybody."

"Maya the war hasn't even started yet." Cory said, but Maya ignored him. "You're gonna love Boston." Maya told Farkle. "When am I going to Boston?" Farkle asked. "In five, four," We moved out the way as Maya counted down. "Three…."

"Four, five, six and as usual I will choose the fatherhood path." Cory said. "Bing, bing, bing, bing." Cory moved his piece. "And the pink square means…." Cory picked up on of the cards. "I get a daughter." "Actually sir, Farkle and I already own that square." Lucas informed Cory. "So." Cory said. "So your daughter's ours." Lucas told him. "There talking about you." Riley whispered to me. "Excuse me?" Cory asked. "Let him talk." I told Cory.

Cory turned and looked at me. "According to the game we get your daughter." Lucas explained to Cory. I moved to go over to Lucas and Farkle, but Topanga stopped me. "Josh!" Cory shouted. "She's not Caroline Matthews anymore, my brother. She's now Mrs. Dr. Howdy Turtleneck." Josh explained. Lucas held his hand out so Cory could give him the card. Cory handed it to him, but didn't let go.

"Uh, sir, you're holding on a little tight." Lucas stated. "You really need to let go, sir." Farkle added. Lucas pulled the card, but he ended up ripping it. "You killed my daughter." Cory accused. "My turn, I pick six." Ava announced. "Uh, Ava you need to roll the die." Topanga told her, but Ava wasn't listening. "One, two, three, four, five, six." Ava said while moving her piece.

"Josh, objection." Topanga said. "I'm going to allow it." Josh told her. "Why?" Topanga asked. "Because she cracks me up." Josh answered. "I get a make your own luck card." Ava said as she picked up one of the cards. "Take over someone's family business. Choose one player to send back to start." She read off the card. "I choose…. Hmm… One Topanga, two Topanga, three Topanga, four. Five Topanga, six Topanga, seven Topanga, or…. Topanga!" Ava and Auggie both pointed at Topanga.

"Wee! Poom!" Ava exclaimed as she moved Topanga's piece back to start. "This stinks." Topanga stated. "This had to me done, mommy." Auggie told Topanga. "It's okay, my lovebug." She replied. "Luckily, my team always win. And one of my teammates has a turn, and I'm sure she's going to use it to help me. Right Riley? Sweetheart?" "Mom, I really hate to do this, but I have a go to Europe with friends' card." Riley explained. "And you're all the way back there and I've never been to Europe and Caroline's going to come with me."

"I want to go to Europe." Ava demanded. "Get off my back!" Auggie shouted. "Wait, you're leaving me?" Topanga questioned. "Mom, it's not personal, I just go this card and-." Topanga cut Riley off, "Wait you're leaving me?" "Here it comes." Cory stated. "I am your mother, I have you absolute love and loyalty. What do you think you're talking him?" Topanga asked pointing at Cory.

"Hey Farkle. How do you that again?" Cory asked. "Ha!" Farkle shouted. "Ha!" Cory shouted at Topanga. "Now you run, sir." Farkle told Cory. "No, actually now I go right over here which is exactly where I belong." Cory said moving to the other side of Topanga. "Well this game just got real. Will the daughters go off on their own? Or does the mother hold on to them forever." Josh narrated.

"We're sorry mommy." Riley and I apologized before moving over to Maya. "Team." Riley and I said. "Forever." Maya told us as we looped our arms. "Riley? Caroline?" Topanga asked. "Mom, I'm just playing a game. Isn't that what you want me to do?" Riley asked. "Win." "Not without me." Topanga admitted. "Hey Topanga, you and me." Cory told her. "You and me. Let's win this thing." Topanga stated. "You two and me. Let's win this thing." Maya told us. "You and me." Farkle said. "I just wanna go home." Lucas admitted. "You and me. It's way past our bedtime." Auggie told Ava. "Yay!" Auggie and Ava cheered.

"Okay we have a five minute break for new team strategy talk. Which means we cannot waste a second. What do you got?" I asked. "You're destroying your parents." Maya told me and Riley. "That's the object of the game." Riley told Maya, but Maya just give her a look. "Oh come on, Maya." Riley sighed. "It's not like we're actually going backpacking through Europe." I said.

"We should definitely go backpacking through Europe." Maya told us. "And we'll being Lucas and Farkle to Europe." Riley added. "Yeah, and we'll bring your parents." Maya added. "Why would you want to bring my parents?" Riley and I asked. She just looked at us. "Oh." We said realizing what she meant. "I get it. This isn't a game to them at all is?" "No it isn't." Maya answered. "Then how do we possibly win?" Riley asked. "You don't win. You just play with them Riley and Caroline." Maya told us. "It's game night their favorite night of the month."

Riley, Maya, and I walked into the living room and stopped when we heard Topanga and Cory talking. "Oh, look at that. They're already back." Cory said. "Break's over. Game on!" Josh announced.

"God bless America." Riley said as I waved the American flag. I handed the flag to Lucas. "How could you do this? My kingdom. I have nothing left." Farkle said dramatically. "Actually India, Ireland, Australia, Shakespeare, dickens, and the Beatles." Cory explained to Farkle as he helped him up. "Oh yeah." Farkle said. He turned to look at me and Riley. "Who needs you anyway?" "You know you do." Riley said as we put our arms around Farkle. We moved over and sat on the desks.

"The Revolutionary War ended in 1783 leaving a rift between England and the United Stated." Cory informed us. "But we love each other now, right?" Lucas asked. "We do, but it took some time. In fact it wasn't until 1814, when another America helped mend the relationship. His name, Riley, was John Quincy Adams." Cory told us. "Oh. That's what the kid did." Riley said. "That's right. See it took the next generation to bring everybody together." Cory explained.

"So people that go to war can actually become friends?" I asked. "Revolution is a short moment in time. But if you play the long game correctly everybody can end up just where they're supposed to be." Cory told us.

"Somebody has to get a 12. Anything but a 12. Nobody through a 12." Cory said. Riley rolled the die. "12." Riley announced. "Oh, thank goodness, it's over." Lucas exclaimed. "No it's not. I'm not going for the success square." Riley said. "I'm going for the circle in the middle. We are going to play the long game." "What?" Lucas asked. "You could win." Topanga stated. "Dud why would you do that?" Josh asked.

"Because tonight the family game tonight is not about winning." Riley explained. "Uh, say what?" Topanga questioned. "Mom, I was only trying to beat you because I want you to be proud of me." Riley answered. "And I'm used to making my parents proud and I didn't want it to be any different with you." I told her. "You do?" Topanga questioned. "Yeah, I want to be like you." Riley told her. "You do?" Topanga questioned once again. "Yeah, a killer shark who always wins." Riley told her.

"That is the most beautiful things I've ever heard." Topanga said pulling me and Riley in for a hug. "So tonight let's find out what happens when you play the long game." Riley said. "I'm never gonna see my mama again." Lucas commented. "I wanted someone to land on the success square. I kind of wanted to hear." Cory admitted as he pressed the button and the horn went off. "I win! Seriously help me." Topanga said.

"In the long game, the players all play together to conquer the game itself." Josh read off of the game box. "So we're all on one big team then?" Cory questioned. "If you'll let us be." Riley and I told Cory as we stood up. "And dad, I promise that nobody is going anywhere." "Well Riley, Caroline, you know what? If these are the people you've chosen to leave us for someday, they're welcome to play with us anytime. You've made some wonderful choices." Cory told us.

"You going to buy the friends' game?" Riley asked. "Yeah." Cory answered. "Can we play that one with you guys?" Topanga asked. Maya stood up and answered the question, "Anytime you want." "You're a good king." Riley told Cory. "You're a good John Quincy Adams." Cory replied. "Oh, the kid that brought everyone together." Riley stated. "Yeah." Cory said. "Told ya." Riley said. She bent down and moved her piece accordingly.

"Who's joining us?" Riley asked as Riley, Maya, and I sat down. "We are." Topanga answered as her and Cory sat down. Topanga picked up the die and rolled them.

"Well, birds are chirping. Sounds of a sleepy city coming to life as the sun peaks its smiling face…." Josh said. Maya smiled at John. "Yeah, okay." He continued. "…..upon 9 tired game players. And if Auggie Matthews can roll a two, then we will finally find out what happens when you win the long game." "Nobody can roll a two." Topanga commented. "We pick two." Ava said. "You know what Ava, I finally like you." Topanga told her. "Okay." Ava said.

Ava moved her piece and pressed the button in the middle which only caused it to make a sound. "That it?" I asked. The game continued to make more noise. "Hold on." Cory said. We all moved closer to the board and watched as music played, the middle piece moved up, and light came from it then it stopped. "And as everyone is joined together, we see that in the long game, friends become family." Josh said.

"It's not a game at all." Riley and I pointed out. "What is it, mommy?" Auggie asked. "It's life." Topanga answered. "Life is the long game?" Auggie asked. "Yeah bubba, life is the long game." Cory told him. "Maya." Josh said as he sat on the couch. Maya moved back and sat on the couch. "You do understand that I'm too old for you." "I do Josh, I do know that." Maya replied. "Good." Josh said. "But I'm in it for the long game." Maya added to her previous statement. "Yeah, me too." Riley and I said. Topanga kissed us on our cheeks before bringing us into a hug.

The bell rang and we walked out of the classroom. "I'm glad we're all friends again." I stated. "Yeah I'm glad I can take this off." Maya said. "It's amazing that people so close can go to war. Take off your crown." Lucas told Farkle. "No." Farkle refused. "Luckily it's all history and not our real lives." "Hey, we're having family game night, tonight." I stated. "Do you guys want to come?" Riley and I asked.

"Sure, thanks, I'd love that." Lucas told us before he looked at Farkle. "Take off your crown." No. I'd love that, thank you. Farkle said. "So you're never going to take off your crown?" Lucas asked. "No." Farkle said once again. "Don't you think you two should ask your dad?" Maya asked us. "Nah, what could possibly go wrong." We answered. We wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders and walked down the hall.


	20. Girl Meets Master Plan

Chapter Twenty: Girl Meets Master Plan

Riley and I were in her room and she was putting the finishing touches on the box that held Maya's 14th birthday present. Riley and I sat down at the window and Riley held out the gift. Maya crawled in through the window and took the box away from Riley. "Happy 14th Maya." Riley and I said. Maya opened the box and pulled out another box. She opened that box and pulled out another box.

"How's fourteen? Tell me what it's like to be fourteen, but don't leave anything out." Riley said to Maya. "So far it's a lot of work." Maya told her. She took the lid of the box she was holding and pulled out once again another box. "Because you know I'll be there soon, and I want to know what I have to look forward to." Riley explained. "Well if you're like me, you can look forward to your mother forgetting your birthday." Maya told her.

"Oh no she did not." Riley and I said. We tried to go out the window, but Maya stopped us. "Where you goin', honey and sweetie?" Maya asked us. "Must talk to your mom." We replied. "Must not get involved." Maya told us before making us sit back down. "Why do you tell us these things if you don't expect us to fix them?" Riley asked. "When you're fourteen, you'll understand." Maya replied. "I'm fourteen and I still don't understand." I told her.

"How could your mother forget your birthday, Maya?" Riley questioned. "I've stopped trying to figure it out. She was already gone when I woke up this morning. She probably just took an early shift at the diner." Maya answered. "Rather than be there for your birthday?" I asked. "Uh-uh." Riley and I said. We tried to get out of the window, but Maya stopped us again.

"Riles, Care, friendship ring." Maya said. "Yeah." Riley and I said. "Three of them." Maya said. "Yeah." Riley and I said. "In case I lose one." Maya said. Riley and I stopped trying to get out of the window and turned to look at Maya. "No." We told her. "Well, anybody else would have just got me one." Maya said. "No." Riley and I repeated.

"Oh, I get it." Maya said. "Yeah." Riley and I said. "One for one hand and two for the other hand." Maya told us. "No." Riley and I said. Maya put one of the rings on her hand. "I'll never take this off until I die." Maya told us. "You'll probably die before me since you're older." Riley told Maya. "That means I'm going to die before both of you." I pointed out.

"Should I tell the people not to take it off your dead corpse body?" Riley asked. "Yeah, would you do that for me?" Maya asked. "And, Maya, the other rings…." Riley and I trailed off holding one hand out each. "…are for you." Maya finished as she put the two rings on our hands. "Yeah. Oh, no. If you're not there and Caroline's not there, who's going to tell the people not to take it off my dead corpse body?" Riley asked.

"Happy birthday Maya." Riley and I said to Maya as we pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for not forgetting." Maya thanked us. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Riley and I said as we once again tried to get out of the window.

Riley, Maya, and I walked into the apartment. Riley and I walked past the couch and I swear I saw Uncle Shawn sitting there. We stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "Are you really here?" Riley and I asked. "Yep I'm here." Uncle Shawn answered as he stood up. "Uncle Shawn." Riley and I said as we hugged him. "Hey there." He said to us. He turned and looked at Maya. "Hey." "Hey." Maya replied. "Okay." Shawn and Maya hugged each other.

"It's her birthday. Squeeze her good." Riley told Shawn. "Oh, happy birthday kiddo." Shawn said to Maya. He brought her into another hug "You doing something special?" "This is it." Maya answered. The front door opened and Cory and Topanga walked in with a box. "Honey, hide the cake before Maya gets here." Topanga told him. "I know, but you know what we should do? We should bring the cake to Maya's mother just in case she forgot to get her own kid a cake." Cory told Topanga. I don't think he noticed that there were other people in the room. "Oh, you think that could actually happen?" Topanga asked.

"Honey, I grew up with Shawn Hunter. Remember his mother? She forgot where she lived. See, my biggest worry is that forgetting to give your kid a cake is the first step to forgetting where you live." Cory explained to Topanga. "Oh, that's not your biggest worry anymore." Topanga told him looking at us. "Maya's behind me isn't she? Why is everybody always behind me? Okay, Maya, I'm not going to turn around because I'm all embarrassed, but you know how much I like your mother." Cory said. "I know you do. You always defend her." Maya replied.

"Because at least she's not-." Topanga cut Cory off, "No, everything's fine! Stop talking." "Shawn's mother! What a cuckoo. "Ah, it's Tuesday! I better run away!" Cory laughed. "You have to laugh, huh, Topanga?" Cory then took notice of Topanga's face. "Nice face." "You want to turn around or you want me to turn you around?" Topanga asked. "How you doin', Shawn?" Cory asked still not turning around. "Well, it ain't Tuesday, so pretty good." Shawn answered.

Cory turned around and threw the cake in the air. "Shawny!" Cory shouted. Riley, Maya, and I moved on to the top of the couch as Cory and Shawn embraced each other then fell on to the couch. "How you doin', buddy?" Cory asked. "Just here doing a photo essay." Shawn answered. "Weekends in New York for under $100. It's impossible. Can I stay here?"

"We found him on the couch." I stated. "Can we keep him?" Riley asked. "Wait a minute. Who let you in?" Topanga asked. "I have a key." Shawn answered. "You gave him a key?" Topanga questioned Cory. "Fine, I'll give you a key." Cory told Topanga. "You love me." Topanga stated. "I do love you. You have the key to my heart." Cory told her. Cory got up and they went over to the kitchen.

"So who has the key to your heart?" Riley and I asked as we sat down next to Shawn. "Yeah, you've ever been in love or what?" Maya asked sitting down on Shawn's other side. Shawn turned and looked at Cory and Topanga. "Angela time?" He asked. "Seem unavoidable." Topanga told him. "Angela." I said. "Spill it." Riley ordered. "Yeah, was she all tortured poet-wanderer-female-you type?" Maya asked.

"You guys want to know how they fell in love?" Cory asked. "He went through her purse." Topanga told us. "What?" Riley asked. "I can explain that." Shawn said. "Girls, trust us, it was very romantic in high school." Topanga said. "So basically he fell in love with a concept?" I questioned. "It was doomed from the start." Maya started. "Never let me do that." Riley told Maya. "Me either." I added.

"I would kill it immediately. That's what best friends are supposed to do." Maya told us. "Ring power!" She shouted pointing the finger that had her ring on it. "Ring power!" Riley shouted doing the same as Maya. "Ring power!" I shouted doing the same. "Thunder!" Maya shouted. "Lightning!" Riley shouted. "Rain!" I shouted. Shawn pushed our hands down.

"So where's Angela now?" I asked. "I don't know. I tried to make it work." Shawn told us. "But you couldn't commit?" Maya guessed. "No. You know, people have it all wrong about me. I was all in. She's the one who left. I got left." Shawn explained. "Yeah, I... I get a lot of that too. Who's on your list?" Maya asked. "Mother, father, girlfriend." Shawn listed off. "Wow. What is it with us?" Maya asked. Shawn laughed, "What is it with us?" Riley and I exchanged a look with each other.

Riley and I stood up quickly. "Window, window right now!" Riley exclaimed. Maya got up. "Not you." I told her. "But it's my birthday." Maya said. "Yeah, I know." Riley and I said. "You." Riley said pointing at Topanga. "Really?" she asked. "And you!" I said pointing at Cory. "Oh, boy!" Cory exclaimed. Cory and Topanga followed us to Riley's room.

"Okay, we have heard all of the stories." I started. "But tell me the truth, mom." Riley continued. "When you guys were our age, was dad really that good at schemes?" We asked. "Schemes?" Topanga questioned. "You know, rackets, scams." Riley started. "Pulling stuff on people, changing their lives." I finished. "Cory Matthews was the best there ever was." Topanga told us.

"Why?" Riley and I questioned. "Well, because when he believes in something, his will is stronger than anybody's." Topanga explained. "I'm retired." Cory stated. "But what if we believe in something?" Riley asked. "Your move." Topanga told Cory looking at him. "Riley and Caroline, you want to pull me back into the game, this has to be monumental." Cory stood up. "A scheme of schemes. Schemetata de Schemetata." Cory told us.

"What's that mean?" I asked Topanga. "He's making it up." She answered. "A scheme that makes the angels sing. Otherwise I'm out forever, you hear me? You got one minute Caroline and Riley." Cory told us as he sat down next to us. "Wow me." "We want Shawn to be Maya's dad." Riley and I told them. "Wow." Cory said.

"Riley and Caroline, you can't just want Shawn to be Maya's father. Your dad can't possibly make that happen." Topanga told us before turning to Cory. "Can you?" "Tough one. It's the stuff legends are made up of. But if we can pull it off, it would make the angels sing." Cory told us. "We want to do this with you, dad." I told him. "Teach us. We want to do it for Maya." Riley added.

"Riley and Caroline, I don't want you to get your hopes up. But if there is anyone in the world who has a chance of pulling this off, it's him." Topanga told us. "Well, the best master plan involves how well we know our two subjects." Cory explained. "We got rings." Riley and I said showing them our friendship rings. "So do we." Cory replied. Topanga held her hand up showing her wedding ring. "Shawn gave me mine when I was 25 years old. Your mother wouldn't let me wear it. Okay, so the next step in our plan is we need a cutting-edge tech guy."

"Ladies." Farkle greeted. "Farkle." We replied turning to look at him. "Want to see my new computer watch? Sure, it looks like an old calculator watch, but I updated the hard drive and added an interesting new feature." Farkle told us before he pressed a button. _"Riley is within five feet of you."_ Riley's voice said. He pressed the button again. _"Caroline is within five feet of you."_ My voice said.

"Hey, that's my voice." Riley and I said. "Yeah, I've been recording it for year. But don't worry, I would never take advantage of it." Farkle told us. _"I love you Farkle."_ Riley and my voices said in unison. "Well I guess we found our tech guy." Cory stated. "So the teams complete." Riley and I stated. "Not quite yet, Riley and Caroline. See, the best master plan usually involves a distraction. And usually it comes in the form of a pretty face." Cory told us.

"Oh, you guys." Topanga said. "Hi everybody." Lucas greeted from the window beside Topanga. Topanga grabbed Lucas' chin and looked at him. "Yeah, okay." Topanga said. "That's how you think of me?" Lucas asked. "A lot of the time, yeah." I told him. "Okay." Lucas said. We continued to discuss the plan.

Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Cory, Topanga, and I walked back into the living room. "Where have you been? It's my birthday. And when did you guys show up? You've all been in there talking for the past hour?" Maya questioned us. "Actually, we said what we needed to say in 10 minutes." I told her. "Looks like you two have been talking for the past hour, though." Riley added.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't let us in your room, so it's like you trapped us out here." Maya retorted. "Uh-huh." Riley and I said. "So of course we've been talking for the past hour." Maya told us. "Actually, according to my watch, it's only been-." Farkle pressed a button on his watch. _"Maya is within five feet of you."_ Maya's voice said. "What the-." Maya said. Maya started to walk closer to Farkle.

 _"Danger, danger."_ Maya's voice said. Maya took Farkle's watch off, throws it to the ground, and then stomps on it. Farkle pulled out a watch that looked exactly like the one Maya destroyed. _"I love you, Farkle."_ Maya's voice said. "Yeah, okay." Farkle said moving away. "Riley, Caroline, I thought we were doing something for my birthday." Maya said. "Yeah, we're pretty sure something's going to happen." I told her sharing a look with Riley.

"You three." Maya pointed at us. "Us?" Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and I questioned. "Window now." She ordered. We all walked towards Riley's room.

"You want to see a rope trick?" Lucas asked holding up the rope in his hands. Riley, Maya, Farkle, and I were seated at the window. "Maya, it's important that you know what we're about to do it for your own good." I told Maya. _"Maya, it's important that you know that what we're about to do is for your own good."_ My voice said from Farkle's watch. "Farkle." Maya said. "I'm the wonk." Farkle stated.

"Okay, I get it. Now what is so important?" Maya asked. "You want to see a rope trick?" Lucas asked while swinging the rope. "Will you stop distracting me with that? It's not like I actually believed you're a real cowboy." Maya told Lucas. "Yeah, 'cause if I was. Then I could do this." Lucas replied. He threw the rope at Maya and tied her up.

"Why did you tie me up?" Maya asked. "Oh, Shawn's going to meet your mother." Riley told Maya while looking at her nails. Maya growled at me and Riley. "Why would you want him to meet my mother? My mother drives men away. This will end up just like my father, Riley and Caroline! Shawn will run for the hills!" Maya shouted. "Run for the hills? Who says run for the hills?" I asked. Maya growled at us again. "Run for the hills!" Riley shouted as we ran out of her room through her door.

So Riley, Cory, and I were at Nighthawk Diner waiting for Shawn. What's the point of a scheme if you're not there to see it happen? We had menus in front of our faces so Katie and Shawn couldn't see us. I heard the door open and saw Shawn walk in. "Here we go." I whispered to Cory and Riley.

"Katy?" Shawn guessed. "That's what it says right here." Katy told him. "Yeah?" "Hi." Shawn said. "Hi. What'll it be?" she asked. Cory, Riley, and I peeked over the top of the menus we were holding. "Oh, me? I'll have some birthday cake." Shawn told Katy as he sat down.

"What?" Katy questioned. "What kind of mom are you, Katy?" Shawn asked. "What? Hey, unless your business with me us tuna melt, meatloaf, or pie, you can walk your nosy little butt right out of here." Riley, Cory, and I looked at each other before moving our menus up so our faces were behind the menu. "Who are you, buddy?" Katy asked. "My name's Shawn Hunter." Shawn answered. "Whoa." Katy said. "What do you mean, whoa?" Shawn asked. "You're the guy Maya doesn't stop talking about, the Matthews' friend. You guys all went on a family weekend together. She had a really good time and I appreciate it. Thank you very much." Katy thanked him. "You're welcome." Shawn replied.

"And if you ever question my motherhood again, I will smash a plate over your head." Katy told him. "You know what, lady? You already don't like me, so I'm just going to keep talking, okay? Today is Maya's birthday. What are you doing here since first thing this morning?" Shawn asked. "You're right. I don't like you at all." Katy told him.

"Show's over." Riley said. "That went well." I stated. "Let's move." Cory said. We put the menus up to our faces and made our way out the door.

Riley and I walked into Riley's room to find it a mess. "Whoa." Riley and I said. We walked over and sat down at the window. "Maya, we tried. It didn't work." Riley said. "Riley, Caroline, I told you, some things can't be fixed. She does this. She makes men leave. Shawn's probably in Mexico by now. Why did you do this?" Maya angrily asked us. "You're angry with us." I stated. "I am." She agreed.

Riley and I looked at each other, a smile found its way on to Riley's face. "How about now?" Riley asked. "Right now I'm kind of, like, furious." Maya answered. "Should we untie you then?" I asked. "I wouldn't." Maya answered. Riley and I reached over an untied her. She stood up and got out of the rope before she sat back down.

"If you want to give us back the friendship ring, we'll understand." Riley told Maya. "I am never giving this friendship ring back as long as I live." Maya told us in a really mean voice. "Wow, you said kind of nice thing in a really mean voice." I stated. "Caroline. People only get upset with each other when what they're talking about is important to them." Maya explained.

Riley and I shared a look. "Huh. Then maybe there's still hope." We said. "Thank you for untying me." Maya thanked us. "Are you still mad at us?" Riley asked. "I'll think about it. Yes!" Maya shouted as she pulled me and Riley down on Riley's bed. "So do you want to sleep over?" Riley asked.

"We just wanted to give you a birthday you'd never forget, Maya." Topanga explained to Maya. "I appreciate it, I do. Some things are just impossible." Maya said. "I used to no believe that." Cory said. "I still don't." Riley and I said. The front door opened, Shawn and Katy walked in. "Happy birthday. Everything you think is wrong." Shawn told Maya. "I asked you not to tell her. Why would you do this?" Katy asked.

"'Cause she deserves to love the parent who stayed." Shawn answered. "What?" Maya asked. "You mother had nothing to do with your father leaving, Maya. All right? All this time she's just been protecting him for you." Shawn told Maya. "Mom? You got left?" Maya asked. "I'm sorry." Katy apologized. "She's one of us." Shawn told Maya. "Come here." Shawn said to Katy.

Katy walked over to Maya and Maya gave her a hug. "I couldn't afford to get you what you wanted without working a couple extra shifts, but I got it, honey. Shawn helped me." Katy told Maya. "A locket?" Maya asked. "Yeah." Katy answered it. "Where is it?" Maya asked. "In my purse." Katy answered. "I'll get it." Shawn said. "You can't go through my purse." Katy told Shawn. "Let him." Maya, Riley, and I all said. Shawn reached into the purse and pulled out a beautiful locket. He walked over to Katy and gave it to her. Maya stood in front of her mom as she put the locket on and Shawn grabbed his camera. Once the locket was on Maya and Katy smiled for the camera.

"You see what I did there, Cor? I got Maya and her mother together." Shawn told Cory. If he only knew. "Yeah. You did great, Shawn." Cory told him. "Well, I'd be happy to include you in my next scheme." Shawn said. "Sorry, buddy. I got me two new partners." Cory told him wrapping his arms around me and Riley. "So you're with them now, huh?" Shawn asked. "Me and them. You're on your own." Cory told him.

"Come on! What fun is pulling schemes by yourself?" Shawn asked walking over to Maya. "Oh, it's you and me now?" Maya asked. "Well, hey, I'm in the market for a new partner in crime." Shawn explained sitting next to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, all right, I'll try you out and see how you do." Maya told him.

"Cake time." Topanga announced as Katy walked over to Maya with the cake. "Happy birthday, baby girl." Katy said. Shawn got up and stood next to Katy, "Make a wish." Maya leaned forwards and blew out her candles.

Riley and I were tied up sitting at the bay window with Maya. "Wow. You're right, I can hardly move. I see why you were kind of furious with us." I said. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. And I can see why you wanted to tie us up too, so we could share your experience." Riley continued. "I understand that want us to share every experience because we're friends, with friendship rings!" I added. Maya held up her hand to show her friendship ring. "Maya, could you at least say one word to us?" Riley asked. "Good night." She said softly before leaving through the window. "My nose itches." Riley stated. Maya reaches out and scratches Riley's nose. "Thank you." Riley thanked. "Happy birthday." We both said.


	21. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice

Chapter Twenty One: Girl Meets Farkle's Choice

"Hi, I'm Riley Matthews, and these are your John Quincy Adams middle school morning announcements." Riley said as she practiced her lines. We were in the AV room and I was seated between Maya and Riley. "Why are you even rehearsing?" Maya asked. "Yeah it's on a paper right in front of you." I added. "I'm going to get it perfect this time." Riley told us.

"And you're on." The camera guy informed us. "Hewo, I'm Miley Flatshoes and these are your flurning amousenits." Riley said. Maya and I were trying to hold in our laughter. "Today's lunch in the cafematorium will be hot males." Maya and I couldn't hold it in and we started laughing. It was funny listening to Riley give the morning announcements.

"Hello, news lady!" Farkle greeted as he walked into the room. "Carpool!" Riley greeted. "Far…" Maya and I started to say until we heard what Riley said. "Carpool?" We laughed. Farkle moved and sat in the chair next to Riley. "And here's your Farkle science moment." Farkle said. He reached down and grabbed something before he came back with an envelope. "The Junior Entomology Society has once again nominated me for a Buggie Award for my research paper on the orange dancing spider."

"Congratulations." I said. "Congrats, Dr. Farklestein. I hope this is your year." Maya told him. "Oh, I never win." Farkle replied. "Awesome. Wish I could go, but I don't wanna and I'm sure tickets are impossible." Maya said to him. "I have two." Farkle told her, holding up two tickets. "Then I just don't wanna." Maya told him. "Awesome. Which one of you will be Farkle's choice?" Farkle asked.

"I'm telling the world. Farkle must finally choose between his sweet angel whose smile lights a path to goodness or his perfect fairy who's the perfect mix between light and dark or my dark demon who unleashes in me something so terrifying I really wanna know what it is." Farkle explained as he moved to stand behind us. "Thanks, and I'm not gonna be there when you find out, Carpool." Maya told him.

"And there it is, John Quinciatti." Riley said. Once again Maya and I started laughing at Riley. "Farkle juices bequeen yama, racoline and symelf." Maya and I were laughing so hard the she leaned over in her chair and I had to lean on her. "Yama? Racoline?" We didn't answer her because we were too busy laughing.

"Who's the greatest ally of the United States? Farkle?" Cory asked as we were in class later on in the day. "I'd like to help you, sir, but I got a lot of things on my mind." Farkle told Cory. "Are you tense, Farkle? Is it Buggie Award season?" Cory asked. "Yes, and I know that once I've chosen between Riley, Caroline, and Maya for the dinner, I'll actually be letting the other two go." Farkle answered.

"I'll go. I'll go right now." Maya said. "I think it will be sad when Farkle doesn't love us all the same." Riley said. "I'm going to have to agree with Riley on this one." I added. "Yes, one of you will be crushed. You will, however, receive the Farkle home game as a consolation prize." Farkle told us. "Ooh, what's that?" I asked. "It's this game where the loser goes," Farkle mimicked a sob, "Farkle."

"So who is the greatest ally of the United States?" Cory asked again. "Ask Farkle." Someone in the class called out. Farkle sighed as he stood up. "Canada. You want me to say Canada. You want to explain why or do I have to do everything?" Farkle asked as he sat back down. "Everything. You love that." Cory said to him. "Look, I really want one of you at the Buggies with me to pick me up when I lose again to my archnemesis Smackle." Farkle explained to us.

Riley laughed. "Smackle? What kind of parents name their kid "Smackle," Farkle? Oh." Riley realized what she just said. "Way to go Riles." I commented. "It's just interesting that all of our thoughts turn to other allies first when Canada is right next to us. Perhaps it's because we know they'll always be there for us that we take them for granted." Cory continued with his lecture.

"Farkle, I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and let you go with Caroline." Maya told Farkle. "No, I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and let you go with Riley." I told him. "Yeah, well, I'm going to make the ultimate sacrifice and let you go with Maya." Riley told him, too. "I decided! You hear me? This game is Farkle's choice. Prepare to go through the emotional gauntlet of love." Farkle told us. "Okay." Riley, Maya, and I replied in unison.

Riley, Maya, and I were each sitting at our own tables and Farkle was seated in a chair with wheels. Since I was in the middle I would be able to hear Riley's and Maya's conversations with Farkle. "Thank you for my smoothie." Riley thanked Farkle. "Extra thick so you can eat it with a spoon." Farkle stated. "You know me so well." Riley giggled. "That giggle is my favorite sound in the world. I know I've told you I've loved you since the first grade, but I don't think I've ever told you why." Farkle told her. "Farkle…" Riley started. "Hold that thought." Farkle told her.

Farkle rolled himself over to my table. "How do you like your muffin, Caroline?" Farkle asked me. "You remembered my favorite kind of muffin." I stated. "Of course I did. Lavender, pistachio, and chocolate muffin." He told me. I bit my lip and looked down at the table. "You know you shouldn't bite you lip like that, but I still like it." Farkle told me. "Care you know how long I've loved you, but I've never given you a reason why." "Farkle, I…." I tried to say, but he stopped me. "Give me a minute." He told me.

He then rolled himself over to Maya. "Have a little pretzel with you mustard, Maya. I know how you like it." Farkle told her. "I'm eating this, then leaving." Maya told him. "My eight birthday party." Farkle stated. "Don't remember it at all." Maya replied. "Bing." Farkle said while he held up Maya's penny board.

"You kept this?" Maya asked as she took it from him. "You tried to do a kick-flip off the park bench. You were not ready for those moves." Farkle explained to her. "Still got the scar." Maya stated. "It was the only time I've ever seen you cried." Farkle told her. "Why did you keep this?" Maya asked. "It was the only time I've seen you cry." Farkle repeated. "Farkle." Maya said.

Farkle moved from Maya's table to mine. "So?" I asked wondering what he had for me. "Bing." Farkle said as he helped up a pair of my ballet flats. "My dance shoes." I stated as I took them from him. "I remember it was the first dance recital you made me come to. You were so excited and you had your first contemporary dance solo." Farkle explained. "I thought I lost these shoes." I said softly. "Yeah I remember you crying because you couldn't find them so I went back to the studio and found them." He told me. "Thank you Farkle." I thanked him.

Farkle then moved back over to Riley's table. "Have you been seeing someone else?" Riley asked. "There's only you." Farkle told her and I shook my head at that. "Don't think it's going to be so easy to get me all emotional over some little object that shoots me down memory lane." Riley told Farkle. "Bing." Farkle said, holding up a doll. Riley took the doll from him. "Hazel the hippo. You're alive! You gave me this when you sat with me in the hospital when I had my tonsils out. I lost her and never had the heart to tell you. How did you know?" Riley asked. "I bought two of them, you know, just in case, you lost the one I gave you." Farkle explained to her.

"Thank you, Farkle." Riley thanked him. Farkle moved back over to my table. "Thank you, Farkle." I thanked him again. He then moved over to Maya's table. "Thank you, Farkle." Maya thanked. He moved in between the three of us. "Are you speed dating us?" Riley, Maya, and I all asked at the same time. "Welcome to what's going on! As you know, being nominated for a Buggie is the highlight of my life." Farkle told us.

"We realize that." I told him. "I wanna share my happiness with someone special if I win, and if I lose, I want someone who cares about me to be there." Farkle explained to us. "So I wanna make sure I make the right choice. Thank you for a lovely evening." He got up and walked away. "Wow. He's paying the bill." Riley stated. She moved to sit it to spinning chair and I moved my chair closer to Maya's table. "I should've eaten more." Maya said.

"Hey, yo, you still hungry?" someone asked. Riley, Maya, and I turned to see three boys standing there. "'Cause we're gonna get some pizza, so we're thinking…" "Stop thinking. It's not you." Maya told the one who was just talking. "What's she mean by that?" the short one asked. "What my brother Sheldon doesn't understand is that because of our demeanor, you think that we're a couple of oafs." The one with the long curly hair said.

"Is this true?" Sheldon asked. "I'm afraid so, Sheldon." Maya told him. "Oaf?!" Sheldon questioned in disbelief. "We are sorry to hear that." The other two said. "What's the other ones think, Cisco and Randy?" Sheldon asked. "You should find out by asking." Randy told Sheldon. "What do you think….." Sheldon got too close to me and Riley for my liking. "Other ones?" "I think you're way too close." Riley and I told him. "And what are you gonna do about that?" Cisco and Randy, both asked.

Someone got in between us and Sheldon. "I may not look so tough, and I don't say "yo", but I'm insane when it comes to these three, so what you're gonna do is run down the platform screaming until you reach Broadway." Farkle told them. "I just don't see us screaming until Broadway." Cisco said. "Who do you think you are anyway?" Sheldon asked. "Oh, me?" Farkle asked. He pulled out his spider and that caused the three boys to run away screaming.

"I'm Canada. A little take for granted, but I'm always there for you." Farkle said. He knocked on the table before walking away. "You know what? I've decided to go with Farkle." Riley told me and Maya. "You don't have to. I'm going." Maya replied. "That's sweet of both of you, but I'm going." I told them. "I said I'm going." Riley said. "I will mess you up." Maya told her. "Then I will clean me up. Ha!" Riley retorted. "And while you're doing that I will be going with Farkle." I told them both.

"Riley, Caroline, what are we doing? Are we really fighting over Farkle?" Maya asked. "Yeah, and I'm going to win." Riley answered. "Not if I win first." I added. "It's on, Matthews." Maya said to the both of us.

Riley, Maya, and I were sitting on the wall by the stairs watching Farkle go into his locker. "So did you text him last night?" Riley asked. "No. We agreed not to. Farkle's choice, remember? Did you call him?" I asked Maya. "No we promised no communication with him that could alter his choice." Maya said. "Did you video chat him?" Maya asked Riley. "Absolutely not. We agreed to do nothing to influence him." Riley answered. "That's the deal." Maya and I said.

"Ladies." Farkle greeted as he walked over to us. "Farkle." We all greeted dreamily. "Thanks for the text, Maya." Farkle said. I hit Maya's arm. "I appreciated the call, Caroline." Farkle told me. I felt Riley hit me on the arm. "I enjoyed the video chat, Riley." Farkle told Riley. I moved out of the way as Maya hit Riley in the chest and made her fall back. "But I'm gonna need some time to myself to make this difficult choice." "And Maya, Caroline, and I agreed we would do nothing to influence your decision." Riley told Farkle. Maya was by her locker as she took something out of it. Riley and I walked and stood by the two.

"Yeah. Lookie what I found." Maya said holding up a spider. Riley gasped, but she didn't scream. "You forgot to scream." "Thank you." Riley thanked before she ran away screaming. "An Arizona blond tarantula." Farkle stated. "Well, of course." Maya replied. "You can't do this, Maya!" Riley shouted. "What I love about this species, it's the perfect mate for…." "For my orange dancing spider." Farkle said once he got his spider out of his locker. "Yeah." Maya said. "This is completely unfair." Riley stated and I had to agree with her.

"Look at these two. So vastly different and yet so wonderful together." Farkle pointed out. "Well, of course." Maya said agreeing with Farkle. "They seem to really…" Farkle's sentence was cut off by a crunching sound. I looked at the spiders and realized that Maya's tarantula bit of Farkle's spider's head. "She bit his head off! Om heaven!" Farkle screamed. Everyone besides us ran out of the hallway. "She bit his head off!" "Just like our lives are gonna be together." Maya told him. "No. Maya is not the only one who likes spiders, okay?" Riley told us as she walked over to us.

"I happen to like them too." Riley told us. "Really?" I questioned. "Then you would have no problem if I put this spider on your head and you wore it like a hat?" "A hat, you say?" Riley asked. I took the spider from Maya and gently put it on Riley's head. "I know this is out of your comfort zone, Riley. I'm really impressed you would do this for me. Yeah, I still can't decide who I'm bringing to the Buggies. You three are still even." Farkle sighed.

I noticed Cory walking down the stairs. "Hi, dad, this spider is laying her eggs in my brain." Riley told him. "Yeah, okay." Cory said walking to his classroom.

I barged into Riley's room to see Riley and Farkle sitting at the bay window and Maya coming through the window. "How did you do that?" Riley asked. "You tried to lock me out of you room." Maya stated in disbelief. "But she forgot her door." I added as I walked over to her and Riley. "Not cool." Maya stated. "You two are interrupting my alone time with Farkle, not cool." Riley retorted. "You tried to make it like you were alone so I wouldn't come in here, not cool." I said to Riley.

"You're actually fighting over me?! Cool!" Farkle said. "Except you're fighting and it's my fault. Can any of you tell me why you'd even want to go with me to the Buggie Awards?" Farkle asked, but we didn't answer him. "Yeah. Well, I can tell you why I've always loved you three. I can't think of one of you without thinking of all three of you. I withdraw my offer." Farkle climbed out of the window and we moved to sit on the bay window. Farkle turned around and looked at us. "I'd rather go alone than hurt my three best friends. That's my choice." He told us before he left. "Not cool." Riley commented.

"What is the feeling?" Maya asked. We were still sitting at the bay window after Farkle left us. "Awfulness." Riley answered. "We're ruining the greatest night of Farkle's life." I added. "We actually let him come between us." Maya pointed out. "We did." Riley and I agreed. "How could we ever fight about that?" Maya asked. "Because he's great." Riley told her. "So great." Maya agreed. "He's the greatest." I said. "For the rest of our lives let's never settle for anyone less than Farkle." Riley told us. "Agreed." I said. I grabbed Maya's hand as Riley grabbed mine.

Riley, Maya, and I walked into the hotel where the Buggie Awards were being held and made our way towards the hall where it was taking place. We were outside of the room and we heard someone speak. "And of course, Farkle from John Quincy Adams." "Well, it looks like I am all alone now." Farkle said. "No, you're not." Riley, Maya, and I said as we walked into the room.

Farkle got up and walked over to us putting his arms around us. "Whoa! Three of 'em, huh? Playa!" Jane Lynch said. "Okay, the National Junior Entomology Society is pleased to award the Golden Buggie to…." There was a drum roll. "Smackle." Jane announced showing the envelope. People were clapping and whistling as Smackle walked to the stage. Farkle, Riley, Maya, and I turned to walk out of the room. "This should me the happiest moment of my life, except these girls of middling intellect are interrupting it." Smackle said.

"Oh, us? We're Canada." Maya explained. "We're his greatest allies." Riley added. "He sits right next to us." Maya said. "And we'll never take him for granted again." I finished. We started to sing,

 _"O Canada._

 _We stand on guard,_

 _For thee!"_

We turned and walked out of the room, this wasn't a bad night.

Riley, Maya and I were in the AV room giving the morning announcements. Maya and I were laughing as Riley was talking. "Good Morton, John Quintaneros. It is me, Siley Cashews. What a leak it has been, right, yama and racoline?" Riley asked. We didn't answer because we were too busy laughing. "Somebody has some sage trite. Any day, flanken may have lost his boogies, but he certainly won far farts." Riley said. Maya and I were still laughing and we leaned on Riley. Since Riley was in the middle this time once we leaned on her she moved her arms. So now of heads were on the table and her elbows were on our heads.


	22. Girl Meets First Date

Chapter Twenty Three: Girl Meets First Date

While walking towards our locker I had to listen to Riley talk about Austin. I really hoped I didn't sound like this when I was talking about Lucas last night. Once we got to our lockers we opened them and put our books in. After we did that we closed our lockers and turned to see Austin and Lucas walking down the stairs. The next thing I know I heard someone shout, "No-ooooo!" Then Riley and I are picked up by our dad and taken into the classroom. He closes the door and sets me and Riley on our desks.

"Dad are you out of your mind?" Riley and I asked our dad. "Riley and Caroline," Riley and I sat in our seats as he spoke, "it's time for the talk." "In front of the whole class?!" Riley and I questioned in disbelief. Dad looked at Lucas and Austin before looking back at us. "Yeah, give them the talk let's see what you know." Maya told him. "Okay. When a daughter-," he started, but Riley and I cut him off. "Stop." We demanded. "Excuse me." Dad said. He ran to the back of the back door and closed it. "Not today, Chachi and Danny."

Lucas and Austin pushed the door open with dad behind it. "Sir, you've known me all year. You like me, admit." Lucas said. "And you like me too." Austin added. "I don't wanna." Dad said from behind the door. "I'm one of the good kids. What are you so afraid of?" Austin and Lucas asked. "Okay." Dad said. He walked towards the front of the room and erased Belgium 1831 off of the board. Farkle stood up wearing a Belgium shirt and hold a Belgium flag. "No-ooooo!" he shouted. He trailed off before he sat back down.

"Okay, guys. It's the seventh grade spring fever," Dad started. "Which leads to dating, which leads to movies, which leads to popcorn, which leads to putting your hands together in the dark touching popcorn, which leads to holding hands, which leads to that." He pointed towards Yogi and Darby, who were Eskimo kissing. "Oh I am not ready for this." Dad walked over to Yogi and Darby and picked Yogi up. "Come with me. Come here. Come on, no, come one. Come with me." Dad pulled Yogi away from Darby and moved towards the front of the class. "Riley and Caroline, I am begging you stay in Neverland, okay? No growing up." He then placed Yogi on his desk.

Farkle raised his hand. "What do you want?" Dad asked. "The way I see it, I'm in an interesting position here." Farkle stated. "How do you figure Farkle?" Cory asked. "Let's approach this as a scientific equation. You're scared of Lucas and Austin going out with Caroline and Riley, right?" Farkle asked. Dad scoffed. "Oh, does it show?" he asked. "Yeah, they're good looking and athletic." "They're thirty six!" Dad exclaimed pointing at Lucas and Austin.

"Give you daughters to me. I'll give you eight oxen and my two best milking cows." Farkle bargained with our dad. Dad looked back at Lucas than at Farkle. "Are you actually thinking about this?" Riley and I asked our dad. He smiled at us, "It's a good deal." Riley and I stood up. "Caroline and I will decided who we go on our first date with at such time as somebody asks us." Riley explained. "Yeah." I agreed. Lucas and Austin raised their hands. Riley and I looked at them before turning back towards our dad.

Riley, Maya, and I were standing by our lockers after class. "Why do you think they put their hands down?" Riley asked. "Because you dad wouldn't call on them." Maya laughed. "And I don't think he ever will again." "Life used to be so simple, Maya and Caroline. Wake up, brush my hair, eat cereal, pick up the bowl of cereal that I dropped." Riley explained. "Actually I'm the one who picks up the cereal." I told Riley. "Oh yeah." Riley said. "When did all of this pressure happen?" Maya asked. "Boys have it easy, they have to ask." I said.

"Oh yeah, they wouldn't last a day in our shoes. Waiting for them to get the courage to ask us." Riley told us. "And then doing the vacuuming and ironing the babies." Maya added sarcastically. I giggled at the last part. "Riley, this isn't the 90s anymore. You want something you go get it." "You're telling me you're not a little bit afraid of this?" Riley asked. "No." Maya answered. "You're saying that if you had feelings for somebody that you wouldn't be nervous?" I asked. "No, the only thing that makes me nervous is that the thing that everybody wants to happen never happens because everybody's too afraid to make it happen. Like Care and ranger Rick." Maya explained to us.

"Hey ranger Roy." Maya greeted Austin. "Hey other one." He greeted back. "You wanna go out with me?" Maya asked him. "What?" Austin questioned in disbelief. "Do you wanna take me to a movie and put our hands in the popcorn at the same time and see what happens, or what?" Maya asked. Farkle ran over to Riley and pushed me towards Lucas. "Okay, you and me 'cause I don't care." Farkle said to Riley while I sat next to Lucas. Riley had a shocked look on her face.

I was sitting with Riley at her bay window. She was frozen with the shocked look she had from school and I was just reading a magazine. I didn't try to fix her because this was between her and Maya. I looked up and saw Maya climbing through the window. She tried to close Riley's mouth, but Riley hissed at her and almost but her hand. "Yeow!" Maya exclaimed. "Back traitor." Riley demanded pointing towards the window. "Traitor, Me? Could this possibly be because I asked Austin out?" Maya asked.

"You asked Austin out." Riley stated. "What? You're upset?" Maya asked. "I'm beyond upset. I'm whatever the next one is." Riley told her. "What you think he's cute?" Maya asked. "He's a'ight." Riley answered. "What? You wanted him to ask you out?" Maya asked. "Maybe, but now you ruined my eight-year plan." Riley told her. "That doesn't sound like such an effective plan." I commented. "Riles, you've been goofy about Austin since the day you saw him in the subway and even more when you fell into his lap." Maya explained to her.

"It was a chance encounter and you pushed me." Riley retorted. "And now I have pushed him and Lucas." Maya replied. "What do you mean?" Riley and I both asked because I was also curious about what she meant. "Don't worry about it." Maya told us. "I am worried. I am worried about our friendship which you called into question on this day." Riley replied. "Oh, all right, you want to ask each other questions? Go ahead." Maya told Riley.

"Why did you ask him?" Riley asked. "How long have you known me?" Maya asked. "Where are you taking him?" Riley asked. "You think I would hurt you?" Maya asked. "What are you gonna wear?" Riley asked. "You don't think I have a bigger plan?" Maya asked. "Can I at least be your maid of honor?" Riley asked. "Of course, when I marry anybody else in the world besides ranger Roy." Maya answered. Riley scoffed at Maya. "What? You're just going to date him and then throw him away?"

"Hey, Whack job?" Maya said. "Yes?" Riley replied. "He doesn't want to go out with me. He's not going out with me. He's never going out with me." Maya explained to her. "Well, if he doesn't want to go out with you, do you not want me to go out with him?" Riley questioned. "Come here." Maya sighed. "You too." She looked at me. I closed my magazine and sat on the other side of her. Riley and I put our heads on her shoulders. "Life is changing isn't it?" Riley asked. "Yes. But this never will." Maya answered. We heard the doorbell ring. "Who's that? We weren't expecting anybody." I said sitting up. "Oh, I was." Maya told us.

Riley, Maya, and I walked into the living room when dad opened the door. "You." He said to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Us." Two voices said. "Auggie's not home." Dad told them. "Yeah we're not here to see Auggie." Austin replied. Riley, Maya, and I moved to the other side so we could see Austin and Lucas. "Riley and Caroline aren't home either." Dad told them. "Hi Austin." Riley greeted while I greeted, "Hi Lucas." "That's right I lied right in yo' face." Dad said while pointing at them. "Actually, Mr. Matthews, we're not here to see them either." Lucas told him. "You're not?" dad questioned. "You're not?" Riley and I repeated.

"We want to this the right way." Austin started. "So first we're here to talk to you, sir." Lucas finished. Dad turned towards us and we smiled at him and he smiled at us. He turned back towards Lucas and Austin. "I want to do this the right way too, Lucas and Austin." Cory told them. "No!" He then slammed the door closed on Lucas and Austin. Lucas and Austin pushed the door opened. "Mr. Matthews, would it be possible to speak with you alone?" Lucas and Austin asked.

"About homework?" dad asked. "No." Lucas and Austin answered. "About a grade?" dad asked. "No." Lucas and Austin answered. "Then this has nothing to do with me and you've come to the wrong place. Good day." dad told them. "Actually-" Lucas started. "I said good day, sir." Dad interrupted walking away from them. "But we need to talk to you." Austin said as they followed him. "Is this about a historical even? I can only speak to you about historical events." Dad told them. "Yes." Lucas and Austin answered. "Well, then go right ahead." Dad told them.

"I'm asking your permission to ask out your daughter." Austin and Lucas said. "You tricked me!" Dad accused them. "That's right, we lied right in yo' face." Lucas smiled. "Get them, Topanga." Dad told mom. "My pleasure." Mom walked towards Lucas and Austin. "Lucas and Austin, you two are about the most charming young men I have ever met." "Yeah!" dad said. "But as delighted as I am that in this day and age you two would come to get our blessing. Do you really think Caroline and Riley are ready-?" "Yes!" Riley said walking closer to them. "I am a different story compared to her." I added standing by Riley.

"Riley be cool." Mom told my sister. "Yes." Riley said in a 'cool' tone. "Topanga, we really need to talk." Dad said to mom. "Mr. Matthews, we really need to talk." Maya told my dad. "Good help me." Dad said as he sat down. "When a father turns a certain age, things will start happening yo you that you don't understand. It'll confuse you, but it's a magical time." Maya told him. "Shut up!" Dad retorted. "Look, don't worry. This is all normal and it's just your body's way of telling you that you are a woman." Maya poked him. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, don't think of them as a date. Think of it as two beautiful fantasy worlds that only include the four of them and not you anymore."

Mom walked over to Maya. "I appreciate you, Maya." She said as she put an arm over Maya. "I think you're pretty fierce." "Hey, kiddies." Josh greeted as he walked in. "Uncle Boing." Maya stated. She almost fell, but mom caught her. "My brother." Dad stated as he pointed at Josh. "My brother." Josh said as he pointed at dad. "Hey, I come with good news." "Thank you, I'm good." Maya told my mom. "I'm joining N.Y.U Pre-college program so I'll be here all summer." Josh told us. "Okay, I'm not good." Maya stated. She almost falls over again. "I gotcha, honey." Mom told her.

Dad stood up. "Josh, would you do me a favor and explain to your niece that they are way too young to go out on their first dates?" dad asked as he pushed Josh towards us. "Niece, what kept you going so long? Welcome to the party, guys. Enjoy!" Josh told us as he pushed me towards Lucas and Riley towards Austin. "Get out of my house!" Dad demanded. "I'll go to the party with you, Josh." Maya said. "Still too old for you, Maya." Josh told her. Maya slowly walked towards Josh. "Three years, what's three years in the history of love? They found some cavemen footprints, a man and a woman, they didn't know how old they were. All the scientists could tell was that they were holding hands. You know why? That was all that was important." Maya explained to him. "Wow, Maya." Josh said. "Keep looking at me." Maya demanded. "Oh, you know what's really important is I have my first appointment with my campus advisor downstairs." Josh said. He ran out of the door and dad slammed the door closed after him.

"So, we have everybody's permission except Mr. Matthews?" Lucas and Austin asked. "Lucas and Austin, I like you. I really do. But do you think I look like the kind of guy that would let his children go out on a date this young?" dad asked. I turned to see Auggie running in the room with Ava. "I put a ring on it." Auggie told us. "What?" mom questioned. "We're engaged." Auggie told her. "Let me tell you why you're not engaged." Mom said. "Let me tell you why we are. Sing it, baby." Auggie said. "Look at me. I'm Ava Morgenstern…. Matthews!" Ava sang holding out her left hand that had a ring on it. Mom laughed and looked at the ring. "What? Oh my gosh. Look at this ring. It looks just like mi- Hey! Give me this!" mom took the ring off of Ava's hand.

"Yeah, it's Auggie's grandma's ring." Ava stated. Mom scoffed. "It's actually my ring." Mom corrected her. "Oh, you're not Auggie's grandma?" Ava asked innocently. "Ava honey, are you looking at me? You looking right into my eyes? Okay good, I got something to say, ugh." Mom said. "Eww." Auggie and Ava said before they ran off. The to the apartment opened and Farkle walked in. "Greetings Matthews, I've come to ask Riley out on her now that Maya has asked out Austin and it's obvious that Lucas is going to ask Caroline." Farkle said as he walked in.

"What? Why would you do that?" my dad asked. "Because nobody, does nothing." Maya answered. "You lit the fire, huh?" mom asked. "Somebody had to push these two kids together which would push the other two together." Maya explained. "Have I told you lately I think you're pretty fierce?" mom asked. Riley and I put an arm around Maya. "Have we told you lately we think you're pretty fierce?" we asked Maya. "What's going on?" Farkle asked. "What's going on, Farkle, is that these kids here wants my blessing." Dad walked over to Lucas and Austin. "You want it? "I do, sir." Austin and Lucas answered. "Then you got it." Dad told them.

"Really?" Austin and Lucas asked. "Really?" Riley and I asked. "Really?" mom asked. "Really? Because I got a cow in the elevator." Farkle told us. "On one condition." Dad said. "Uh-oh." Maya said. "I want this to be a triple date. Okay? If you are gonna go out with him." Dad moved Riley toward Austin. "And you are gonna go out with him." He pushed me towards Lucas. "Then you are gonna go out with him." He turned Maya towards Farkle while laughing. "That works for me because you're Riley or Maya or Caroline." Farkle stated. "Dad, you can't just tell her who to go out with on her first date." I told him. "Oh, don't think of it as a date, Maya. Think of it as a magical time and a journey to include." Dad blew a raspberry before he sighed and sat down.

"So-." Austin started. "Yes." Riley said. "Riley." Austin said. "Yes." Riley said. "Maya." Mom said. "I'll fix it." Maya told her. "Would you like to go out with me?" Austin asked. "Y-Y-Y-Yay!" Riley shouted. "I can't fix that." Maya commented. "So Care, would you like to go out with me?" Lucas asked me. "I would love to." I answered. "Well at least I don't have to fix this one." Maya commented. "So, Maya-." Farkle started. "No." Maya said. "Would you-." Farkle started. "No." Maya said. "I mean it, Maya." Dad told Maya. "Would you whatever they're doing with them?" Farkle asked. Maya looked back at us before turning back towards Farkle. "Yeah, fine." Maya answered. She held her arms out and when Farkle was about to fall she dropped her arms.

"I can't believe you'd let Farkle be your first date so Austin cam be mine and Lucas can be Care's." Riley said while hugging Maya as we walked into Mrs. Svorski's Bakery. Riley finally let go of Riley. "Riles, I'm not going to look at is as a first date. We hang out with Farkle all the time. This is just more hanging out." Maya told her. "But Farkle thinks it's a date." I told her. "Then this is just more Farkle thinking it's a date." Maya replied. "Then does that mean my first date with Austin isn't actually a date?" Riley asked. "No, no, your date with Austin is serious right-of-passage, coming-of-age, growing-up stuff." Maya explained to her. "Should I be scared?" Riley asked. "Of ranger Roy? Sure, honey you be scared as you like." Maya answered. I smiled at that answer, but I looked over and saw Josh with some girl and I stopped. I knew Riley saw it too because she stopped smiling.

"Well, I don't think either of you need to be anywhere near that scared." Maya said. "We have to go." Riley and I stated. Maya almost turned around towards Josh, but Riley and I stopped her. "Why?" Maya asked. "Maya, please. Do you trust us?" I asked. "More than anything in the world." Maya answered. "Then don't turn around." Riley told her. "Okay, if you say not to, I won't." Maya replied. "Let's go." I said. We started to walk out. "Oh, wait, I forgot. I'm still me." Maya said. She turned around and saw Josh with that girl.

"You know what the best thing is about going out with Farkle?" Maya asked. "What?" Riley and I asked. "No matter what happens I won't get hurt." Maya answered. Riley and I put an around Maya and all three of us leave.

After I got ready for my date I walked over to Riley's room. "How do I look, mom?" Riley asked. "Like your father won't let you out of the house." Mom answered and I giggled. She turned to look at me. "And he definitely won't let you out." She told me. "Good." Riley and I both said. "Do you remember your first date with dad?" Riley asked. We started to walk towards Riley's bed. "We're two years old and we played in the playground. No, we were eight and we caught fireflies. No, we were in the sixth grade and we kissed against the lockers. No, we threw socks into the laundry basket." We sat down on Riley's bed. "No, he fell into a llama pen at the zoo. No, that was his first date with Shawn."

"Well, I am really excited for my first date." Riley admitted. "Me too." I added. "Oh, what girl wouldn't be?" mom asked. "All right let's get this thing over with." Maya said as she climbed through the window. "Ay Chihuahua." Mom commented. "What?" Maya asked. "For someone who does not care you do look pretty ay Chihuahua." I told her. "Yeah, I just figured even though I'm not counting this as a first date it seems like it's a pretty big deal for Farkle so I wanted to give him at least eighty-four percent." Maya explained.

"Good." Riley said. She put a hand on Maya's shoulder. "So you're feeling better about my uncle Josh?" "No, that's just another lump of coal I'll bury deep in my dungeon of sadness next to my daddy issues and ballerina dreams." Maya explained as she sat down on Riley's bed. "Maya, I didn't know that you had dreams of being a ballerina." Mom said. "I don't. I dream of ballerinas kicking me with their pointy toes while they're stabbing me in the face with their bun heads." Maya told her. "Oh. Well, you look great." She replied.

Riley, Maya, and I entered the subway station. I could see Farkle, Austin, and Lucas waiting for us. We walked towards them. "Hey Maya, let's run towards each other in slow motion." Farkle suggested. Farkle started to move towards us in slow motion. "Maya!" "No." Maya told him once he stopped. "Come on. You know you want to." Farkle said. "Farkle, who else would-?" Maya started, but noticed Riley started to walk In slow motion. "Stop." Maya ordered and Riley stopped.

Austin and Lucas walked towards me and Riley. "Hi." Riley and I said. "Hi, I thought I was going to be too nervous to say anything, but I'm not." Farkle said, speaking really fast. "I'm talking really good. I'm a good day talker. I'm the best day talker there is." "Even though this just happened, there are some moments you know you're gonna remember forever. This is one of them." Lucas said. "I'm the second best day talker there is." Farkle commented. " Until now I never knew what true beauty was." Austin said looking at Riley. "I'm now the third best day talker there is. Oh, the train's coming." Farkle said. "All aboard, woo woo!"

Riley, Maya, Farkle, Austin, Lucas, and I walked on to the train. "Well, this is pretty easy so far." Riley commented. "Because we're already friends." Austin said. Riley, Austin, Lucas, and I sat down while Maya and Farkle stood up. "Let's always be friends no matter what happens, okay?" Farkle said. "Yeah, first let's see what happens." Maya told him. "Okay." Farkle replied. "I don't want to jinx this, but it's just like hanging out at school. What could possibly go wrong?" I asked.

Maya turned around to see Josh sitting with the girl we saw him with before. Said girl stood up and Josh did too. "Sophie, Sophie." Josh said "Um, I thought we connected pretty well." "I'm going to be a junior, junior. I got a couple years on you don't I?" Sophie asked. "What's three years? You think three years matter at our age?" Josh asked. "Yeah, I do." Sophie answered before she walked off of the train. Maya walked over towards Josh. "Maya?" Josh asked. "She pulled that three years older thing on you, huh?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I really put myself out there." Josh answered. "Oh, I'm sure I couldn't possibly indenitify with your pain." Maya said as she sat down next to him. "Cavemen, footprints, hold hands." "Hurts doesn't it?" Josh asked. "A little bit yeah." Maya answered. "How do you deal with it?" Josh asked. "Well me, I've got this dungeon of sadness." Maya told him. "Oh yeah, you go me in there?" Josh asked. "Oh yeah, you and a whole flock of ballerinas." Maya explained. "Austin?" Riley questioned. "Go over there, Riley. Be with your best friend." Austin told her. "What about our date?" she asked. "I had a good time." He told her. "I'm glad you were my first." Riley told him. "Lucas?" I asked. "Go I understand." He told me. I got up with Riley and walked over to Maya just as Josh left.

Maya stood up and moved towards us. "What happened to your dates?" she asked us. "We had a good time." Riley told her. "And then our best friend got all needy." I added. "Yeah, I know how that goes." Maya told us.  
Thanks for being there for me." "Hey we're sure you'll make it up to us someday." Riley said. "How 'bout now?" Maya asked taking Riley hand off of the pole. "Again?" Riley questioned. Maya let go off Riley's hand and she ended up in Austin's lap. I watched as they talked and they ended up kissing.

I felt someone grab my hand and I turned to look at Maya, who was wearing a smirk. "Me too?" I asked. "Yep." She answered. She pushed me and I ended up in Lucas' lap. "This feels familiar." Lucas said. "Yeah, but it wasn't on a train." I replied. "No, but it's close enough." He said. We continued to look at each other. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in giving me a kiss.

Riley, Maya, and I were sitting by Riley's window. "Mine was like when it's summer and then the breeze comes up and then it rains for two seconds and then everything glows and there's a rainbow. How was yours?" Riley asked me after talking about her first kiss. "Mine was like it was winter and you go in to get away from the cold and you cuddle up by the fire with a warm blanket and hot cocoa. How was yours?" I asked Maya. "Mine was like a Shih Tzu going after a chew toy." Maya told us. "So it was a magical night for the three of us." Riley stated.

"You realize, Maya, that life as we know it has changed?" Riley and I told Maya. "Scared?" Maya asked. "No, we got you." We said as we wrapped an arm each around Maya and leaned against each other.


	23. Girl Meets Demolition

Chapter Twenty Three: Girl Meets Demolition

"You got any money?" Riley asked me and Maya. "I never have any money." Maya answered. "I don't have any money and the only money I have I'm not allowed to touch." I told her. "How do we make money immediately?" Riley asked. "What we need is a Bat Mitzvah!" Maya exclaimed. "Are there any special requirements?" Riley asked. "Yeah, and I'm thinking it's gonna need to be you." Maya told her. "Get out!" mom exclaimed from the door. "You guys have been sitting in that window all day. You know what's great about a window? There's a world outside. Go there." Maya, Riley, and I all looked at the window. "It looks fakey." Maya commented.

"Get out of my house." Mom ordered. "Why don't I get a Bat Mitzvah?" Riley asked. "What's your Hebrew name?" mom asked her. "Riley Matthews." Riley answered. "There you go." Mom replied. "What do you want a Bat Mitzvah for?" "There comes a time in a young woman's life where she just wants to sit in a room and open envelops." Riley explained to her. "Riley, do you even know what this holy rite of passage is about?" mom asked. "Yes this holy rite of passage is about 12 hours before you open the envelopes." Riley answered.

"What do you need money for?" mom asked. "Buy stuff." Riley answered. "Specifically." Mom added. "Buy stuff for me." Riley told her. "Money needs to be worked for. It's pretty hard to come up with a scheme when all you've got is the clothes on your back, isn't it?" mom asked before she left the room. Riley, Maya, and I turned to look at each other and we nodded. We all had the same idea to get money.

* * *

Riley, Maya, and I walked into Demolition with all of our clothes and walked up to the counter. "We'd like to sell all of our clothes please!" Riley shouted. A girl walked out from the back and stopped in front of us. "Well, you certainly come to the right place." She told us.

* * *

"Okay, whatever she says, we're gonna triple it. We go triple, she hits us with a double, we take it and run, all right? I'm in charge here, just like I let you be in charge of the candy store and you at regular clothing stores and the movie theaters, right?" Maya asked. "Right. Triple the gummies, double the jellys, and pay whatever they say, because it's candy." Riley agreed. "Only Maya talks." I told Riley. "I'm sure that's best." Riley said. "But Carline why wouldn't you talk?" "Because when it comes to clothes Caroline acts like you." Maya answered for me. "That's not true." I argued. "Do you want to go there?" Maya asked. "Never mind." I told her.

"Your turn." The girl, Aubrey, said. "Triple, double, run." Maya told us as we walked towards the counter. "Yes mam'." Riley and I replied. "Sup." Aubrey greeted. "Sup." Riley replied. "I'll give you 38 bucks, the whole thing right now." Aubrey said. "We'll take triple." Maya told her. "Now you go up to 76, because it's double, and we'll take it." Riley said. "38." Aubrey said. "No." Riley said. "38." Aubrey repeated. "She's not doing this right." Riley told me and Maya. "24." Aubrey said. "What say we keep this between you and me?" Maya asked. "What say." Aubrey said. "You offered 38. It's worth double. You know it, I know it." Maya replied.

"You know it?" Aubrey asked me and Riley. "I do candy." Riley answered while I said, "I deal with things that don't involve people like you who will trick me because of my love for clothes." "I had friends like them once." Aubrey stated. "What happened?" Maya asked. "One day, one of the floated away like a balloon and the other one was taken away." Aubrey explained. "I hold on tight." Riley said. "And there is no reason for me to be taken away." I added. "Will you go 42 bucks?" Maya asked.

"Will you buy these dresses?" Aubrey asked holding up an ugly dress and a cute dress that I would probably buy. "Are those even colors?" Maya asked in horror looking at the two dresses. Aubrey takes both of the dresses and sets the one that I wanted down. "This is the color of dreams, unicorns ballet dancing on a cloud. This is the color of hug, if that hug was given by everybody in the world at once, puppies. The angles call this color imaginatia." Aubrey said to Riley. "That might work on her, but not on Caroline." Maya told Aubrey. Aubrey picked up the other dress and looked at me. "This dress was worn by Chloe Lukasiak." Aubrey told me before she walked back over to the counter.

"May I please talk now?" Riley and I asked. "Do you have something to say that won't hurt us?" Maya asked. "I must have that dress." Riley and I said in unison. "Well at least there's nothing worst you could possibly say." Maya said. Riley and I held up our emergency credit cards that our mom gave us. "Do you take this credit card my mom gave me for emergencies with a $500 limit on it? Because I need a dress for the spring formal, and I want that one. No other but that one." Riley and I said. "So how much for the dress of hope?" Riley asked. "And how much for the dress worn by Chloe Lukasiak?" I asked.

"Riley and Caroline, she's a shark. She knows you want the dresses. We're not going to afford any other clothes." Maya told us. "Well, I am shocked and offended you think so little of me." Aubrey said to Maya. "Oh no." Maya said. "Riley and Caroline, I will let you have these dresses for $50 each, if you say yeas right this second." Aubrey told us. "Y-." Riley and I started, but Aubrey cut us off, "$100." "Maya." Riley and I said. "200." Aubrey said. "I think the numbers are going up." We said. "240." Aubrey said. "I think that they're going up because they keep going up, be I'm not saying yes, and they're going up and up." Riley and I continued to say.

"Nine and up-." Aubrey started. "What is happening?" Riley and I asked. "300!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Deal, 300." I said for the both of us. "Because it was going to be more wasn't it?" Riley asked. "Yeah, could've been. Yeah." Aubrey answered. "Ha-ha!" Riley exclaimed. "Huh-huh." Maya mockingly said. Aubrey handed me and Riley the dresses. "Do you have any shoes that go with imaginatia?" Riley asked. "Also do you have the shoes that Chloe wore with this dress?" I asked. "Oh, they are just the gifts that just keep giving, aren't they?" Aubrey asked Maya and Maya nodded. "How much for the shoes?" I asked. "Yes!" Riley shouted.

* * *

Riley, Maya, and I walked into the apartment. Riley and I both had the shoes and dresses that we bought from Demolition. We sat down on the couch. "We sold all of our clothes." Maya stated is distress. "Our parents can never know about this." Riley stated and I agreed with her.

* * *

"Are you out of your minds?" dad asked us later in the day when he found out what we did. "Okay." Maya said standing up. "We got ourselves in to this, we'll get ourselves out." "Yeah, that's a way to go, stubborn in the face of stupid." Dad commented. "It's the only road I know." Maya retorted. "There's another road." Dad told her. "There's no other road. See?" Maya asked. "There's another road. It lies at the corner of "young and vulnerable" and "ask for help"." Dad told her. "I don't live there." Maya told him then she turned to look at me and Riley. "You two live there. Can you come up with something to get us out of this?" Maya sat back down.

Riley and I got up and walked over to our dad and gave him a hug. "Daddy, please help us. We need you, we made a mistake." Riley and I said to him. "Yeah this is working, this will work every time on me." Dad said. "That's great I could never say something so desperate." Maya commented. Riley and I stopped hugging our dad and turned to look at Maya. "You'd rather our mother, Topanga?" I asked. Maya pushed us out of the way and gave dad a hug. "Daddy, please help us. We need you, we made a mistake." Maya told him. "Okay, okay, all right. Listen, clearly both of you were taken advantage of. Now we're going to see how Cory Matthews responds when the people he cares about are taken advantage of. Are you ever going to do this again?" dad asked as he held me and Riley's dresses. "No." Riley and I answered while Maya answered, "Yes." "Okay, let's go anyway." Dad said. We followed him out of the apartment, but Riley and I grabbed our shoes before we left.

* * *

We walked into Demolition and we stopped by a table. "Alright girls, now who's talking?" dad asked. "You are." Maya, Riley, and I all answered. "Who's not talking?" dad asked and we didn't say anything. "Well done. Now let's watch what happens when someone who knows his way around the block come ridin' to the rescue of you three damsels in distress. All right who is the big bad wolf who took advantage of my little damsels?" We followed dad walking towards the counter. "I don't know. Who's the hip, handsome young guy who seems way too cool to be their dad?" Aubrey asked.

Dad paused for a second then smiled. "What?" dad questioned. "I'm sorry. I just mean, how are you not made up in euro retro with accents of Timberlake, since you have matching bodies?" Aubrey asked. "I don't know. I am Timberlake! You know how many times I've driven past his billboard and thought, "It's me!" But no one's ever said it out loud before you!" dad exclaimed. "And now that I've said it?" Aubrey questioned. "It feels right." Dad admitted. "Come on let's dress me up!"

* * *

Dad, Maya, Riley, and I walked into the apartment. Riley and I were wearing the dresses and shoes we bought, but at least I still had my hat. My dad was another story, he was dressed up like what he thought was Timberlake. "Okay, a lot of bad stuff went down in the last hour." Dad stated breaking the silence. "What is wrong with you people?" Maya asked. "The only good thing that came out of this is that I'm bringing sexy back." Dad explained. "Mom's gonna know." I said. "She'll never know." Dad told us. "I'm only wearing this with Shawn."

* * *

"Are you out of you minds?" mom asked us outraged later in the day as we sat on the couch. Dad got up and stood beside mom. "Mind!" dad shouted. "You." Mom said to him. "Yeah okay." Dad said. He moved and tried to sit down, but ended up having to fall down so he could sit on the couch. "Okay, I am going to give you one opportunity to tell me how it is possible that you spent, what, 80, 90 dollars between the three of you?" mom questioned. "Okay, this is going to be really bad." Dad whispered to me and Riley. "How much were the dresses?" she asked us. "50, 100, 200, 90, nine, nine, up, nine, up, 300 each!" Riley and I both exclaimed.

"Riley and Caroline, the credit cards were for emergencies. I made that very clear. When is buying a dress ever an emergency?" mom asked. "When," I started. "You," Riley continued. "Have sold the rest of your clothes." We finished together. "Maya." Mom said to Maya. "I got beat, okay? Demolition girl's better than me, okay? I mean, she's a pro. We all know Riley's a chump and so is Caroline when it comes to certain things." Maya explained. "Hey!" Riley and I exclaimed. "There's an astronaut riding a horse." Maya told us. For some reason I believed her and I looked over to where she was pointing.

"But this salesgirl's the greatest scam artist I've ever seen." Maya told mom. "Cory?" mom questioned. "I'm still not convinced this outfit isn't working for me." Dad told her. "Let me assure you." She told him. "Well there's $1200 I'm never getting back!" dad exclaimed then he realized what he said. Mom's jaw dropped and dad tried to close it several times.

* * *

Maya, Riley, and I were sitting in Riley's window. "We've lost." Maya stated. "She beat us." Riley said. "We got crushed." Maya said. "I don't like it very much." I said. "Have I let you down?" Maya asked me and Riley, sadly. "No, peaches, how could you ever let us down?" Riley and I asked. We turned back so we were facing forwards. "What kind of bad influence am I on you two if I let another bad influence be a better bad influence than me in your eyes?" Maya asked. Riley and I turned to look at Maya.

Riley turned Maya's head towards her. "Hey, we will never have a better worse influence than you." Riley told her. "Yeah there is no one better for us." I agreed. "Thanks." Maya thanked us. She laid her head on Riley's shoulder and I laid on Riley's other one. "You'll always be my favorite chumps." "Thanks." Riley and I thanked her. We both sat up because we both got an idea. We looked at each other to see if we had the same idea. "Would we still be your favorites even if we weren't chumps?" we asked her.

"You will always be my favorites no matter what you are." Maya answered. "Okay, good." Riley said as she moved Maya's head. "Because we may have to no be chumps for a minute." Riley told her. "But then you will again?" Maya asked us. "I know you secretly like it." I told her. "I do." Maya replied.

* * *

Mom, dad, Riley, Maya, and I walked into Demolition. Riley and I had our dresses and shoes and dad had his Justin Timberlake clothes. "So, you had a change of heart?" mom asked Aubrey. "What can I say? You affected me. If you don't want the dresses, the right thing to do is to cancel the charges." Aubrey replied. "So we'll give you the dresses and you'll credit the cards?" mom asked. "$300 for each dress." Aubrey said. "And $200 for each pair of shoes." I said placing me and Riley's shoes on the counter. "Wait a minute." Aubrey said. "And $1200 for my father's stuff." Riley said placing dad's clothes on the counter.

"No, we're just talking about the dresses." Aubrey stated. "No, you're just talking about the dresses. I'm talking about we also get our clothes back." Riley and I replied. "Well, what has gotten into you two?" Aubrey asked us. "What has gotten into you two?" Maya asked us also. Aubrey looked through dad's clothes. "Okay, I don't see the t-shirt here." "I can't get it off. It's part of my body now." Dad explained.

"How are y'all doing?" Evelyn asked. Smiles found their way on to me and Riley's faces. I turned to see Crazy Hat or Evelyn walk into the store. "It's 5:00. You got my dresses?" She asked as she walks over to Aubrey. "Hey, aren't' you Evelyn Rand?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah, you got my dresses?" Evelyn asked. "Hey, aren't you a billionaire?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah, just like one. You got my dresses?" Evelyn asked again. "Not her dresses. It's still-." Riley started, but Aubrey cut her off.

"Deal. Shoes, father's stuff, and the dresses. Now you guys get all of your old stuff, and we are done with each other." Aubrey told us. She took the dresses from us and we went to go collect our clothes. "Yeah I got your dresses, you got my $5000 each?" Aubrey asked. "$4000 each, wasn't it?" Evelyn asked. "Well it was before you were Evelyn Rand." Aubrey told her. "Now you are, now it's 5 each." Evelyn laughed and walked over to me, Riley, and Maya.

"Ooh, you're right. She's a real hoot." Evelyn said to me and Riley. "Wait, wait, you know her?" Aubrey asked. "These three? Oh yeah, they're my old pals." Evelyn answered. "You did this?" Maya asked me and Riley. "We might have made a little phone call, yeah." Riley and I told her. "Pretty good scam for two chumps." Maya complimented us. "Well, we have the best possible bad influence, do we?" we asked. "You did great." Maya told us. "Oh, it ain't over yet." I told her. Riley and I looked over at Evelyn. Evelyn walked back over to the counter. "I'd like to speak to the owners, please." She told Aubrey. "I don't see where that's necessary." Aubrey said. "Owners please!" Evelyn shouted.

The supposed owners walked out from the back of the store. "What's going on out here?" the lady asked. "All sales final." The man said. "Aren't you Evelyn billionaire?" the lady asked. "Yeah. How much do you want for this whole place?" Evelyn asked. "Oh, this place is not for sale." Aubrey told Evelyn. Evelyn started to laugh. "Oh, that's cute. You believe there's a thing not for sale, you savvy little businesswoman. Well, you know what I'm going to do?" Evelyn asked as she took a piece of paper and a pen. "I'm just going to write a number on this little piece of paper, and we're just gonna see what's for sale." She wrote down a number on the paper.

"No matter what number she writes, don't react." The man told the lady. "Have I ever reacted?" the lady asked. "Not to me." The man replied. "It doesn't matter what you write, because this place is going to be mine someday. Right?" Aubrey asked. Evelyn showed the paper to the owners. "Right except," the man started. "It's not our place anymore." The lady finished. They laughed in excitement and Evelyn was laughing with them until she stopped. "You two are horrible people." She told them and then ripped up the paper.

"Wait, so you're not buying the store?" the man questioned. "Please I've got closets bigger than this." Evelyn told him. "You guys would have just sold me out." Aubrey stated. "I think we're all disappointed here." The man said. "Go back to work, dear." The lady told Aubrey before they walked to the back of the store. Aubrey got the dresses and told Evelyn, "You know the dresses really do bring out your eyes." Evelyn looked at her. "Not those eyes." "Look at me." Evelyn ordered. "I'm not buying anything you're selling, and neither will anybody else, except the kids you're taking advantage of."

"Yeah." Dad agreed. "And dopes." Mom added. "Yeah." Dad agreed. "Wake up. Be better than what you are." Evelyn told Aubrey. "How'd you get to be who you are?" Aubrey asked. "By knowing what goes around comes around, and that all sales are definitely not final. And the most important thing," Evelyn walked over to me, Riley, and Maya. "I got friends who I can depend on and who can depend on me. My little dollies, you can call me anytime you want." She told us then looked at me and Riley. "And you two keep being who you are." Then she left the store.

"Are we still who we are?" Maya asked. "You're not such a bad influence." Riley and I told her. "Thanks. You're not such a chump." Maya told us. "Thanks." We thanked her. "There's an astronaut riding a horse." Maya told us. "We don't fall for that anymore." Riley told her. Maya turned me and Riley around and there was an actual astronaut on a horse. "Do you see it, too?" Riley and I asked and Maya nodded. Riley and I both made an excited face. "It's beautiful, we must have it. How much is it?" Maya asked as we walked towards Aubrey.

Aubrey reached down and grabbed the astronaut riding the horse. "Well this is one of a kind." Aubrey said "So are you, it's yours." She handed it to Riley. Riley, Maya, and I smiled at her before we left the store.

* * *

Mom, Riley, Maya, and I were folding up the clothes we got back for Aubrey when there was a knock on the door. Mom got up and opened the door. I looked and saw Aubrey standing there. "You really think I could become a good lawyer?" Aubrey asked mom. "You got skills," Mom said pulling Aubrey into the apartment and closing the door, "but you use your skill against people. I use my skill to help people have a voice. You want to be a good lawyer, first you've got to be a good person. Do you want to be a good person?"

"How would I do that?" Aubrey asked. "Well, first you find friends like them." Maya explained pointing at me and Riley. "And let them float or be taken away." Aubrey moved and sat down on the couch. "Can we talk about it? I could maybe use some new influences." Aubrey told us. "Oh, we have a great place to talk." Riley told her. "Yeah and we can stay there as long as you want." Mom told her. We got up and walked towards Riley's room.


	24. Girl Meets Gravity

Chapter Twenty Four: Girl Meets Gravity

 _"Caroline Matthews from Greenwich village, New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, Western hemisphere, the earth, the solar system, the universe. The mind of God. And in the middle of all of it, is John Quincy Adams Middle School, me and my friends, because we are the center of the universe. At least that's what I thought."_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm to turn it off. I picked up my phone and looked at the date and realized that it was the first day of school. I quickly got out of bed and quickly got dressed, but I didn't put on my sandals. I ran out of my room and across the hall to my sister's room. I dropped my sandals and got in bed with her putting the cover back over our heads once I was all the way in.

The door to Riley's room opened. "Who's ready for a brand new year?" mom asked cheerily. "Why are you still in bed? And have you seen Caroline? She wasn't in her room." Riley and I pulled the blanket down. "Is he going to be our teacher?" Riley and I asked. "Oh there you are Caroline and no we are not doing that again. That was crazy. New year, new teacher, get excited because you and your friends are the kings of middle school now." Mom told us and we smiled. That was until dad walked into the room.

"First day of the new year." He said then he noticed that we were in the bed. "Why are you still in bed?" he asked. "Are you going to be our teacher?" we asked him. "No." he answered. "Your mother and I went through that with Mr. Feeny." "Yeah our teacher from sixth grade to college." Mom added. "How could that happen?" I asked. "In an unexpected," dad started. "But completely believable way." Mom added. "Every year." Dad finished.

"What up losers?" Maya greeted as she crawled through the window. She threw her shoes to the ground and Riley moved the blanket so she could get in the bed. Once she was in the bed we put the blanket over our heads again. "No, no, no. No doing that girls." Dad said and I felt him climb on to the bed. "School." We pushed the blanket back down. "Who's going to be my teacher?" Maya asked with narrowed eyes. "Your teacher, whoever loses." Dad told her. "I don't believe you." I told him. "I'm telling you girls, Imma be teaching your lives to a whole new group of students." Dad told us.

"Do you believe him?" Riley asked Maya. "I can't believe we're starting off the new year without first talking about how we were on the subway and you took Austin by the face-." Maya was interrupted by Riley kicking her out of the bed. "Ha-ha-ha!" I got of the bed too. "We are not talking about that." Riley said as she stood on her bed. "We're kings." "We're kings, Matthews. You can't tell us what to do." Maya said to dad. "Get out." He told her. "Okay, but that was the last one." Maya said. "Dad you have to let us walk through life on our own two feet." I told him.

I followed Riley and Maya out of the window. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." We said as we walked. "I think we should've gotten our shoes." I thought to myself.

Maya, Riley, and I walked into school barefoot because we didn't put our shoes on before we walked out of Riley's room. "Hello, it is us the kings." Riley announced as we walked down the stairs. "Hey look at your feet their naked." Farkle said as he walked up to us. "Eyes up here, buddy." Maya told him. "Hey Riley and Caroline, your dad going to be our teacher this year?" Farkle asked. "He said he's not." Riley and I answered. "I'll believe it when I don't see it." Maya said. I was walking backwards when I bumped into someone. Instead of telling me off like I thought they would, they wrapped their arms around me. "Hey." The person said. I titled my head to see Lucas, my boyfriend. "Hi." I said. I gave him a peck on the cheek. "So where's your cousin?" I asked when he let go of me.

Before he could say anything Austin walked past us, but stopped when he saw Riley and Riley saw him. They didn't say anything until Riley said, "Oh hi." "Hey, hi, hey." Austin said. "Hi." Riley said. "All summer." Maya and I commented. "Hey." Austin said. "You have to talk about it." Maya told them. "She's right-." Austin started to say before he was interrupted by Riley. "Hi." Riley said. "Oh hey." Austin said and the bell rang. "Glad we talked about it." Riley told him. "Yeah me too." Austin replied. "Bye." She said. "Hey." Austin said.

Lucas pushed Austin into the classroom and I walked in with Riley. "Hey." Farkle said from behind me to Maya. Maya, Riley, and I stopped in front of the door with our eyes closed because honestly I didn't want my dad as my teacher again. "I know it's going to be our father." I said. "I can't look." Maya said. "Scared." Riley stated. We put our hands in front of our eyes. "Okay, ready." I said. "Quick peak. 1, 2, 3, go." Maya said. We removed our hands from our eyes and we didn't see my dad standing there. Instead we saw a really cute guy. Then we covered our eyes.

"Did you see what I saw?" Riley asked. "Yes." I answered. "Oh yeah." Maya answered. "Then why are we covering our eyes?" Riley asked. "Because it's gonna go away and I don't want it to go away, and it's gonna go away." Maya answered. "Yeah." I agreed. We uncovered our eyes and he was still there. "Y-y-y-y-ay!" Riley exclaimed. "Thank you. Girls, take a seat." He told us. Riley, Maya, and I moved and sat on the desk with him. "Your seats." He told us. We got up and sat down at our desks.

"Yeah, okay, let's get started." He said and moved towards the chalkboard which had ' _Belgium 1831_ ' written on it. "Belgium, 1831." "Y-y-y-y-ay!" Farkle exclaimed. "This is gonna be our best year ever." I commented. "Let's just get up, go over, and look at him up close." Maya suggested. We got up and walked up close to him and stared at him. "Yes?" he asked. "He said yes." Riley stated. "What do we do now?" Maya asked. "I'm going to touch him on the face." Riley told us. Riley slowly moved her finger towards his face.

"Sit down." He ordered. We moved back and sat down at our desks. "You three strike me as a trio of girls who are used to special treatment. I don't know who your last teacher was, but I don't do that." "Farkle time, sir?" Farkle asked raising his hand. "Go ahead, kid. You gotta Farkle, you gotta Farkle." He told Farkle. Farkle slowly let his hand go down. "No this is where he takes over the class." Lucas and Austin told the teacher. "Oh, he takes over the class? And you two just talk without raising your hand? And these three just do whatever they want?" the teacher asked. Austin raised his hand. "Yes." The teacher said. "Pretty much yeah." Austin answered.

"You know what? I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to shape young minds. I wanted to dedicate my entire life to being an influential person who commands respect!" the teacher told us. Riley got up and pointed her finger. She slowly brought it towards his face in a swirling motion until it touched his nose. "I quit!" he announced. He walked out of the room and Riley sat back down. "What happens now?" Riley asked. Her questioned was answered by our dad walking into the room. He swirled his finger like Riley then pointed at her. "You did this." He told her.

"I can't believe you're going to be my father again." Riley said. Everyone looked at her and I decided I was going to be on her side for this one. "She said what she said." I said. "Seriously, Matthews, how is this possibly happening?" Maya asked. "I like that this is happening. The other guy didn't give me Farkle time." Farkle admitted. "Yeah, he didn't like it at all when we talked." Austin said. "It's true. It was like he wanted to talk all the time." Maya said. "I don't think he knew that history class is supposed to be about our lives." Riley added. "Galileo." Dad stated. He walked over to his desk and put his bag down. "Everyone believe that the sun revolved around the earth… except for him. Everyone thought they were the center of the universe and that everything else circled around them. "I know somebody who circles around me… a little too closely." Riley commented.

"Is that what you think's happening here, Riley?" dad asked standing in front of us. "We're in the eighth grade now." Riley said. "We're a year older." Maya said. "We should be able to head off and explore without you." I told him. "Okay and you guys think you're ready?" he asked. "Born ready." Maya answered. "We'll get there." Riley and I answered. "You know what we're gonna do, Matthews?" Maya asked. "We're gonna transfer out of here." "Yeah! Yeah?" Riley and I questioned. "Yeah!" Maya said. "Lucas." I said to my boyfriend. "Austin, Farkle." Riley said.

"I don't think so Care." Lucas told me. "I really like him." Farkle told us. "I like what he teaches us." Austin said. "And I like how we're talking right now and he doesn't stop us, when he could if he wanted to." Lucas added. "Wait why don't you stop us?" Austin asked. "Yeah, that's interesting isn't it?" dad questioned. Riley, Maya, and I got up. "Well we're done with you. Thanks for the lessons. Buy yourself something pretty." Maya told him while putting some money in his hand. "Thank you. Oh you're gonna need transfer slips." He told us.

"I knew it, he was going to keep us here on a technicality." Maya commented. We turned back around when he did and he had three green sheets of paper in his hands. "Go ahead, beat it." He told us. "Look at us, Riles and Care. Three young, independent women taking their own road, making their own way with their guts and their brains." Maya said as we walked out of the room. "Needing nothing from nobody for this moment on!" Riley and I said before I closed the door.

I opened the door and we stuck one foot out each because we still didn't have our shoes. We dropped them and dad threw our shoes at us. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." We said in pain.

 _"We think we're the center of the universe. We think everything revolves around us. We depend on the sun for light, for warmth every morning, every day and when it's gone… we sleep… Trusting that in the morning, it will always come back again."_

Riley, Maya, and I walked into our new class with our shoes on our feet. "Transfer slip. Poom!" Riley stated slamming her transfer slip on the desk. "Poom." I said doing the same as Riley. "And poom." Maya said repeating what we did. We turned and looked at the class. "Greeting new classmates. Riley Matthews ready to be your friend." Riley introduced herself. "Hi, Caroline Matthews, ready to be your helpful friend." I introduced myself. "Sup? I'm Maya. You don't look me in the eyes." Maya greeted.

"You three are late. You three don't talk. You three sit there, there, and there." The teacher told us pointing to two seats on the outside and one in the middle, they were all in the back. "There, there, and there?" I questioned. Maya chuckled, "No, no, we sit together." "In the middle of everything." Riley and I added. "Move!" the teacher shouted and Maya yelped. "Bye, bye." Riley and I sobbed hugging Maya.

"Excuse me." The teacher said pulling us apart. "Were you three trying to have a moment? You three don't get a moment. This is not the you three show." "We were told it was." Riley commented. Riley, Maya, and I walked towards the back, but we stopped and stood next to the three girls who sat where we usually sat in our old class. After that we went and sat in the back of the classroom. Once we sat down Riley and Maya leaned over to the girls who were sitting on each side of me. They moved back to their seats before they jumped on the girls who were sitting by me. The teacher slammed a book down on her desk and they moved back to their seats.

"During the Gold Rush, people left the comfort of their own surroundings in the hope of greater riches in an inhospitable land." The teacher said. I stood up with Riley and we both said, "Excuse me." "I will not warn you again side people." She told us. Riley and I looked at her in shock before we sat back down. "You tell her mom." Two girls said in the front. "You failed me." The other girl said. "Ha!" one boy said. "I saw a goat give birth." One of the other boys said. "Hi." The girl said. "Hi." The boy replied.

I looked at them and noticed that this looked all too familiar. "Wait a minute!" Maya exclaimed standing up. "Students number 6, 7, and 8." The teacher called out. "That's us?" I questioned. "I believe so." Maya answered. "Students number 6, 7, and 8." Riley said. "Hey, at least she's talking to us." Maya told us. "Yes." Riley and I answered. "Get out!" she ordered pointing towards the door. "Fine, well at least we get a dramatic exit." Riley said as we walked over to Maya. We flipped our hair and started to walk out of the room when we realized our exit wasn't so dramatic. We walked back and Riley shouted, "Oh come on!" Before we finally left the room.

 _"Here's what's funny. If you're standing on the moon, you'd think the earth was revolving around you, instead of the other way around. It's really all about perspective. It's hard not to believe that you're the center of everything. Until something shows you you're not."_

"Our Town by Thornton Wilder, my favorite play." Dad said in his classroom. Riley, Maya, and I were standing outside of the room looking in. "You can't teach English." Farkle argued. "Yeah, that's why we have an English class for." Austin said agreeing with Farkle. "It's all about the history," dad started. "There you go." Lucas said. "Of people just like you and me. Mostly about not taking what we have for granted, and a girls who gets a chance to take one look at the life she life behind." Dad continued. We walked into the class and put on transfer slips on the desk before sitting down at our seats.

" _Just for a moment now we're all together. Just for a moment we're happy. Let's really look at one another_." Dad said quoting the play. We all looked at each other. "Hello girls, you're back?" he asked. "Yes." Maya answered. "As bad as this is," I started. "Everything else is worse." Maya continued. "Well welcome back ladies, you're just in time for today's lesson." He told us. "Did we miss anything?" Riley asked. "Nah. We're just putting everything back in place." He told us as he walked towards the chalkboard. "The real lesson begins right…" he snapped his finger. "Now."

"Face it we're never going to escape him." Riley said as we walked into the bakery. "He's everywhere. How are we going to be kings of anything if everywhere we go," Maya started. "We might run into my…" I turned around to see my mom. "Mom? What are you doing here?" "Is my-krainian bakery." She told me before turning to look at Auggie and Mrs. Svorski. "Still not funny." Auggie told her. "Not funny? I'll tell you what's not funny. This place loses $1.50 on every bulochki." mom stated. "I bake with love. How can you put a price on love?" Mrs. Svorski asked. "Watch me." Mom said. She pulled something out and place it in the bulochki. "$4.95." "Ooh. Ka-ching!" Mrs. Svorski exclaimed.

"Bakery window, bakery window right now." Riley told us pointing towards the window. We walked over to the window and sat down. "That's nice. So, your dad's at school, your mom's at our hangout. That's nice." Maya laughed. "You're laughing at me?" I questioned. "Inside I'm crying so hard." Maya admitted. "We can't escape them Maya. Our parents are constantly circling us. Like planets." Riley told Maya. We heard something slam against the window. "Hello." I heard dad say. He walked into the bakery. "Riley, Caroline, I haven't seen you in twenty minutes." He pulled us in for a hug. "Do you miss me? 'Cause I missed you. Auggie, come here. I miss you too, bud."

"Mrs. Svorski, I have someone who I think can be the perfect manager for when I can't be at the bakery." Mom told Mrs. Svorski. "This person know way around food game?" Mrs. Svorski asked. "Absolutely. She's also very colorful. She really gets into whatever she's doing." Mom told her. "Sounds like good woman." Mrs. Svorski replied. ""Oh! Sorry I'm late." I turned to see Maya's mom walking in. She was talking in a Ukrainian accent. "My donkey died on way here. Oh, smells like being back in kitchen in Ukraine." She said as she walked further into the bakery. "Waiting for Tato to come home, hoping he has not lost last finger in felid mower. Oh no, no, he did." "Poor Tato. You can never win at paper rock scissors. Always know rock is coming." Mrs. Svorski said.

"One." Maya's mom said. "Two, three, rock." Mrs. Svorski and Maya's mom said together. "I like her." Mrs. Svorski commented. Maya got up and walked towards her mom. "Mom." Maya said. "Ohh, Mayabushka." Maya's mom said before she stated talking in her normal voice. "I am gonna be here all the time bow, baby girl. How great is that?" she brought Maya in for a hug. "Mom, you can't be here." Maya told her mom. "Dad, mom, you're everywhere." "We just need some space." Maya said. "It's like you're circling around us." Riley told our parents. "I'm sorry. You think we're circling around you?" Dad asked. "Yes." Riley and I answered.

"Oh I see." Mom said before turning to look at dad. "So, I guess we're all done with the parenting?" "Yes it seems we're done with that part now. Good job, Topanga." Dad said to mom. "Good job, Cory." Mom replied. "Remember that whole potty-training we did for one of them and the watching the other when her other parents couldn't, and now they want to leave?" "Oh I loved every minute of that, good times." Dad commented. "So you're okay with this?" Riley asked. "Oh yeah, we understand. You're grownups. You know everything there is to know." Mom told her. "Yep, ready to move away." Dad added.

"Well I mean I want to stay in my own bedroom." Riley said. "Me too." I added. "Okay. You'll just drop us a line when you get married and have kids?" mom asked. I scoffed at this. "Mom, I just don't want you to be everywhere." I told her. "Okay. Well, when you need us, we'll be at home." Mom told us. "And I'll be back there, staying out of your way." Maya's mom told her. "Okay." Maya said. "Good." I said. "So, nobody feels bad about this?" Riley questioned. "Well let's see what happens." Dad told us.

Riley, Maya, and I sat down in a both. We watched everyone until our parents and Auggie left. "So." Riley said. "Here we are." Maya said. "Kings." I stated and we just sat there.

"The sun doesn't go around the earth. We're the ones moving. We orbit the sun, because we need it. We need its light and its heat, and if it wasn't there, we'd be dark and alone." I said. I walked over to the picture of Mrs. Svorski's picture. "I wasn't in Mrs. Svorski's orbit for very long and I missed out on someone wonderful. My brother knew better. He was her very good friend." I walked over to Maya and Riley and brought them back to the front with me.

"We think that we're the center of the universe, but the truth is we need to circle the ones we love for as long as they're here." I said. Maya walked over to her mom while Riley and I walked over to our family. "We need to hold them close because no matter how far we travel, they're the ones who hold us in place. It's gravity, and without it, we would just all float away from each other." I walked back to the front while saying, "We are not kings at all. We are just tiny little specks. My name is Caroline Matthews from Greenwich Village, New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, the Western hemisphere, the earth, the solar system, the universe, the mind of God."

"That's from Our Town, my father's favorite play. _'Just for a moment we're all together. Let's really look at one another.'_." Everyone was quiet as we all looked at each other. I walked over to Mrs. Svorski's picture and said, "Good night, Mrs. Svorski." I walked over to Auggie and picked him up. I sat in his spot and sat him on my lap. "Good job, Care." Auggie told me. "I know you're gonna miss her, buddy." I replied. "She gave me her flour shaker." He told me holding a flour shaker. "That's really nice." I told him. I shook and heard something inside it rattle. "What's inside?" I opened it and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Auggie. "It's a note. Maybe she wrote you a note."

Auggie read whatever was on the paper then laughed. "I love you guys." He told us.


	25. Girl Meets the New World

Chapter Twenty Five: Girl Meets the New World

"How long are we avoiding this?" I asked my sister. "Not avoiding nothing. Just life moving on beyond that thing that happened between me and Austin." Riley replied. Maya started making a kissing noise. "I know what it was, you do not have to fish-face at me." Riley told her. Maya continued to make the noise and she squished her cheeks together and I decided to join her. "Maya and Caroline, other things are happening. Life got over. Why can't you?" Riley asked us.

"Life isn't over it. Haven't you noticed everything stopped?" Maya asked her. "Nothing is happening." I added. "Everything's happening!" Riley exclaimed in retort. "Riley, until we talk about," Maya made the kissing noise again, "nothing's ever happening again." "Oh, that's the talk of a kook." Riley told her. Everything was silent. I looked over at Maya and she shrugged her shoulders before sighing.

"Ladies." Farkle greeted us as he leaned in through the window. "Yay!" Riley cheered giving Farkle a hug. "Well that's settled then." Farkle stated. "Are you here for a reason, Farkle?" I asked. "I've got two tickets to a concert, but there's four of us. So, who do I take?" he asked. Riley turned to look at us. "You see, that right there is a very original situation. There will be many twist and turns that no one will see coming." Riley told us. "I like the way you hugged me, Riley. I'm taking you." Farkle told her before he left. "I did not see that coming." Riley told us.

"So we're back. Subway car, you lock eyes, you fall into his lap, you grab Austin by the face. You start moving toward him and…." Maya was interrupted when the door to Riley's room opened and my mom and dad walked in. "Riley and Caroline!" my dad said. "Yay!" Riley cheered. "Did Caroline and I do something? Are we grounded? Does she have to leave and Caroline has to go to her? You have to leave." She said to Maya. "And you have to go to your room." She told me.

"No we're glad you three are here. We need you to babysit Auggie." My mom said. "They need us to babysit Auggie." Riley repeated. "Been there done that." Maya and I said in unison. "Things could happen twice." Riley told us. "Unless it's an emergency, we don't want to hear from you." Mom told us. "What could happen? I'll tell ya. We'll put too much soap in the washing machine, and then we'll find a puppy and say, "can we keep him?" And then his owner will show up. It'll be this hot guy that Maya will totally like." Riley explained. "Yay!" Maya cheered. "But then he will move away because Maya can never be happy." Riley continued. "Boo!" Maya booed. "Then Lucas will come over to visit Caroline and they will cuddle while watching a movie." Riley continued. "Yay!" I cheered. "Boo!" my dad booed. "But then Lucas will have to move back to Texas." Riley added. "Boo!" I booed. "Yay!" dad cheered.

"You see, we have a lot going on today." Riley said directing it towards me and Maya. "Tomorrow." Dad stated. "Huh?" Riley questioned. "Yeah, we need you to babysit tomorrow." Mom said. "Today we got nothing." Dad told us before they left the room. "So, you got Austin by the face and…" Maya started again, but Auggie interrupted walking into the room. "Help me!" he said. Riley got up and ran over to our brother and picked him up. "Yay! Auggie do you have any problems that I can help you with?" Riley asked while moving back towards the bay window and sitting down with Auggie.

"Well, I made a new friend at school. What if mom doesn't like him? What if she picks him up and puts him in the hallway? Like Ava! What if no one is ever good enough for mommy's little boy?" Auggie questioned. Riley brought Auggie closer to her. "This is a thing." She told me and Maya. "Eh, not a whole thing. We check back on this twice tops." Maya replied crossing her legs. "I would be involved in it." Riley told her. "Completely our mother's thing." I told her. "Yeah, scram." Riley told our brother. "Mom." Auggie called as he walked out of the room.

"So that's everybody we know, huh?" Riley asked. "Not quite, you got two more friends that have a problem you could get involved in." Maya told her. "I do? Who?" Riley asked. Maya and I raised our hands. "Oy yeah. My troubled, misunderstood friend and my slightly crazy, happy, go lucky sister. People love your problems. You're a mess!" Riley exclaimed. "Thanks." Maya thanked. "Our problem is that we have a best friend who doesn't want to talk about the most important thing going on in her life, and we don't know what to do." I explained. "Can you help us please?" Maya asked.

"I kissed Austin." Riley finally admitted. "You don't say." Maya and I said in unison. We turned to look at each other. "What happens now?" Riley asked us both.

"The new world." Dad started in class later that day. "People who lived their whole lives in a certain place travel to a new land of new feelings," Riley stopped writing and looked up at her dad, "and new opportunities." I'm guessing that since Riley looked up then Austin did too and I was right because they looked at each before looking back at dad. "Having no idea how to behave in this brand new society." "Austin, what did you tell him?" Riley asked quietly. "Nothing, I am also uncomfortable." Austin said stiffly.

"Wait, Mr. Matthews doesn't know Riley kissed Lucas?" Farkle asked quietly. "No." Maya answered with a smile. "So everything he says is making them uncomfortable?" Lucas asked quietly. "Uh-huh." I answered. "Shall we take advantage of this?" Farkle asked. "How could we not?" Maya asked back. "I will begin." Farkle told her. Then he slowly started to stand up. "So, Mr. Matthews, tell me, after you've had the courage to close your eyes and take the face of the new world in you trembling hands…" Farkle started.

"What are you trying to say, Farkle?" dad asked. "Are you supposed to be a couple next or what?" Farkle asked. "Huh?" dad questioned. "What?" Riley asked. "Huh?" Austin questioned. "Oh you don't understand my question? Perhaps my dear friend miss Maya Penelope Hart could help me out." Farkle said. "Penelope." Sarah said leaning over towards Maya. I had to admit that Maya's middle name did not suit her well. "Farkle." Maya said darkly. "It came out. It just came out. It came out. It just came out." Farkle defended himself before he sat back down.

"Penelope?" Austin questioned. Maya turned to look over at Austin. "Really, Huckleberry #2? You want to play with me right now?" Maya asked him. "No." he answered. "Cause you've done quite enough, haven't you?" Maya asked and she did a little kiss. "Maya." Austin said. "Maya." Riley repeated. Maya turned back around to look at my dad. "Mr. Matthews, I think what Farkle is trying to say is once you've kissed…" Maya started. "Yeep!" Riley yelped. "…the shores of this new world I bet your friends from the old world would want to hear about how the new world is, and if you don't tell them, well that's just selfish." Maya continued.

"What are you trying to say, Penelope?" dad asked Maya. "Are you supposed to be a couple next, or what?" Maya asked. "Alright, what's going on here, guys?" dad asked walking in front of us. "Nothing! Could we just please, for once, read from the book?" Riley asked before she opened the book. " _The boy and the girl had no idea of the changes they would soon be facing. Everything was different including their own bodies_ …" Riley stopped reading. "What the…" "You're reading your health book." I told her. "Word of warning page 73. I don't understand. It makes no sense. It looks impossible." Farkle stated.

"Riley, what is going on here?" Dad asked Riley. "Farkle kissed my hand." Maya blurted out. "You did?" dad questioned. "It was glorious." Farkle commented. "It was. I went home and questioned everything." Maya added. "Okay, Caroline where were you?" dad asked me. "I was with Lucas." I told him. "What were you doing?" he asked. "That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." I told him. "Fine." He said. "Riley, where were you while all of this hand kissing was going on?" dad asked her. "Nowhere, with no one doin' nothing with nobody." Riley answered nervously.

Dad looked at her before he moved and went to Austin. He looked at Austin and Austin smiled at him before he got up. Then he quickly climbed over the desks and out of the room. Dad came back to Riley and looked at her again. "Auggie now." Riley demanded. "I don't see where else we could go." Maya replied.

I was standing in the hallway with Riley and Maya. Riley and I closed our lockers and turned around to see all of the girls from our class standing there. I thought that they were going to ask Riley, but what Sarah asked wasn't directed towards Riley. "So?" She questioned. "Yes?" I asked. "How long have you and Lucas been together?" Darby asked. "Why do you think we're together?" I asked. "It's obvious." Sarah answered. "Fine we've been together after we kissed on the subway." I told them. "Aww." All the girls awed.

Since they got their answer from me they turned and stared at Riley. "Everybody stop looking at me." She told them. "Tell us." Sarah ordered. "I don't kiss and tell." Riley retorted. "Did you kiss?" Darby asked. "Yes." Riley answered. "Tell." Darby ordered. "And take your time." Sarah added. "Nothing happened. Back me up, Maya." Riley ordered. Maya turned around and did that make out thing. "That inaccurate. Care, please help me." Riley begged. I squished my cheeks together and made a kissing noise. "Yeah, that's pretty good." Riley said and I stopped.

"So are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Sarah asked. "What are ya?" "What are ya?" Darby also asked. "I don't know. Do we have to be something?" Riley asked. "Well you did kiss him." Sarah pointed out. "What are ya?" Darby asked again. "Look, it just happened. She's not really sure what it all means yet." Maya told them. "You guys are meant to be together. Like me and Yogi. Yogles!" Darby exclaimed as Yogi jumped in her arms and she walked off. "Will Austin and I ever have what they have?" Riley asked. "Boy, I hope not." Maya and I replied in unison.

"You know, Riles, they do have a point. I mean you like him. He likes you. There was a kiss." I told her. "I will not act under peer pressure. Unless you guys think I should." Riley said, whispering the last part just to me and Maya. The girls moved and pushed Riley into the middle of the hallway toward the boys and Austin who was being carried by Farkle and Darby. "What are ya?" Darby asked.

"What are we?" Riley asked Austin. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Austin asked. "Are we?" Riley asked. "I don't know." Austin answered. "You wanna?" "I don't know." Riley answered. "You think, maybe?" "Wanna?" Austin asked. "Are they weird or adorable?" Sarah asked. "No. Me and Yogi are weird. They're adorable." Darby explained to Sarah. "What just happened? Do I have my first boyfriend?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. What just happened?" Farkle asked. "I don't know. Can't wait to see what happens next." Maya said. Farkle got down on one knee and opened a box that had an engagement ring in it.

"Okay, here we are. What do we do now?" Riley asked. "You go on a date after school." Sarah told her. "You sit there and look at each other stupid, like this." Darby added before she turned and looked at Yogi. They just stared at each other. "Stop, nobody's telling us what to do." Lucas said. "We're not you, you're you. We're us, we do what we do." "Yeah, we do what we do." Riley agreed. "What do we do?" Riley asked.

Lucas and I were walking from school. "So how do you think this is going to turn out for them?" Lucas asked me while grabbing my hand. I looked down at our hands and smiled. "Honestly, I don't think that they are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend after today." I told him. "Why?" he asked. "Because I have this feeling that my mom is going to help them realize that they shouldn't act like this." I answered. "But how do you know that?" he asked. "If there's one thing my mom's good at. Then it's at helping people with their problems." I told him.

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Lucas asked. "Of course because she's my sister, but…" I trailed off. "But what?" he asked. "I wanted to spend more time alone with you." I pouted. Lucas stopped walking and looked me. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend?" he asked. "No." I answered. He kissed me on the lips and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. "Well I am." He told me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we started walking towards Topanga's.

As we were about to walk into Topanga's we ran into Farkle and Maya. I noticed an engagement ring on Maya's left ring finger. "You said yes?" I asked. "Yep I am no longer Maya Penelope Hart. Instead I'm Mrs. Farkle Minkus." Maya told me. "Good luck with that." I told her. We all walked in. "Mrs. Farkle Minkus." Maya said showing Riley her ring. Lucas and I sat down in two chairs. "You said yes?" Riley asked. "That's what I said." I told them. Maya sat down beside Farkle. "Goodbye Maya Penelope Hart. Hello Mrs. Farkle Minkus." Maya said.

"All this time, I've been trying to love and appreciate her, but all it took was this big, hunking rock." Farkle stated. "Make a note, Riley. They put one of these in front of our faces and we get hypnotized by the sparkles." Maya told Riley. "Wait, you only said yes because of the ring?" Farkle asked. "It had nothing to do with me?" "That would be pretty shallow of me, wouldn't it?" Maya asked. "I don't care." Farkle told her.

"All right, Farkle, you're a scientist, let's do an experiment." Maya took off the ring and handed it to Farkle. "Ask me without the ring." Farkle took the ring and didn't show it to Maya. "Would you marry me?" Farkle asked. "Die." She told him. "Now ask me with the ring." Would you marry me?" Farkle asked with the ring. "I love you so much." Maya said taking the ring from Farkle. "I believe you." Farkle replied.

"Hypnotized, Riley. You need to protect me." Maya told Riley. "Protect you from what, Maya? Relationships are supposed to be about two people who make the choice to come together by themselves." Riley explained. "Of their own free will at the right point in time." Austin added. "It has nothing to do with…" Riley stopped when she saw the ring. She grabbed Maya's hand and looked at Farkle. "How do they get these things so sparkly, Farkley?" "Pressure." Farkle answered. "This diamond used to just be a piece of coal that was put under a lot of pressure."

"Yeah, I'm keeping it." Maya decided, pulling her hand away from Riley. "Good, I come with it." Farkle told her. "Huh, well I really love you and everything." Maya said looking at the ring. "Why thank you." Farkle thanked her. "I was talking to the ring." She told him. "Oh." Farkle said. "The way I see it. The only way we can be happy is if I sell you, get a nice house and the two of us would just be happy with each other." Maya explained. "Just me and you?" Farkle asked. "Just me and the ring." Maya corrected him. "Wait you're selling me?" Farkle asked. "I thought that was clear." Maya retorted.

"Fine. Come on Austin, Lucas, let's get out of here." Farkle said to the two boys. "I'm actually going to walk Care home." Lucas told Farkle. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, well I was going walk Riley home." Austin told Farkle. "You don't have to." Riley told him. "No, I think I should." Austin replied. "Try again." Riley told him. "I want to very much." He told her. "Wait, that means I'm walking home with Farkle?" Maya questioned. "You're wearing my ring." Farkle pointed out. "Boy the stuff you got to do." Maya commented. Farkle and Maya got up and walked out.

Lucas was about to stand up when I stopped him. "We are watching them." I told him. He nodded and put his arm back around me. "I'm not sure it's going to work out with them." Riley said. "You think?" Austin asked. "So you're walking me home?" Riley questioned. They both looked at the couple who walked in holding hands. "Yeah." Austin answered. "Hold hands?" "I guess we should." Riley said. "Try again." Austin told her with a smile. "I want to very much." Riley told him.

Austin held out his hand and Riley took it. They stood and walked out, Lucas and I followed after them. "Ooh." Our classmates who were sitting outside said. "Yeah, this isn't going to be weird at all." Riley said to Austin. She pulled him up the stairs. Our classmates turned and saw me and Lucas. "Aww." They awed. I shook my head and we quickly followed Riley and Austin. I figured that if he was going to find out about Riley and Austin then he should find out about me and Lucas.

We finally arrived at the apartment. After the little episode with our classmates, Riley and Austin started to act weird around each other. It was awkward walking with them when they were like that. I'm just glad that we're home because I know mom is going to do something about this. Riley opened the door and her and Austin walked in. When they stopped their arms we straight out and the looked stiff. "Thank you very much, Austin. I had a wonderful time." Riley told Austin, uncomfortably. "You're welcome, Riley. I also had a wonderful time." Austin replied just as uncomfortably.

"Uh, what are you kids doing? You guys look really awkward and stiff. Is this about that kiss I heard about?" mom asked. "What?!" dad shouted. Mom and dad got up and walked towards us. "Everyone pressuring you to be something you're not ready for?" Mom questioned. "Not ready!" dad shouted. "And because you think that your sister and your cousin are together after they kissed that you should too?" mom asked. "What?!" dad shouted again.

"Please, stop holding hands. You look crazy." Mom told them. Riley and Austin stopped holding hands. "You two are a part of the best group of friends I have ever seen and if you're going to let some stupid outside pressure hurt that. Then you're not anywhere near as smart as I thought you were." "But sometimes the right pressure can turn you into a diamond." Riley pointed out. "Yeah, and the wrong pressure turns you into dust." Mom retorted. "Do you want to be dust?" "I don't want to be dust." Riley told her.

Riley turned to look at Austin. "Austin." Riley said. "I really like you, Riley." Austin told her. "We always have such a great time together." Riley stated. "We should break up." Austin told her. "We should break up right now." Riley agreed. "This has been my longest relationship." "Hey, Riley, do you have to be home?" Austin asked her. "No we could go somewhere and talk." Riley suggested. "I'd like that." Austin told her. "Yeah, like you used to when it was easy." Mom said.

She let them walk out and we started to follow them, but she stopped me. "We will talk about your little relationship tomorrow." She told me. "For tonight, go have some fun." I gave her hug before walking out with Lucas.

The next morning when I woke up, I sat up and smiled remembering hanging out with Lucas last night. Then I remembered that my parents now know and they want to talk to me about it. I quickly got dressed and did my hair before I grabbed my bag. I walked out of my room, but I checked to see who was in the kitchen. Everyone was there eating breakfast. Mom and dad weren't facing the way I would need to go to get to the door so maybe I could just sneak out.

I held my bag close to my body and slowly walked towards the door. When Auggie and Riley noticed me, I motioned for them to keep quiet. I finally got to the door thinking I was home free. I was about to open the door when, "Where do you think you're going?" someone asked. I froze in my spot before I turned around to look at my mom and dad. "I'm going to school." I told them. "Sit down." My mom ordered. I put down my bag and sat down at the table.

"So when were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?" my mom asked. "I thought you knew." I replied. :"Just because I knew didn't mean this idiot over here did." Mom told me. "Yeah." Dad agreed, but then frowned when he realized what he was agreeing to. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want dad freaking out." I told her. "Well you could have at least told me." She replied. "I know." I said looking down at the table. "So how long have you to been together?" dad asked. "Since the triple date." I told him. "Oh." He said.

"Can I go now?" I asked. "Yes." Mom answered. "Come on, Riles. Lucas and Austin are waiting for us." I told her. I grabbed her while grabbing my bag. She grabbed her bag and we walked out of the apartment.

Riley and I walked into school with Austin and Lucas. When we were near the top of the stairs Austin and Riley stopped walking. "Hey, Austin and I are friends. That's what we are, that's what we've always been. And we are not going to hurt that because you guys want us to be something we're not. So, go back to your own lives because nobody is moving too fast here." Riley told everyone. After that Farkle came into the hallway wearing a suit with Maya who was wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet.

"'Sup." She greeted. She threw the bouquet to Riley who caught it before walking into the classroom. Riley handed me the bouquet before walking to class with Austin. I looked at the bouquet before handing it to Darby and following after Riley and Austin with Lucas.


	26. Girl Meets the Secret of Life

Chapter Twenty Six: Girl Meets the Secret of Life

Riley, Maya, and I were standing by our lockers. Riley put her book in her locker and closed it before looking at us. "You know what I like? Life. And I like it when it doesn't change. We should sing out happy song." Riley told us. "We don't have a happy song." I told her. "We should have a happy song." Riley replied. "We will never have a happy song." Maya told her. "Not with that attitude." Riley told her. The bell rang and we walked into our classroom.

"So you don't want anything to change?" Maya asked Riley. "No, I don't like change." Riley told Maya as we sat down. "Change fills my pocket with pennies of uncertainty." I felt someone kiss me on the cheek and looked up to see Lucas. "Hi." I greeted him. "Hi." He replied and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sit down, Lucas. I do not need to see you two acting like a cute couple." Austin told Lucas. Lucas moved and sat back down and I turned to look at Austin. "You're just jealous." I told him. "Am not." He retorted. I didn't say anything, instead I turned back to the front.

"All right. So should we actually learn about what happened in Belgium in 1831?" dad asked. "NO!" Farkle shouted. "No?" dad questioned. "I always get my hopes up and then something happens to hurt my little Farkle heart. Well, this time I refuse to believe." Farkle explained. "In 1831…" dad started. "Yes? Wait!" Farkle exclaimed, he looked at me and Riley. "Anything going to suddenly happen to you?" "No changes, lovin' life." Riley answered. "Not that I know of." I told him. Farkle turned to Lucas and Austin. "Anything going to happen to you two?" he asked them. "Nothing ever happens to us." They answered. "Maya?" Farkle questioned. Maya didn't answer instead we heard snoring because Maya was asleep.

"Oh my gosh. This is it." Farkle squealed. "In 1831…Belgium-" Dad started, but he was cut off by the door opening. "What? Y'all started without me?" the boy asked. Farkle stood up from his seat. "Get out!" he shouted. "Someone in this room is going to be very surprised to see me." The boy stated. "Is it me?" Riley and I asked. "Don't know, sugars, but could you get any cuter?" he asked. "Well I can't answer that." Riley and I smiled. "You got a transcript, kid?" dad asked. The boy handed my dad a folder of papers. "I do. Check out them grades. Here, let me sing 'em to you. De, de, de, de, de, de… de, f." the boy sang. "Hey I know that song." Maya smiled while nodding.

"Isaiah Babineaux. From Austin, Texas." Dad said. Everyone in the class including me turned to look at Austin and Lucas. "What are you doing here, Zay?" Lucas and Austin questioned. "Well, the first thing I'm doing is waitin' for a better reaction from you guys." Zay explained to them. "Maya, Riley, something's changing." I told my best friends. "Okay, Mr. Teach, where do I sit? You know, usually I'm more of a back row kind of guy." Zay told my dad. I'm guessing that Zay saw Brenda because he said, "Whoa. That's unusual."

"Have a seat right there, Mr. Babineaux." Dad told him, motioning to the seat behind Lucas. Zay walked to the desk behind Lucas and sat on it. "Lucas, do you know this Isaiah?" I asked my boyfriend while Riley asked the same thin, but to Austin. "Yeah tell them you know me good." Zay commented. "How 'bout we talk later, okay?" Lucas suggested. "Well, Mr. Babineaux, if you work out as well as last year's new students," dad pointed to Lucas and Austin, "we're happy to have you here."

"Wait. What? Lucas, Austin, you're doing okay here?" Zay asked Austin and Lucas. "Why wouldn't they be okay here?" Riley and I questioned. "Not currently on probation? No disciplinary actions? They just let you wander free?" Zay questioned them. I did not like where this was going. What were Lucas and Austin hiding from us that Zay knew? "Sit down!" Farkle ordered in a mad voice and Zay sat down. "Okay, new guy's all settled in and there's still class time left so do it! Do it while I'm still tingly!" Farkle demanded. "So, in 1831, Belgium declared-." Once again dad was cut off.

"What is the secret of life?" Yogi asked. Cory and Farkle stared at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Farkle." Yogi apologized before standing up. "I know I'm not your daughters, but I too have value in this world. What is the secret of life?" My dad chuckled and held up the eraser about to erase the board. "Don't do it! Put it down and no one gets hurt." Farkle told my dad. My dad smiled before he erased the chalkboard. Farkle started to scream then he pounded his head on his desk multiple times.

"Yogi has asked the primary riddle of the universe: What is the secret of life? People spend their whole lives trying to figure it out. I was lucky. I had a teacher who cared about me to make sure I knew. Lucas, Austin, either one of you got an opinion on this?" My dad asked. Maya turned around and looked at them. "Yeah, what do you got, Mr. Moral compasses?" Maya asked. "Did you just call Lucas Friar and Austin Michaels your moral compasses?" Zay asked. He hit Austin and Lucas on their shoulder. "Ha, they called you moral compasses!" Both Austin and Lucas turned around to look at Zay. "Okay." Zay said.

"Something bad is happening, Maya and Caroline." Riley pointed out. "Yeah. It occurs to me you're trying to tell us ranger Rick and ranger Roy were a little different back in Texas." Maya said looking back at Zay. "A little? What do they know, exactly? 'Cause I wouldn't wanna say anything wrong. They know you're a year older, right?" Zay questioned. Wait, is that why he never told me when his birthday was or why he would act weird when I asked him about how old he was. "Yeah." Austin and Lucas said. They turned around to look at Zay. "They do now." "Oh, yeah, it's my fault. Look at you!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough, Mr. Babineaux." Dad told him. "Oh, so you know about him?" Zay questioned. "I know all about Mr. Friar and Michaels." Dad replied. "Excuse me?" Riley and I questioned, shaking. "Riley, Caroline, you're shaking." Maya told us. "Dad, do you know something?" we asked him. "Back in Texas…" Austin and Lucas stated. "Austin, Lucas." Dad said. "You sure?" "Back in Texas we did something. We had to leave." They told us. I looked at Lucas and Austin is disbelief. "It was great. They threw them both out of the whole school." Zay commented.

"What?" Riley and I asked. "We came here to get a new start." Lucas said. "Nobody knew us here." Austin added. "I know him." Zay stated, raising his hand. "Do I know you?" I asked Lucas while Riley asked Austin.

Riley, Maya, and I were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. "Look, we don't know they story yet. Let's know the story before you go to Rilolinetown." Maya suggested. "We're not going to Rilolinetown. We're calm." We told her. "I like it worse when you're calm. C'mon. Be you." Maya told us. She lifts Riley's arm and swings it around. "Y-y-y-yay." Lucas and Austin come and sit down with us.

"Deny it." I told my boyfriend and his cousin. "Caroline." Lucas said. "Tell us that whoever this Zay kid is, that he can't just come and change you from the Lucas and Austin we know. Tell us nothing changes." Riley said to them. "That's all you got to do, Lucas and Austin. You hear me? I just called you by your actual names for the first time ever. That's how much it's important to me. Because it's important to them. Deny it." Maya told him.

"We can't." Austin replied. "I like you. I went on my first date with you." Riley said to Austin. "You're my first kiss and boyfriend." I told Lucas and they both smiled at us. "Do you think it's right to let me like you/ date you without telling me who you are?" Riley and I asked. "You know who we are. I'm ranger Rick and he's ranger Roy. I gave you a charm bracelet, Care. We asked your father's permission just to go out with you. Who does that?" Lucas asked.

"Were you thrown out of school?" I asked them. "Yes." Lucas and Austin answered. "For a whole year?" I asked Lucas. "Yes." He answered. "What about you?" Riley asked Austin. "Almost a whole year." Austin answered. Maya smiled and pointed at Lucas and Austin. "I finally like you." Maya told them. "You told me you wanted to be a veterinarian. You told me you gave birth to a horse." I said to Lucas. Right now it was just between me and Lucas. "That had to hurt." Maya said with a smile. "Maya, let's leave this between them." Riley told Maya.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this? I told you about Jenna." I said to him. I looked over at Maya, Riley, and Austin and they all looked confused. "Nothing." I told them before looking at Lucas. "It's not something I'm proud of." Lucas told me. "And you think I'm proud of being a factor of why one of my friends died." I retorted. "What?" Riley and Maya questioned. Instead of answering them I just ignored them. "Austin and I both thought we could start over. I guess we were wrong. I guess you do something and that's the end of it." Lucas said.

"You think that's what we're upset about?" Riley questioned. "Whatever you guys did?" "Then you don't know us. And we don't know you." Riley and I told Austin and Lucas. "Why are you acting like this?" Austin and Lucas asked us. "Friends talk to each other and real friends listen, remember? I would have listened. I'm your friend. Whatever you did. Why wouldn't you trust me with it? People who care about you are supposed to trust you with stuff." Riley ranted. "And what about the promises we made to each other? Do you not trust me enough to tell me what you did? I thought we had a better relationship than that." I ranted also.

I paused and I realized something. "Wait a minute." Riley and I stood up and looked at each other before looking at Maya. "Our father knew about this?"

"You knew!" Riley and I shouted as we stormed into the apartment. I slammed the door behind us. "Well I'm not going to beat that." Auggie commented while getting off of the table. The apartment door opened which meant Maya was here. "Boy are you gonna get yelled at, Matthews! Oh, I already missed it?" She tapped me and Riley on our shoulder. "Do it again." "A normal people sanctuary. I'd like a fountain. Maybe a candle." Mom said. "How could you keep something like this away from us?" Riley and I asked. "Just some place where people don't get hysterical over every little thing." Mom added.

"Yes, I did know Lucas and Austin were expelled." Dad told us. "What?" mom questioned. She stood up and slammed her book closed. "Topanga, you knew, I told you all about this." Dad whispered to mom, but I could hear them. "Yes, I know you told me all about this, but I want nothing to do with that!" she stated looking at me and Riley.

"Why would you let me like Austin and let Caroline date Lucas if you knew something about them?" Riley asked. "Riley, honey, Caroline, sweetie, whatever this is about Lucas and Austin, that I know nothing about. I'm sure your father knows exactly what you need to learn from it." Mom told us. "Really?" I questioned. "Dad?" Riley asked. "You got anything?" we asked him together.

"Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together?" dad asked the next day in class. "How is this anything?" Riley and I asked. "Three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds." Farkle stated answering my dad's question. "Wrong!" dad declared. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Farkle asked him. "You're wrong." He told Farkle. "I'm wrong? You're a history teacher teaching English, science, whatever you got going on at home. You waltz your wife in here on career day." Farkle retorted. "She's a respected attorney." Dad told him. "My father said she should've been my mother!" Farkle retorted. "What do you want from me?" dad asked.

"Mr. Matthews teaches us about a lot of things. He's open-minded that way." Austin and Lucas said. I knew they were looking at me and Riley when they said that. "He can be open-minded because he knows who we are." Riley and I retorted. "Oh, they took all three of us out." Lucas commented. "I teach this way because in my old school I had a very strict teacher." Dad told us. "He teach history, English, or math?" Zay asked. "I don't know. But in his class there was no talking. No interruptions." Dad told us. "So you didn't like him?" Zay questioned. "I loved him." Dad said.

"Then why don't you teach like him?" Farkle asked. "Because I would never try and be like him. I could only fail. I only succeed with you guys if I get my teaching across as effectively as he did." Dad explained. "You do." Maya told my dad before looking at the class, "He does." "Thank you, Maya. And I will now. Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes." Dad said. "He thinks it's math class! Somebody stop him!" Zay exclaimed before pointing at Farkle. "You, what's your name?" "Farkle." Farkle answered. "What'd you call me?" Zay asked, offended. "My name is Farkle." Farkle explained. "Who would do that to you?" Zay asked.

"So your assignment today is to wash a car, together." Dad told us. "With them?" Riley and I asked pointing at Lucas and Austin. "Especially with them." Dad answered. "If you do it correctly, you will find the answer is three minutes twenty0five point seven seconds." Farkle informed us. "If you do it correctly, you will find the secret of life." Dad corrected Farkle before walking out of the room.

We were outside of the gym doing our assignment that dad gave us. "Done." Maya announced once she finished washing the car. "Amazing." Farkle stated in disbelief. "How long?" Maya asked. "Nineteen minutes, forty—two seconds. You are the worst car washer in this class." Farkle told her. Maya threw down the rag and started walking towards us. "Oh, you mean no one will ever ask me to wash a car for them? Say it." "You're a genius." Riley and I told her. "Oh stop." She told us while she flipped her hair back.

"The only four who washed the car in six minutes and eight minutes were Riley, Caroline and-" Farkle started. "Lucas and Austin? Was it Lucas and Austin? Could've been Lucas and Austin? Lucas and Austin?" Maya guessed. "Yeah, Lucas and Austin." Farkle said proving that Maya was right. "We're not washing a car with them." I told Farkle. "Oh yes you are, in three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds and I will go back to your father and say, Ha!" he told me. "Now pick up that hose!" "Fine!" I snapped and I picked up the hose. "Now pick up that bucket." He ordered Lucas. "Yes, sir." Lucas replied.

"And… go!" Farkle told us. We started working on the car, but we were working on opposite sides of the car. "No, no. Work together. The equation doesn't work if you don't work together." "Uh, Caroline, I could use some water over here to rinse this off." My boyfriend told me. "Oh, water? You want some water?" I asked him before I turned around and walked so I was standing in front of him. "Yes, please." Lucas answered. Maya then walked towards Lucas. "Oh, Huckleberry, Huckleberry. Whatever bad, bad things you and Huckleberry #2 did at your school, you are still a Huckleberry." Maya told him.

"Why? You need water to rinse off-." Lucas was cut off by me spraying him with the hose. Luckily, Maya got out of the way before I used the hose on Lucas. Said boy jumped over the hood of the car to get to the other side and he hid. "Tell me what you did!" I ordered. I stopped spraying the hose since I couldn't see him. "Nothing this bad!" he said when he stood up. I sprayed him again, but he hide again after I started spraying him. "They threw you out of school!" I exclaimed. "Wash the car! You're supposed to washing the car! Why aren't you washing the car? Wash the car!" Farkle shouted. I turned around and almost sprayed Farkle with the hose. "Okay." Farkle said backing away from me. I turned back to look at Lucas.

"When are you going to tell me what you did?" I asked. "Fine! You want me to tell you what I did?" he asked. "Everything!" I demanded. "Okay." Lucas slowly walked towards me. "Good girl. Just give me the house and I'll tell you. Good girl." "Fine." I said and I handed him the house. "Thank you." "No, thank you." He told me and I realized the mistake I made. "Maya! Riley!" I screamed. Lucas started to spray me with the hose. I continued to scream and walk towards the fence and ended up getting sprayed even more. I will still getting sprayed when I came up with an idea.

"Wait a minute! Wait, wait! Lucas, I lost my contact lens." I told him. I bent down and started to look for them. Lucas got down to help me find them. "Oh my gosh. Caroline, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." I walked away from him and grabbed the bucket full of water. Lucas started to stand up, "Wait, since when do you wear-" I cut him off by dumping the bucket of water on his head. I left the bucket on his head, grabbed his arms, and pinned him against the car. "Well, you… were my first kiss and first boyfriend! That's a big deal for me. Are you worth it? Tell me and I'll believe you. I want to believe you. Are you worth it?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. I sighed, "Okay." I took the bucket off of Lucas' head.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me waist. He kissed me on the forehead and I laid my head against his chest. "You have completely ruined this experiment for me! You are significantly over three minutes." Farkle told us walking up to us. Lucas and I let go of each other and looked at Farkle. "By how much?" I questioned. "A day!" Farkle exclaimed then pointed towards the car. "And you haven't even dried the car yet." Lucas and I turned to look at each other and shared a smile before we picked Farkle up and used him to dry the car. "Okay, okay. I think it's dry!" Farkle laughed.

"Hey! Farkle's right! This is a serious assignment! Now line up right there!" Maya ordered us. We put Farkle down and lined up. I noticed that Riley and Austin joined us. "Stand up straight! Straighter! I'm gonna show you how you do this right! Open you mouths! Open 'em!" We all opened our mouths. "Amateurs." Maya then sprayed all of us with the hose.

 **Third Person POV***

"Al washes a care in six minutes. Fred washed the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together? Farkle?" Cory asked in class. Everyone was in class except for Zay and Caroline. Caroline wasn't in class because she had to go speak with her guidance counselor. "They were snapping towels at each other! I said, "The car's not even dry yet!" and they went…" Farkle stood up and imitates the sound of a hose. "Whoa! She's a fountain!" Then he imitates a gurgling noise.

"So, not three minutes twenty-five point seven seconds?" Cory asked. "I was 'wruh'." Farkle mumbled. "Excuse me?" Cory questioned with a smile. "I was 'wruhh!'." Farkle said again. ""Well… it takes a big man to admit when he was 'wruhh!' There is no answer to this equation. Except on paper. Except in a math class. Which this isn't." Cory explained. "Is there an answer to life?" Lucas asked. "Ah, now we have arrived at the secret." Cory said.

"Lucas and Austin's secret?" Riley guessed. "Riley, sometimes thing come out when they're supposed to come out." Lucas and Austin told her. "As long as you're not different than Caroline and I think… because we think a lot of you." Riley told them, speaking for both her and Caroline, since she wasn't here. "We used to be different than we are now." Austin told her. "What happened?" Riley asked. "We came here." Lucas answered with a smile.

"And there's your answer, Yogi. There's the secret of life. People change people. No matter what I teach you in here, learning from the people you care about is more important than the words on any page. That's why I let you talk in here sometimes. That's why it's interesting. Mr. Babineaux might've appreciated that, if he was here. Where's your friend, Mr. Friar and Michaels?" Cory asked. "We don't know." Austin answered. "We can't always be responsible for him." Lucas added.

"Sure you can. But maybe in a different way." Cory told them. "Look! Zay's mouth is what gets him into trouble. He may act tougher than he is, maybe. But he's our friend. And we care about our friends. Riley, you should know more about that than everyone else. What were we supposed to do?!" Austin and Lucas shouted. "We're sorry, again. We're working on it, okay?"

Caroline was walking back from her talk with her guidance counselor when she noticed Zay was talking to Joey which meant that this was going to mean trouble. Caroline saw that Joey was about to grab Zay so she decided to step in. "Hey leave him alone." She said. Joey and Zay both looked to where the voice was coming from and they saw Caroline. She walked over to them. "Boy am I glad to see you, Caroline." Zay told her. "Well look if it isn't Miss perfect." Joey commented.

"Why don't you just leave Zay alone?" Caroline questioned. She moved to grab Zay, but instead she was grabbed by Joey. "No, what do you think you're doing?" he asked her. "I'm taking him with me so we can go to class." She snapped at him. "Yeah, why don't you just butt out?" Zay commented. Caroline shook her head because she knew he shouldn't have said anything.

Before Caroline knew it she was in the air against the lockers with Zay. "I'm up in the air. Lucas! Austin!" Zay shouted while Caroline screamed, "Let me go!"

"Lucas! Austin!" Lucas and Austin heard Zay scream. "Oh, not again." Lucas and Austin sighed. Lucas froze when he heard another voice. "Let me go!" the voice screamed. Lucas realized that it was Caroline. Everyone knew it was Caroline because Maya and Riley looked worried. "We'll be right back, sir." Lucas told Cory. They stood up and walked towards the door. "Lucas? Austin?" Cory questioned. "We're okay, sir." Austin told him. They were about to leave the room when Cory stopped them, "Lucas? Austin?" "We're okay, sir. If we manage not to come back expelled, you have all changed us." Lucas told the class before the left the classroom.

"Dad?" Riley questioned. She was worried about Austin and Lucas of course, but she was more worried about Caroline. Cory didn't answer her, instead he left the classroom. Riley, Maya, and Farkle followed after him.

"I did it again and I brought Caroline in to it. I'm sorry." Zay apologized. "It's okay, Zay." Lucas told him. "Get outta here." Austin added. Joey release Zay and Caroline and puts his back against Zay while holding on to Caroline's arm. Joey moved around before he clicked his tongue. Zay moved out of the way and took Caroline with him.

"Are you kidding me? I had a neck in my hand and little miss perfect. I liked it. I miss it. Are one of you my new neck?" Joey asked pointing at Austin and Lucas. "Are you the one?" Austin asked. "Because there's one in every school, isn't there? So, in this school you're the-" Joey cut Lucas off. "Yeah, it's me." "Daddy, are you going to stop this?" Riley asked her father. "Not yet." Cory answered. "We couldn't help but notice you pointy boots. Back in Texas we appreciate a nice pointy boot. They can end a fight real quick." Austin said. Both Austin and Lucas pinned Joey against the lockers. "Unless somebody knows how to out his heel on the soft part where all your toes are." Lucas added.

"Ow." Joey said. "Now I'm sure you'd like to throw a punch. Except Austin and I have both your wrist and we're as strong as a horse. We don't even work at it. We just are." Lucas told him. "The way I see it. All that matters is what happens after you two let go." Joey replied. "Yeah, I know it'd be simpler to just start takin' shots at each other. But we're going to tell you something, and you really need to hear this." Austin told him. "In the end, you're going to be the one on the floor. And we're going to be the ones who walk away." Austin and Lucas told him in unison.

"Ohhh." Maya shuddered. "He's going to be a veterinarian." Caroline said talking about Lucas while Riley said, "He's going to be a doctor." Obviously talking about Austin. Austin and Lucas let go of Joey. "So, we're going to do you a favor and let you keep your reputation. Now we'd like you to keep ours, otherwise we're gonna be twenty and still be in middle school." Lucas said. "You want that?" Austin asked. "I am twenty." Joey retorted before walking away.

"So, I could've taken him right?" Zay asked. "Sure." Austin answered. "Why do you keep finding yourself in these situations?" Lucas asked him. "Well, I like knowing you guys have my back." Zay answered. He sat down and turned his head waiting for Austin and Lucas to sit down next to him. Lucas and Austin sat down. "What are you doing here, Zay?" Austin asked. "Maybe I miss my best friends, okay? Maybe I had friends in Texas and they moved away and I miss hanging out with him and I convinced my entire family to-" Zay started, but Lucas cut him off. "Your dad got transferred?"

"Yeah, same as you guys." Zay answered. "Look, we're glad you're here, buddy, but… we don't want to keep being the same guys you knew in Texas." Austin told him. "Yeah, I'm not sure you are." Zay told them. "Go talk to Caroline." Austin and Zay put their arms around each other's shoulders and walked into the classroom. "People change people." Riley stated. "The secret of life." Cory said. He walked into the classroom and Riley, Maya, and Farkle followed them.

They stopped to look at Lucas and Caroline before walking into the classroom. "Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked Caroline as they sat down on the bench. "Yeah, I'm fine." She told him. "Why did you get involved?" Lucas asked her. "Are you mad at me?" Caroline asked in shock. "Yes, because that's was not your fight to fight." Lucas told her. "Do you even know why I did what I did?" she asked him. "No, why?" he asked. "I did it because I can see how important Zay is to you. I could tell. So I wouldn't think it would be right if I just saw what was going on and ignored it." She explained to him before standing up.

"If you are mad at me because I was helping your friend then you are an idiot." She told him. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" Lucas asked as he stood up and gave her a hug. "A few times." Caroline answered. "Well I'm lucky to have you." Lucas told her giving her a kiss on the forehead. "And I'm lucky to have you." She replied. Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked back into the classroom.

"Caroline and I can drive daddy crazy in eight seconds." Riley said as we sat at the table eating dinner with Maya. "I can drive mommy crazy in six seconds." Auggie said. "How long does it take for Riley, Auggie, and Caroline to drive mommy and daddy crazy together?" I questioned. "You feel like a movie?" dad asked mom. "Love to." She answered. They both got up and headed for the door.

"Mwo?" I questioned. "Hey!" Riley exclaimed. "What?" Auggie asked. "You can't just get up in the middle of dinner and walk out on them before they drive you crazy." Maya told our parents. "We can do whatever we want. See we couldn't when we were kids, so that's why we became parents." Mom explained to us. "Well what do you call that?" Riley and I asked. "Secret of life." Dad answered and we looked at him. "There's lots of them." Mom and dad ran out of the door and Auggie laughed. Riley, Maya, and I were in shock.


	27. Girl Meets Pluto

Chapter Twenty Seven: Girl Meets Pluto

"Somebody read that." Dad said. ""History will be kind to me for I intend to write it." Winston Churchill." Lucas said. "And he did. Who's gonna write their own history here? What is history? I keep forgetting." Dad stated. "History is time passing." I told him. "Oh, yeah? How much time? Someone once said, "100 years from now, all new people"." Dad told us. "100 years." May guessed raising her hand. "Wrong." Dad told her. "You set me up." Maya accused while pointing at him.

"When should you guys begin to make your own history?" dad asked. "Right now." Riley answered. "Good. So today were talking about Winston Churchill. When the new people come, how do you want them talking about you?" dad asked. "Nicely?" Riley guessed. "How long do we have before history makes its decision about us?" Maya asked. "What if they're writing it down now?" Farkle asked. "Doesn't matter. Chapter one, introduction." Dad pointed at Riley. "Please read."

""There is a comfort in knowing that history is fixed. You can no sooner change history than you can changed the nine planets in our solar system from Mercury to Pluto."" Riley read from her book. "Oh." We all said in realization well except for Riley. "What?" Riley questioned. "Nice job, Mr. Matthews." Lucas commented. "What'd he do?" Riley asked. "He just showed us history books can be wrong. You can change history." Austin told her. "I don't get it." Riley stated. "How can she not know?" Austin asked. "Look at the bird!" Maya and I exclaimed pointing at nothing. Riley turned her head and started looking for the 'bird'.

"She doesn't know because she has us." Maya whispered explaining it to Lucas and Austin. "The Riley Committee." Farkle stated. "The committee exists to keep certain information away from Riley." I added. "Like what?" Lucas asked. "Everything really." Farkle answered. "Listen, this committee can't protect her for the rest of her life. She's getting too smart." Dad whispered, entering himself into our conversation. "She's looking for a bird." Farkle retorted. We all looked at Riley who was still looking for the 'bird'.

"Well, someone's gotta tell her." Dad told us. "You do it." Maya and I told him. "Nah… You do it!" he declared pointing at me and Maya. "Hi, sweetie." We said to Riley. "Peaches." She said to Maya. "Sunshine." she said directed towards me. "See, we've all been protecting you from something." I told her. "You know Pluto?" Maya asked her. "Pluto? I love Pluto. Everybody knows that. Pluto's a little cutie-pie. The smallest planet with the biggest heart. I love Pluto so much, I would kiss it on the face." Riley explained to us.

"Not doing it!" Maya and I exclaimed looking at my dad. "You're doing it!" he retorted. "Honey?" Maya and I said to Riley looking at her. "Peaches? Sunshine?" She replied. "Pluto is not a planet anymore." Maya told her, slowly. "What's that you say?" Riley asked. Maya looked at me, so I decided to explain it. "They made a scientific discovery that Pluto's not a planet anymore." I explained to her. "Will you be okay?" Maya and I asked her. "I'm fine." She told us. "I am too old now to flip over something like that. Dad, please continue." "You sure, sweetie?" Dad questioned. "Please, continue." Riley repeated.

"Okay. All right, guys, so, we're talking about who we are now, and who we hope to be someday. How will we write our own history and decide what's important to us?" dad asked. "They found a 100-year-old time capsule in Boston last week. Could we do one of those?" Farkle asked. "I love that idea, Farkle." Dad told him. "In fact, we did one of those when I was in high school. We were gonna see what became of us in 15 years." He stopped walking. "Wait a minute… we were gonna to see what became of us right now. 15 years is right now. We were gonna go back and see how much we've changed." "Yeah, well, I hope some of us never change." Maya commented. "Some of us need to stay the same." I added looking at my sister.

We were sitting in Topanga's with the things for our time capsule. "How can they just do that? She works her whole life to become a planet, and then it's just taken away from her. Do our hopes and dreams even matter?" Riley asked. "Well, in 15 years, we're gonna find out." Lucas said, holding a buffalo nickel. "A buffalo nickel. That's what you're putting in the time capsule?" Farkle asked him. "Yeah, my grandfather gave it to me for…" Lucas paused for a moment when he looked at Maya. "Anyway, my grandfather gave it to me." "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, for what? Pappy Joe gave it to you for what?" Maya asked with a smile. "Don't call his grandfather pappy Joe." I told Maya. "It was actually pappy Joe." Lucas stated. "You knew that?" Riley questioned. "Eh, it would've been anything I said." Maya replied.

"Why'd he give you the nickel? Why?" Maya asked. "Nothing. He gave it to me for being a good little boy." Lucas told her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, tell us." Maya ordered. "I was a little kid, I went to a kiddie rodeo, and I was the only one who made it the whole eight seconds." Lucas told us. "You rode a bull?" I questioned. "It was sort of like a bull." Lucas said. "Here comes funny." Maya stated. "I rode a sheep." Lucas stated and we all started laughing, including Austin. "It's a real thing! It's called mutton busting. Caroline, you're laughing at me?" "No." I told my boyfriend.

"I wanted to be a rodeo star. But, I got older and gave up on it." Lucas told us. "Aww, don't ever give up on your sheep riding dreams." Maya's mom told Lucas as she walked over to us. "You go out there, and you become the best sheep rider the world has ever seen." "Mom, what are you doing?" Maya asked her mom. "As long as I'm here, I've decided to give out valuable life-living advice. Like Cory and Topanga." Her mom explained to us. "So, you all come to me when you're feeling lost in this world, and I'm gonna fix you right up." "No, we're good." Farkle told her.

"Do not let your sheep riding disappointment prevent you from dreaming dreams. As I look back at my life, the only regrets I have are the dreams I gave up on too soon." Maya's mom told us. "Wow. Thank you. That's good advice." Lucas told her. "Yes, it is!" she exclaimed, then she noticed Farkle's trophy. "Hey, nice trophy, the Farkle." "Thanks, the Maya's mom. It's my science fair lifetime achievement award." He told her. "Forget science, you dream dreams!" she told him. "But…" Farkle started, but he was cut off. "Okay." Maya's mom said before she walked off.

"What are you putting in, Maya?" Riley asked our best friend. "Nothing. No hopes, no disappointments." Maya replied. "What about you?" "I don't know why it's so important for me to care about something that's so far away. But, I do. I'm putting in Pluto." Riley answered, holding up her representation of Pluto. "Well, it's small enough, ha!" Farkle said. We all looked at him. "Too soon?" "What about you, Caroline?" Riley asked me. "I'm putting in a pair of dance shoes." I told them and I looked at Austin. "My favorite baseball cap." Austin said answering my silent question.

"Road trip!" dad announced as he walked in with mom and uncle Shawn. "Who wants to go instead of me?" mom asked. "I'll go. I'll do anything with anybody." Farkle stated. "No deal. There's not enough room in the car for you and all your words." Dad told Farkle. "What's this here?" He asked when he saw our time capsule. "This is what we're putting in our time capsule." Austin answered. "Oh…" dad looked at it. "Nope. Not good enough." "These things are important to us." Riley stated. "Why aren't there only five of them?" Mom asked. "I'm not playing." Maya stated. "Oh, you playing." Dad told her.

"Nice shovel shirt." Maya commented. "They got plenty left." Dad said. "I don't see how." Maya retorted. "Mr. Shawn." Maya's mom said. "Miss Katy." Shawn replied. "How are you?" she asked him. "How's the writing?" Shawn walked over to the counter. "Well, I was doing a story in Philadelphia till my friend her brought me to New York so we could go back to Philadelphia." Shawn explained. "How's the acting?" "I was playing a waitress at the nighthawk diner, and now I'm playing a waitress here." Maya's mom told him. "It's your real life." Maya told her mom. "It can't be." She retorted. "Well, I'm kinda liking this movie." Shawn told her.

"Come on! It's a chance to go back and see what time has taught us." Dad said walking towards Shawn with mom. "Come on, it's our history! You and me, Feeny, Shawn and Angela." "Give me a shovel. No reason. Give me a shovel and you head." Mom said. She grabbed dad by the face and pulled him away from Shawn and Maya's mom. "Who's Angela?" Maya's mom asked. "Oh, you know. Someone who used to be in my life." Shawn told her. "Ah, yes. Well, we all have one of those, don't we?"

"Do you miss her?" Farkle asked. "I know I'd muss Riley, Maya, and Caroline if I didn't see them for a long time. Do you think your old feelings will get all stirred up for her? And you'll miss her? And you'll go back and live wherever she is?" Maya got mad as Farkle asked these questions so she grabbed Pluto from Riley and threw it at Farkle. "Do you never miss?" he asked her. "Yeah, Mr. Hunter, you gonna get some feeling all stirred up?" Katy asked Shawn walking past him.

"Maya, Caroline, all of a sudden, I think we should be going with them." Riley told me and Maya. "Yeah I think so too. Do you think we should go?" I asked my best friend. "We're going with you." Maya declared, standing up. Riley and I stood up too. "All right. Katy, do you mind if we take this one of your hands for the weekend?" mom asked Katy. "Have fun, baby girl." She told Maya. "All right, girls, grab a shovel." Mom told us. "We're digging up the past! Yay." Shawn exclaimed sarcastically. I gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek before I walked out with everyone.

We were in Philadelphia looking for my mom, my dad, and Uncle Shawn's time capsule. Apparently my dad didn't know where it was buried so it is taking some time. Riley and I got tired of digging and we were making flower crowns. I put one on Riley's head and she put one on mine, we also made one for Maya because we didn't want to leave her out of our fun. "How is this fun? You said this was fun. How can anybody make this fun?" Maya asked. Riley and I twirled over to Maya with the flower crown. "We made one for Maya's head." Riley and I sang as Riley placed it on Maya's head and I adjusted it.

"You're supposed to be digging." She told us. "Oh, but we were digging for an hour." I told her. Riley bent down to pick up the box we found. "And all we found was this old metal box." Riley added. Everyone dropped their shovels and Shawn turned towards my dad. I looked and saw that there was a man standing near them. "Cory." Shawn spoke up. "What?" my dad asked. "I'm concerned." Shawn answered. "What's there to be concerned about, Shawny." My dad asked and a flashlight was turned on and my dad turned around to look at the person who had the flashlight. "That." Shawn answered. They both gasped and pointed at the man.

He turned the flashlight off. "Mr. Matthews, Mr. Hunter, we meet again." He said walking slowly towards them. "Detention?" my dad guessed. Oh, this must be the Mr. Feeny that my dad was talking about. "Big boy detention." Mr. Feeny corrected him. "I won't do well in big boy detention." My dad admitted. Riley, Maya, and I looked at each other and shared a smile. "Feeny!" Riley and I exclaimed slowly walking towards everyone. "Fee-hee-hee-hee-heenay!" Maya shouted. "What, what, what, what, what…" Riley and I said. "Hey, hey, hey, hey…" Maya said. "What, what, what, what…" We said together. We each took turns hissing at Mr. Feeny like cats and after a while we finally stopped. "Okay, let's go." I told my sister and best friend. We moved and sat down on the bench.

"Mrs. Matthews." Mr. Feeny said to my mom. "How ya doing?" my mom asked. "Put back my flowers." Mr. Feeny told her. "Except for those." He said pointing at me, Riley, and Maya. "I'll attend to those myself." My mom walked away to go put his flowers back and Mr. Feeny walked over to us "Excuse me." He said and sat between Maya and Riley. "Is he a good father, you poor, poor, little girls?" he asked me and Riley. "We're very lucky." We answered. "Hmmm." He hummed before turning to Maya. "Is he a good teacher?" "I think he's the best there is." Maya answered. "Oh." Mr. Feeny said. "But, he says you are." Maya told him. "Oh. And that's what you were digging for?" he asked.

"It's our time capsule, remember." My dad told him, entering himself in the conversation. "I remember everything." He replied. "We wanted to see how time treated us. If we turned out like we hoped we would." My dad told him. "Got any advice for us while we're all here together, Mr. Feeny?" "Well, yes. It's been a long time, and you're still together. What else do you need to know?" Mr. Feeny questioned.

"All right, I'll go first." My dad decided. We were back at the apartment and they were about to open the time capsule. Maya, Riley, and I were sitting on the back of the couch watching them. "Now, no one knows what anyone else buried, right?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, that was the deal." My mom answered. "Don't open it." Maya stated. "What's the actual point in opening it?" I asked. "Yeah, wouldn't you rather believe your lives are perfect?" Riley asked. "You make a good point, girls, you do. But, uh, here's another point. Have you even met me?" My dad asked before he opened the box.

"There it is." My dad stated before picking up a jean jacket. "It's the jean jacket." My mom stated taking it from my dad. "It's the first time we said, 'I love you'." Then she put on the jean jacket. "And it still fits." "Time has been good to you, Topanga." My dad told her. "Time has been good to us all." My mom replied. "And that's how you do the time capsule." My dad told us. "Okay you turn." He said to my mom. "Okay, don't overreact." She told him and bent down to pick up an envelope. "Why would I overreact?" my dad asked. "Because I know you're going to misinterpret this." She told him.

My dad took the letter from her and they both sat on the couch. My dad opened the letter. "Let's see. "Dear Cory, if you would let it happen, I think you and I could have a future." Topanga what's wrong with this? This is great." He told my mom. "It's not from her." Shawn stated. My eyes widen when he said that. My dad looked shocked and he yelped while letting go of the letter. "It's from Lauren." My mom told him while picking up the letter. "Who's Lauren?" I questioned. "Well, before we got marries, your father met a girl at a ski lodge, and she really liked him." my mom explained. "Matthews, you dog." Maya commented. "Is this why we never go skiing?" Riley asked.

"Why would you do this, Topanga? I… I buried a symbol of our love." My dad said to my mom. "Cory, I was threatened by this because I was young. The jean jacket was the first time we said "I love you." But, I almost let this little piece of paper hurt us because I was young. You always knew, but I didn't understand that our love will last forever. And that nothing could hurt it. I buried this because I hoped that when we opened it, I would be sitting next to you, and that I could go like this." My mom explained and she ripped the letter and threw it back in the box.

"Here goes." Maya commented. "Alright, here goes." Shawn said. He went over to the box and picked up a few things. "Ah… _Shakespeare's sonnets. Vivaldi's four seasons._ A Van Damme movie ticket. And lip gloss." He identify each object as he looked at it and he sat down on the arm of the couch. Riley took the lip gloss from him. "Kiwi mango." She stated. Riley handed it back to Shawn. "Ah, me and Angela. We were gonna be Cory and Topanga. I guess there can only be one Cory and Topanga. But, still… Me and Angela. I wonder what she's up to nowadays?" he questioned. "Bye, Shawn." Maya whispered.

"See, life works out better if you don't get your hopes up. Shawn will get back together with his ex-girlfriend, Pluto is not a planet anymore, and my mom and me are just my mom and me." Maya said. "Pluto is a planet." Riley stated. "Sorry, Riley, but you're the only one who says it is." Maya replied. "You heard them tell the story, Maya. There was a time when my father was the only one who knew he and my mother would always be together. Even when everyone else said that they wouldn't. He knew. And so do I." Riley told Maya. "She's Right." I told Maya. "I know too. And so does your mother. Because she's right." "Dream dreams, Maya. You're going to get everything you want in life." We told her.

"How is it possible that you two can still have hope for me?" she asked us. "Because when I have problems I want someone to have hope for me and I'm going to do the same for you." I told her. "Hey, I have hope for something four billion miles away. You have always been right there." Riley told her and we pulled her closer to us.

Riley and I left Maya in Riley's room and we walked towards the kitchen. We heard our parents and Uncle Shawn's conversation and we heard how he said he was never going to have someone to love. We decided that it was time for us to step in. We walked into the kitchen and stood between our parents before we leaned over the table and looked at Shawn. "Don't be such a jerk." We told him before we went back to Riley's room.

Riley and Maya were sitting back to back and I was kind of leaning on Riley, since her bay window bench didn't allow us to sit next to each other in the position we were in. We didn't say anything and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Uncle Shawn." Riley said. He opened the door. "How'd you know it was me?" he asked. We turned to look at him. "Our family doesn't knock. They're pigs." I told him. Uncle Shawn walked over to us and scooched himself between Maya and Riley making us life and smile, but we also had to sit up.

"Okay. What?" he questioned us. "You know how they say Pluto isn't a planet anymore?" I asked him. "Yeah. Yeah, I heard about that." He replied. "Doesn't that kill you?" Riley asked him. "No." he answered. "Pluto is still out there for me." Riley told him. "I don't care." Shawn replied and I saw that my mom and dad came into the room. "You weren't afraid to love somebody once." I stated. "Yeah, well, I… I'm done with that. I don't have that, I'm not going to have that." He replied. "You are. There's someone out there for you." I told him. "So, you're saying Pluto is Angela." He asked us and Maya moved to sit on Riley's bed.

"No, we're saying that Pluto is believing in something out there no matter what anybody says. Especially you. Because there is." Riley explained to Shawn. "How are you not getting this yet, buddy?" my dad asked. Shawn got up and walked over to Maya while my parents moved over to me and my sister. "You believe in me?" Shawn asked Maya. "I do." Maya answered. "I don't what I'm supposed to be for you." He told her. "Can you just be out there for me?" Maya asked. "Yes. I can do that. I want to do that. What do you call that?" Shawn asked. "It doesn't matter what you call it. I just wanna know that you're out there." Maya told him. "Okay." He replied and sat down beside Maya. "I'm there."

"Okay, I'll go first." Lucas told us, grabbing the box and opening it. "You're putting your sheep nickel in, Billy Bob?" Maya asked. "No, I changed my mind about that. I'm not putting in a reminder of when I gave up on a dream." Lucas explained. I saw him hold up something and noticed it was a baseball with a piece of paper tied to it. Wait, it can't be what I think it is. "What's that?" Riley asked. "This is the baseball that was thrown at me that brought someone amazing into my life." Lucas answered. "Who was that?" she asked, obviously curious. Instead of answering he reached over and grabbed my hand. "Oh." Riley said in realization. "I'd rather be reminded of when something good started." Lucas said, put the baseball in the box.

"I'll go next." Austin said. "What are you putting in, ranger Roy?" Maya asked. "Are you still putting in your favorite baseball cap?" Riley questioned. "Nah, I decided I should put in something more meaningful." Austin told her, holding up his transfer slip. "Your transfer slip." Riley stated. "Yeah, I'd like to be reminded of when something good started." Austin explained, putting his transfer slip into the box.

"Me next." Farkle announced. "Your science fair trophy?" I guessed. "Wasn't important enough for this." He replied. He reached down and picked up something orange. "Your favorite orange turtleneck." Riley stated. "It was the one I took off when I felt like nothing. But, you guys wouldn't like me be nothing. And since it's us that's gonna be together when we open this, I can't wait to see the something that I am." Farkle explained.

"What about you, Care?" Austin asked me. "Well, my dance shoes are very important to me. But, I realized that if I'm going to put a pair of dance shoes in I'm going to put an important pair in." I explained. "I also decided there were other things I needed to put in." I picked up the pair of dance shoes, the first letter Lucas gave me, the first picture me and Lucas took together, the ball that Maya threw at me when we became friends, and the picture that Riley drew me when our parents first introduced us. "What's all this?" Maya asked me. I held up the pair of dance shoes. "This is the first pair of dance shoes I ever got. My parents got them for me when I begged them to let me do dance." I then held up the letter. "This is the first letter that Lucas wrote to me. I didn't have the heart to put the whole book in, but I knew that I had to put at least one letter."

I looked at the picture in my hand while I explained the importance. "This is the first photo Lucas and I took together. It was a week after we met. I was so angry at him and the next time I saw him, I tackled him. I wasn't expecting it to be muddy, but it was and one of my friends took this." I looked up at Lucas and smiled at him. "I remember when that happened. The look on your face when you saw me. I was actually scared." He told me. "What about the paper and the ball? What's so special about them?" Farkle asked. I held up the ball and looked at Maya. "Do you remember this?" I asked her then I showed her the side with her initials and her face showed shock. "I thought I lost that." She stated.

"What is it?" Austin asked. "This is the ball Maya threw at my head when we were little kids. Surprisingly it helped with our friendship. I'm putting it in here so I don't forget that." Then I held up the drawing. "When Riley and I were introduced for the first time, she was convinced that I was her sister. So she drew this picture and told me that we had to have a picture since we're sisters. When my other parents and I had to leave, Riley cried…" I trailed off and let Riley finish the sentence. "Because they were taking my sister away." She finished for me. I put everything in the box.

"Riley, Pluto?" Farkle asked. "Yeah. Still Pluto." Riley answered, holding up Pluto. "Whenever we open this, I hope I haven't stopped believing in things." Then she put Pluto into the box and we all looked at Maya. "Okay, I'll play." She told us. "But, you guys have to leave. Your parents and Shawn didn't tell each other what they were putting in and that's the way I wanna do it. I'm hoping we'll all be surprised." We got up and walked towards the door. I stopped Lucas and told him to wait for me. I looked at Maya. "Hey, whatever it is, I hope it works out the way you want it." Riley told her. "Me too." Maya replied. "It should because you deserve it." I told her. "Thanks." She thanked me. Riley and I walked out and Lucas wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked.

Riley, Maya, and I were in Topanga's and we were sitting in the window seat. Maya's mom came over and handed us mugs of hot chocolate and then she went back to cleaning up. The door opened and I saw Shawn walk in. "Hi, Shawn. Um, we're closing up, but I could get you something for the road?" Maya's mom suggested. "Uh, yeah, that'd be great." He answered. She started to walk away, but Shawn stopped her. "Actually, no. Feel like sitting down for a second?" "Yeah. No, I do. Yeah." She said. They both sat down. "Whew. Did you want to talk about something?" Maya's mom asked him.

"We don't have to talk. We can just… sit here. Will that be okay?" Shawn asked. It was silent before they both started laughing. "That was great." Katy commented. "Now talk?" "Yeah, would that be better?" Shawn asked. "It's certainly harder, but I found it can be, yeah." Katy answered as she pulled out lip gloss and applied it. "Lip gloss." Shawn stated. "Yeah, I put this own when I don't know what's happening." Katy admitted. "What flavor is that?" he asked her. Cinnamon spice." She answered. "Is that better than kiwi mango?" he asked. "It's different." She answered, putting away her lip gloss. "Is different better?" he asked. "Well, I guess it depends on the life you're having." She answered. "For me, yeah, I'd take different. I'm ready for different. How about you?"

"You hear they're talking about making Pluto a planet again?" Maya asked us. "Yeah." Riley and I answered. "How about that?" We smiled at each other and looked back at Maya's mom and Shawn.


	28. Girl Meets Lucas and Caroline

Chapter Twenty Nine: Girl Meets Lucas and Caroline

"Caroline, wake up!" Someone screamed. I jumped out of my bed and looked at the person who woe me up. "What do you want?" I asked my crazy sister. "I wanted you to wake up and this was the only way that worked. "Next time can you just find another way to wake me up without screaming at me?" I asked her. "Okay." She answered. "Now get dressed because you know we have to go to this place called school where we learn." "I know." I replied. I walked into my closet and quickly got dressed. After I was dressed I walked out of my closet and grabbed my bag before following Riley.

"What was that noise?" Mom asked when we walked into the kitchen. "That's was my wake up call." I answered as I sat down. "Caroline, hurry up." Riley said. "Fine." I grabbed a piece of toast before Riley pulled me out of the apartment. "Why couldn't I have ate something besides toast?" I asked. "Because we have things to do." Riley answered as she continued to drag me.

When we finally got to school, Riley stopped running and now she was just walking. "Can you tell me what was so important that I had to stop eating breakfast to come to school early?" I asked her. "Just wait. We have to find the others." She told me. We walked down the stairs and I saw Farkle, Maya, Zay, and Austin all sitting around Lucas. "I've got her." Riley called out. Everyone turned to look at us and Maya came over and pulled me towards everyone. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, but no one answered me. Instead they pushed me on to the bench next to Lucas.

"Do you know what going on?" I asked him, quietly. "No idea." He replied. "What's going on here." We asked together. "Yesterday Riley realized something." Maya said. "Yeah I realized that you never told us how you two met." Riley said. "Why does that matter?" I asked. "Because you know how Lucas and I met and how Austin and I met. But we've never known how you to met and it's not fair." Riley answered. "I don't think it's that big of a deal." Lucas pointed out. "Actually, it is a big deal." Maya retorted. "Yeah, it kind of is since Zay and I don't even know." Austin stated.

"Honestly guys, how Lucas and I met isn't that big of a deal." I told them. "But you know that it actually was." Lucas whispered to me. "I know, but I'm trying to get them off of our case." I whispered back. "You do know we can hear you." Farkle pointed out. I turned to look at my friends. "Can we not talk about that? Honestly, I don't see what's so special about Lucas and I meeting." I told them. "It's special because you never told us about what happened in the year that you were gone." Riley replied. "Well you see..." I stretched the sentence, before I grabbed my bag and Lucas' hand. We ran away from them and hid in the gym, hoping they wouldn't come in here.

"Where are they?" I heard Austin asked. "I don't know." Zay answered. "Do you think they're in the gym?" Farkle asked. "Nah, that would be to obvious." Maya answered. "We have to find them." Riley said and they ran off to go find us. I turned to look at Lucas. "Who would've thought that our history would cause this to happen?" I questioned. "I don't think anyone expected this." He replied. We sat down and cuddled until the first bell rang. "Well now we have to go to class." I stated. We stood up and he wrapped an arm around me as we walked to class. When we walked into the classroom everyone was already there. Lucas let go of me and we went to sit in our seats.

"Okay, history and fate." Dad said pointing towards the board. "History has a way of shaping what happens and when it may happen. Everything a person does will reflect on what happens in the future. Just like every story you can find in a textbook, there are stories in your lives that can do the same. Those stories can also shape your fate and will change how the rest of your story plays out." I looked at all of my friends before asking, "Who told him?" "I did." Riley answered. "I don't understand why you people care so much." I stated. "Because we want to know how you two met." She answered.

"Fine, if you want to know how we met. We will tell you after school." I told her finally giving in. "Okay." She agreed. I turned back around and tried to pay attention to class. Knowing that once school was over I was going to have to tell my friends how Lucas and I met. I still didn't understand why it was such a big deal to them, but since Riley and Maya are my best friends I think they are entitled to know. I was just surprised that Lucas didn't tell Zay, Austin, or Farkle, but I guess that's a good thing.

After school, Lucas and I left before any of our friends could stop us, We were sitting in Topanga's deciding how we should tell them the story. "Are you sure you want to tell them?" I asked Lucas. "Why wouldn't I?" He questioned. "Do you really want to relive everything before we actually became friends?" I asked him. "Hey, you kept me on my feet it was fun." He told me. "Yeah, but still are you sure you want to tell them about how you acted?" I asked him. "They're my friends and one of them is my cousin. I think they deserve to know what happened between us in Texas." Lucas told me. "Okay."

We sat in silence until I saw Austin, Farkle, Maya, Riley, and Zay walk in. "There you are." Austin said. "Here we are." Lucas and I said. "So are you actually going to tell us or are you going to avoid the question?" Maya asked, getting straight to the point. "We decided that we are going to tell you the story." I told them. "Great!" Riley exclaimed as everyone sat down. "So who's starting?" Zay asked. "That would be me." I raised my hand. "So about two years ago, I left New York to go to Britain for a dance school. During that year in Britain, I was sent to Austin, Texas for a competition and a workshop that I was helping with." I started.

*Flashback*

"I can't wait for this workshop." I told my friend, Jenna. "Don't you mean you can't wait for this competition?" Jenna asked me. "No, I don't necessarily like competitions. I don't think people need to compete to find out who's the best. Dancing is supposed to be about expressing yourself, but how can you do that when you're too busy trying to beat someone in a pointless competition?" I asked her. "If only everyone thought like you." She told me. "Then the world would be so much better." I replied. "But if you didn't want to compete then why did you tell our teacher that you did?" She asked me. "Because they only way I could help with the workshop was if I competed." I explained to her.

"Aren't you a clever one." She commented. The rest of the plane ride was silent, until the plane finally landed. "Girls welcome to the great city of Austin, Texas." Our teacher, Mrs. Walker told us. "It's so sunny." Jenna commented. "I know and it's perfect." I stated. "Come we have to go to the hotel." Mrs. Walker told us. We walked through the airport to baggage claim. Once we got our luggage, Mrs. Walker started to explain things to us. "Okay, since we arrived today we have nothing, but tomorrow if the first day of the workshop. Also Caroline you are competing tomorrow and you are too, Jenna."

"So we have nothing to do today?" A girl named Chloe asked. "No, you are free to do whatever you want as long as you are back in your rooms by 9." Mrs. Walker answered. "Oh, look the van is here." We all got into the van and were on our way to the hotel.

*Flashback Interrupted*

"Can't you just get to the part where you and Lucas meet?" Riley asked, interrupting me. I turned to look at her. "Riley when you are telling a story you need background information to set the scene of the story or else it won't make sense to some people." I told her. "Just be patient, Riley. I mean we all want to know how they met, but we might need this info to make us understand." Austin told her. "Okay." She said. "Okay, get back to the story." Maya ordered.

*Back to Flashback*

Once we arrived at the hotel, Mrs. Walker got our key cards and told everyone their sleeping arrangements. I was lucky and I got to share a room with Jenna. We hurried to the elevator and got on before anyone else. We were on the fifth floor and I couldn't wait to see our room. Once the elevator stopped, we found our room and went in. The room was nice, but I didn't really care. I wanted to go see Austin, so I threw my luggage on my bed and turned to look at Jenna. "Ready to go see Austin?" I asked her. "Yes, but we have to change first." She said, looking at what she was wearing. "I have just the thing for that." I told her. I went in my bag and grabbed some clothes that were Texas material.

"These are nice." Jenna complimented, looking at herself in the mirror. "Well, I do have an amazing sense of style." I replied as I put a bow in my hair. "Now let's go." I said. I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and put the things that I would need in it. "I can't wait to go see Austin." Jenna told me. "Me either." I replied. We walked out of our room and got on to elevator. Austin here we come.

Jenna and I have been walking around for half an hour. I just loved it here though, it wasn't like London and it wasn't like New York. It was so different and it felt good. For once there was a change in something I was doing. "Cutie at four o'clock." Jenna told me. I turned to where she was looking and I saw a blonde hair boy and two brunettes next to him. "You say that about every boy that you meet." I told her. "Yeah, but he is cute." She retorted. "He's okay." I told her. "Mmm hmm." Jenna hummed like she didn't believe me. I started to walk backwards while looking at her.

"Just because you find a boy attractive doesn't mean that I'm going to find him attractive too." I told her. "Caroline, be careful." Jenna told me. "Oh, come on we all know I am capable of walking backwards without hurting myself." I replied. "I know, but..." I cut her off, "But nothing. You are worrying for no reason." "Caroline, watch out." She told me, but I didn't listen to her. I should have because the next thing I know, I am bumping into someone. We fell back into some hay and I landed in the person's lap.

"Hey, watch where you're going." I told the person as I got up out of his lap. "You're the one who bumped into me." They retorted. I looked at them and saw that it was the guy that Jenna was talking about. "And you could have moved out of the way and I wouldn't have bumped you." I told him. "Maybe if you weren't walking backwards then I wouldn't even have to think about moving out of the way." He retorted.

"Hey Jenna, what did you say about Southern hospitality?" I asked Jenna. "All Southerners have it." She answered. "I guess you were wrong." I told her. "Why should I be nice to you when you bumped into me?" The boy asked. "Lucas, it's not that big of a deal." One of the other boys said. "Yeah Lucas, you should listen to your friend. Obviously he has common sense." I told Lucas. "He may have common sense, but you don't have any." Lucas told me. "How do I not have any common sense?" I asked him. "Because it you did then you would know not to walk around backwards in a crowded place." He answered.

"Well I thought that since I wasn't with my teachers I wouldn't have to listen to a lecture about what's right and what's wrong, but apparently everyone knows what I should and shouldn't do." I stated. "I mean honestly you should be more nice to me since I am a girl and obviously I wasn't purposely walking into you. Are you really that stupid?" "Caroline Howard." Jenna scolded me. "What?" I asked, innocently as I turned to look at her. "Don't you try to play that innocent card with me." She told me. I turned back around towards Lucas and his two friends.

"Though I don't see that point in asking, but what's your last name?" I asked Lucas. "Why should I tell you?" He asked. "His last name is Friar." Lucas' other friend answered. "Asher, why would you tell her that?" Lucas asked Asher. "Because she asked." Asher answered. "See, you're friend is nice, but you are something else." I told Lucas. "Well you can't say anything." He replied. "Whatever Friar, just watch your back." I told him. "Oh, I'm so scared." He stated, in mock fear. "Oh just you wait cowboy." I told him. "I can't wait mam'." He told me tipping his hat. "Ooh." I shuddered before storming off with Jenna behind me. "If I see him again, it will be too soon." I said. "Let's just go have some more fun." Jenna suggested. "Yeah, I shouldn't let that idiot ruin my good mood." I said and we continued to look around.

*End of Flashback*

"So that's how Lucas and I met." I stated. "Wait, so you hated each other?" Maya questioned. "When we met, we hated each other." I confirmed for her. "But then how did you guys become friends?" Austin asked. "That's another story." I told him. "Also Lucas, why were you such a jerk towards Caroline?" Riley asked. "No reason." Lucas answered. "Not so fast cowboy. Just tell them the real reason." I said. "Or Zay can just tell them." "Oh yeah, the Lucas you know now is not the Lucas he always was." Zay said. "He was kind of mean back then, but it kind of depended it for you weren't someone who had power over him."

"So what happened after you guys met?" Farkle asked. "Let me just say, getting on Caroline's bad side is not something you want to do." Lucas stated. "Is that why you came home covered in red, white, and blue paint?" Austin asked. "Oh, I remember that, but you never told us how that happened." Zay added. "I think it had to do with the fact that I was a girl and he couldn't handle me." I said. "That's not entirely true." Lucas stated. I quickly turned to look at him. "We will not speak of it." I told him.

"What is it?" Maya asked. "What could ranger Rick possibly do that was so bad that you don't want to talk about it?" "I refuse to talk about it." I told her. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Lucas said. I turned to look at my boyfriend in disbelief. "Not that bad. I bet if I looked it up on the internet it would still be there." I retorted. "What are you two talking about?" Riley asked. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. "Oh would you look at the time. Lucas and I have to go to the library to study." I said. I grabbed my bag and Lucas' hand and ran out of the shop.

When we were far enough I stopped running. I turned to Lucas and saw that he was laughing. "It's not funny." I whined with a pout. "You're cute when you pout." Lucas told me as he wrapped an arm around me. "I told you we were to never talk about that thing again." I said. "I know, but they should know, since that was one of the things that helped us become friends." Lucas replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I said. "Of course I am." He said. "Let's just go." I told him and we continued walking.

After the library, Lucas walked me home. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched him leave before I walked into the apartment. "There she is." Riley said. "Hi." I greeted my family with a wave. I put my bag down and walked over to the table so I could eat dinner. "So we learned something interesting today." Mom told me. "Oh really." I said taking a bite of my dinner. "Yeah, it was about the reason why I had the lesson plan that I had today." Dad told me and I stopped eating.

I turned to look at Riley. "You told them?" I asked her. "Yeah, I mean they have a right to know." Riley answered. "I agree with you, but don't you think I should've done that instead of you?" I questioned. "Yeah, but you were avoiding me so I decided to tell them." Riley explained. "But I couldn't find the video that you and Lucas were talking about." "Good, that means only people who knew about it when he posted it know about it." I muttered to myself. "But you're going to show me right?" Riley asked. "No, I am not going to show you." I told her. "Why not?" She asked. "Because I don't need to relive it and I don't think you need to see it." I answered.

"So if that is all I'm going to bed because today has been longer than I expected." I said before getting up and walking towards my room so I could get ready for bed then go to sleep.

"Will you please show me the video?" Riley asked me the next day at school. Riley had been asking me the same question since I woke up this morning. I stopped and looked at her. "If Lucas still has the video then I will let you see the video." I told her. "Then let's go find Lucas." Riley declared and she pulled me along. It didn't take that long to find Lucas, but sadly everyone was there. "Let's do this in the classroom." I stated. I walked into the classroom and made sure no one was there. Everyone followed after me and I sat down on top of my desk.

"Do you still have the video?" I asked my boyfriend. "Yes." He answered and I glared at him. "Hey, I never found a reason to delete it and I think you look cute when you're angry." "Fine, pull up the video and show it to them." I told him. "Are you sure?" Lucas asked. "Show it to them before I change my mind." I told him. Lucas took his phone out and looked for the video. The video he was finding was a video of him embarrassing me during one of the workshops I did in Austin.

"I found it." Lucas stated. "I change my mind I don't want them to see it." I told him. I got up to take the phone away from me, but Maya stopped me. "It's too late for that and we want to see the video." She told me. She walked over to Lucas and he started to video. I blocked out the sound and turned my head away from them. When I knew the video was over I could still hear them laughing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I told them. "How did that make you become friends?" Farkle asked. "It was the fight we had after he posted the video." I explained. "Wow, your meeting with Lucas is way more interesting than mine." Riley said. "And Maya's is second."

"How did Maya meets Lucas?" I asked. "She asked him out, they dated, and then she broke up with him in I think five minutes." Riley explained. "Aw, you couldn't keep a girlfriend for even more than five seconds." I teased Lucas. "What about you?" Zay asked. "I'm something more special than just being a girlfriend." I retorted. "Thank you very much." "Yes you are." Lucas told me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm very lucky to have you." "As am I." I replied. "Aw." Everyone, even Maya said.


	29. Girl Meets Tell-Tale-Tot

Chapter Thirty: Girl Meets Tell-Tale-Tot

My family and I were eating breakfast when Maya runs into the apartment. "All right, weirdos. Listen up and listen good. I got like a minute before he walks through the door." She told us. "Who's coming through the door, Maya?" Riley asked her. "Your uncle boing." Maya replied. I rest a hand on Maya's shoulder, "Oh Maya, you've got to get off of this." I told her. "Nope. The reason he's not interested is because I've been playing it all wrong. See, my strategy of turning into a total nut job at the mere sight of him ain't working out as planned." Maya explained. "Maya it's nothing you're doing, it's the age difference." Riley told her. "Three years older. Your dad married your mom he's like twenty years older." Maya told us. "We're exactly the same age." Dad pointed out. "What?" Riley questioned in shock. "Oh come on how is that surprising?" I asked.

"I just need to be caszh. How's this?" Maya asked as she sat on the bench and put her feet on the table. Mom got up and walked over to Maya while laughing. "Yeah, how's this?" She asked as she pushed Maya's feet off of the table making Maya turn so she was facing the door. "Hey, family." Josh greeted as he walked through the door. "Yeah, hi. I don't care." Maya said while twirling a piece of her hair. "My brother." Josh stated as he put his bag in a chair. "My brother." Dad replied pointing at Josh. "So, Riley and Caroline shouldn't we be like heading to school now, since there's nothing here for me of any interest?" Maya asked me and my sister. "Sure let's go." We told her. Maya got up and we turned to look at Auggie.

"Think she'll make it out the door?" Auggie asked us. "I give her ten seconds before she jumps on his head." Riley replied. "I think she's going to make it out the door, but quickly come back in and attack him." I predicted. Riley and I got up and walked towards Maya. "I came up here because I wanted to do this in front of all of you." Josh explained, telling us why he was here. "I hold in my hand an envelope from New York University." Maya stopped walking when he said that causing us to bump into her. "Oh, are we stopping?" Riley and I asked with smiles on our faces. "I'm not stopping, I'm resting." Maya corrected us. Then we continued to walk towards the door. "What's in this envelope tells me where I'm going to be for the next four years." Josh continued and once again Maya stopped. "Oh, are we stopping?" Riley asked. "I'm not as young as I used to be." Maya retorted and we started to walk again.

"Good luck Josh." Riley and I called out. "Yeah, hi. I don't care." Maya said before she opened the door and we walked out. When the door closed we could hear Josh talking. "Is it just me or is there a new maturity in Maya that I haven't seen before? I find it intriguing." Josh said. Oh Josh you shouldn't have said that. "Where will you be?!" Maya shouted as she ran back into the apartment and jumped on to Josh. Josh moved around the apartment trying to get Maya off of his back. "Hold on to your dignity, woman!" Riley and I told her. "Too late for that!" Auggie commented. Josh continued to try to get Maya off of his back but he was having no avail. "Get off of me you little ferret!" Josh shouted. "Give it!" Maya ordered. "It's my life!" Josh shouted. "It affects me too!" Maya retorted as she opened the envelope and pulled out a paper.

"Dear applicant boing." Maya pretended to read. "It doesn't say that." Josh snapped. "This year we're only accepting married applicants." Maya continued. "It doesn't say that." Josh repeated. "So we regret to inform you that..." Maya stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Regret to inform me." Josh said. "We regret to inform you that you will be spending the next four years in New York with Maya!" Maya cheered. "I got in." Josh stated. Maya finally got off of his back. "I got in!" Josh repeated. "We got in. Congratulations, Josh." Maya said trying to give Josh a hug, but Riley and I pushed her out of the way. "Yay." We all cheered as we all gave him a hug. "That's so great." Mom commented. "I don't know what this means." Auggie said as we let go of Josh. "Congratulations, buddy. I'm so proud of you." Dad told Josh. "It means a lot, Cory." Josh replied.

"All very exciting, I'm sure. But Riley, Caroline, and I have out own educations to which to attend... to which." Maya explained as she took mine and Riley's hand and we walked towards the door. "This is so great and my buddy who goes there invited me to his dorm tonight to meet some college friends if I got in." Josh explained to mom and dad and once again we stopped. "Oh, are we stopping?" I asked with a smirk. "Nope, we're doing something else." Maya told us. We walked over to the couch. "When is this little party? Yeah, whatever. Hi, I don't care." Maya asked as we walked towards the hallway. "Uh. Ten o'clock tonight." Josh answered. We stopped in front of the entrance to the hallway. "Where's this little party? Yeah, whatever. Hi, I don't care." Maya asked. "Greenwich Hall." Josh answered and Maya smiled. "Are we smiling? I'll smile. I'll smile anytime. What are we smiling about?" Riley asked. "Bay window. Bay window right now." Was all Maya told us before she grabbed us and ran towards Riley's room.

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" Maya asked us. "Yay." Riley and I said. "But not really." She said. "Oh." We said disappointed. "I'm going to that party and Caroline's coming with me." Maya told us. "Ooh, you're going to sneak out? But he said it could go till ten o'clock." Riley said. "No, it starts at ten." Maya told her moving towards the bay window and I followed. "It starts at ten? Who's ever heard of such a thing?" Riley questioned in disbelief. Maya and I sit in the bay window. "That bothers you, huh?" Maya and I asked her. "It starts at ten!" Riley exclaimed in disbelief before she joined us at the bay window. "There are going to be college girls there and they're pretty, and they're smart, and they're witches." Maya explained. "I don't like witches." Riley commented.

"We can't let Josh fall under their spell. Riley. I'm sneaking out with Caroline." Maya told her. "You will be grounded forever, and I will lose my best friend and sister. Don't do this." Riley told us. "Riley, I have to help her out." I told my sister. "No. I'm not gonna look back and regret the things I didn't do. I want to look back and regret the things I did do." Maya said, the last part not sounding right to her. "You two can't do this. Your conscience will always bother you." Riley told us. "But I'm doing the right thing by helping out my best friend." I told Riley. "I don't have a conscience." Maya added. "Everybody does, and until yours shows up, I'm going with you two" Riley decided. "Oh, really? You're ready to sneak out this window and crash a ten o'clock college party with me and your sister?" Maya asked her. "I'm so ready." She said before she realized something, "It starts at ten." I shook my head at my sister.

"Okay, how are we pulling this caper off?" Riley asked Maya as we sat in class. "Riley, if we snuck out for an adventure, I know you'd tell your parents." Maya told her. "I promise I won't." Riley retorted. "Who's talking?" Dad asked. "We are. It's us." Riley answered as she raised her hand. "You ain't going." Maya stated and Riley lowered her hand. "What is a lie? What are the effects of a lie on the human soul?" Dad asked. "Why are you looking at me?" Riley asked which caused Maya and I to roll our eyes at her. "The man who summed up the price of a lie was Edgar Allen Poe in the Tell Tale Heart." Dad told us as he walked in front of his desk. He pointed at Farkle, "Farkle."

Farkle was about to talk, but someone interrupted him. "So," Zay started as he stood up. "This guy chops somebody up, hides him in the floor. He's cool for a while, but all of a sudden, boom, boom. Boom, boom. Boom, boom!" Zay slammed his hand on to his desk. "His guilty conscience made him hear the heartbeat under the floorboards. So, he gave himself up. Some people just ain't cut out for this stuff." "He called on me you know." Farkle told Zay. "I know stuff." Zay said as he started to walk towards Farkle. "I know a lot of stuff. I know stuff about you." Zay stopped at Farkle's desk. "You don't know anything about me." Farkle retorted.

"Boom, boom." Zay said. "Why would you do that?" Farkle asked. "Boom, boom." Zay repeated. "I don't understand. Why would you do that?" Farkle asked again. "Boom, boom!" Zay repeated as he hit the two desk with his hands. "All through kindergarten, I never fell asleep once. I was faking all my naps. Faking them. I can't do it. I don't know how Maya can just fall asleep anywhere." Farkle admitted. I looked over at Maya who was sleeping with her eyes open and snoring. "Okay guys, so the story is that the conscience is more powerful than we realize." Dad said before he put his hands on Maya's desk loudly. "I never wake you up." Maya stated.

"For those of us who have one. Now, just as the truth comes out, so too will a lie. How will you live your lives? How strong is your conscience?" Dad asked. Riley had this guilty look on her face and I swore I could hear her heart beating. "We haven't done anything yet." Maya and I told her. "Oh yeah." Riley said. A goofy look found it's way on to her face and for some reason some music was playing in the background.

"Before you give up on me completely, you've gotta give me a trial run at least. You gotta, Maya. You've just gotta especially since you're letting Care go." Riley said to Maya and Maya groaned in response. "Yay, if I succeed..." "I take you, and if you fail..." Maya trailed off. "I'm out, and out like a light." Riley told her. "Okay." Maya said. "What's he doing?" "He loves his tots." Riley answered. "Eight, nine, ten?" Dad counted his tots as mom sat down. "Ten tots. Auggie, how many you got?" "Twelve." Auggie answered. "Gimme." Dad ordered. "Do I have to?" Auggie asked as he handed dad the tater tot that he held in his hand.

"He counts the tots on everybody's plate to make sure nobody gets more than him." I explained to Maya. "That's not what I do. I know one thing for sure about life." Dad started to explain. "Ten tots is one tot too little, and twelve tots is one tot too much." "Watch this, Riley." Maya told Riley. "Mr. Matthews, you're looking good. You wearing your hair different?" "How would that even be possible?" Mom asked. "Thank you, Maya. A lot of work." Dad said. While he wasn't looking Maya took a tot off of his plate and put it on Riley's. "This doesn't just happen." I turned to my left to see Riley just staring at her plate.

"What's the matter with Riley?" Auggie asked. "I don't know, Auggie. Riley is there something wrong?" Maya asked. "Yeah-huh." Riley answered, not taking her eyes off of her plate. "You know what? I'm not really hungry. Does anyone else want this?" "No, Riley. It's yours. Eat it." Maya told her then she growled, "Eat it." "Riley are you going to eat this or are you not going?" I asked her. The last part referring to the party. "I'm going." Riley answered. Maya picked up the tatter tot that she put on Riley's plate, opened Riley's mouth, and put it in her mouth. Then she made her chew it. "Swallow it." Maya told her and Riley swallowed it.

Later we were in Riley's room sitting at the bay window. "So I'm in right?" Riley asked. "Yes." Maya answered. "Squee!" Riley exclaimed. "All right. First thing we're gonna need is another Riley and Caroline. Since Caroline told your parents that she was sleeping in your room." Maya explained. "Why?" Riley asked. "Our parents are going to open the door to check on us, and it needs to look like we're in here." I explained to her. Maya started making mine and Riley's bodies on Riley's bed. Riley got up and walked over to the bed. "Maya, how could it possibly happen where anyone would ever believe that was actually me and Caroline under the covers? I mean, who would be dumb enough to fall for-" Riley stopped when she looked at her bed. "How did we get over there?" "Cause I'm the best there is at what I do." Maya answered her questioned.

"Night, night, fake Riley. I was once as innocent as you, but now all I have to do is climb out that window and then I am," Riley put an arm around Maya, "just like this wicked woman over here." "Riley, if you just let it happen, there's a chance we can actually get away with this." Maya told her. "Right, sure, I'm letting it happen. First time I ever try something like this and I am going to get away with it. You know why? Because I, like you two, have no conscience." Riley said. "Great, let's go." Maya and I said before we climbed out of the window.

"I can't believe we snuck out the window. I've never been to a college before there going to know I don't belong here." Riley said as we walked into Greenwich Hall. "Don't talk. Just act like you fit in." Maya told her. "I want to talk so bad." Riley told her. "You don't know what to say. You've never been to a college before." Maya told her. "Beat Norte Dame!" Riley yelled and the next thing we know she is picked up by some football jocks. "Maya! Caroline!" "Give her back." Maya and I said. They came back and put Riley down before running off. "See you at the game boys." Riley called out to them. "Riley." Maya said. Riley turned to look at us. "If you talk here, they pick you up and they carry you." "That's ridiculous." Maya commented. "I wanna try." I stated. "Caroline." Maya said. "What it sounds like fun." I told her. "That's ridiculous." Maya repeated. "Oh yeah." Riley and I said. We turned and saw a sorority poster. "Gamma Gamma Nu!" Riley and I yelled.

I hear screaming college girls and then Riley and I are picked up by them before they run off. "Give them back." Maya said. The college girls ran back towards Maya and put us down. "We just pledged." We told Maya. "I don't want to wait for college to be real. I'm staying." "We're leaving." Maya told us sadly. "Why?" We asked. "We got here too late." Maya answered. Riley and I looked into the dorm room and saw Josh with another guy and two girls. "So how long did it take for you guys to get comfortable around here?" Josh asked the girl he was sitting next to. "It's about the people you meat, really." She answered. "It's nice to meet you." Josh told her as he shook her hand. "You too." She replied. "How did I think I could ever compete with them?" Maya questioned.

"Maya..." Riley started, turning Maya towards us. "A Gamma Gamma girl does not let her sister give up at the first sign of trouble." I told her. "You're not a Gamma Gamma girl." Maya told us. "Ry-Ry and Care! You totally ditched us." Harriet, a Gamma Gamma girl, told us. "We're dealing with some stuff, Harriet." Riley told her. "I shouldn't tell you this, but you two were already voted best friend to have." Harriet told us. "I thought Gretchen had that." Riley and I said. "Nope. You two! Gamma song?" Harriet asked. "Of course, Gamma song." We answered. "We are the sisters of Gamma Gamma Nu. We are humble, but we're better than you. We help people everywhere, but we still love our hair. 'Cause we're Gamma Gamma Nu. Whoo!" We sang then we did Riley, Maya, and I usual handshake. "Stop it." Then Harriet left us.

"That's ours." Maya said in shock. "Grow up." We told her. "I'm leaving." Maya told us. She moved to leave, but we stopped her. "You're not." We told her. "Riley and Caroline, how do I even begin to compete with those girls in there?" Maya asked. "See Josh, nothing to worry about at all. You're going to fit right in here." The other boy told Josh. "Yeah, you've got new friends already, and a new life waiting as soon as you get here." The girl sitting by him added. "Yeah, he's gone. Please take me home." Maya said to us. "Bold women make bold choices." I told her. "What does that even mean?" Maya asked. "It's a Gamma thing." Riley answered. "It's what we say right before we shove a sister into a bold choice." Riley and I pushed Maya into the dorm room and we followed after her.

"Maya, Riley, Caroline?" Josh questioned in shock as he stood up. "You know these girls, Josh?" The other boy asked as he stood up too. "How you doing?" "I have a boyfriend." I said. "We're in middle school." Maya added. "Oh, they can't be here, Josh." He said. "No kidding, Riley and Caroline, what are you thinking? You have to go." Josh told us. "You're right Josh. We're sorry. This was a bad idea." Maya said before we turned to leave. "Wait." Riley, Maya, and I stopped. "Intrigued." The girl who was sitting by Josh pushed him out of the way. "Maya, what was your bad idea?" She asked. "He's their uncle Josh. I call him uncle boing, because look at him." Maya told her.

"She made us sneak out a window to come here. That's how much she likes him." I stated. "Because she was afraid that you guys were witches, and that you would steal him from her." Riley added. "They're not witches, Riley. They're girls who don't live at home anymore and know a lot more than we do." Maya corrected Riley. "Sorry we interrupted your evening." Riley and I apologized then we turned to leave again, but the other girl stopped us. "Oh, I think our evening has just begun." She said. "Initiation." Harriet said as she came into the room. Riley and I started to scream with her and then she put blindfolds on us before we left the room. "All right bring them back." I heard Josh say.

Josh finally got us and took the blindfolds off of us and we walked back towards the room. "I just thought if I did something like this, then he might take me seriously and then maybe we could come to some kind of understanding." I heard Maya say as we got to the room. "We have an understanding. U stay here, you go home." Josh told Maya. "Sit down." The two girls, who names were Jasmine and Charlotte, told him. "Okay." Josh said as he and Andrew sat down. "I'm just stupid right?" Maya asked. "Hey. I would love if somebody did something stupid for me." Andrew said. "Yeah, it's not the big gestures that we do for other people that help us grow up." Jasmine started. "But the small choices you make for yourself." Charlotte added.

"Ohh. Maya told you guys about her crush." Riley realized what they were talking about. "It's not a crush." Maya said as she stood up. "Maya, can you name one thing you know about him that you love?" I asked. "He's part of your family, Riley and Caroline. I love your family." Maya told us. "And we love you." Riley told her. "What about Josh in particular?" I asked her. "Yeah, Maya, you don't- you don't even really know me." Josh pointed out. Maya turned to look at Josh. "Yeah, you're right. I don't pay attention to anything you do." Maya started walking closer to him. "I don't know that you'd drive from Philadelphia to New York, not even looking if you got into NYU just so you could open your acceptance letter in front of your older brother because you love him, and you want him proud of you." Maya stopped walking, but she continued speaking. "And I see the way you are with Auggie. A little kid who looks up to you who you always have time for. And I know that even though you'd rather stay here with these girls, you're going to walk Riley, Caroline, and me home. Because that's just the kind of guy you are. I like you."

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Andrew asked Josh. "She's three years younger than me." Josh answered as he stood up. "Sit down." Jasmine. Charlotte, and Andrew ordered as the two girl stood up. "Yep." Josh said and sat down before he stood back up. "No, no because I sat down the first time, and I feel like if I sit down this time it won't reflect well on me." Jasmine walked up to Josh. "Yeah? How's this reflect on you? If you don't sit down, I'm gonna tell every girl on campus that you belong," she put her arm around Maya, "to the bravest girl that I have ever met. I'll make sure that no one goes out with you the whole time you're here." "Okay, I'll sit down. Only because I want to." Josh said as he sat back down.

"Maya, he's seventeen and you're fourteen?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah." Maya answered. "That might seem like a really big age difference now, but here in college, we learn a really difficult math." Jasmine explained to her. "Yeah, and when you get here, you'll be eighteen and he'll be twenty-one. And the good news is that he'll be smarter because he'll be in college." Charlotte added. "And he just may be smart enough to look at you differently." Jasmine finished. "Okay, thank you guys for figuring out my entire life for me. But this has been the worst party of my life." Josh said. "Come on. Let's go." He said to me, Riley, and Maya. "Oh, you're leaving?" Jasmine asked him as he stood up. "I'm gonna walk them home." Josh said as we left the room. As we walked I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw someone I hadn't seen since I found out most of my family had died.

"Chase." I stated. "Caroline." He said in shock. "What are you doing here?" "Just helping out a friend." I answered. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Chase asked me. I turned to look at Maya, Riley, and Josh. "You guys go ahead. Chase will walk be home." I told them. "Are you sure?" Riley and Maya asked me. "I'm sure." I told them. They left and I turned to Chase. "Let's talk."

We were sitting at a café, but neither one of us was talking. "You know I should get home." I told him as I began to stand up. "Wait Caroline, I'm sorry." He apologized. "What?" I asked. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at the Matthews after you found out your parents died." He explained his apology. I sat back down. "Why did you act like that?" I asked. "I just thought that since after the whole Jenna thing that you would have come with me since we had a connection. After you gave me the necklace and slammed the door in my face. I went back home and told my parents what I did. They were angry at me for acting on impulse and assuming that you would come with us. I was angry at them and yelled at them. I asked them why would you stay with the Matthews and they told me that they were your family. I realized that though you may have been my sister's friend you were around those people more than me. Jenna told me about you and Lucas in Texas and I was jealous because of that."

"Chase, I understand why you felt like that, but you know about me, Maya, and Riley. You should've known that before you came there I wasn't going to leave people I've known forever just because I was your sister's friend. I've always seen them as my family and now they are my family." I told him. "What are you talking about?" Chase asked. "Well sometime after my birthday the Matthews adopted me. I am now Caroline Matthews, not Howard." I explained to him. "Oh." Was all he said. "I'm glad you told me this, but I wish you could've told me sooner." I said. "I know, but I was afraid you would hate me." Chase said. "I would never hate you." I told him. "So I was wondering that since you don't hate me, would you want to go on a date with me?" Chase asked.

"I can't." I told him. "Great, I'll pick you up at- wait did you say you can't?" He asked. "Chase, just because we weren't talking didn't mean things weren't happening in my life. I can't go on a date with you because I have a boyfriend." I explained to him. "Who is he?" He asked. "Lucas." I answered. "You mean the Lucas you met in Austin?" Chase questioned. "Yes, that Lucas." I answered. "Well, just break up with him. I mean you've had a crush on me since Jenna introduced us." Chase said. I knew it was time for me to leave. "Chase, I have to go." I told him. "Wait aren't you going to give me an answer?" He asked. Instead of answering him I ran out of the café and all the way home. I climbed up the fire escape to Riley's room, took my shoes off, and got into bed with my sister.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing she asked. "I talked with Chase like he asked. He explained why he acted the way he acted." I told her. "But what's the problem?" Riley asked. "He asked me out on a date." I answered. "What?!" She shouted. "Be quiet or they'll hear you. Yes he asked me on a date, but I told him I couldn't because I have a boyfriend. Then he told me to break up with Lucas." I explained. "What did you say?" She asked. "I told him that I had to go and didn't say anything before I ran out of the café." I told her. "Riley what if he starts bothering me and Lucas and we have to break up?" I asked my sister as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"That's not going to happen." Riley told me and she wrapped her arms around me. I laid my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around me. "Do you know why that's not going to happen?" She asked me. "Why?" I asked. "Because Maya and I won't let it happen." She told me. "I am so lucky to have you." I told her. "I'm lucky to have you too." She told me before we went to sleep.

"This is just how you live? You just do bad stuff and you get away with it?" Riley asked Maya, the next day in class while I just looked at her. "Is something bothering you, darling?" Maya asked her. Riley raised her hand as dad walked into the classroom. "Good morning." He said. "What happened to the guy?" Riley asked. "What guy?" Dad asked. "The Tell-Tale Heart guy. What happened when his conscience got the better of him?" Riley asked. "Oh, the 'boom, boom' guy. Yeah, he went crazy." Zay answered for her. "Crazy? What do you mean went crazy?" She asked. "He freaked out from a guilty conscience." Farkle told her.

"How do you get your conscience to stop making you feel guilty?" Riley asked. "Well, the best way is to not do the things you should do, but if you do do something wrong you have to understand, that's just your conscience trying to take responsibility for it." Dad explained. "Why?" Riley asked. "Because when you take responsibility for things you do, that's when you finally begin to grow." Dad answered. "So, listening to your conscience helps you grow?" Maya asked. "Yeah, you might want to try it sometime." Dad told her. "Hello, Caroline." Someone said. I looked on my left shoulder to see a tater tot. I'm guessing that's the form my conscience is taking right now. "What took you so long?" I asked with a smile.

"I want to tell my parents what I did." Riley said as we sat in the bay window. "Too late." Maya said. "I want to tell them how I'm looking forward to going to college someday." Riley said. "Because you love those college girls you met there?" Mom questioned as she stood by the door with dad. "They were so great." Riley commented. "What?" Riley questioned. "Because one day you hope to be those kinds of girls yourselves?" Dad asked. "You knew." Riley said. She turned to look at me and Maya. "They knew. Parents know everything." "No someone told us." Mom corrected her. They came over and sat down with us.

"I just want to say goodbye." Josh said as he entered the room. "Very interesting visit." He came over and sat down between me and Maya. "Josh, you told them." Riley said. "Told them what. Riley? That nothing happened? Why would I tell them nothing happened if nothing happened? Why would I tell them that?" Josh asked. "Was it you, Care?" Riley asked me. "No, because then I would have to tell them about the Chase thing." I told her. "It's okay, Josh. Maya told us." Dad said. "And we'll talk about that Chase thing later." Mom told me. "What?" Riley and I questioned. "Maya told us everything." Mom explained. "Why?" Riley and I asked.

"I wouldn't rat you out, Riley and Caroline. Sorry, Cory. Guess I'm still your little brother, huh?" Josh said. "No, Josh. You were so looking forward to making new friends at that party. But you left. Just to make sure that Riley, Caroline, and Maya got home safely. You're not so little anymore, Josh. I guess I have to stop looking at you that way." Dad told Josh. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." Josh told my dad. "Maya, why did you tell them?" I asked her. "It was a choice I made for myself. I thought it was the grown up thing to do." Maya answered. "It was. You're not so little anymore, Maya. I guess I have to stop looking at you like that." Josh told her. "Thanks. Means a lot to me." Maya replied.

"Riley and Caroline, are you ever going to pull something like this again?" Mom asked us. "No." I said and Riley added, "Even though it may have been a great night, it wasn't worth how terrible I feel for not telling you." "Riley and Caroline, we're happy that you liked you college experience." Mom told us. "And we're sad to give you a grounding experience. Two weeks." Dad added. "It should be three." My conscience said. "Deal." Riley and I said. "Don't forget about the Chase thing." My conscience told me. "Get a life." I told it. "Good night. I brushed my teeth." Auggie said, coming into the room.

"Auggie, you are grounded for one week for not telling us your sisters snuck out of the house." Mom told Auggie as she pulled him towards the bay window. "How's that a bad thing? I was protecting them." Auggie defended himself. "See you guy in a year." Maya called out as she left the room. Then my parents looked at me. "So what's this about Chase?" Mom asked me. I sighed and told them what happened. "And I'm afraid that he's going to do something that's going to break me and Lucas up." I finished and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I felt someone move and saw mom sitting where Maya was. "We know how important Lucas is to you and we will be there to make sure nothing happens that can hurt you." She told me as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "Yeah, I told you that last night. Nothing is going to happen." Riley said, joining in our hug. "And if I have to then I will talk to Chase's parents." Dad added. "And no one messes with my sister and her happiness." Auggie added as he and dad also joined our hug. "I'm am so lucky to have you." I said. "We are too." They all replied.


	30. Girl Meets Rules

Chapter Thirty-One: Girl Meets Rules

We were sitting in glass waiting for my dad to come, but he wasn't here yet. "Alright, where's your father?" Lucas asked me. "Are we getting a sub? I don't wanna sub. You never know where they've been." Farkle said. "Will you calm down, he's one minute late. Stop overreacting." I told them. "What if he never shows up? What if I never learn anything else?" Farkle asked freaking out. "I'm going down, sir! Oh, he's not even here." Farkle then fell out of his chair. "We lost Farkle." Riley said as she got up to help him while Maya walked up to dad's desk. "A little help, Maya, Caroline?"

"Matthews is out, Farkle's down, it's Maya time." Maya declared. Riley lifted Farkle and placed him back in his seat. "Farkle's fixed, no Maya time." Riley said. Farkle once again fell out of his chair. "You may proceed." Riley said before she sat back down. "During Maya time, we open the confiscation drawer and take back all the stuff from the land of unfairly taken toys." Maya explained. Riley scoffed, "Maya, I don't think anyone really wants." Everybody started to cheer and clap. "Alright, whose is this?" Maya asked holding up a frisbee, someone in the back raised their hand. "What'd I miss?" Farkle asked only to get hit by the frisbee and fall back on to the floor.

"Maya! He is going to walk in and catch you and you're going to be in trouble and we are here to keep you out of trouble, and we will have failed. Do you want us to fail?" Riley and I asked Maya. "Do you want me to show you how to have fun?" Maya asked us. "Behaving is fun." We retorted. "Come here." Maya ordered. "I really don't want." Riley and I told her. "You come here right now, ring power." She told us, showing us her ring. Riley and I looked at each other before getting up. "When you say ring power you have to." Riley said. "It's a rule." I added. We walked over to the desk when Maya pulled out a ball shooter.

"Tell me this isn't fun." She said to us as she started to shoot the class with balls. "Yeah that seems like fun, but now you did it, so we don't get to do it." Riley said. "So are we sitting down now?" I asked. Maya pulled out two more ball shooters. "Of course there's more than on!" Riley and I exclaimed as we took them from Maya. "Do it." She told us. "There is nothing in this world that can make me do it." Riley and I told her. "Ring power." Maya said holding up her hand. "What'd I miss?" Farkle asked again as he stood up. Riley and I screamed as we shot the balls at Farkle. He fell back down and then everyone went crazy well except for two people. We stopped what we were doing when I think everyone noticed that my dad had walked into the room.

"When did you guys decide there were no rules in here?" He asked. Everyone besides Riley, Maya, and myself sat back down. "When did my generosity in allowing you to express yourselves make you think you could turn my class into a zoo?" He asked. Riley and I handed the ball shooters back to Maya so she could put them in the drawer. "I'm sorry." Riley, Maya, and I apologized as we went to sit back down in our seats. "I'm sorry." Farkle apologized. "I'm sorry." The rest of the class apologized. "Lucas, Austin. Why are you the only two here that didn't say I'm sorry?" Dad asked my boyfriend and his cousin. "Because we never do anything." Lucas and Austin answered.

"No, because you respect the rules. Because you know without them civilization becomes chaos. The rest of you are gonna spend the afternoon thinking about that, with the exception of Lucas and Austin the good." My dad said. "Oh boy! Is that going to stick?" Austin asked Maya. "I'm already making teachers." Maya told him. Lucas and Austin walked up to my dad's desk. "You put us in a real bad position here, sir." Lucas told my dad. Austin and Lucas turned around to see all of us wearing "Lucas and Austin the good" shirts. "We gotta do something." Austin decided. "You can fight this, Lucas and Austin." My dad told them. "No, we can't, sir. Everyone's looking." Lucas told him. "I mean even his girlfriend agrees with them." Austin added.

"Okay. Do what you gotta do." My dad told them. Lucas and Austin both took out the phones and sent a text to my dad I'm guessing. My dad pulled out his phone and read what it said. "Detention." He told the cousins. "Oh, thank you, sir." Austin and Lucas thanked, relieved. They went and sat back in their seats. "Feel better, Huckleberries?" Maya asked. "We're just like you now." Austin told her. "Yeah. We're exactly the same." Maya said. "Yeah, you're all the same. Detention, all of ya." Dad told us. Riley and I raised our hands. "What do you want?" He asked as. "We're going to be home late today, daddy." We told him. "I know, honey and sweetie." He replied.

After school everyone walked into the classroom and sat down in their seats. "I've always allowed you to bend the rules. But the best of students know just how far they can push before those rules are broken. Today, you are not the best of students." Dad lectures us. "But, you know we're good people most of the time, don't you daddy? Daddy? You're my daddy." Riley said. "Riles, give it a rest." I whispered to her. "Why do we need rules at all?" Maya asked. "You think you can make it in a world without rules?" Dad asked her. "I think I could do fine in any world." Maya answered, honestly. "The rest of you believe that?"dad asked the class and everyone nods. "Okay. School's out. You've got the whole place to yourselves. No rules. One hour to behave however you want. Let's see what becomes of you."

"Well, I think we'll be perfectly behaved ladies and gentlemen." Riley voiced her thoughts. "And I think within one minute, you'll be eating each other." Dad said before he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I'm locking you in." He answered. "The best punishment I can give is to force you to spend some time with yourselves. I'll see you in a hour. Whoever's left." He walked out of the room, closed the door and locked it. He showed us the key before walking away. "I can't believe it, he locked us in." Riley said. "That's fine. I don't have a problem with that. I'm not claustrophobic or anything. We're trapped." Farkle started to gasped. "I can't breathe. There's more carbon dioxide than oxygen! The ratio is all wrong!"

"Okay, Farkle's gotsa go." Maya said. "I gotsa?" Farkle asked. "Stop." I said before I stood up. "This is exactly what my father wants. He wants us to panic and fall apart. We have to show him that we can get through this without turning into a pack of wild animals." "I'm hungry." Lucas stated, looking at Farkle. "Me too." Austin agreed, also looking at Farkle. "What do you mean by that?" Farkle asked looking at them. "Nothing." They both answered as the stood up. "We're just really hungry." Lucas stood behind Farkle and Austin stood next to him. "Because we're best friends." Farkle said. "Yeah, you know what else? I don't think I've ever been this hungry." Lucas said. "Me either." Austin added.

"I feel ya, ranger Rick and Roy." Maya stood up. "I'm kinda hungry, too." "And it's not like a regular kind of hungry, right?" Lucas questioned. "No, no. This one's deep. It must be attended to." Maya said. Riley and I walked over to Maya, Lucas and Austin. "Oh, guys, can we just show a little discipline? I mean how much more time in here could we possibly have?" Riley questioned. We all turned to look at the clock, and it only moved a minute so now it was 3:01. "You know I could eat too." Riley and I said. Farkle stood up and started to back away from us. "What? What are you guys looking at? Guys! What are you seeing right now?" Farkle asked. "Stop talking, chicken." Austin said. I realized what we were doing.

"All right, come on! Let's prove my father wrong." I said. Riley and I walked to the front of the class. "Let's form our own perfect society. Rilolinetown is a land of goodness and rainbows where everyone folds their hand nicely like so." Riley said. Riley and I folded our hands. "Who wants to live in Rilonlinetown?" We asked. "Nobody wants Rilonlinetown. It's too lollipop." Maya stated. "You're lollipop." Riley retorted. Maya laughed at Riley. "Sister, I'm a lot of things, but I ain't lollipop." "Rilolinetown has order, structure and our hand folded like so!" I told her as Riley and I folded our hands. "What do you got?"

Maya stood on a desk. "I got Mayaville! No rules, no laws, no hand folding and nobody says no!" Maya staed. Farkle looked up at Maya. "No." She told him. "You got chaos is what you got!" I told her. "We got order, you got chaos." Riley said. "You got lollipop, I got whoo!" Maya retorted. "Okay, detention may be bringing out the worst in us, but at least we're making the time pass." Riley said. We all looked up at the clock, the clock ticked and now it is 3:02. "Eat Riley and Caroline!" Maya declared. "Okay." We said. Riley and I hold out an arm each and cover our eyes. "But no biting."

So after the whole Rilonlinetwon and Mayaville delima, we split the class in half. Mine and Riley's side is organized and on Maya's side they are stacking up the desks. "Why are you guys over there? Why can't we just be one happy society that runs the way I think it should?" Riley asked. "Because you want us to be all you." Maya said. "We're not all you, Riley and Caroline. I mean, you know the only reason I've never been able to choose between you? Because if it was you all the time, life would be like, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Farkle said and Riley began to join him. "Caroline's in the middle of that and if it was you all the time." Farkle walked over to Maya, "Life would be like," Farkle growled. "Descensus in cuniculi cavum!" Then he screamed. After that Maya started snarling.

"I need to be all three of you guys." Farkle said. "But who are you going to be with right now, Farkle?" I asked. "Before you answer that," Maya walked over to the back door, "you may want to consider a little thing I call this." Then she opened the back door. "He forgot to lock the back door?" Lucas questioned. "Maya, we're in detention you can't leave." Riley told Maya as we walked over to her. "Hey, school's out. He said we get the place to ourselves. He said to make our own rules. Rule number one: See you around, suckers." Maya told us before she walked out of the classroom. Some of the other kids followed her.

"Farkle?" Riley questioned. "Hey. What part of "descensus in cuniculi cavum" do you not understand?" Farkle asked her. "All of it." Riley answered. "It means we drip down into the rabbit hole, man." Farkle explained to her before he left the room. "Lucas?" I asked my boyfriend. I could hear Riley talking to Austin. "I never do anything, Care." He told me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left yelling, "Yeah." And I saw Austin following him which meant Riley couldn't get him to stay. "Okay." Riley and I said. We turned around to look at the clock as it struck 3:04.

"We don't need them. We can just be in here, hands folded like so." Riley said as she folded her hands and our classmates did the same. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?" I asked, but they didn't say anything. "Oh, that's right. You guys don't talk, do you? Well, the first of Rilolinetown is that everyone in here get's to talk." I decided. "You there." Riley said pointing at a boy. "What do you have to say?" "Hi. My name is Dave. I like corn chips and I'm sorry I didn't go with the other group." Dave said. "Dave!" Riley said. "I mean don't get us wrong." A girl said. "We really do respect you and everything." Sarah told us. "You do?" Riley and I questioned.

"You're two of the good ones and we'd follow you anywhere." She told us. "Thank you." Riley and I thanked her. "It's just that without the others, we're kinda bored out of our minds." Dave confessed. "Dave! We're safe and sound and not getting into trouble." Riley said. "yeah, but the problem with that is all the good kids are in here." The girl said, I decided I am going to call her student #4. "We just know that they're having a lot more fun out there." Sarah said. I turned to the sound of the door opening and janitor Harley walked in. "What are you doing in here? They're having a lot more fun out there." He told us.

"We're in detention, janitor Harley." I told him as Riley and I walked over to him. "How 'bout that? Little zippy and C crossed the line." Janitor Harley commented. "Maya influenced us." We told him. "I've noticed that over the years." He said. He picked up the garbage bag and looked at the ajarred back door. "You do realize the back door's open don't you, zippy and C?" "We're aware." Riley and I told him. "And yet this group stays in here, while the other group is rampaging down the hallway." Janitor Harley said. "Well, what do you make of that?" I asked him. "I'm sure we'll find out." He told me. "This lesson has your father written all over it." "You're supposed to lock the front door." Riley told janitor Harley as he walked out of the room.

"Actually, I'm not. it's time to find out what Maya is up to. Goodbye." He said as he left, closing the door behind him. "Maya will be fine." I stated. "Lucas, Austin, and Farkle won't let her get into trouble." Riley added. "She's stronger than them." Dave commented. "She's better when you're around her." Sarah added. "Oh please." Riley and I said. "Fourteen years of good influence can't possibly come apart in..." We look up at the clock as it strikes 3:05.

So Riley decided that we should play duck duck goose, but playing with Riley isn't the best idea. "Duck. Duck. Duck." Riley said as she patted out heads. "She's actually too nice to make someone the goose." Dave said. "Without Maya around, she's actually getting worse." Sarah said. "It's not nice to comment on someone like that." I told them. "It's affecting her too." Sarah whispered to Dave, but I heard it. "Duck." Riley said, tapping my head. The next thing I could hear was screaming. Maya's group came in with a giant net. I felt myself getting picked up and the put me next to Riley while they put a net on us.

"Wait!" Riley screamed and they stopped. "Duck." She said patting someone's head. "Okay." They picked us up and carried us out of the classroom while screaming. After a while they finally stopped running and put us down. They took the net off of us and just looked at us. "Everybody clean off your faces. You look ridiculous." Riley and I told them pulling out the wipes that we carried. "Lucas, I'll get you." I told my boyfriend. I pulled him away from everyone else and started to wipe his face.

"Thank you." He thanked me. "You know they call me "mad dog"." "Of course they do." I replied. "Would you call me "mad dog"?" Lucas asked me. "Would you call me "princess sugarplum of wishes'?" I asked him. "No, I would not." He answered. "Well, there you go." I replied. I almost felt like telling him about the Chase thing, but I didn't think now was the most appropriate time.

We were sitting in class when Maya and the kids that were originally in our group came into the room chanting before they sat down. "You have fun?" Riley and I asked Maya. "I did. It was quite enjoyable. And you?" Maya asked. "Somebody had the idea to put us in a bag. Did you hear about that?" We asked. "Really? Well, you know, there's some bad kids out there." Maya said. "Okay, guys. Detention over." Dad told us as he entered the room. "Dad?" I asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "Remember how you told us that people change people?" I asked. "Secret of life." He stated.

"Well, when you're not with those people, how do you keep from changing back?" Maya asked. "You went a little wild, did you?" Dad asked. "Whatever I got is strong in me, Matthews." Maya said. "Yeah, us too, but the other way." Riley and I added. "Harley!" Dad called out and janitor Harley entered. "Right here." He said. "You watched them?" dad asked. "Like a hawk." Janitor Harley answered. "What?" Riley and I questioned. "You're with him?" Maya asked. "Yeah. He's one of my good kids." Janitor Harley answered. "What do you got?" Dad asked him. "Everyone went nuts, excpet for Zippy and C. Why didn't you go nuts, Zippy and C?" He asked me and Riley.

"I was without Maya. Without Maya, I don't think I'd ever unfold my hands." Riley admitted. "Yeah, without Maya, I don't think I would ever let go as much." I added. "What about this one here?" Dad asked, pointing at Maya. "Maya was the ringleader. Maya was the first one out the door." Janitor Harley told him. "I was without Riley and Caroline. Without Riley and Caroline, I may never come back." Maya stated. "Okay. Well, detention over, guys. Everyone out, except for Maya." Dad said. "Dad." Riley and I said. "Everyone out." He repeated. Everyone stood up and we left the room. "We're waiting for him to leave aren't we?" I asked her. "Of course we are." She answered. We sat down and waited till we could go keep Maya company.

"Care, when are you going to tell Lucas?" Riley asked me. "I don't know. I just want to tell him before something happens with Chase." I told her. "Well, how about I make a deal with you." She told me. "What kind of deal?" I asked her. "If you tell Maya first, then we will be there for you when you tell Lucas." She suggested. "I like that." I told her. "Come on I think we can go." Riley said. We got up and walked towards the classroom. Our dad was walking away from the classroom after he closed the door. "Riley! Caroline!" Maya called out. Riley and I looked in through the window. "Right here." We told her before we sat down against the door. I let Riley lean her head on my shoulder as we waited for Maya to be finished with detention.


	31. Girl Meets Confrontation

Chapter Thirty-Two: Girl Meets Confrontation

 _Knock, knock, knock._ I opened my eyes when I heard someone knocking at my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me." They answered and I knew it was Riley. I got out of my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and looked at my sister. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Remember you promised me that you would tell Maya today." She reminded me. If you're wondering what she is talking about, she's talking about the whole Chase thing. Riley made me a deal that if told Maya the problem then they both would be there for me when I told Lucas, because I haven't been able to tell him yet. "Oh yeah." I said. "Well she's here and in my room waiting for us." She told me. "So hurry up and get dressed.

I went into my closet and quickly got dressed before I followed Riley to her room. When we walked in I saw Maya sitting at the bay window. "So can anyone tell me why I am here earlier than I supposed to?" Maya asked. "Caroline has something to tell you." Riley blurted out. "Really?" Maya questioned, looking at me. "Yeah." I answered. "Why are you two acting like it's something bad?" Maya asked. I sat down next to Maya and Riley sat down beside me. "I know I should have told you earlier, but I didn't like bringing up." I started to explain to Maya. "So Riley made me a deal if I told you and I knew that it would be the best thing to have both of you when I tell Lucas." "Tell Lucas what? Are you breaking up with him? What did ranger Rick do? Do I have to mess someone up?" Maya asked me. "Lucas didn't do anything." Riley told her.

"So Riley knows?" Maya asked. "Yeah, because she comforted me after it happen." I answered. "Will you just tell me what happened." Maya demanded. "Okay, so you know I ran into Chase when we went to NYU to see Josh for you?" I asked her. "Yeah, I remember." Maya answered. "Well, he told me why he acted the way he acted when he came by. It was because he thought that since I was his sister's friend that I would come with. He realized it was also because he was jealous of Lucas. I told him that he should've known that I wasn't going to leave you and Riley. He realized that and he apologized." I told her. "What's so bad about that?" Maya asked. "It's what he said afterwards." Riley commented. "What did he say?" Maya asked. "He asked me on a date," Maya cut me off. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Let me finish." I told her. "Anyways, he asked me on a date and I told him I couldn't. For some reason he thought I said yes, but realized I didn't. I told him that I have a boyfriend and when I told him it was Lucas he asked me if it was the Lucas from Austin. When I confirmed it, he said then I could just break up with Lucas and now I'm afraid that he is going to do something to break me and Lucas up." Once again like every time I tell the story I could feel tear gathering up in my eyes.

"Oh, sunshine." Maya said as she pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry I won't let Chase do anything to hurt your relationship with Lucas." Maya told me and I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Riley asked. "Because she didn't call him one of his nicknames." I answered. "I thought it wasn't appropriate for this kind of situation, but I can call him one of you want me to." Maya told me. "It's okay." I told her. "So when are you going to tell Lucas?" She asked. "I thought maybe on the same day as you. I thought the sooner the better before Chase actually tried to do something." I explained. "Well when you tell him I will be right there." Maya told me. "Me too." Riley said joining our hug. "I am so lucky to have you two." I told them. "We're lucky to have you too." They replied. "Well now we have to go to school." Riley said.

"It's not funny!" Riley snapped as we walked into school. "But it is." Maya and I chorused trying to keep our laughter in. If you're wondering why we're laughing, it's because on the way to school Riley tripped over her own feet and it was funny. But what made it priceless is I did the same thing, but instead of falling I did a flip and landed on my feet. Riley started to complain how it wasn't fair that I didn't get hurt and since she was paying attention she ended up falling once again. We were now standing by our lockers when my phone went off. I pulled out my phone and say that I had a text.

 _From: Chase_  
 _Are you thinking about me right now? Because I'm thinking about you._

And just like that my good mood is gone. I think Maya and Riley noticed my quick change in mood because Maya took away my phone and looked at the text. "That jerk." Maya commented. Riley looked over at my phone too, wondering what Maya was looking at. "Oh that's so not cool." Riley commented. Maya locked my phone and put it in my bag. "You have to tell Lucas." Maya told me. "Tell me what?" Someone asked. Riley, Maya, and I all turned to see Lucas with Austin, Zay, and Farkle. "Nothing." We all answered quickly. "It doesn't sound like nothing." Farkle said. "Shut up, Farkle." We told him. "What are you hiding from Lucas?" Austin asked. Once again I felt my phone ring and I quickly pulled it out.

 _From: Chase_  
 _You know it's not nice to not reply to a text. Especially your future boyfriend after you get rid of blondie._

I could feel my resolve breaking down and I know in a minute that Lucas is going to be able to read my emotions. "What's wrong with Caroline?" Zay asked. Probably because he noticed I was staring down at my phone. "Care, what's wrong?" Lucas asked. "Nothing." I told him. "I doesn't seem like nothing." Lucas retorted. "It's nothing." I snapped. I handed my phone and bag to Riley before I ran off. I could hear them calling after me, but I didn't really care. I ran to my secret hideout where no one would be able to find me.

 **Riley's POV***

The last thing I remember before Caroline ran off was her snapping at Lucas and handing me her phone and bag. I unlocked her phone and looked at the last text message she received.

 _From: Chase_  
 _You know It's not nice to not reply to a text. Especially your_ _future boyfriend after you get rid of blondie._

I quickly showed the text to Maya before I turned off her phone so none of the boys could see it. I don't think they needed to worry about this until Caroline was ready to tell them. "Maya, Riley, do you know what's going on with Care?" Lucas asked, obviously worried about her. "It's not our place to tell you." I told him. "Yeah, Huckleberry, you have to wait till Care is ready to tell you." Maya added. "But I-" Lucas was cut off by the bell ringing. We walked into class and I walked over to my dad. "Where's Caroline?" Was the first thing he asked me when I got to his desk. "Chase sent her some texts and the boys were asking questions so she ran off, but she left her stuff with me." I told him. "Okay, let's just give her some time." My dad decided. I went and sat down in my seat.

"Riley, where's Caroline?" Austin asked. "I don't know." I answered not looking back at him. "You know what's wrong with her." He stated. "Of course I know what's wrong with I was the first one to comfort her after it happened." I retorted. "What happened?" He asked. "It's not place to tell you." I told him. "But Riley, my cousin is-" I cut him off. "Austin Friar **(I decided to change his last name to Friar and you will understand why in a later chapter)** he may be your cousin, but she is my sister and it's her business so she has to tell him." "Fine." He said. He turned to Lucas and whispered something in his ear. Probably what I just told him about Caroline.

"So let's talk about the elephant in the room." My dad announced getting everyone's attention. "So it's obvious that Caroline is missing and there's something wrong with her. Now I understand that Caroline doesn't usually skip class, but she has a reason. It's not my place to tell you and I don't want to hear you talking about it. Now on with the class." He pointed towards the board. "Secrets." "He's totally not making this any better." I whispered to Maya having to lean over Caroline's desk to talk to her. "I think he's doing this on purpose." Maya said. "But he wasn't expecting Caroline not being here." I added. "Yeah." She agreed.

"So secrets, everyone has them. Some people keep them to themselves. Others can't so they have to tell everyone. Secrets can hurt or help someone, they can help people understand what's going on in your life. Or you can keep it to yourself and become detached from the people who care about you. Countries are destroyed by secrets, relationships are strained because of them. Why do you think people keep secret?" My dad asked. I raised my hand. "Yes." Dad said. "Because said person could be afraid that someone could ruin something that they love. So they hold on to the secret." I explained. "But what if since the secret's not revealed that it causes more problems?" Lucas asked. "Well maybe the person has a good reason for not telling anyone." I retorted. "But don't you think they should tell the people that care about them?" Lucas asked. "She did, but there's one person she's afraid of telling, because she keeps getting text from the person that's going to attempt to ruin her happiness and she doesn't want to lose the boy." I snapped. Then I realized what I said. "Theoretically." I added.

"Riley what are you talking about?" Lucas asked me. "Can we get back to the lesson?" I asked my dad not wanting to answer Lucas' question. "Riley, what are you talking about?" Lucas asked again. "Nothing, it was just an example." I lied. "Yeah, ranger Rick, it's nothing important." Maya told him, helping me. "Anyways." Dad said gaining our attention, but I could feel Lucas staring at the back of my head.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave I tried to hurry up and leave with Maya, but we were stopped by two people. Maya and I looked up to see Lucas and Farkle, we tried to leave the other way, but Austin and Zay were blocking the way. "What's this?" I asked. "Riley, you and Maya know what's going on with Caroline and you need to tell me." Lucas said. "Of course we know what's going on with Caroline. She's my sister." I replied. "And she's one of my best friends." Maya added. "But we're not telling you what's wrong with her." We told them together. I looked past Farkle and Lucas to see Caroline walking towards her locker.

"Keep them looking over here or else they are going to see Caroline." I told her. "Will you just tell Lucas what's going on with Caroline?" Austin asked. "It's not our place to tell." I told them. "But she's our friend too." Farkle said. "And she will tell you when she wants to tell you, but it has to be her not us." Maya said. "Okay." They all said. "Wait why are you giving up so easily?" I asked. "Because we see Caroline." Zay answered and made their way towards Caroline.

 **Caroline's POV***

I walked towards my lockers in hopes that Riley put my phone and book bag in there. As I was walking to my locker I saw Lucas and Farkle standing in front of Maya and Riley. Who had Austin and Zay behind them. I hoped none of the boys saw me, but I wasn't having good luck because Austin and Zay saw me. I looked away and continued to make my way to my locker. "Caroline." Someone called out. I turned around to see everyone walking towards me.

"Is there something that you need?" I asked them. "Why weren't you in class?" Lucas asked me. "Maybe I didn't go to class because I didn't want to be question by the four of you." I answered. "Can you just tell me what's wrong?" Lucas asked. "Not here." I told him. I started walking towards the auditorium and I knew that they were going to follow me. "Here's your phone and bag." Someone said to me. I looked to my right and saw Riley. I took my phone and bag from her. "It's kind of my fault that he's being persistent." Riley told me. "No you probably just made it sound like a personal situation and that's why." I told.

We finally reached the auditorium and I sat down on the stage. Everyone followed suit and waited for me to explain. Before I could start explaining my phone went off. I unlocked my phone and read the text.

 _From Chase:_

 _I can't wait for us to be together. We both know you made a mistake when you ran out before telling me you would break up with Blondie, but I know you are so we can be together._

Someone took my phone out of my hand and I saw Maya put it in her pocket. "No more reading his texts." She told me. "Who's text?" Farkle asked. "I guess I have to tell them." I said to Riley and Maya. "You'll feel better afterwards." Maya told me. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Austin asked. "Fine." I sighed. "Lucas do you remember Chase?" "Your brother or Jenna's brother?" Lucas asked. "Jenna's brother." I answered. "Yeah, I remember him." He replied. "So when Riley, Maya, and I snuck out to NYU when Josh was taking us home I bumped into Chase. He asked me if we could talk and I agreed. We went to a cafe and he explained why he acted the way he did when he came by. I told him I wasn't going to leave Riley and Maya and he understood that." I explained. "What's so bad about that?" Lucas asked.

"The bad part is how their conversation continued." Riley told him. "He also told me that he acted that way because he was jealous of you. Then he asked me on a date." I paused waiting for Lucas to freak out, but he was silent so I decided to continue. "I told him no, but for some reason he thought I said yes. I told him that just a boyfriend and told him was Lucas. He said it didn't matter and I could just break up with Lucas." "I'm sorry, but did you say he told you to break up with Lucas?" Zay questioned. "He's also been sending her texts." Maya said.

"Give me her phone." Lucas demanded. Maya handed Lucas my phone and he gave it to me. "Unlock your phone." He told me. I quickly unlocked my phone before giving it back to him. After a moment I saw Lucas calm façade start to break. When did these start?" He asked. "I got the first one this morning." I answered. "You should have told me sooner." He said. "I know, but I didn't know when to tell you." I admitted. "Well now we have to something about Chase." Lucas said. "And we'll help." Riley told him.

"We have to have him meet you somewhere that you feel safe and where we can be without being suspicious." Farkle explained to us. "How about Topanga's?" Austin suggested. "That's a good idea I mean my mom will probably be there and Care's parents can be there too." Maya said. "Okay, I'll text him." I said as I took my phone away from Lucas.

 _To: Chase_  
 _Chase, can you meet me at Topanga's? We have a lot to talk about._

Not long after I got a reply from him.

 _From: Chase_  
 _Sure, I can't wait to see you._

"He'll be there." I told them. "Okay, do after school we will confront Chase." Lucas said. We all got up walked to class. I was hoping that class was going to take my mind off of the whole situation.

School was finally over which meant we were going to Topanga's to meet Chase. I told everyone it wasn't necessary for them to come, but they told me that since they're my friends they want to be there for me. When we got to Topanga's we sat where we usually did and waited for Chase. Right now I was freaking out because I didn't really want to make a scene, but I have a feeling that Chase might do just that. "Caroline, calm down." Lucas told me. "You're going to be fine and we're all here for you." Riley told me. "And look my mom's here and so are your parents." Maya added. I looked over by the counter and saw my mom, dad, Auggie, and Maya's mom. "Yeah, I feel a little better now." I said.

"Chase is here." Riley told me. I looked towards the door and saw Chase walking in. "Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself. "Chase over here." I called out. Chase turned to look at me and flashed me a smile. "Hi Care." He greeted. He grabbed a chair and brought it by me since everyone took the seats around me. "Hi." I greeted back. "So you wanted to talk to me?" Chase questioned. "Yeah. We need to talk about what happened that night and the text you have been sending me." I told him. "What about them?" He asked. "I don't know why you think you and me are going to end up together." I told him. "But Caroline, you've had a crush on me since forever." He replied. "Chase when have I ever had a crush on you?" I asked him. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, confused. "Just because I may have told your sister once that I thought you were cute does not mean I have a crush on you." I told him.

"But it's obvious that the reason why you ran is because you were embarrassed that I found out about the crush you have on me." Chase replied. "I have never had a crush on you." I told him. "Yeah, you do, but you're just waiting for the right time to tell Blondie that so you can break up with him. I understand that." Chase replied. "What part of she doesn't have a crush on you don't you understand?" Maya asked, putting herself in the conversation. "Who are you?" Chase asked her. "I'm Maya, one of Caroline's best friends. One of the reasons why she didn't want to go with you." Maya told him. "Well Maya, you can stay out of our business since it has nothing to do with you." He told her. "Actually it has to do with us since she's my sister and her best friend." Riley piped up.

"What's it with your friends not knowing how to mind their own business?" Chase asked me. "Technically it is our business since you won't leave our friend alone." Farkle told him. "Maybe you're the one who needs to realize that you need to leave Caroline alone." Austin added. "Yeah, chasing after a girl who doesn't want you isn't cool, it's just sad." Zay commented. "Wait, brought all of your friends here?" Chase asked. "Oh, no they wanted to come." I corrected him. "The only person I wanted to come was my boyfriend." "So where is the cowboy?" Chase asked. "The cowboy is sitting right here." Lucas said, speaking up for the first time since Chase showed up. "So I understand that this is between you, me, and Caroline, but the good thing about having friends is that they will have your back no matter what."

"So are you going to tell me to leave your girlfriend alone?" Chase asked. "Obviously that's not going to work since you didn't care that Caroline had a boyfriend. So telling you to leave my girlfriend alone is kind of pointless. But there is one thing I am going to tell you. That is if you keep trying to chase after Caroline while she is in a happy relationship then you're just going to end up hurting her." Lucas told him. "How do you know that she even wants to be with you?" Chase asked Lucas. "How about the fact that she told Lucas she is lucky to have him in front of all of us?" Maya suggested. "That doesn't mean that she is always going to stay with him." Chase said. "Oh come on, ranger Rick is harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly never the less break Caroline's heart." Maya retorted.

"Guys stop there's no point in arguing with him." I told them. "Chase, you're the brother of one of my friends, but that's all you're ever going to be to me." "So I have no chance with you, no matter how hard I try?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. "Fine." He said and he stood up, but I had a feeling this wasn't the end. "But I hope you know that I blame you for it. I don't care what I said in the past. I said those things so you would like me, but we all know that it was your fault. If she hadn't have met you then she wouldn't be in the ground and my parents wouldn't have to go to the cemetery on her birthday. So while you say no to me, I just hope you remember what you caused." Chase told me. I could feel all the feelings I had about what happened to Jenna coming back. "Yeah, you should feel guilty, but you have no right to cry over her. It's your fault and you should have to live with that. Just like it's your fault that your family's dead. Because they were coming to see you because you didn't want to leave your friends again. It's always your fault that someone in your life ends up dead." He continued on.

I got up and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare bring that up. You don't know how I feel and you don't have the right to tell me that I should feel a certain way. Don't you think that I already think that it's my fault, but the fact that you think so too doesn't really help me. You know you have no right to act like this just because I rejected you. News flash Chase, but life moves on and you need to learn to move on to because you are the only one who has resentment over it. So what if I have a boyfriend. It shouldn't matter to you, so get a life. Everyday I feel guilty because I do think I am the cause of their deaths, but I have to throw a smile on my face so I don't worry the people that care about me who are still alive." I screamed at him. By now I was sobbing and it was hard to get the words out. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and made me sit down. "I think it's time that you left." I heard my mom say to Chase.

"Care it's okay, he's gone." Someone told me. "Well that was something different." Zay commented. "Not now Zay." Austin told him. "Sorry." He apologized. "Care are you okay?" Riley asked. I looked up to look at my sister. "I'm fine." I answered quietly. "You don't look fine." Maya commented. "It's just that him actually blaming me for what happened with Jenna brings back a lot of thoughts I had during that time." I explained. "And like I told you the first time, it wasn't your fault and you need to get those thoughts out of your head." Lucas told me. "Wait Lucas knows about the Jenna thing?" Riley questioned. "Of course I know. I was there to comfort her." Lucas told them. "I mean after the incident happened she refused to leave Austin." "You really need to tell us what happened during your year away." Farkle commented. "One day, but not today." I told them. "We understand." Austin said. "I'm going to walk Caroline home." Lucas said. "You don't have to." I told him. "But I want to." He replied. He helped me up and grabbed our bags before we walked out after saying goodbye to everyone.

The walk wasn't long and we reached the apartment very easily. "Thank you for walking me home." I thanked him. "No big deal." He replied. "Are you going to be okay?" "You mean minus the thoughts I am going to have, the nightmare I'm going to have and the memory I am going to keep or do you mean with that?" I asked him. "Of course I mean with that." He answered. "I think I will survive." I told him honestly. "If you need anyone to talk to you can call me and I will answer." He told me. "I know, but I have a whole family here." I replied. "But do any of them actually know?" He retorted. "I having a feeling my mom and dad due because I think my real parents told them about what happened." I answered his question. "Fine, but I want you to talk to me first." He said. "Are you jealous of me talking to my parents about this before I talk to you?" I asked him, slightly teasing him. "No, I have no idea what you are talking about." He said. "I think you are jealous that I might talk to my parents first." I teased as I unlocked the door to the apartment. "Just go in your apartment and take the nap I know you need." Lucas told me. "Bye." I told him giving him a kiss before I walked into my apartment. "Bye." He replied before I closed the door. I went to my room and changed into some comfortable clothes before I got in my bed and tried to take a nap. Hoping that what today did wouldn't affect me that much.


	32. Girl Meets Hurricane

Chapter Thirty-Three: Girl Meets Hurricane

Maya, Riley, Shawn, dad, and I were sitting in Topanga's bonding. Shawn and Maya were playing around with each other laughing. "They're so cute together!" Riley and I exclaimed. "We're cute together, Riley and Caroline." dad told us. He picked up a piece of cake with a fork and flew it towards Riley. When that doesn't work he does it to me. "What are you doing?" we asked him. "Why do they shove cake and we don't shove cake? Riley? Caroline? Is it over between us?" dad questioned. "It's not us, dad. It's you." we told him. "Okay! Evening over!" dad exclaimed. "Hey!" Maya and Shawn exclaimed in protest.

"Did you girls do your homework?" dad asked us. "I did excellent work." Riley and I said. "I also did excellent work." Maya lied. "One of us is completely lying." I said. "Can you guess who?" Maya asked. "Give them a hint." Riley told Maya. "You guys need a hint?" Maya asked. "No." dad and Shawn answered. "You know, a little discipline isn't bad, Maya." dad told her. "Oh, thanks, Mr. Matthews. I'll ponder on that." Maya replied and Riley moved her head around. "I'm sorry, what?" Shawn asked and RIley did it again. "Yeah. Just because you do the same weird gesture twice doesn't mean I get it."

"You know, this is usually the part of the evening when people give out fatherly advice." Riley said. "Oh!" Shawn laughed as he slowly stood up. "No! No, it's not my place." "Go ahead. What advice you got for me. I can take it." Maya told him. "Oh, come on! We were having such a good evening. Can't we just leave it at that?" he asked. "What's the matter?" Maya asked as she stood up. "Boom!" she said as she punched Shawn. "Oh!" he said. "You don't think I can take it? Go ahead." She punches him again. "Ping! Go ahead." She punches him again. "Pong!" And again. "Ka-blam!" She continues to punch Shawn. "Come on! Let's do this! Tell me to do my homework. Maybe I will just do it. You don't even know it. Come on! Let's do this."

Dad laughed at the scene in front of us and asked, "Why don't you ever do something all cute like that?" Riley and I shared a look. "Okay!" Riley exclaimed before she punched dad really hard. "Pow!" "Ow!" dad exclaimed as he fell to the floor. "Come on. You got something for me? Out with it. I dare you." Maya told Shawn. "No. No, no. I have this wonderful instinct for too far and we have arrived." mom butted in. "There is nothing he could say that would bother me." Maya said. "It's not going to happen." Shawn told her. Maya started to mimic a chicken clucking. "Oh, right, right. Because chicken noises work on a grown man." "Cluck! Cluck! I'm a chicken! Cluck!" Riley said, imitating a chicken. "Yeah, I'm not doing that." I stated.

"All right. You want one piece of fatherly advice?" Shawn asked. "And here comes the end of everything." mom said. "Sure, give it your best shot." Maya told Shawn. "Oh, how bad could it be?" Katy asked. "I think you should dress differently." Shawn told Maya. She looked stunned at what he said and I could join in on that because I was shocked Shawn said that too. "What did you just say to me?" Maya asked. "Oh. You see… You asked me for advice. I told you… but you pushed." Shawn tried to explain and Maya looked like she was about to cry. "Are you crying?" he asked and Maya nodded. "I made you cry? Maya, you asked me for advice and I just told you how I was feeling. Why are you crying?"

"Because no one's ever cared enough to say that to me." Maya answered before she hugged him. "Well, now I would take exception to that, but wow, I like where this is going." Katy said. By now Maya is sobbing while still hugging Shawn. "Make it stop/ Can we make it stop? How do I make it stop?" Shawn asked, but Maya was still crying. "How 'bout I buy you some new clothes?" he suggested and Maya stopped crying. "Okay." Riley stated as she leaned on dad and pretended to cry. "You're right. Maybe we should be more like them. Now you say I get new clothes." "You had your chance, Riley." dad told her. "Pow!" RIley exclaimed as she pushed dad harder. "I knew that wasn't going to work." I told her. "Worth the effort." she replied and I nodded in agreement.

The next day Shawn, Maya, Riley, dad, and I were at Demolition. RIley and I were helping Maya with deciding what she was going to wear. Once Maya was ready Riley and I opened the curtain. "Gentlemen, may we now present the new and definitely improved Miss Maya Hart." Riley announced. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on out. Let's see what you put together." Shawn said and Maya came out of the dressing room wearing a nice black dress. Shawn smiles at Maya before he sits down in the chair. Dad was about to say something, but Shawn cut him off. "I know."

"Do you like it?" Maya asked him. Shawn stammered for a while before he said, "Wow, look at you." Maya walked over to Shawn. "Yeah, this might be my favorite day ever." dad stated. "Shawn, you really don't have to do this." Maya told him. "I want to. I want to be responsible for this, if you'll let me." Shawn told her. "Thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before." Maya thanked him. "You're welcome. Now, pick something else out and go back into the dressing room and be happy and come out with that face on." Shawn told her. While they continued to talk I was looking around and I found this cute top and skirt. I went into one of the dressing rooms and tried it on.

Somehow I stepped out at the same time as Riley who was also wearing a different outfit. "No!" dad exclaimed. "But me face!" Riley replied. "No!" he repeated. "But I love you." Riley told him. "No!" dad repeated. "I'll teach you that next." Then dad looked at me. "That meant you too, Caroline." "But I have my own money." I told him. "Where did you get money from?" he asked me. "Where did you get your money from?" I retorted. "Good point." dad said. I walked back into the dressing room and tried on the other outfits I had put together.

We walked into Topanga's after our shopping trip. Riley was a little upset that I was able to get clothes, but she thought that dad was paying for them. That was until I pulled money out of my wallet. I was wearing the outfit I had on before we went shopping, because I was going to save the outfit with the blouse and skirt for something more important. Like if Lucas finally takes me on a second date. As Shawn walked in he said, "I went shopping for girls clothes and had a good time. What is happening to me?"

"What do you think?" Maya asked. "Wow! New look, Maya. You look great." mom complimented her. "You look beautiful baby girl." Katy told her. "Thanks, mom." Maya replied. "Can I have your t-shirt with the big tongue? I like that big tongue." Auggie said then he stuck his tongue out. "Blah!" "Took you long enough." I told RIley as we walked in with all of the bags and sat down placing them on the table.. "Cory!" mom said when she saw the amount of bags we were carrying. "No! It's not hers. I got her nothing." dad said pointing at Riley. "What about our other daughter?" mom asked him. "She bought that with her own money." dad said. Mom looked at me, "We will talk about that later." And I nodded.

"Shawn! That's all for Maya? It's too much." Katy said, drawing in everyone's attention. "Katy, why do you work so much?" Shawn asked her. "To keep the lights on, Shawn." Katy answered. "Katy, why do you work so hard?" Shawn repeated. "Because I have a daughter to take care of." Katy answered, honestly. "There you go and I just have me. I travel light. I just need a cup of coffee and a sandwich, 'cause of that I've been able to put a little money away. "How much money?" dad asked him. Shawn pointed to all of Maya's Demolition bag, "That much right there and now it's all gone. I like taking care of somebody besides me." Katy grabbed Shawn and pulled him away to talk privately. We waited for them to finish.

"Hey. You. Who's your mama?" Shawn asked Maya. Maya pointed to her mom, "That pretty blonde lady." "She does all the heavy lifting. I got to do something fun." Shawn said. He walked over to Katy and put an arm around her shoulder. "This stuff comes from me and her. Don't ever forget that." "I won't." Maya told him. "Thanks mom." she said before giving Katy a hug. "What's this for?" I heard dad ask mom. "Nothing. Everything." she answered. Riley picked up Maya's bags and I picked up mine and we walked to the door. "You know, Maya, you can borrow any of my clothes whenever you want." Riley told our best friend. "Thanks." She thanked my sister before saying, "You can never touch any of this stuff."

"What about me?" I asked. Maya looked into my bags before saying, "As long as I can borrow your clothes you can borrow mine." "What?!" Riley exclaimed in disbelief. "No offense, Riles, but I would rather wear Caroline's clothes than yours." Maya told her. "Yeah, me too." Riley agreed and we all laughed as we walked back to our apartment.

Riley and I were sitting in the bay window as Maya was trying on some of her new clothes. I decided that I was going to try on my new clothes later and that this should just be about Maya. "It isn't about the clothes, you know? It's that someone wanted to do this for me." Maya explained to us. "Of course it isn't about the clothes." I started. "It's about you." Riley finished. Maya walked out of Riley's closet, showing us one of her outfits. "Love!" Riley cheered. "Approved." I said. "Look at me." Maya stated. "Yay!" Riley cheered.

"I need to tell you guys something." Maya told us. "Anything." Riley and I said. "And I don't want you to react." Maya continued. "I won't." Riley and I said. Maya once again walked out of the closet with a different outfit on. "Because if you react too big, you're going to jinx it. Please don't jinx it." Maya told us. "Love it!" Riley cheered. "It looks good on you." I told her. "I know!" Maya exclaimed. "Yay!" Riley cheered again. "I think there's a chance I might've been living life all wrong. And I think, maybe you've been right." Maya told us. "When am I not?" I asked. "I like when I'm right. What am I right about?" Riley asked.

"Don't get all excited, okay?" Maya asked, directing it more towards Riley than to me. "I promise not to be excited!" Riley excitedly promised. Maya walked out of Riley's closet with another outfit on. "I used to think that how was for suckers." she told us. "Love it!" Riley and I exclaimed. "This is me now!" Maya stated. "Yay!" Riley cheered.

"But maybe if you don't hope for too much, but let yourself hope for one thing, it might actually happen. Today was a real good day. I'm going to hope for one more and we'll see what comes. Please don't get excited and jinx it." Maya told us. Riley was having a hard time containing her emotions while I was just shaking my head at her. "Okay, let it out." Maya told her. "Love it!" Riley shouted. "Me, too!" Maya shouted."Yay!" Riley cheered and she tried to grab Maya's jacket. "No." Maya told her. "Okay." Riley said.

The next day we were sitting in class while dad was teaching us about Hurricane Katrina. "It came out of nowhere. The winds were blowing at 175 miles an hour. A "Category 5" hurricane. There is no category six. Who knows what a levee is?" dad asked.I raised my hand and dad called on me, "Caroline." "It's like a hill or dam that's supposed to keep water out." I said. ""Supposed to." So we build these protections to keep out the elements, but sometimes the storm is stronger than we are. Who knows anything about New Orleans geography?" Dad asked. Farkle raised his hand. "Farkle."

"It's below sea level." Farkle answered. "So where does the floodwater go?" dad asked. "Down. Right into the city." Farkle answered. "And what's the result?" dad asked and Lucas raised his hand. "Lucas." "Parish after Parish was destroyed. People lost their homes. People lost everything." Lucas explained. "Lucas went there from Texas." I commented. "I told you that?" Lucas asked me. "Nope." I replied.

"You know, when it ended, there were jazz bands playing on the street. Other people came out of what was left of their houses to dance. You know what they do in New Orleans? They have Hurricane barbecues. Hurricane picnica. Their city drowned but they still celebrated each other." Lucas explained. "Thank you, Lucas. So, their homes are gone. They have no power. And they live in a city where even geography tells them it's a sucker's bet to stay. What do they do? Maya, raise you hand." dad tells her.

"I don't know the answer." she said. "Stop hiding out in my class, Maya. You know the answer. What did they do?" dad asked again. "They stayed and they believed things would get better. And they did. They got better." Maya said. "How come?" dad questioned. "Because they had hope." Maya answered. "New Orleans is one of my favorite cities in the world. Even in devastation, they didn't miss a Mardi Gras. The clothes look nice, Maya. But it's the hope that looks great on you." dad told her.

Maya, Riley, and I were watching Shawn and Katy from outside the bakery window. Katy had just told Shawn about her ex-husband. "Kermit?" Riley and I questioned. "Topanga?" Maya questioned. "We're even." I told her. "Seems like it's going pretty good in there." Riley pointed out. "I'm hoping." Maya said. I noticed dad running into the bakery.

"Knock! Knock!" dad shouted. "Who's there?" Shawn asked. "The only person who could change your life from things are going pretty good right now to… AHHH!" dad shouted. "The only person who could change my life from things are going pretty good right now to…" Shawn trailed off. "AHHH!" dad shouted. "Who?" Shawn asked. I saw a pretty lady walk into the bakery.

"Hi." she said. "Angela. Boy. Look at you. You're here." Shawn said. "I need to talk to you." Angela told Shawn. She and Shawn hug while dad just stood there. "Awkward. I now pronounce you awkward." dad told them then turned to Angela. "Hey! Remember in high school and," dad pointed to Shawn, "he found your purse? Remember he got handcuffed in the boathouse? That was a good one. Remember you and him for a while then you went away? Let me show you what that looked like." Dad raced out of the door and he joined us.

"Well, he's calmed down." Angela commented. "Hi, Angela. I'm Katy. Shawn speaks highly of you." Katy said as she shook hands with Angela. "Well, I think highly of him." Angela told her. "You know what? So do I. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Katy said, she walked out of the door and joined us outside. "I really missed you." Angela admitted to Shawn. "Yeah? You've got a funny way of letting someone know." Shawn told her.

"She seems nice. She's very pretty." Maya said as we turned back around and sat down on the bench. "I'm sorry, Maya." Riley apologized and I looked at her in confusion. "For what?" Maya asked her. "Yeah, RIley, what do you have to be sorry about?" I asked her. "It's my fault. You hope for things and you get smashed. You're right. I'm wrong. I'm sorry." Riley explained.

"Everything will turn out the way it should." Maya told her. "How can you say that? That's Angela. She's going to take him away." Riley said. "I'm not giving up hope yet." Maya told her. "Why not?" Riley and I both asked. "I just got it." Maya answered. RIley got up and went into the bakery for some reason, I wasn't really paying attention because my phone rang.

I walked away from the bakery and answered my phone, "Hello?" "Caroline is this you?" the voice asked and I instantly recognized that voice. It was Mrs. Marcobs, Jenna's mom. "Yeah it's me." I answered. "Oh, I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to reach you." she said.

"May I ask why you are calling?" I asked. "It's about Jenna." she stated. I felt pain in my heart. "What about her?" I asked. "Well, you know how we haven't gone into her room?" she questioned. "I didn't know that." I told her.

"We haven't and we've decided that we better do it sooner than later." she explained to me. "Okay." I said, not really understanding what this had to do to me. "So I was wondering if you would come over and help us with her room?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure there is some stuff that Jenna would want you to have." "I don't know if that's a good idea." I told her. "Caroline, I understand that it was hard on you, but this might be just what you need." she said. "I know that, but I don't want to think about her because I know that if I go into her room I might break down." I explained.

"Okay, but just so you know we will wait until you are ready to do it." she said. "Also Caroline, I know what Chase said to you, but I want you to know that I don't think that you are the cause of what happened to Jenna. You were her best friend and she always talked about you. Whenever she would call home she would never forget to talk about you. I remember the first time she called home most of the call all she did was talk about you." By now I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"I miss her so much." I cried. "I know you do. This is why I think going into her room might help you." Mrs. Marcobs said. "Just think about it and call me when you are ready." "Okay." I replied. "Bye." she said. "Bye." I said before I hanged up the phone. I tried to compose myself before walking back over to everyone.

We were all at Demolition. Dad was going to buy mom something. "How's it going in there, super spy?" dad asked Auggie. "It's bad, man. I think she's up to about a million dollars." Auggie said. A worried expression found its way on dad's face. Mom walked out of the dressing with the clothes she was trying on folded around her arm. "I don't really like any of it." she said. "Who's better than you?" dad laughed.

"Hey, can I buy you an outfit?" Shawn asked Katy. "He's really good at it." Maya told her mom. "No, no, you can't buy me anything. We hardly know each other." Katy told Shawn. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Shawn asked with a chuckle. "Yeah." Katy answered. "Wait. What? Seriously? Right here in front of everybody?" Shawn questioned. "Sure. It would be real bad for me if you said no." Katy answered.

"Uncle Shawn?" Riley and I called out. "Yeah?" he answered. "This is, like, a real important moment in your life." we told him. "Yeah, I think it is." he agreed. "How are you gonna handle this, Ace?" Maya asked him. We wanted because Shawn was saying anything. "You gonna leave me hangin' or what?" Katy asked. Once again we had to wait for Shawn to say something. "Maya? Would it be okay with you if I-" Shawn started. I looked at Maya and saw that she was struggling to contain her emotions. "Okay. Let it out." Riley and I told her. "Yay!" Maya cheered loudly. "Katy, I- I would love to go on a date with you, Thanks for asking." Shawn told Katy.


	33. Girl Meets Mr Squirrels Goes to Washing

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington**

"Current event. Somebody tell me what's going on in the world." Dad said to us in class. "Stuff happened in some country, some team won a game, and it's cold somewhere with a chance of I don't care. Am I all caught up?" Maya asked and I giggled. "Yeah. Your educations complete." Dad replied sarcastically. "Anybody who's gonna turn out well got something to say? Lucas." "All the news is about the elections." Lucas stated. "So are all the commercials." Farkle added. "Why should we care about the elections when we don't get to vote?" Riley asked. "Who else feels that way?" dad asked and we all raised our hands.

"Well, that's a shame guys because this world's gonna belong to you soon." He told us. "The one you messed up?" Maya questioned. "Yeah, thanks anyway." Austin said. "Oh, so you got problems with the planet you're inheriting?" dad asked. "When I read the news it makes me feel like this isn't even a world I'd want to rule." Farkle admitted as we all focused our attention on him. "Wow, Farkle. I've never heard you say anything like that before." I said to him. "I'm a visionary, Caroline. I look ahead. You. Me. Mars. Let's do this." Farkle told me. "She has a boyfriend." Lucas reminded Farkle and Farkle just shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You guys are supposed to be optimistic. Future leaders. You don't get cynical until high school." Dad told us. "Why don't you elect people who care enough to make things better?" Lucas asked. "I like to think I do every time I vote." Dad said. "But the truth is I'm not responsible for the quality of people running for office." "How are these people even chosen?" I asked. "Well, the parties choose the best candidates they can come up with." Dad explained. The door to the classroom opened and uncle Eric ran in. We had to wait awhile because it took him some time to catch his breath.

"I am running for senator of the grape state New York and I need your votes." He told us between gasps for breath. "Kids don't vote." Riley told him. "Then uh-oh!" uncle Eric said. "Everybody close your books. It's the end of the world." Dad told us. "I'm really dizzy. I've done this in every classroom." Uncle Eric told us before he fell down to the ground.

We were in Topanga's bakery after school and Uncle Eric was explaining to us how he got into the running for senator of New York. "So they plucked me off the street and hustled me into a limousine like I was fancy." He said. "Who was in the limousine?" Riley asked. "The bow tie man with the big glasses." Uncle Eric answered. "He was a whisperer, right? He was one of these whisperers." Uncle Eric started walking towards my parents. "He was like," He then started to shout, "'Eric, you are the only one that has a chance to defeat senator Jefferson Davis Graham in the primary!'" "That's not a whisper, Eric." Dad told his brother.

"I also don't know what a primary is!" uncle Eric shouted. "The primary is the first election where the voters select each party's candidate." Lucas stated. "Oh, that's wrong." Uncle Eric told my boyfriend. "Then the winners of the primary run against each other in the general election to see who goes to Washington." Farkle said, adding on to Lucas' explanation. "Are you a robot?" uncle Eric asked Farkle. "I'm a real boy." Farkle answered. "Birth certificate?" dad asked. "Still looking." Farkle answered.

"Eric, senator Graham is a six-term senator." Dad told uncle Eric. "Eric, you don't have enough money to run against him." Mom added. "Eric, the bow tie man said he would help me with all of that." Uncle Eric said. "Eric, you can't beat this guy." Dad told him. "He's done bad things. People who do bad things shouldn't be in power. I want to beat him." Uncle Eric explained. "I don't know how he does it, but tell me you're not on his side." Dad said to mom. "Not. Eric, you don't even have a campaign team. Who's your team?" she asked. "Well, that's why I'm here. I want Riley, Caroline, and her friends to run my campaign." Uncle Eric explained.

"I mean tell me you're not on his side now." Dad said to mom. "Not, yet." Mom said. "Eric, they're kids. Do you really think this is a good idea?" "It's a great idea." Someone commented. We turned to see a dark-haired boy with glasses. "The senator took money from schools and gave it to his rich friends." The boy said. "Why would he do that? Who are you?" Uncle Eric asked. "Because his rich friends are the ones that got him elected. I'm TJ. TJ Murphy." TJ said, answering both questions.

"So he chose his own future over ours?" I questioned. "Beat the bad man, Eric." Maya said. "I'm gonna do my best, Moesha." Uncle Eric told Maya. "How do you know so much about this?" Farkle asked TJ. "I'm the one that caught him." He answered. "I have a website called 'Thorn in Your Side', I'm the thorn." "So letting the kids run Eric's campaign-," mom trailed off. "Would show that Eric would rather build schools." Austin added. "Which shows that he cares about our futures as much as his." Farkle continued.

"What's your deal man with the ideas?" uncle Eric asked TJ. TJ stood up and walked towards uncle Eric. "I believe in you. I'd like to help." TJ told him. "Hmm. I need to have a secret meeting with my team behind closed doors." Eric told TJ. He ran outside, closed the door, and pushed his face up against the door before asking, "What do you think?" "Clearly we need all the help we can get." Maya said. Uncle Eric opened the door and said, "Welcome aboard, PK."

The next day in class as I sat at my desk janitor Harley came in and was setting up a TV. "As you are about to see, we've had our share of election surprises. But America loves an underdog." Dad explained to us. "Matthews, you mind if I stick 'round for this class?" janitor Harley asked. "Of course, Harley. You're interested in politics?" dad questioned. "I'm interested in why school budgets are being cut. I'm interested in why they take away art and music." Janitor Harley explained. "You like music?" dad asked. "Without music, I'd do something." Janitor Harley answered. "I know, Harley. I know you would." Dad replied.

"Hey you guys, we don't need to be afraid." Uncle Eric said as he came into the room. "We can win this thing. We just need to remember the wise word of president F. Doctor Oosevelt, who said, "the only thing we have to fear is fear…" Uncle Eric trailed off when he turned and saw janitor Harley. "Wow. Ha ha! This looks just like Harley Keiner. Oh, Harley Keiner. Harley Keiner. If I could do my whole life over again, I would give that guy such a what-for. You do. You look a lot like Harley Keiner. You got the whole Harley Keiner head. The Harley Keiner face. It says Harley on your shirt." Then he realized. "Oh, this is terrible."

"Uncle Eric is running for senator." I informed janitor Harley. "Can we count on your vote?" Riley asked. "I don't know. What are you going to do for the little guys?" Janitor Harley asked uncle Eric. "Never really thought of you as a little guy, Harley. You know something? I'm sure this school is really well taken care of." Uncle Eric said before he kissed janitor Harley on the cheek and I tried to contain my giggle. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm supposed to." Uncle Eric answered. "Babies. You kiss babies, you maroon." Dad told him. "Okay, Matthews. You kiss nice. You got my vote." Janitor Harley told uncle Eric.

"All right, well, hey, there's one. Now, how many do we need, robot?" uncle Eric asked Farkle, walking towards him. "Three million." Farkle answered. "And how many do we have robot?" uncle Eric asked. "One." Farkle answered. "Now burn me with your laser eyes." Uncle Eric told him and Farkle just stared at him. "No, don't. Okay, do it. Do it. Let's not. Let's not, let's not. Okay. Okay, phew. You know, we get along really well, don't we robot?" uncle asked. "Yes, because with you around I feel really good about myself." Farkle answered honestly. "Ha!" uncle Eric laughed as he high-fived Farkle before walking to the back of the room.

"Okay, everybody, up here please." Dad said and he turned on the TV. "In the 1960 presidential election, a young senator from Massachusetts was not expected to beat Richard Nixon, the current vice president. But then they held the very first televised debate. And John Kennedy, the underdog, became the 35th president of the United States. That's how powerful the media is." We turned to see uncle Eric sitting on a desk with popcorn wearing 3D glasses.

After school, we went to Topanga's to help uncle Eric with his campaign. "Senator Graham." Mom said. "Topanga Matthews, isn't it? I never forget a face. Especially one that came out against me." Senator Graham said to my mom. "My law firm opposed the senator's plans to charge admission to parks and recreational areas that were previously free." Mom explained. "A dollar for kids to run around and play, wasn't it, senator?" "It's all about making money for the state." Senator Graham told her. "At the expensive of our children?" mom questioned. "Well, we don't have enough money and there are so many children." Graham said. "That's enough." The guy next to senator Graham said. "Okay." Senator Graham said.

"Eric, is this bow tie, big glasses, whisper man?" dad asked his brother. "Um…" uncle Eric started. He stood up and walked towards the guy before asking, "Could you say something?" "I believe we're here to discuss the finer points of the campaign." Bow tie man said. "This is him." Uncle Eric confirmed. "He works for Graham." Dad told uncle Eric. "No, he likes me." Uncle Eric retorted. "Oh, I do like you. Who's running you campaign?" bow tie man asked. "The children." Uncle Eric answered. "The children. Ha!" senator Graham laughed.

"Interesting." Bow tie man commented. "Yes, interesting." Senator Graham said. "Thought you'd like that." TJ said. "Murphy." Bow tie man said. "Wolff." TJ replied. "I'm sorry. You guys know each other?" uncle Eric asked. "Another face that came out against me. This guy's a little instigator who just won't go away." Senator Graham explained. "Three debates." TJ stated. "As many as you want." Senator Graham retorted. "One debate." Wolff decided. "One debate." Senator Graham repeated.

"We have held this office for three decades. We will dictate all the terms." Mr. Wolff said. "I'm sorry. You work for him?" uncle Erica asked. "Sure. Let's go with that." Mr. Wolff said. "But you picked me to run against him. You said I was the only one that had a chance." Uncle Eric said. "That's correct. You are the only one who has a chance to make the senator look good again in the eyes of the public." Mr. Wolff explained and I realized why he had picked uncle Eric to run for senator. "See you at the debate kids." Senator Graham said before he and Mr. Wolff left.

"They played me." Uncle Eric stated. "I'm just supposed to lose." "Supposed to." TJ said. "Like Kennedy was." Riley and I pointed out. "To Nixon." Maya added. "Yeah, but those guys weren't real." Uncle Eric retorted. "I'm done. I'm going home. I'm gonna miss you, Scarecrow, Lion, Dorothy, wizard, Glinda. Robot. I think I'm gonna miss you most of all." We looked at him confused before he left the bakery.

"Current events. Somebody tell me what's going on." Dad said the next day as we sat in class. "We should always have parks to play in." Riley and I said. "We should always look out for the little guy." Maya stated. "we should lower the voting age." Lucas and Austin said together. "We need to treat this planet better. I don't want to go to Mars. I want to rule an earth that has good air and good water. A good earth for our children." Farkle said looking at me, Riley, and Maya. "Our children?" we questioned. "I want eleven. Split them up however you want." Farkle told us. Maya, Riley, and I looked at each other. "How do you want…" Riley started to ask, but she was cut off by Maya and I saying, "You get eleven." And Lucas saying, "Farkle, you do realize that I am Caroline's boyfriend, right?" but he got no answer from said boy.

"So suddenly you guys are involved in your world." Dad said. "It's the only one we've got, isn't it?" Lucas questioned. "That's true. So what can we do to make it better?" dad asked. "You have the vote." Maya stated. "Why don't they let us vote? They don't trust us?" Austin asked. "I would vote to make sure everybody takes care of each other." I said and looked at Riley. "Everybody should have food and shelter and a warm coat for the winter." Riley added. "I approve that message." Maya said.

"Well, I agree with you girls. And, Lucas and Austin, you wanna lower the voting age? Show us you can be trusted. Find your issue. Find your passion. Because we don't have enough. In the last election, the voter turnout was the lowest in our country. Change that. Teach us to care." Dad told us. "Well, how do we do that if we can't vote?" Lucas asked. "Find somebody you know who can." Dad answered. "Our parents?" Austin questioned. "Yeah, your parents. And we'll listen to you. You know why?" dad asked. "You love us." Riley and I said. "Yeah, we do." Dad agreed.  
"You guys live in an age where you can send your message with just one click. The media is even more powerful now. So have a message. Because it's your world too." He said.

Riley, Maya, and I were at the apartment because we had to make sure that uncle Eric is going to the debate and will be senator Graham. Maya was pouring chocolate cereal in a large bowl while I got the chocolate syrup and Riley got the milk. We walked over to Maya and showed her that we got the chocolate syrup and milk. With just a nod we walked over to uncle Eric with our mission ready to see how this will end. "Uncle Eric, it's Riley and Caroline. You've been sleeping here all day." Riley and I told him. "I'm sad." He replied. "Eric, it's Moesha. We need you." Maya told him. "So sad." He said. Riley got down on her knees in asked, "Did the big bad political man scare you?" "He made me sad." Uncle Eric replied.

"Well get up we need a voice!" Maya shouted. "No." uncle Eric said. "Not getting up. And there is nothing you could do that's gonna make me possibly get-" Maya put the bowl of cereal in front of his face. "Oh. Oh, that's just a big chocolatey bowl of goodness, isn't it?" "Get back in the race, you can put this in your face." Maya sang. "No. No, I will not be bought by your catchy jingle." Uncle Eric told her. Riley and I looked at each other and had a silent conversation before we sang the jingle too, "Get back in the race, you can put this in your face." "Oh, man, now it's gonna be in my head all day, you mind witches. Gimme that." Uncle Eric said as he sat up. Riley and I handed him the milk and chocolate syrup then sat next to him while Maya was still holding the bowl of cereal.

He opened both the chocolate syrup and milk, squeezed some of the syrup in his mouth before pouring in some milk. He swished it around in his mouth before he swallowed it. "Oh, that's the stuff." He commented. "So you're in?" Maya questioned. "Hold." Uncle Eric told Riley handing her the milk. "Hold." He hand me the chocolate syrup and I passed it to Riley, who put it down. "Hand." He told Maya and Maya gave him the bowl of cereal. Maya tried to give him the spoon but he said, "I won't be needing that." Then he proceeded to dunk his head in the bowl of cereal and eat it. He brought his head up from the bowl and looked at us.

"You know they set us up to lose, Maya." Uncle Eric told her. "You know my name?" Maya questioned. "Of course I know your name. I like you very much." He told her. "Then help me grow up in a better world." Maya replied. "How?" uncle Eric asked. "Win." Riley and I answered. "You think we can?" he asked. "Yeah, I do." Riley answered. "Why?" he asked. "Because we completely believe in the impossible." Maya answered. "We believe we can change the world." I added. "Why?" he asked again. "Because we're kids." Maya answered. "Isn't that why you wanted our help?" Riley asked. Uncle Eric handed the bowl of cereal to me, but I was not about to dunk my face in cereal so I gave it to Riley. "Okay." She said before dunking her head in the cereal. After a while she lifted her head up. "That's my niche." Uncle Eric commented.

It was the evening and we were at school for the senatorial debate between senator Graham and uncle Eric. "Okay, first question to senator Graham. Please identify yourself." Dad said. Janitor Harley stood up and we turned to look at him. "Thank you. Harley Keiner, head custodian. I'm proud of my school and the environment I help create for my kids." He said and everyone clapped. "Aw, really? Thank you, my kids. My question is, what are you going to do for the little guy?" "I have never believed there are little guys. I've always believed that all voters are equal in stature." Senator Graham explained. "I already don't believe you." Janitor Harley stated.

"What about non-voters?" Lucas asked. "This election isn't about them. They'll have elections of their own soon enough." Senator Graham said. "Lucas, you're not allowed to interrupt. The senator has one minute." Dad told Lucas. "Thank you." Senator Graham thanked my dad. "Time." Dad declared hit the timer. "Mayor Matthews, your response?" "Of course this election is about them. Every election is about them. We have children and we make our whole lives about them." Uncle Eric stated. "I'm sorry. Hold a minute. Did you just say you have children?" senator graham asked. "Because you don't actually have any children of your own, do you, Matthews?"

"No, I don't. I have two niches and their brother who's my cousin Auggie!" uncle Eric exclaimed. "I have come to this fine school to stand in front of you children, even though you do not vote, because you're too young to understand what's important in this world." Senator Graham explained. Farkle stood up, "Well, we understand that we want our chance to get to live in it." Then Austin stood up, "And that should be enough to lower the voting age so we can get a chance to vote against people like you." "To vote for whom? Him?" senator Graham questioned, motioning towards uncle Eric. "This man-child who doesn't even have experience in his biggest issue? He has not raised children. Convince me you have a right to lead them and I will concede the future to you and to them."

"You're right. I don't have the experience that you have, but you've been doing this for a very long time, senator, and we don't see anything getting better. And, no, I don't have kids yet, but I care about them very much." Uncle Eric explained. "But you can't prove it." Senator Graham retorted. "But I can." TJ stated. "Excuse me?" senator Graham asked. "My name is TJ Murphy. Thomas Jonathan Murphy. Eric Matthews once knew me as…" TJ trailed off. "Tommy." Uncle Eric stated in disbelief. "Hi, Eric." TJ said. "The best thing Eric ever did for me was one of the hardest decisions to make." While TJ was saying this, almost everyone got their phones out and started to record it. "He gave me up to a wonderful family that raised me, but I've never forgotten what I learned from Eric, either. Kindness, honesty and more respect for human beings than I've ever known anyone else to have. Eric Matthews sacrificed himself for a future of a child. You sacrifice the future of children for yourself, senator." TJ stood up. "So here's my question: Is there really any choice here?"

"Tommy." Uncle Eric said walking towards TJ. "Man. Look at you. You grew up to be a really good person." "Yeah, I learned from some really good people." TJ told him and uncle Eric brought him in for a hug. "And now you may applaud." Dad told us and everyone in the audience stood up while clapping. "Well maybe we don't have a vote, Lucas and Austin." Maya said to them. "Did you just call us Lucas and Austin?" Austin and Lucas asked her. "I've always known your names. I like us all very much." Maya explained. "Maybe we do have a voice." Farkle stated. "So what do you wanna say robot?" Riley asked him. "You. Me. Earth. Let's do this thing." Farkle declared. Riley, Maya, and I walked up on to the stage and gave uncle Eric a hug. When we pulled away we noticed senator Graham walking away.

After the debate, we all went back to the apartment, including TJ, Lucas, Austin, and Farkle. "Eric." Lucas called out. "What's the first things you're going to do if you win?" "I'm going to adopt Tommy." Uncle Eric answered. "Can't." TJ told uncle Eric. "But you can hire me. I'd like to keep being part of the campaign, if that's okay with you." "I was hoping you'd say that." Uncle Eric told him. Just then my mom and dad ran into the living room with suitcases, for some reason. Riley stood up, "Guys, did you hear? Uncle Eric could win. He could be one of our country's leaders." "Yeah, we know." Dad said. "So where you going?" Riley asked. "Far." Mom said. "Far, far away." Dad added. "Far as we can go. Good luck to you." Mom said. "Bye." Dad also said before her and dad ran out of the apartment. "I saw that coming." I sated as Riley sat back down.


	34. Girl Meets New Teacher

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Girl Meets the New Teacher**

We were sitting in our English class waiting for our teacher to come, but Mr. Garaboski wasn't here yet and I had a feeling he wasn't coming anytime soon. "Where's Garaboski?" Maya asked. "Uh-oh." Lucas and Austin said. "Did we do it?" Riley and I asked. "Did we finally break him?" Farkle questioned. "You broke him." My dad announced as he walked into our classroom. This news caused us all to cheer and clap. "Quiet." My dad told us. "Mr. Garaboski retired yesterday." This caused another round of cheering and clapping. "Quiet. The guy survives Vietnam and Mrs. Garaboski and he can't get past you." Riley, Maya and I all shared a smile. "Now, he left a letter here that expressed his feelings. 'Dear, you little...' Okay, I can't read this."

"He always talked about the good days before 1985." Lucas stated. "What happened in 1985?" Riley asked. "That was the year the New York board of education said you couldn't hit a kid with a ruler." Farkle and I explained. "Bored of education? I do believe I am." Maya commented. "Well, now you're going to need a new English teacher." Dad told us. "That's okay, thanks." Maya replied. "Uh, I don't know Maya. You may want to consider this one." Austin told her while pointing out the window. I looked over to see a lady in a leather jacket. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ms. Harper Burgess." Dad said as our new teacher walked into the room with a helmet.

"You got a bike that goes with that outfit?" Lucas asked. "1800 cc twin cam fat Bob fuel tank wide glide." Ms. Burgess stated as she walked towards Lucas. "What do you ride?" "He rode a sheep." Riley piped up answering the question. Maya and I shared a look and I decided that I was going to make fun of my boyfriend with her. "62-pound quad hoof white fleece, kind you count before you fall asleep. Baa baa." Maya and I told her. She looked at us and Lucas shot me a look, but I just shrugged at him as I watched Ms. Burges lean closer to him. "Wanna race?" She asked him. "No." Lucas answered before Ms. Burgess walked towards the front of the classroom. "Ms. Burgess is here to teach you about great books and great ideas. Please give her the same respect you give me." Dad told us. "Oh, we can do better than that." I told him.

"Frank Miller. _The Dark Knight Returns_." Ms. Burgess said as she passed out our books. "This is Batman." Farkle said. "A future Batman." She corrected him. "What's the difference?" Lucas asked. "This story is a continuation based on an original series of characters." Ms. Burgess explained. "Do you guys know what that means?" "Yes." We all answered. "Um, aren't you supposed to be teaching us important books?" I questioned, wondering why we were reading Batman. "Mmm, this graphic novel was as important to its style of literature as any book you can think of." She replied. "What's it about?" Farkle asked. "It's about a world that's become so tough that Batman fights Superman. You tell me why he does that." Ms. Burgess told us.

"You're gonna start by teaching us a comic book, miss motorcycle?" Austin questioned. "Yeah, and you're gonna start by not calling me miss anything." She told him. "You can call me Harper." "Harper?" Farkle called out, raising his hand. "Yes." Harper answered. "I just wanted to see if it would work." Farkle admitted. "Farkle." Harper stated. "You know my name, Harper?" Farkle asked. "I know all of your names. Mr. Matthews told me all about you." Harper told us. "When is this due, please?" Riley and I asked. "Hi, Riley and Caroline." Harper greeted us with a wave. "Hi." We waved back. "How do you like having him here?" She asked referring to our dad. "It's terrible." We answered. "It's wonderful." She corrected us. "My father gave me my love of books." "He did?" Riley questioned. "He's why I became a teacher." Harper told us. "It's why he named me Harper. You'll figure it out."

"Riley and Caroline, stop me right now." Maya told us. "Why?" Riley and I asked. "I can't like a teacher, I'm Maya." Maya explained. "It's a good day, Maya. School got better and now nothing bad is ever going to happen again." Riley told her. "I wished you hadn't said that." I commented. "Why?" Riley asked. "That's why." I told her pointing towards the door just as our principal walked in. "So, I'm passing by your classroom on this, your first day, and I can't help noticing that somebody has a comic book..." The principal said then noticed that we all had them. "That everybody has a comic book." "They're graphic novels." Farkle told him. "Pipe down Farkle." Principal Yancy told him. "I think Harper's trying to teach us something important." Farkle replied.

"Oh, Harper is?" Principal Yancy turned to look at Harper who made a hum of affirmation. "Well, she's not." He said, looking at us. "It isn't literature, it's comic books. Which are against school policy, miss Burgess. And so is calling miss Burgess by her first name." He picked up one of the graphic novels and walked towards Harper. "You will gather these up, and you will teach something important." He dropped the graphic novel down and picked up another book. " _To Kill A Mockingbird_? Are you familiar with this?" "I know this book." Harper answered. "Then teach it, Ms. Burgess." Principal Yancy told her. Harper took the book from him and he left the room closing the door behind him.

"So..." Harper trailed off putting the book on the desk and picking up _The Dark Knight Returns_. " _The Dark Knight Returns_. Read it tonight, and tomorrow we will learn something important." We all started cheering and clapping. "Ah, stop it." She told us walking towards Maya. "You're not supposed to like teachers. You're Maya." "I know, what are you doing to me?" Maya asked as she stood up and we all continued to clap.

My family plus Maya were sitting at the table eating dinner. Maya, Riley, and I were eating as fast as we could so we could do our English homework. "Dinner is keeping us from our homework." Maya told my mom. "The new English teacher wants us to read this." I told mom, pointing at the book on the table. "Well, this looks like a comic book." Mom commented. "Yes." Dad said. "Didn't we have a teacher you taught us..." Mom started to ask. "Yes." Dad replied. "Tell me more about this new English teacher." Mom said. "Motorcycle." Riley told her. "Leather jacket." Maya said. "Sounds familiar. Weren't you on the committee to hire the new English teacher?" Mom asked dad. "Yes." Dad answered. "Principal Yancy doesn't like her very much." I commented.

"She's a young idealist. You think she's gonna win him over." Mom guessed. "I'm just looking for a little action." Dad told her. "Not all history repeats, Cory." She told him. "Why what happened to you guys?" Riley asked. "Well, we had a pretty cool teacher once." Mom said. "Feeny." Riley stated. "No, we actually had one other teacher." Mom told us. "Did that teacher get along with the principal?" Maya asked. "Feeny was the principal." Mom informed us. "Feeny taught you every year and was also your principal?" Auggie questioned. "Yes." Dad answered. "That would never happen today." Auggie stated. "We'll see." Dad retorted.

"Our principal won't let her teach us this." Maya said holding up the graphic novel. "But she is anyway?" Mom questioned. "It's a more complicated world now. Heroes and villains aren't as easily recognized. Maybe it takes different teaching methods to tell them apart. She thinks this will help and I like that she believes in something." Dad explained. "But Cory, the world isn't so different that the principal doesn't still make the final decision." Mom told him. "Yeah, that's interesting, isn't?" Dad asked. "Yancy has a lot of power. He's like... who's a guy with a lot of power, girls?" "Superman." Riley and I said. "Whoa." Maya said. "Then Harper's like..." I trailed off. "Batman." Maya finished. "Whoa." Riley exclaimed.

"What's the difference between the two?" Mom asked. "Well, one has superpowers and one doesn't." Dad explained. "Well, how can that be a fair fight?" Mom asked. "I mean that's like a fight between you and me." "I know." Dad replied. "You know, I don't want Harper..." Riley started. "Batman." Maya and I chimed in. "...To lose." She finished. "Well, maybe you should do your homework and find out what happens next." Dad told us. Riley, Maya, and I shared a look and mom laughed. "Yeah, like they're gonna run..." Riley, Maya, and I grabbed our books and ran towards Riley's room.

"Can good change?" Harper asked, the next day in class. "Good is good." Riley and I told her. "Can evil change?" Harper asked. "It seems like just when we think we've seen the worst that there can be, somebody comes up with something." Lucas explained. "Why do you suppose that is?" Harper asked. "Because it's evil that fascinates us." Maya answered. "But doesn't good have to win in the end?" Austin asked. "Does it?" Harper fired back. The door opened and principal Yancy walked in. "So I'm passing by your classroom on this, your second day, and I see no mockingbird. But I still see comic books." He said. "Yes, we're studying the nature of good and evil." Harper explained and principal Yancy gasped. "I don't care. Class dismissed." He told us.

"Excuse me?" Harper questioned. "Study hall, all of you. Except Farkle. You... go sit in a garbage can." Principal Yancy told us. "Yay." Farkle said. "Leave now." Principal Yancy told us. "Go." Harper told us. "Riley. Caroline." Maya said as we got up. "Yes." We replied and we all left the room. Riley, Maya, and I ran off to get the one person we think may be able to help. We went to my dad's classroom and pulled him towards our English classroom. Riley opened the door and Maya and I pushed him into the room before closing the door. After a while, the whole class moved towards the windows to watch.

"You know what history has in common with the great books?" Dad asked. "it turns out there are heroes and villains. All through them. And the villains will always cause trouble. But there's always gonna be heroes to fight back." "You ruined my entire lesson." Harper told my dad. "She was hired to teach literature, but she's not. She rides a motorcycle and she teaches comic books. How is that a teacher?" Yancy asked. That can be a great teacher. A passionate teacher who doesn't believe that kids just come and go. And if you let her go, then..." My dad trailed off. "You have to be prepared to let me go as well." I looked at my dad in shock at what he just said. "Let you go?" Yancy questioned. "Well, I wasn't prepared for that at all. Just give me a second... okay, I'm good. You're fired too."

"How was everybody's day today?" Mom asked as we sat at the table eating dinner. "It was a good day and then my friends treated me nicely and then my teacher measured me, and I'm growing and then Jenny Lewis loves me." Auggie told us. "Wait a minute this already happened." Mom pointed out. "Yeah, I'm out of stuff." Auggie told us. "He's right. Nothing new happened at all." Dad said and I knew he was trying to get out of telling mom that he got fired so I took matters into my own hands. "Dad got fired today." I stated. "Well, there's that." Dad chuckled nervously. "You know how you thought there might be trouble between Yancy and the new teacher?"

"The young idealist who was gonna win him over?" Mom questioned. "She didn't... so much." Dad replied. "But you defended her?" Mom guessed. "I did." Dad said in agreement. "So Yancy fired you?" Mom continued. "Pretty much." Dad agreed. "Yancy can't fire you. According to statue 3028, teacher dismissals have to come from the state." Mom explained. "Mom, do you know everything?" Riley asked her. "Yeah." She answered. "So Mr. Matthews is safe?" Maya asked. "Aw, Maya, you care?" Dad questioned. "No, I just haven't spoken yet." Maya retorted.

"I've met principal Yancy. He can be pretty stubborn." Mom said. "Yeah, he's gonna pursue this." Dad added. "What will he do next?" Riley asked. "Well, he has to take it to his boss. He has to take it to the superintendent of schools." Mom said, but instead of them looking worried they looked happy. "Doesn't that make you guys nervous?" Riley asked. "Um, they don't seem nervous." Maya said. "They know something that Yancy doesn't know." I pointed out.

Riley, Maya, and I were walking past my dad's classroom. We saw my dad, Harper, principal Yancy, and uncle Jon in there. "Jon, I just wanted her to teach _To Kill a Mockingbird_." Yancy told uncle Jon. "Your mom or your dad?" He asked Harper. "My dad." Harper answered. "What about him?" Yancy asked. "He named her Harper Lee Burgess. I figure she'll get around to it." Uncle Jon explained to him. "isn't this the one about understanding that people turn out pretty good if you give them a chance?" Harper questioned. "Don't ask me, I read comic books." Uncle Jon told her.

"Look, Yancy, I'll observe Harper's class, I'll make my decision then. I already made my decision about Matthews long ago. I hired him, you know?" Uncle Jon asked principal Yancy. "I did not know that. I withdraw my objection." Yancy told him. "Too late for that. Too important. What a kid is taught is what a kid becomes. That's the job we have. You ask me to see how it's being done, and I will." Uncle Jon said. He then noticed what was written on the board which was _You're Fired_. "Hmm. Interesting lesson. Let's see what comes of it." Riley, Maya, and I all shared a look.

"We have some special guest in our classroom. Please behave as you normally." Harper told us, later in our English class. Dad, uncle Jon, and principal Yancy were all there. "Hi." Riley and I said getting up and walking towards uncle Jon and principal Yancy. "Hi." Uncle Jon replied. "We love Harper. Do you understand, uncle Jon?" We asked him. "Real uncle, or do you just call him that?" Principal Yancy asked. "He comes over like a million times a week..." Riley and I were cut off by principal Yancy saying, "I withdraw my complaint." Riley and I turned and walked back to our seats. "You got them calling you by your first name?" Uncle Jon questioned.

"Yes, I wanted them to put together the mockingbird thing to see how much I care about what I'll be teaching." Harper explained. "All right, does anybody understand the significance of Harper's name in regards to the author of _To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Uncle Jon asked as he walked towards the front of the classroom. "Harper's first name is Charles Twain." Maya called out. "You're doing a bang-up job with her, Matthews." Uncle Jon told my dad and he just shrugged not knowing how to reply. "Look, she was told by the principal not to teach us something, but she did anyways. That's gotta mean something." Maya said. "Psst, will you stop helping us?" Dad asked Maya.

"Yeah, it means something. Now, may I see what you've learned?" Uncle Jon asked. "Because that's what means everything." Farkle quickly stood up with his hand raised, "Farkle goes first. Farkle always goes first." Uncle Jon walked over to Farkle and asked, "Stuart Minkus' kid?" "Yeah." Dad answered. "Super genius?" "Outer space." "Real human boy?" "We're not sure yet." Dad told him. "Sit down." Uncle Jon told Farkle. "I'll make the presentation." Lucas said as he stood up. "You like this teacher?" Uncle Jon asked him. "I like both these teachers." He answered.

"Me? No, I never saw this thing before. I never saw this thing before in my life. Yeah, I read it. I read it, actually a lot." Lucas said before he sat back down. "Thanks for telling the truth." Uncle Jon thanked Lucas. "Yeah, I can't help myself." Lucas sighed. "Now, I prefer someone who is unfamiliar with the material. Someone who is notoriously unteachable." Uncle Jon said, stopping in front of Maya. "How you doing?" Maya asked. He motioned for Maya to get up and when she did Riley and I followed. Riley on one side of her and me on the other. "Not you Riley and Caroline." Dad told us.

"I only looked at the pictures." Maya stated. "We looked at the words." Riley and I said. "It's a trio." Dad told uncle Jon. "I hoped you learn something girls." Harper told us. "I learn something all the time." Riley said. "I learn what I don't already know." I said. "I come here because my apartment leaks." Maya said. "Come here." Harper ordered Maya. "Yes." Maya said walking to her and we followed. "I know you just say this stuff. I know you're a lot smarter than you want us to know." Harper said. "Shh." Maya said, putting a finger to her mouth. "We got this." Riley said. "I hope so. Our future's in your hands." Dad told us.

"In Frank Miller's, _The Dark Knight Returns_ the keyword is dark. He doesn't write heroes or villains that you are used to. You have to really think about what's right and what's wrong." I explained. "The pictures make you work too." Maya started. "You have to look up, down, across, and sideways, but I believe he's trying to get us to look at what our own world has become. Up, down, across, and sideways." "Heroes that should be friends with a common goal, fight each other instead." Riley said. Farkle stood up, "One hero was trying to inspire his old friend to take a look at the world, and realized that it's changed. So he needed to change, too." He said before he sat back down. Then Lucas and Austin stood up. "But he wouldn't, so he fought against him." Austin said. "Which was hard to look at, because the world is dark enough and heroes are supposed to bring light." Lucas added before they both sat back down.

"Everyone in this room knows that someone with real power doesn't need to hit a kid with a ruler to get the kid to want to learn." I said. "Because this is a new world, and we don't do that here. Frank Miller turned a comic book into... what's the word?" Maya asked. "You know the word." Harper told her. "Literature. And Harper here is named after someone who gave us a great story." Maya said. "Which her father taught her to appreciate." Riley said as we walked towards our dad. "And it means everything to her that her father taught her." I added. "She's taught us so much already." We told him.

"You did that in two days?" Uncle Jon questioned. "They're smarter than they want us to know." Harper replied. "She did that in two days. Shape up, Matthews." Uncle Jon told my dad. "Yes, sir." Dad replied. "Jon, comic books are against school policy." Principal Yancy spoke up. "Yeah, and you can hit a kid with a ruler in 19 states." Uncle Jon retorted and principal Yancy left the room. "Hey, Matthews, I know it was you that chose Harper for these kids. Is that because maybe she, uh... reminded you of someone?" He asked my dad. "No." My dad answered. "Okay." Uncle Jon said.

"Riles and Care?" Maya said as we sat in Riley's bay window. "Yeah?" We answered. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked us. "I have some ideas, but I'm not entirely sure." I answered. "I don't know yet." Riley answered. "Is that okay?" "Yeah." Maya answered her question. We just sat there in silence until I realized what Maya wanted us to do. "Are one of us supposed to ask you now?" Riley questioned, with a smile. "That would certainly keep this going, so..." Maya trailed off. "Maya?" I questioned. "Yes!" She replied quickly. "Do you have an idea what you want to be when you grow up?" I asked her. "No." She answered, but then she added, "But being a teacher might be cooler than I thought."

"You know what else is cool? Uncle Jon used to take care of Shawn when he was younger." Riley told Maya. "You don't say." Maya smiled. "She does say." I told her. "And our dad said that they were really good for each other." "Okay, Riley, I finished this Archie comic you gave me." Auggie told our sister from her bed. "I wanted to start him on the road to good books." Riley explained as Auggie came to sit with us. "What'd you learn from it, Augs?" Maya asked him. "Well... this dark haired girl and this blonde girl both like the same boy and they all stay best friends. Could that really happen?" Auggie asked. "Nah." Riley and I answered. "Okay." Maya said.

"Good morning." Dad greeted us as he walked into the room with Uncle Jon. "Before we begin today, a decision has been reached. Now, I know you're all going to remain quiet and calm." "We love her!" Riley, Maya, and I exclaimed as we stood up. Uncle Jon motioned for us to sit down and slowly we sat down. "Thank you. We appreciate when students are fond of a teacher. I mean, it factors into a decision, but it cannot be the first priority." Uncle Jon explained. "Uh oh." Maya mumbled. "There has to be preparation that a teacher puts into a lesson plan, and what students take from it. Cory, what are you teaching today?" Uncle Jon asked my dad. "I don't know. "I'm probably making something up." Dad answered.

"All right, now Ms. Burgess went against school policy. The principal decided what he saw fit. Right and wrong can be difficult to identify sometimes. That's what you just learned in English class. But this is history. And what does history teach us? You." Uncle Jon said, pointing at dad. "When it's a struggle between right and wrong, that's when the real hero fights hardest." Dad said. "So... for the greater good of this school, it has been decided that someone had to go. So I would like to introduce you to your new English teacher." Uncle Jon informed us.

"No." Maya said. "Why is it worth learning anything if we can't change the world for the better?" Riley asked. "What's the point of anything if we don't have some sort of control over it?" I asked. "How are we supposed to be heroes if we can't do anything about anything?" Maya asked. "Hi." Harper said as she walked in and we all started cheering. "Wow." Riley said. "Sometimes you can beat superman." Maya said. "Very good, Maya. You get an A." Harper told her. "This new teacher's out to ruin my reputation." Maya told Riley and I.

"He's one of your teachers, mommy?" Auggie asked referring to uncle Jon as we ate dessert. "Yeah. Mr. Turner helped me learn everything I know." Mom told Auggie. "She knows everything." Auggie stated. "I know." Uncle Jon said. "Was my daddy a good student?" Auggie asked him. "He was a wonderful student." He answered. "Why would you lie to my kid?" Mom asked. "He tried his best." Uncle Jon told Auggie. "Why would you lie to my kid?" Mom asked him again. "He was so bad, he became a teacher so he could go back to school again." Uncle Jon told Auggie.

"So... word has it you took care of Shawn Hunter?" Maya questioned. "Yeah, I did." Uncle Jon answered. "His dad was a little off and on. No kid should have that." "Yeah. Did you care about him, though?" Maya asked. "You weren't his real father." "No, I wasn't." Uncle Jon agreed. "But was it possible for you to..." Uncle Jon cut Maya off, "Yes, Maya. I loved him like a son. I still do." "That's good." Maya said. "Dad." Riley and I said, turning towards our dad. "Yeah." He replied. "Thank you for being a good teacher." We thanked him. "Yeah, thanks." Maya added. "Boy, there's nothing better than hearing that from your students." Dad said. "Mr. Turner." "Thank you for being a good teacher." Mom thanked. "Yeah, thanks." dad thanked, too.

"You gave me an A minus once." Mom told uncle Jon. "Topanga." Dad said to her. "Topanga." "I want you to change it." She told Uncle Jon. "Okay." He said.


End file.
